I Wish We Had One More Kiss
by FearInk
Summary: Set after the episode 'Blame it on the Alcohol', if Sam and Quinn get back together. Follows the same story line as the show.
1. Blame it on the Alcohol

Hi, this is my first fan fiction; please don't hate it ;) All copyrights belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

* * *

Blame It on the Alcohol

"It sounds awful." Santana closed her locker; "Is anybody going?" she asked down the phone to Brittany in disbelief.

The blonde walked beside her; "Let me find out." She pressed several familiar numbers into her mobile; "Did you hear?"

"Yes, Mercedes just told me." The familiar voice of Artie Abram's responded."Tell them I'll go if they go." Artie turned in his chair; "Tell them yourself, I ain't no pony express."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and pressed the device in her ear so that she could speak for herself. "You're going right?"

"Only if there's liquor. Because a Rachel Berry party is not something I can do sober." Santana replied, only to be interrupted by Brittany;"But its alcohol awareness week…"

The Latino turned to look at her friend; "Precisely, and I am aware of how much fun alcohol is. Let's ask Puckerman."

The other three waited on the line as Santana added Puck to the party call. "Go for Puck."

"Noah, its Santini and Artcedes, can your friends score us some wine coolers?"

"No but his I.D can." He answered as he walked down the stairs to meet the other four.

"Well, if we're all in, it's settled. The Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza is officially a go." Mercedes announced to the group; "Now all we've gotta do is make sure the rest of the Glee club shows up."

The five separated and each started dialling numbers, Puck called Finn to make sure the quarterback would come and then called Lauren, Santana called her sort of boyfriend Sam and ordered his guppy face to be there and Brittany called someone in the Middle East by mistake. Mercedes called Quinn and invited her to the party; the blonde had been dismissive of the whole thing until Mercedes had said that there would be alcohol. Artie invited Tina and Mike, after hooking up with Brittany he had become a lot more accepting of the couple's relationship.

* * *

Quinn arrived at the same time as Puck and Lauren, she looked at the odd couple, even though Quinn had had some sort of relationship with the boy with the Mohawk which had resulted in Beth, the blonde knew deep down that they weren't meant to be. Although she did find it extremely entertaining to finally see Puck be brought down from his high horse and actually have to work for a girl's attention. Rachel welcomed them into her house, but not before ensuring that they had all wiped their feet on the 'Welcome' mat. She escorted them downstairs into her basement, which she referred to as the 'Oscar Room'. Quinn rolled her eyes at all the theatrics and looked for any sign of alcohol. However much to her disappointment all she was offered by the hostess was two drink tickets for a couple of wine coolers. She sighed in defeat and walked over to where Mercedes was sat, the girl was perched on what looked like a stage.

"Of course, only Rachel Berry would have a stage in her own house." She muttered under her breath, it was only then that she another little scan of the place to see who else was there. And to Quinn's discomfort, she saw her ex-best friend on her ex-boyfriends lap; the two were having an aggressive looking make out session on the couch. It sickened her to see that the boy who had only a couple of weeks prior proposed to her, had already moved on, however Quinn knew that she of all people couldn't judge; if it hadn't of been for her stupidity with Finn, herself and Sam would still be together. She was eventually able to tear her eyes away from the 'couple' and looked to see who else was there. Artie and Brittany were over by the stereo looking through Rachel's iPod playlist in disgust, Mike and Tina were sat at the bar looking as if they might fall asleep within any moment. Puck and Lauren removed themselves from Rachel's clutches; she looked momentarily confused only to be distracted by the doorbell sounding. Puck joined the couple at the bar whereas Lauren came and sat down with Mercedes and Quinn.

"Welcome." Rachel greeted the three with a big beaming smile; "Kurt, Blaine? I wasn't expecting you guys…" her smile wavered; Finn looked at her guilty;"Kurt's been black mailing me ever since he saw my browser history… He insisted on coming."

" I'm totally off the clock now Rachel, I'm not a Warbler. I'm just Blaine; I'm not even wearing my uniform."

There was an awkward pause between the four, until Kurt clasped his hands together and said; "So… this is your dad's 'Oscar Room'?"

"Yes! They transformed our ordinary basement for our famous annual Oscar parties." Rachel happily replied as she took their coats.

"Is that a stage!?" Blaine asked in astonishment.

"I like to give impromptu performances for our neighbours."

Quinn decided that she could no longer stand being in such a close environment with Sam and Santana and their over the top kissing. She got up and walked towards the bar to join Mike, Tina and Puck, only to be side tracked by Rachel;

"Hey Girlfriend! Having fun?" the brunette asked, completely oblivious to Quinn's wounded expression;

"Yeah… awesome party…" she responded and then walked past to join the others at the non-drinking bar.

Rachel looked confused as to why Quinn wouldn't be happy, in her opinion this party was running pretty smoothly, no one was throwing up, or spilling drinks and most importantly they were acting responsibly and maturely and it was all down to her. She then noticed the reason for Quinn's saddened expression; Sam and Santana flaunting their relationship down the girl's throat.

"Oh… Okay, let's go over the rules." Everyone but the hostess inwardly groaned; "Everyone gets TWO drink tickets to keep things from getting out of hand." She offered the new comers their own tickets; "We are serving wine coolers today, that is our speciality drink… that's actually all that we have…" Blaine and Kurt took their tickets and looked at each other in unsurprised faces.

Rachel looked around and spotted a rule breaking; "Brittany! Remember the rules, no sitting on anything!" The blonde looked puzzled; she looked to her boyfriend who just rolled his eyes at the controlling brunette.

"Okay everybody… Cheers!" Rachel shouted, Artie rolled over to her, with Mike, Tina, Brittany and Finn all stood behind him; "Great party Rachel, we gotta run."

"Yeah… dinner reservations" Tina gestured between herself and Mike, who silently nodded.

"Bbbbut, we haven't even played celebrity yet! I… Wha…" Rachel couldn't think of a reason for them to stay, they all started to head for the door.

"Why is everybody leaving!?" She asked Finn desperately needing an answer, but before he could reply, Puck responded "Because this party blows."

Quinn watched as Puck broke the news to Rachel, he could have at least broken the news a little kinder. Realising that there was no point in staying if everybody else was leaving and there was no way she was going to stay and spend the night all alone with Rachel; the very thought made her shudder.

She overheard Puck plead "You've gotta let me break into your dads liquor cabinet. No one is going to get buzzed off two wine coolers."

Rachel still looked unsure; "I'll replace it before they get home." Puck said in a final attempt to convince her.

"Let's Party!" Everyone turned to see Rachel's announcement, and within an instant drinks were being downed, the music was turned up to full volume and people started to slowly get drunk.

* * *

Quinn somehow got involved in some random drinking game, which consisted trying to get a quarter into a shot glass, then tossing back a mixture of vodka among other things and then sucking on a piece of lime, she was sat in a circle with Mercedes, Tina and Mike.

The next thing she knew, she was dancing next to Puck and still holding her red cup. Realising her cup was now empty, Quinn stumbled over to the bar and grabbed anything that took her fancy then mixed them all together. She looked around to see Santana crying and trying to get Sam's attention.

"You like her more than me! She's blonde and awesome and so smart! Admit it! Just admit it! No kiss me!" Santana grabbed Sam and pulled him into a weepy kiss.

Quinn used up every ounce of her self control not to go over there and start a fight, so instead she figured out that she needed to release all of her anger out on someone and the first person she saw was Puck. She began yelling at him for silly trivial things then moved onto the subject of Beth.

"I can't believe what you did to my body! I used to have abs!" Quinn stormed off leaving Puck to look at her in bewilderment; he then he had Lauren shout insults at him.

Quinn watched as her fellow cheerleader; Brittany started to give Artie a lap dance, shaking her head, she walked over to where Tina and Mercedes were laughing in hysterics, she figured that maybe some of their glee would rub off on her.

Suddenly Rachel took to the stage and shouted; "Spin the bottle! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!?" Everyone cheered at the idea except Quinn and Santana.

The group all sat down in a circle and started to play, excluding the blonde who was sat just outside the group and watching, and the Latino stayed standing near the bar and keeping her eye on Sam.

Brittany grabbed the empty bottle, it span until eventually landing on Sam, everyone cheered and laughed, the two blondes moved closer only to be momentarily stopped by Santana's outburst.

"You know what, a reminder, I owns that guppy mouth! Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me so!"

But Sam and Brittany were too intoxicated to care, and the two locked lips; much to the discomfort of Quinn.

"You know what this is not! Hey! You know what honey's it's not a Big Red commercial! Norma gusta!" Santana shouted as she pulled the two blondes apart.

Quinn watched as Rachel's bottle landed on Blaine, everyone laughed and applauded as the two started to kiss, but after seeing Sam kiss yet another person, all Quinn felt was numbness. She couldn't take her eyes off Sam, and before she even knew what was happening; Rachel and Blaine started to do a duet, which meant that the game was over.

Santana marched over and dragged her boyfriend back over to their 'spot' on the couch only to start making out again. As the song went on, Quinn was slowly starting to sober up, Santana finally got off Sam and grabbed some random cup and started to drink and sing along.

* * *

Not long after the duet, people started to call it a night, Finn drove Kurt and Blaine back to their house. Mercedes's mom came to pick up herself, Mike, Tina and Artie then drop them off home. Puck, Lauren, Santana and Brittany called a taxi; leaving Sam, Quinn and Rachel still at the house.

"Where did everybody go?" Rachel slurred, she looked around at all of the empty bottles and cups.

"They all left Rachel, but don't worry they all enjoyed themselves." Quinn replied, Rachel smiled that her party had been a success; she then left all her hostess duties behind her as she walked up stairs to bed.

Leaving Quinn to clear up all the mess and Sam to lie unconscious on the couch, after clearing up most of the mess, Quinn decided that it was time to go; she headed for the stairs only to stop when she heard Sam mumble something, she turned to see Sam struggling to stand up straight.

"Wherrrreee you going?" Sam asked like a little lost boy; "Wherrree did Suntaannaa go?" Quinn shook her head at him;

"She's gone Sam, they've all gone…" His face dropped, he stumbled forwards; Quinn caught him before he hit his head on the table.

"How are you getting home?"

Sam thought for a second; "I… I, ummm… I don't know" He smiled as she giggled;

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

The two climbed the stairs and left the Berry household. Luckily Quinn and Sam lived quite close, so the journey didn't take too long, however they would've been even quicker if Sam hadn't kept stopping to steady himself then burst into song.

He gave several different variations of ' I'm still standing', B.O.B's song 'Don't Let Me Fall' and 'I get knocked down, but I get up again'. Quinn tried her best to quieten him down, but her attempts only made his louder.

They finally arrived at his house, Quinn silently opened the front door and led Sam to his bedroom, she placed him on the bed and went in the search of a bucket/bowl/trash can that he could throw up in. Once she found a trash can in his bathroom, she re-entered his room to find Sam staring at his feet;

"What's wrong?" Sam looked up alarmed, only to calm down once he realised who it was;

"Ummm… nothing."

Quinn nodded not wanting to push it; she placed the container beside his bed; "Just in case…"

He thanked her, she was about to walk out, when Sam said; "I miss you…"

She turned to see him staring at her with longing in his eyes.

"You don't mean that Sam, you're just saying that because you're drunk."

"No… I think I'm starting to sober up."

He got up from the bed and slowly walked over to her;

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I don't really know, but one thing that I do know; is that I want to kiss you…"

He leant down and brushed his lips over hers; she pulled away and looked up into his green eyes;

"You're drunk Sam, you don't want me… you want Santana." She said regretfully; "Have you already forgotten how much I hurt you?"

Sam shook his head, but didn't pull away; "I forgive you. I love you, not Santana."

Quinn didn't believe him, she couldn't.

"You're my girl." He then kissed her again, only this time, she didn't pull away.

He picked her up and moved them to the bed; he laid her down gently, though never breaking the kiss. They eventually had to break apart because oxygen was seriously needed, he smiled down at her and began to kiss and nibble at her neck. Quinn's hands moved from the back of his head where they had been playing with his hair and moved down to his belt buckle. He realised what she was wanting, he reluctantly pulled away and clasped her hands in his;

"We can't."

He rolled off of her, Quinn looked hurt; understanding how that must of sounded Sam said;

"I want our first time to be special."

She smiled and curled up next to him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up to the feel of Quinn still clutching onto his side; he looked down to see her perfectly manicured fingers gripping his shirt, as if he might disappear or leave.

Her steady breathing was enough to send him back to sleep, but he could hear his family in the kitchen making breakfast, and they would be pretty pissed if they found him lying on his bed with his ex. He looked at the clock on his bedside table; it read 9:18am. Unsure of how to nicely wake Quinn up, he kissed the top of her head and stroked her arm to start with. She quietly moaned into his chest, making him smile; Quinn had never been much of a morning slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning" Sam whispered, she slowly lifted her head and whispered "Morning" back; he kissed her lips. Once they pulled apart all Sam wanted to ask was; if this had meant anything, were they getting back together or would she act as if nothing had happened.

His thoughts were interrupted by his sister; Stacey running inside of his room, she had obviously been asked to go and wake up her brother. Stacey stopped in her tracks at the sight of Quinn and Sam in his bed; Sam instantly jumped off the bed before she could go run and tell their parents.

Stacey squealed and he tried to cover her mouth and shut the door;

"Stacey, I'm going to release you, but you have to promise not to scream or anything like that…"

The little girl slowly nodded and Sam uncovered her mouth.

"What are you two doing?" She asked naïvely, Quinn smiled from the bed; Sam turned to look at her then back at his sister;

"You remember Quinn right?" Stacey nodded again;

"Well she slept over last night, but it's a secret. No one can know. Not even Stevie, Okay?"

"Why not?" She countered, Quinn giggled at the girls spirit;

"Because honey, Sam isn't allowed girls in his room." The older blonde walked up the younger girl;

"Can you keep this a secret? If you don't not only Sam will get in trouble, but so will I…"

Stacey looked upset at the thought of getting Quinn in trouble.

"I won't tell anyone." She smiled and hugged Quinn.

Sam watched as his little sister left the room in shock; "How did you do that?"

"It's a girl thing." She winked and stood up to be at his level.

"Well I should probably get going…" He nodded and inwardly sighed.

Quinn turned and walked back to the bed to grab her cardigan. Sam lifted up the window so that Quinn could escape without being noticed by his family; luckily Sam's room was on the ground floor and not upstairs. She jumped down and turned to look at him;

"I'll see you Monday…" before Sam could reply, Quinn was already hurrying through the garden to the front of the house.

Even though Sam had felt fine whilst Quinn was with him, as soon as she had left he ran to the bathroom to hurl up his guts. He repeated this routine several more times before even considering eating anything, but in order to try and act normal he had to try and eat the breakfast his mother had made for him.

* * *

Monday arrived too quickly for his liking; he was still feeling rough and had ended up wearing sun glasses to shield his delicate eyes from any harsh light that would give him a splitting head ache. He walked to school instead of catching the bus; just the idea of catching a slow moving, loud and bouncy bus made his stomach churn.

He arrived on time and saw Artie being pushed by his girlfriend; Brittany, they were moving slowly into the building, he caught up to his friends and the three manoeuvred themselves through the busy hallways to meet up with the rest of the Glee Club. Sam spotted Quinn at her locker sporting sunglasses like Artie, Brittany and himself. She greeted the three and tried to act as normal as possible in front of the odd couple. They were soon joined by Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Mike.

"How about some bloody Mary's ya'll?" Artie offered while holding up a flask and cups.

"Are you kidding me? The last thing I wanna do is drink." Mercedes groaned.

"It will help your hang over. That's what bloody Mary's are for." Artie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hair of the dog that did bit your ass."

Everyone gave in and accepted a cup each, Quinn and Sam downed their drinks in sync. In the end it did make them feel slightly better, but only because they slowly started to become intoxicated once more.

* * *

The Glee Club all arrived in the auditorium, where Mr Schuester was waiting to watch their performance. The song 'Blame it on the Alcohol' started to play and Artie took the lead; Sam spent most of the performance sat down on one of the rotating white couches, due to him being worried that if he stood up for too long he might fall/collapse.

The song ended, and Mr Schuester started to clap;

"Well done you guys!"

Everyone sighed in relief that they hadn't been caught and that they had managed to finish the song.

"I mean, you always bring it with the singing and the dancing, but what I was really impressed with was the acting. I truly thought that some of you were drunk." Will said with a smile on his face.

"We take our craft serious," Artie responded.

"But the problem is, the song is great but it kind of glorifies drinking. Don't you think? I mean, we're supposed to be singing about the dangers of alcohol for this assembly."

"Well good luck with finding a song that does that." Mercedes slurred.

"Mr Schue, first of all, that vest is very cute. You are all kinds of awesome. But maybe there aren't any songs about the dangers of drinking because there are none as long as you have a proper designated driver." Rachel countered as she flung her arm around Mike's neck in order to steady herself.

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" Rachel said to Mike, Tina stalked over and yanked her boyfriend away from the clingy brunette.

"Well yeah Rachel, driving drunk is dangerous, but have any of you heard of alcohol poisoning? Yeah it kills about four hundred people every year. An-" Will stopped abruptly due to Santana whimpering.

"Santana are you crying?" the Latina wiped away her tears.

"I'm okay, I'm okay…" Brittany rushed over and pulled her friend into a hug.

"You're such a hypocrite! You drink, most adults do." Quinn stated as she moved from the back to stand by Sam.

"I may have a beer every now and then, I don't get drunk."

"We're just saying that this is a waste of time, we're totally aware of alcohol, we see adults drinking it and having fun all the time. Every commercial during nascar is for Beer!" Puck cut in.

"Okay that's enough guys, look tomorrow come with your thinking caps on, because we're going to spent the entire day brainstorming song ideas for this assembly." Mr Schuester stated, just as Santana began to cry again.

The Glee Club began to slowly and rather unsteadily leave the auditorium; Brittany led Santana to the girl's bathroom so that she could fix her make up.

Quinn grabbed Sam's hand without anyone seeing and the two hurried into an empty hallway.

"How did we all just get away with that!?" Sam asked in disbelief with a cheeky smile on his guppy lips.

Quinn instantly began to kiss him.

"I've wanted to do that all day."

Sam looked down at her, she was absolutely breath taking, and he was beginning to lost in her eyes when they heard voices coming from down the hall.

"Quick." Sam grabbed her hand and the two jumped into an empty classroom. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Mike and Artie went past the door chatting about the assignment.

"Whoa, that was close." Sam let out the breath he had been holding.

"Let's go over to mine." Quinn suggested.

"What about your mom?" Sam asked nervously, Judy Fabray had never exactly given the relationship between himself and Quinn her blessing.

"She's out of town visiting my sister."

That was good enough for him, he poked his head out of the room to check it was clear, and then the two ran outside to the parking lot where Quinn's car was waiting.

* * *

Once they had arrived the two went straight to Quinn's bedroom, but only went as far as second base. Sam still wanted their first time to be special and Quinn agreed, plus she also didn't want to go that far whilst he was still technically going out with Santana.

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Quinn asked anxiously; not looking in his eyes.

"I don't know, we haven't even properly talked since Rachel's party, come to think of it we never really did much talking…"

Quinn cringed at the thought.

"Hey look at me." Sam lifted Quinn's chin up so that she was looking at him.

"You're the one that I want, no one else. The real question is; am I the one you want? Or are you gonna leave me again for Finn or puck?" Sam asked, the anger and jealousy was evident in his voice, he was still mad at Finn for thinking that he could get away with getting with his girl.

"Sam, Finn and I was one of the biggest mistakes I've made. I was just confused about the feelings I had for you; and Finn used that to his advantage. Not that it was entirely his fault, but you have to know how much I regret what I did. I love you Sam and only you."

He smiled at her declaration and kissed her once again. This continued until Sam's dad called him on his phone asking him where he was. Sam lied and said that he was with some of the guys playing football.

"I've gotta go." Sam said irritated, he kissed her on the head and started towards the door.

"Sam wait!"

He turned to look at the blonde still on bed.

"When are you going to end things with Santana? I want you all to myself." She winked in an attempt to hide her insecurities, however Sam saw right through it.

He walked back over to once again; "I'll call her tonight. She won't be surprised; we weren't even in a proper relationship."He leant his forehead against hers.

"I want us to go public as soon as possible, but I also don't wanna hurt her feelings, she seemed pretty unstable today…"

Quinn nodded in agreement; "Well I'm sure we could control ourselves for a week or two…"

Sam regretfully pulled away and kissed her on the lips one last time before leaving for home.

* * *

The Glee Club was getting ready backstage whilst Principle Figgin's said a couple of things before introducing them.

"Guys I'm really nervous… KE$HA has been a culture icon for weeks and I really want to do her music justice."

Sam finished adjusting his beanie and walked over to Brittany.

"We haven't had enough rehearsals."

"Or any at all." Mercedes interrupted.

"And most of our assembly performances usually end in some kind of riot…" Finn interjected.

"Never fear teammates, now it's a Broadway tradition to take a shot of whiskey to calm their nerves and mask the stench of bad dental high gene. And in that tradition, I mixed us a playful showbiz cocktail of what was left in my dad's liquor cabinet. There's some brandy, scotch and some cool aid and crumbled up Oreo's."

Rachel was holding a container full of some disgustingly looking brown liquid; she handed out some cups while Artie poured each of them with some of the 'juice'.

"Eurgh! This tastes like cough syrup." Santana's face crumpled up in disgust.

"There is also cough syrup in it." Rachel stated.

"Cheers."

"To KE$HA" Everyone cheered and placed their cups in the middle before downing them.

They all took their places behind the curtain waiting for Principle Figgin's to introduce them. Sam squeezed Quinn's hand in encouragement as he walked over to his spot on the stage. The curtain rose, the music started and Brittany took the lead.

During a break in the lyrics Sam saw Brittany stumble up to Rachel and say "I don't feel good!" however she continued to everyone's relief.

Sam tried to concentrate on the complicated dance moves but all he was able to do was watch Quinn, her crimped hair was cascading down her back and was swishing around whenever she moved.

Suddenly the music stopped; he watched Brittany vomit in Rachel's face; the whole crowd went silent. Rachel ran off stage in distress of having sick in her mouth and on her; then Santana puked into her hands.

The blonde stumbled forward and addressed the audience; "Everybody drink responsibly!"

The entire Glee Club felt extremely sick, Quinn was bent over holding her stomach in preparation to hurl; Sam ran over and carried her off stage so that she wouldn't get into more trouble and embarrass herself in front of the entire school.

* * *

Mr Schuester and the entire Glee Club were called into Principle Figgin's office after the assembly performance.

"Probably all gonna get suspended." Puck stated to the group.

"I think you're definitely going to get suspended. You'll probably all get suspended." Will announced.

"Oh you're one to talk!-" Quinn couldn't even concentrate on the harsh words coming out of Santana's mouth, all she could think of was what this suspension could do to her University application. Quinn was adamant about leaving Ohio, and she wasn't about to let some stupid mistake dictate the rest of her life.

All of a sudden Principle Figgin's walked through the office door and addressed the group.

"William. Glee Club. I have one word for you…" everyone looked down at their feet, waiting for their punishment.

"Congratulations. Those special effects at the assembly really paid off! I had no idea what brilliant musical comedy performers you all become. The kids at this school are all scared straight. Today was the first day in a month without a single act public drunkenness at McKinley High!"

The principle began to applaud them, which they all joined in. The whole group were flabbergasted by his reaction.

"And as a thank you here are coupons for fifty per cent off frozen yogurt yummm."

Artie passed out the coupons to the group with a smile on his face.

"Okay, achievement!" Figgin's raised his fists in the air and encouraged the rest to join in.

* * *

The Glee Club members all walked back to the choir room with shocked yet happy expressions. Quinn walked slowly at the back of the moving group next to Sam; the two were secretly holding hands behind everyone's backs.

The couple reluctantly parted ways once they reached their destination; Sam sat down next to Santana whereas Quinn sat in the back row; she watched as the boy she loved pretend to be with someone else.

Mr Schue entered and took his place in front of the group.

"Alright guys, well I'm happy everything worked out with the assembly. I never wanna see you pull anything like that again. Drinking while performing is unprofessional, drinking while at school is just stupid and most importantly; any of you drinking at all is illegal."

"There's a fair amount of the pot calling the kettle black right now." Quinn interrupted.

"That is so racist." Brittany whispered to Mercedes who looked as if the latter blonde was insane.

"I couldn't agree more. Which is why I'm going to stop drinking, not even a beer at the end of the night to take the edge off."

"But if you don't drink, what will you have to live for?" Santana looked at Mr Schue incredulously, he chuckled at the girls serious tone.

"I have plenty in my life apart from beer."

"Like what exactly?" Mercedes looked sceptically at her teacher.

"The point is that I'm gonna stop; and I hope you do too."

"Isn't that kind of unrealistic?" Tina asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, honestly I think it is. This is why I'm only going to ask you to do it until after nationals. Consider yourselves heavy weight fighters; getting ready for a big battle." He walked over to a table and picked up several blue pieces of paper.

"These are pledge forms and I want you guys to sign them."

"And what happens if we fall off the wagon again?" Puck asked genially interested.

"Look in the top corner of your form; that's my cell phone number."

"Yes." Sam quietly cheered; a couple of them laughed at his response.

"Part of your pledge, is that if you do slip up; no matter where you are, or what time of the night it is; I want you to call me to drive you home."

The group looked stunned; no teacher had ever cared this much about any of their safety.

"We got lucky this time that the only consequences of your drinking was ill timed vomiting; none of us wants to see any of you guys get hurt."

"Cool Beans Mr Schue; I'll sign it." Santana declared.

"Me too, alcohol has done nothing for my song writing." Rachel announced.

Finn smiled and asked; "What about after we win Nationals?"

Will turned around and grinned; " I'm buying us sparkling cider." Everyone cheered and clapped.

* * *

Once Glee Club had ended Quinn waited in her car for the guppy faced boy, he was collecting his books and homework from his locker. Once she saw him exit the school, she turned on the car and waited for him to jump in.

"So I'm guessing that due to you and Santana still being on speaking terms that you're still officially dating?" Quinn muttered as she drove through Lima.

Sam sighed; he knew that this must be hurting her, but he also didn't want to hurt Santana's feelings either.

"I tried calling her last night, but she didn't pick up and then after today, the timing just didn't feel quite right…"

Quinn rolled eyes at the poor excuse.

"The two of you aren't exactly serious, she won't be distraught, she'll just move onto her next victim." She didn't mean to sound so bitchy but that was what happened when she got jealous.

The two arrived at the Fabray household and got out; Sam held the front door open for her and waited for a 'thank you' but it never came. He shook his head at how stubborn she was being; he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist; she tried to pull away but he held his ground and after a while Quinn gave in.

"I'm sorry about you having to watch Santana and I hang out in school."

Quinn scoffed at the words "Hang out" Sam tried to ignore her and continue.

"But it will soon be over and I will be free to date the hottest, smartest and most talented girl in the school. And if she's not available then you're next in line."

Sam chuckled as Quinn began to playfully smack him.

* * *

End of chapter one. Hope you liked it :) Review if you wanna


	2. Sexy

Sexy

Quinn was sat in a random classroom with Rachel and Ms. Pillsbury; she had decided that re-joining the Celibacy Club might help make people think that she wasn't in a relationship; and because Sam and her had decided to wait until they did 'it' and both of them were beginning to slip up on that promise.

The blonde was pulled out of her thoughts by Ms. Pillsbury, the head of the club; addressing the group.

"The Celibacy Club will now come to order. Let's start the meeting by reading the minutes from last week's meeting, where we… read the minutes from the previous meeting, and Rachel spent the hour quizzing Quinn about the nature of her relationship with Finn."

Rachel played with her pen; "Questions somebody still refuses to answer…"

Quinn had had enough; "And I will continue to refuse to answer them, because they are none of your business!" she snapped at the smaller brunette.

"All I will reveal is that I re-joined the Celibacy Club to focus on me!"

"Me too." Rachel cut across her.

"Finn is kryptonite, which is why I'm focusing all of my energy on my song writing."

"Yes. And, I have to say, I am very inspired that both of you are showing how celibacy is a viable option for teens who simply aren't ready for intimacy. And for those who are older and are terrified of the hose monster. I have a little bit of club swag here that I think is really going to catch on. Ready? Chastity charms."

She showed the two students a little model with two necklaces on it, one with a heart and the other a key.

"We hand out the little hearts, but not the key. That way, nobody can open the lock forever. And, ladies, that's what keeps us safe!"

The girls smiled and nodded, until Rachel once again interrupted.

"I have some questions. Some things that I-I'm curious about…."

"No, no, no. Why be curious? No. Wait to have relations until you're comfortable. Right? Maybe 'til your honeymoon. I don't know, maybe even later."

The wide eyed teacher hit her fists on the table in enthusiasm.

"Celibacy, ladies! Dig it!"

The bell rang right on queue signalling the end of the club meeting. Emma handed the two girls their Chastity charms before they left, Quinn marched out of the building in record time, in order to escape the annoying brunette.

* * *

The next day Quinn was collecting her things from her locker when Santana and Tina walked passed and shouted "Brittany's pregnant!" to her.

"You have got to be kidding me! You would have thought after all the crap I went through, she would've learnt." Tina and Santana both nodded, the blonde walked with the two who were on their way to the choir room.

Will entered and addressed the whole group.

"All right, folks. Regional's is in a week. It's time to get deep into our set list."

He notices Artie's blank stare.

"Artie, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"My life is over. How am I supposed to support a baby?" The boy was completely petrified, he then turned to Brittany; "How could you not tell me about this?"

"Wait. Brittany, are you pregnant?" Mr Schue asked alarmed.

"Definitely. I'm so sorry, Artie. I didn't want to upset you. I thought I could surprise you when I dropped him off. Pretty sure it's a boy." Brittany tried to reassure her boyfriend; who was looking even more confused.

"Um, babies don't get dropped off…" Puck stated.

"Wait, Brittany, have you been to a doctor yet? That's the only way to be sure." Mr Schuester asked trying to get back to the original topic.

"I don't need to go to a doctor. I just need to look outside my window. Three days ago, a stork built its nest on top of my garage. I'm not stupid; it's obviously getting ready to bring me my baby. I know where babies come from."

Everyone in the room had expressions of shock and disbelief; Quinn couldn't believe her ears whereas Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the cheerleader's naivety. Artie exhaled the biggest sigh of relief of his life that his girlfriend wasn't pregnant; although he would need to explain the truth about where babies came from to her.

* * *

The next day the Glee Club were waiting once again in the choir room for Mr Schue; after the false drama yesterday the group were in high spirits, just happy that they didn't need to deal with yet another pregnancy.

Sam looked over at Quinn who was sat on the other side of the room, Rachel had sat down next to her and was trying to get the blondes attention; however Quinn completely ignored her and looked straight ahead. Sam couldn't help but snigger at the brunette's continues efforts at wittering in his secret girlfriend's ear; he nearly burst out laughing when Quinn tried to bat the poor girl away.

Once Rachel finally gave up, Sam looked around the room; his current 'girlfriend' Santana was leaning against the black piano along with Lauren and Tina. Suddenly Mr Schuester walked in and grabbed the white board pen he wrote and said the word "_Sexy_".

"I really hope that's not one of the requirements for Regional's, because with Berry in those tights, we don't stand a chance." A couple of people in the group including Quinn laughed at the Latino's comment.

Will noticed the annoyed look on Rachel's face and decided to move on.

"No, this isn't about Regional's. I'm less worried about that right now and more worried about the fact that it's become clear to me that some of you have been lacking when it comes to understanding the…the, uh…the intricacies of adult relationships."

More people in the group laughed at their teacher's awkwardness at trying to talk about sex.

"Yeah, anyway's. Along with preparing for our Regional's next week, I want to spend the week educating ourselves about some of these intricacies."

"Is this the appropriate forum for that?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Look, whenever we had, uh, issues in the past that are on our minds or giving us problems, it's always helped us to sing about it. So, this week I have invited a special guest: Ms. Holliday!"

The blonde substitute teacher strode into the room oozing with confidence. The entire Glee Club clapped and cheered at Holly's arrival.

"Hola, clase." She greeted them.

"Oh no, it's the salad lady." Mercedes looked scared at the thought of her previous sex-ed lesson where she leant that cucumbers carried aids.

Holly stood in front of the class ready to talk to them about intimacy; "Okay, so: sex. It's just like hugging, only wetter."

"Yeah it is." Artie praised.

"Okay, so let's start with the basics. Finn, is it true that you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?"

Sam and Puck snorted with laughter at the boys stupidity, Quinn tried not to snigger whilst Finn looked embarrassed.

"I have always been dubious." the brunette quarterback replied.

Holly moved down the line of students.

"And, Brittany, you think that storks bring babies?" she asked in amazement.

"I get my information from Woody Woodpecker cartoons." Brittany replied with an oblivious smile on her face.

"Well, that's all going to end right here, right now. Because, today, we are going to get under the covers, all together, and get the ditty on the dirty."

Rachel fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

"I'm so turned on right now." Puck stated, but before Holly could reply, Rachel interrupted; "Uh, what about those of us who choose to remain celibate?" She touches Quinn's arm for support, but Quinn holds up a hand to stop the girl from going anywhere near her.

"Oh, well, I admire you. Although I think you're naive and possibly frigid, I do admire your choice." Holly stated.

Will looked uncomfortable and decided that they should move on; "I think this is a good time for a song."

"Oh! Yes, okay. Rule number one: every intimate encounter that you're ever going to have in your life is going to start with a touch. Hit it!" Holly ordered the band, which sprang into action.

The song 'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' begins, with Holly as lead. Brittany and Santana join in the choreography, eventually followed by everyone else, except Quinn and Rachel. The blonde tried not to show her jealousy as she watched Santana grab Sam to be her dance partner, the choreography wasn't exactly conservative.

Eventually Rachel and Quinn gave in to Holly's demands and joined the rest of the group in the number. Once the performance ended, the Glee Club members clap and cheer, breathlessly.

"So just remember, whenever you have sex with someone, you're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with. And everybody's got a random."

Sam thought about Holly's last stamen, he cringe at the thought of Quinn's 'past' and just the idea of her having sex with Puck made him shudder.

* * *

The next day in the choir room, the Glee Club were at watching Santana, Holly and Brittany sitting on stools in front of the rest of the group. Holly sang the lead on "Landslide", with Santana and Brittany contributing vocals.

Santana and Brittany barely looked away from each other during the song, and to a much lesser extent, Holly and Mr Schue also share looks. As the song progresses, Quinn saw Santana gets visibly emotional; something extremely rare for the Latino. Once the song was over, everyone applauded; Santana wipes away her tears. Quinn was completely stunned at the Santana display of emotions.

"Is that really how you feel?" Brittany asked.

"Uh huh, yeah." Santana responded; she rose from her stall and went to go hug Brittany.

"Thank you" Quinn heard the brunette whisper.

"Pretty cool that our girlfriends are such good friends, right? I wish you and I were that close." Artie said to Sam who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of Sapphic charm? Brava, Brava." Rachel received some annoyed looks from the group.

"Look, just because I sang a song with Brittany doesn't mean that you can put a label on me. Is that clear?" Santana declared not only to Rachel but to the Glee Club; she then walked back to her chair after giving Brittany a look; the blonde watches her go.

* * *

Quinn was sat with the rest of the Celibacy club in a classroom. Ms. Pillsbury banged her gavel; to indicate the start of the meeting.

"This meeting of the Celibacy Club will now come to order. Before we begin, I would just like to start by congratulating you, by reminding you not one member of this club has had an unwanted pregnancy in almost a year."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You get tensies for menses! I also would like to welcome our newest member, Noah Puckerman."

Quinn and Rachel both scoffed.

"Are you lost, Noah?" Rachel asked irritation evident in her voice.

"Yeah, you don't belong here; you're the biggest French whore of them all." Quinn stated.

"Zizes and I were going to make a sex tape. I found out that making that tape would result in my arrest. I've hit rock bottom and I've come here to set myself straight."

The two girls still didn't look convinced.

"That's just awesome, Noah. And you're just in time, because tomorrow, the girls and I are going to perform a song for Glee Club extolling the benefits of celibacy."

"I'm down for that. Point of order, though. While three chicks and me is just a typical Saturday night in the Puckerman bedroom, it's not the best balance for singing. We need at least one more dude."

" I've got that covered." The ginger teacher smiled at the thought of her dreamy husband.

* * *

The next day was the day that the Celibacy Club would be performing for the rest of the Glee Club. Sam entered the Auditorium and took a seat in the middle so that he could get a good view of his girl.

Other members joined him, Santana stalked down the steps and collapsed onto the seat next to him. Sam tried not to groan, Quinn was going to give him a hard time later; she hated performing and having to look straight at the 'couple'.

Once everyone arrived including Mr Schuester and Holly; the Celibacy Club and Carl plus a jazz band walked on stage. Sam held back a chuckle; their outfits were awful.

"How long did it take Ms. Pillsbury to get Quinn in that dress?" He thought to himself.

They all started sing "Afternoon Delight" with photos of dessert as the backdrop. Sam noticed how throughout the entire performance Quinn didn't look at him once, instead she reciprocated several smiles between herself and Finn. The blonde clenched his fists in rage, he had already lost Quinn to Frankenteen and he wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

As a way of trying to calm himself down, Sam looked around at his fellow Glee Club members to see their reactions; Artie looked confused, Mercedes looked extremely bored and Lauren had a bemused expression. Most noticeable however, was Holly and Mr Schue, the two were giggling, laughing and dancing throughout the performance.

Finally the song came to an end; Brittany stood up and clapped wildly, whereas the rest just stayed sitting and looked puzzled. After a short pause Holly decided to break the silence.

"Hi! Um, Holly here. So, I'm a little confused. Isn't this a strange song for the Celibacy Club to sing?"

Emma looked baffled; "What, why? It's so wholesome. It was written during the Bicentennial to celebrate America and fireworks, and-"

Holly interrupted by saying; "No, it's about sneaking out for a nooner."

Ms. Pillsbury looked slightly lost and turned to her husband.

"Yes, exactly! A nooner is when you have dessert in the middle of the day, right? Right, Carl?"

Another awkward pause filled the room, leaving Mr Schuester to try and break the tension.

"Well, regardless, great job, guys. Great number, hey, Glee Club, let's go."

No one disagreed all wanting to leave as soon as possible, they all got up and hurried out.

* * *

After watching Finn and Quinn silently communicate via smiles, Sam decided that the only way he could spend more time with her during school hours was to join the Celibacy Club. However when he arrived she wasn't there, so he walked over to one of the empty seats and sat; whilst watching the door for her to enter. The rest of the club members filed in, including new recruits much like him; they were Lauren, Santana, Brittany and Artie. Sam initially thought that Santana would sit with her best friend Brittany; however she had been giving the blonde the cold shoulder so instead sat with Sam.

Quinn was next to enter; she saw Sam with Santana and sat in a row all on her own. Rachel arrived last and took Mrs Pillsbury's usual seat and banged the gavel.

"I hereby call the Celibacy Club to order."

"Where's Ms. Pillsbury?" Puck questioned.

"She decided to take the hour she was spending here to fix her sham of a marriage. In the interim, I'll be taking over." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Because you annoyingly take over everything?" Santana bitterly stated.

"Because I realized that while all of us making our celibacy pledge is wonderful, one day we're gonna fall in love with someone and we're going to choose to be intimate with them."

Santana glanced over at Brittany and Artie who were looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Speaking of intimate, what's with the hickey, Quinn?" Puck examined.

Quinn tried to keep a calm and unreadable face as she answered; "It's not a hickey."

"Oh, I know hickey's. I'm a freaking connoisseur. I can make them into shapes like balloon animals." Puck told Lauren who looked disinterested.

Sam watched as Quinn quickly thought of an excuse, she was extremely believable.

"I burnt myself this morning with a curling iron."

"The key is to use the curling iron in the bathtub, to keep you from getting burnt."

Brittany offered her little piece of wisdom which was received by shocked and disturbed expressions; "No." Lauren tried to explain why that was bad to the simple blonde.

"I was sure I was caught." Quinn thought to herself.

_Flashback_

_Quinn and Sam were lying on the formers bed on top of the duvet, some random car could be heard pulling up into a neighbour's driveway; the sound alarmed Sam._

_ "What was that? Is that your mom?" _

_Quinn wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered; "She's at work, she won't be home for hours. Divorce rules. Come here." _

_Sam rolled over to face her and the two begin to kiss, he then notices her neck. _

_"Oops. I'll be more careful with the hickey placement next time." He chuckled. _

_"Don't worry about it, this is so awesome. We have two months until prom, so we have plenty of time to campaign for prom king and queen." She smiled while looking into his eyes. _

_"But that's not all this is about, though, right?" Sam asked worried. _

_"Look, I made a mistake with Finn. You're the one I want to be with. You're the one I love. This is where I belong. With you. 'Kay?" _

_Sam smiled, he loved it when ever Quinn said those three words; "Kay." _

_The two continue kissing. _

* * *

End of chapter 2

Hope you liked it :)


	3. Original Song

Original Song

Quinn walked through the halls of McKinley High School carrying her books, she noticed as she walked past the choir room that Rachel and Finn were practising. She stopped to see what was happening, Rachel was rambling on about how hard it is to write a song; suddenly Quinn spotted Sam across the hall at his locker, he was putting on some chap stick, she giggled and shook her head at how cute he could be. Sam turned to see Quinn staring at him and walked towards her.

"May I walk you to class Miss Fabray?"

"You may Mr Evans."

* * *

The Glee Club were all sat in the Choir Room; Mr Schue stood at the front with a sombre expression.

"Guys, I've got some bad news. You know how we decided on "Sing" by My Chemical Romance for Regional's. Well, I hold in my hand a cease and desist letter from the band. We can't do it."

"Ugh, it was the perfect anthem." Puck threw his hands up in the air in annoyance.

"How much do you wanna bet Coach Sylvester had something to do with this?" Mercedes concluded; "So, what are we gonna do now?" She asked.

"I think…we should write original songs for Regional's." Rachel affirmed.

"All those in favour of voting Rachel down a second time?" Santana encouraged the rest of the Glee Club, who all sniggered.

"No, as much as this pains me to say it, I think Rachel's right. This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different."

Everyone stared at Quinn in astonishment, the two girls had been enemies for as long as anyone could remember; why was the blonde supporting her now?

Mercedes considered Quinn's argument; "Well, that's true but if all the other teams are doing amazing songs. We're not gonna be so good."

"You're right, we're not gonna be as good. We're gonna be better. We won't be using other peoples' words or music. It'll be our own. Our own heart, soul, not just our voices. We have a really talented songwriter in our midst. Rachel? I was thinking maybe you and I could write a song together."

Before anyone else could speak Finn interjected; "I'm with Quinn and Rachel. I mean, if these two can agree on something it's probably an idea worth considering."

People started to nod in agreement, Santana watched in disbelief.

"W-wait, wait. So, suddenly you two are writing the music for Regional's? No way. I think that everyone should get a chance to write a song."

"Santana's right, we can do this." Sam already hated Finn for cheating with his girl, which made it incredibly hard to agree with him on anything, and Sam decided that Santana's statement was very true, he did believe that they should all get a chance to write an original song.

Torn between both arguments Mercedes looked up to their teacher; "What do you think Mr. Schue?"

"I think we're doing original song for Regional's." Everyone began to clap and cheer.

* * *

The next day, everyone had been working on their own original song and couldn't wait to perform them to the Glee Club.

They all gathered in the choir room; "All right guys, let's hear it for our first song writing seminar." Mr Schue asked enthusiastically; the students all cheered and clapped.

"While Rachel is hard at work, we are gonna try and write an anthem of our own. Now, these are rhyming dictionaries for all of you." He handed out the dictionaries to each of them.

"Uh Mr. Schue. Tina and I have been uh already working on a song that I wrote." Santana announced.

"That's amazing. Can we hear it?" Will asked, the group clapped in encouragement as Tina walked over to the piano and Santana took centre stage.

"This is a song that I wrote for Sam. It's called 'Trouty Mouth.'".

"Wait, what's it called." Sam asked alarmed, Mike leaned over and repeated the song's name; "Trouty Mouth."

Santana sings her and Tina's song much to the discomfort of Sam.

He finally had had enough after the lyrics "You could suck a baby's head if you tried hard enough." He jumped up from his seat in the back.

"Okay. Can we stop? Stop with the mouth jokes."

"Sit down. I'm not finished." Santana demanded.

"Yes you are. Mr. Schue we're not doing a song at Regional's called 'Trouty Mouth.'" Sam pleaded with his teacher.

"Uh y-you know what I have to agree with Sam on this one. But, such a good first effort. I just don't think it's got the epic feel we need for Regional's." Mr Schue tried to keep the situation under control.

Sam sat back down and began to feel extremely self-concious about his mouth and tried to cover it with his hand. Quinn secretly grasped his hand in support and squeezed it in affection. She then leaned over while no one was watching and whispered

"I love your mouth. Don't hide it, it's extremely talented."

She then pulled away; Sam smiled at her words and felt extremely better.

"Uh, Mr. Schue I wrote a song too. I wrote it for Lauren. I-I know that when I sang "Fat Bottomed Girls" it might have hurt her feelings a little bit but, I think this makes up for it. It's got a bit of a rock-a-billy feel so it'd give us an edge this weekend."

Puck stood up and grabbed his guitar.

"Alright. Show us what you got."

Mr Schue tried to console Santana but all he received was; "Don't touch me. Don't touch me."

"It's called 'Big Ass…Heart'" Puck winked at Lauren and began to play.

"Alright guys, well let's uh let's make Puck's song a contender but I don't totally think we're there yet. So, everyone look at your rhyming dictionaries and let's work on banging out some songs that rock."

Mr Schuester said a bit less enthusiastically than before the songs has started.

* * *

After winning Regional's Quinn stood at her locker, Sam had texted her to meet him there. Quinn saw Sam round the corner with a slight smile on his face.

"What's going on Sam?" She asked slightly bothered about maybe being late for Glee Club.

He chuckled at her impatience; "Well I just wanted to tell you before anyone else did…"

She looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to continue speaking.

"Santana and I just officially broke up."

Quinn's eyes widened; "Does this mean…"

His grin grew even wider; "Yep. So there's an important question I need to ask you."Sam dropped down to his knee and pulled out the familiar box; he opened it revealing the same promise ring.

"Quinn will you be my girlfriend? Again." Quinn squealed in excitement, he placed the ring back on her finger just before she jumped into his arms.

* * *

The newly official couple walked hand in hand into the choir room, Santana saw and just rolled her eyes not really caring. Others like Tina, Mike, Artie and Mercedes all tried to contain their excitement. The blonde couple sat down together for the first time since before their break up.

Mr Schue was too busy talking on the to notice anything had changed.

"Ms. Holliday sends her best, and can't wait to congratulate you all in person when she gets back from her meditation retreat. Now, we all know that winning Regional's was a team effort, and Nationals isn't going to be any different. But like in sports, every winning team has a player that rises above to help carry their team mates to victory… The MVP. And I would like to start a tradition of honouring that player after every one of our competitions. So, per a unanimous vote by all of you, our Regional's MVP is…Miss Rachel Berry!"

Rachel looked stunned as everyone around her clapped and cheered for her.

"Come on up." Will said encouraging her to come to the front; "Congratulations.".

Rachel accepted the golden star award; "Thank you. If I could just say a few words?" Mr Schue nodded; "Sure."

"And here she goes, making me regret voting for her." Santana complained.

Rachel ignored her and began to say her piece; "Well, first of all, I just want to say how amazing the song you guys wrote was. I… I was so inspired. You know, it's…it's funny. I've won a lot of trophies before for singing competitions and dancing competitions, but I've always felt like the girl who never gets the brass ring. And maybe I never will. But today and at Regional's, the way you guys believed in me and…took a chance with me…All I've ever wanted was to feel special and to feel chosen, and I just, um…I wanted to thank you guys so much for giving me that. So…That's all."

Everyone got up and ran over to her and had the best group hug ever.

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just didn't think anyone like it. Thanks for all the reviews (keep them coming :P)


	4. Night of Neglect

Night of Neglect

* * *

Quinn walked hand in hand with Sam down the corridors of the school; people stared in jealousy at the new royal couple of McKinley. The Blonde couple were completely oblivious to the looks, they were too busy chatting to one and other to care what others thought.

The two rounded a corner and spotted Finn plastering a poster on the wall, as they drew closer they were able to see the words 'Finn Hudson for Prom King." In big 'manly' bold letters, with a picture of him underneath.

Sam looked around and spotted even more posters of him all over the walls. Quinn rolled her eyes at Finn's pathetic solo run for Prom King, she tugged Sam's hand and dragged him to their first class; Spanish.

Quinn sat beside him scribbling down notes on what Mr Schue was saying, but Sam couldn't concentrate, and all he could think of was Finn's stupid face all over the walls of McKinley.

* * *

Once class was over he told Quinn that he would meet up with her at lunch, she looked slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be walking her to class but nodded in agreement.

Sam walked up to Coach Beiste's office door and knocked; "Enter."He heard from the other side, he opened it and stepped inside.

"Hey coach…"

"What can I do for you Mr Evans?"

Sam stood there awkwardly; "Ummm… I was wondering if at the next game, I could do a little performance during half time."

She looked suspiciously at him, and considered her answer.

"What for?"

Sam then went on to explain his plans that he'd thought of in Spanish class.

* * *

Sam joined Quinn and the rest of the Glee club in the Choir room, he sat down beside Quinn and kissed her cheek; before she could ask where he had been, Mr Schue walked in.

Mr. Schuester suggests that the Glee Club sell salt water taffy to make money for them to go to Nationals, since Sue had hidden the Cheerios' funds, which were supposed to go to Glee Club once the Cheerio's lost their chance at Nationals; in off-shore accounts where they can't access them.

"Hell to the No, Mr Schue, I'm sorry but there is no chance that we can sell enough in time." Mercedes was the first to shoot down the idea.

"No one wants to buy anything of us." Artie said depressed.

"We could beat them until they bought some?" Puck suggested, he received a disturbed look from Mr Schue.

"I agree with Mercedes and Artie, even though we won Regional's, we're all still at the bottom of social status quo, well everyone but Quinn and Sam. Even Santana got slushied earlier" Tina glumly stated.

The blonde couple tried not to smile.

"Hey what about me!?" Finn asked stunned that she hadn't mentioned him.

"Oh don't flatter yourself tubbers; you're no better than the rest of us." Santana assured the oversized boy.

* * *

The night that Sam had been waiting for had finally arrived, 'The McKinley Titans' were up against Mansfield High School or better known as 'The Wasps'. The team weren't that good, but their tackles 'stung' like a bitch. Luckily for the opposing team, their kit was a bright yellow with black stripes; making them easy to spot.

Sam watched as 'The Wasps' warmed up in preparation for the game.

"Hey Sam! Listen!" Coach Beiste shouted, trying to get the blondes attention.

'The McKinley Titans' were in a huddle taking in all of their Coach's orders.

"Finn you pass the ball to either of your wide receivers, Puck you'll be on the right, Sam on the right."

All three boys nodded, although Sam loved the game, he was still annoyed to be a wide receiver instead of his usual position; Quarterback. Coach Beiste had said that she would be swapping the two boys regularly so that they both had a chance to play in that position. Sam didn't really mind this year but next year if there were any college scouts coming to their games, he would want to be playing quarterback.

As Beiste was shouting out orders to the other players, Sam looked out into the stands and his eyes were immediately drawn to the blonde beauty. She was sat with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Lauren; she was wearing one of his jerseys and had his number '6' painted on her cheek.

She looked happy to be there and watch the game, but Sam could see her eyes every so often drift to the Cheerio's and Coach Sylvester, she desperately wanted to be back in her uniform and as head cheerleader.

* * *

The game began and Quinn watched Sam dodge several players to get into the right spot for the ball to be passed to him. She flinched every time he nearly got hit and winced every time he did.

About twenty minutes into the game, Finn threw the ball straight into the arms of Sam; however there was no support for the blonde and three opposing players were chasing him down like wild animals.

Suddenly one of the players lunged for Sam's legs and yanked him back, the blonde was wrenched backwards and he eventually fell to his knees only to have the other two chasers fall on top of him, shielding him from view.

Quinn instinctively stood up and was ready to run down the steps to his aid. Santana realised what the blonde was thinking and jumped up to block her way.

"I'm sure he's fine! You can't just run onto the field, you will be squashed!"

Quinn sighed in frustration and watched as Coach Beiste run onto the field with several paramedics on her heels. Quinn's eyes widened; she could hear the coach yelling at the opposing team to get off her player. Once they finally did, Sam was still lying sprawled out on the pitch, holding the ball.

He wasn't moving; Quinn held her breath for any sign of movement, along with the rest of the Glee Club. All of a sudden, Sam's arm twitched; he pushed himself of the ground and up onto his knees. Quinn sighed in relief, at least he was awake, and the roar from the crowd was deafening, the entire McKinley side cheered and applauded Sam as he stood up and held up the ball. She rolled her eyes at his showmanship, but couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

The paramedics looked Sam all over for any sign of an injury; apart from several bruises he was completely fine.

"You still up to continue playing?" Coach Beiste asked concern still evident on her face.

"Bring it on!" He shouted, his team mates all cheered, Puck and Mike brutally patted him on the back.

"Let's do this!" they shouted as the referee blow the whistle for the game to continue.

* * *

The half time whistle was blown and the Mansfield wasps all ran over to their coach to talk. But 'The Titans' stayed on the field, all waiting for Sam.

"What are they all doing?" Tina asked the rest of the girls confused.

"Maybe they're gonna do the single ladies dance again?" Santana started to laugh at the memory.

The girls watched as Sam walked to the front of the team without his helmet on.

"Wait has he got a head set on!?" Rachel pointed towards the blondes head.

All of a sudden the speakers started to play music; the familiar instrumental version of Moulin Rouge's 'Your Song' started to play.

Sam stepped forward a little further and began to sing, with the backing vocals sung by the football team and the Cheerio's.

"_My gift is my song and this one's for you_" Sam looked petrified, but continued to sing, not letting his nerves affect his performance.

"_And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words; how wonderful life is while you're in the world."_ Sam began to walk towards the bleachers, staring straight at Quinn.

_"I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss. Well, a some of these verses, well, they've got me quite cross; but the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song; it's for people like you that keep it turned on."_ Sam had now reached the audience and he swiftly made his way up the bleachers to Quinn.

She looked stunned and slightly dazed; he reached her and took her hand into his own.

_"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do; you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is what I really love is; yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"_

Every woman in the stands including the Glee Club girls began to swoon; Sam helped Quinn out of her seat and led her down to the field.

Quinn was surprised that her legs could even move let alone walk.

The blonde couple eventually reached the field, Puck ran up to the duo and handed Sam something, Quinn couldn't see it due to Sam holding it behind his back.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song. It may be quite simple but, now that it's done; I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

He knelt down to his knees, still singing and pointed to the football team; they were all stood holding a piece of white card each and one by one flipped them over to reveal the message "Quinn Will You Go To The Prom With Me?"

Once she turned back to look down at him, he was holding a white rose prom corsage with greeny blue coloured ribbons in the air.

_"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words. How wonderful life is while you're in the world_"

Quinn tried to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down her face, she couldn't speak; so instead she nodded her acceptance to his proposal. The crowd, both football teams and the Cheerio's started to cheer and clap wildly. Sam jumped to his feet and kissed her, he broke away and placed the corsage onto her wrist; Quinn jumped into his arms and Sam span her around.

"I love you." Quinn whispered into his ear once he placed her back down safely on the ground. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers.

"I love you too." They then kissed once more, suddenly the football team and the Glee Club surrounded them cheering and screaming in excitement.

Coach Beiste walked over to break up the celebration; "Come on guys, we still have another half to play and we're only up by 8."

Sam kissed Quinn's hand before she and the rest of the girls walked back to the bleachers.

The game finally came to an end; 'The Titans' had wiped the floor with 'The Wasps'. Sam had scored 3 more touch downs for the team and had celebrated each one by sprinting over to the seats, and kissing Quinn.

Coach Beiste had yelled at him the first time, but gave up when he did again; she tried to cover up the smile that crept onto her face.

Once the game finished Puck suggested a celebratory dinner at 'Breadstix', which everyone approved of.

* * *

This is a pretty short chapter, but there wasn't much content to work with from this episode; hope you liked it :)


	5. Born This Way

Born This Way

Sam was cuddling Quinn from behind as Mr Schue entered the Auditorium; he jumped on stage and took his place in front.

"All right, guys. Nationals are just a few weeks away, and it's time to bear down. Okay, your singing at Regional's was amazing, but your dancing…It's booty camp time."

"Booty!" Artie hollered with a smirk.

"So let's get it going. Five, six, seven, eight. Push yourselves, guys. Vocal Adrenaline takes no prisoners."

Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mike and Tina had no trouble with dancing so they decided to help out everyone else. Quinn ran straight over to Sam and gabbed his hands so that she could show him the dance moves, he had no objections.

As per usual Finn was having the most trouble with the routine, although he seemed to have trouble just putting one foot in front of the other.

Suddenly Finn span round with his arms flailing around and smacked Rachel in the face. She fell to the ground cradling her nose.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Finn rushed to her aid.

"Are you okay?" Will joined the two.

Rachel ignored them and looked at her hands they were covered in blood; "I'm bleeding."

Mr Schue helped her up; "Let's get you to a doctor."

* * *

"I don't think booty camp went the way Mr Schue wanted." Sam chuckled and he and Quinn walked hand in hand down the halls of McKinley.

"Well with Finn's dancing, someone was bound to get hurt eventually." Quinn replied.

"What about my dancing? Do you think I could hurt anyone?" Sam asked with a smile creeping onto his face.

"Your dancing is getting better…" Quinn quickly hurried off so that she didn't have to lie to him.

Sam ran after; "You think I can't dance!?" He picked her up from behind, resulting in her squealing.

"Say I can dance!"

Quinn couldn't stop laughing, people in the hallway were giving them weird looks, but because they were part of the popular crowd, no one could say anything.

Finally Quinn gave in; "Okay-you-can dance." She was breathless from all the laughing.

Sam lowered her and kissed her; "That wasn't too difficult was it?"

She smacked his chest, took his hand and led him inside of the choir room. They were slightly late, Rachel was stood at the front with a bruised face; Quinn and Sam hurried to their seats near the front.

* * *

"Oh my God, you're getting a nose job." Quinn declared to the group.

"I'm…considering having a minor procedure to repair my deviated septum." Rachel tried to defend herself.

"So, a nose job." Santana cut across the smaller brunette.

"Look, I'm… I'm happy with the way that I look, okay? And I've embraced my nose. But let's say I wanted to have a slightly more demure nose. Like Quinn's, for example. I-I would never change my appearance for vanity, but, I mean, the doctor said that it could possibly improve my talent, which would help us all for Nationals."

Quinn looked rather annoyed that Rachel wanted her nose; she didn't want to give the girl anything.

"Possibly? What about the risks? Your voice is amazing as is, Rachel." Mr Schue complimented his student in an attempt to talk her out of her decision.

Santana scoffed at everyone's reaction.

"Hold up. Could we all just get real here for a second? I hear that Rachel's got a bit of a schnoz. I mean, I wouldn't know because, like Medusa, I try to avoid eye contact with her. But can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things that we wouldn't change about ourselves? I mean, I'm sure that Sam's been at the doctor's office and rifled through pamphlets on mouth reduction."

Sam once again tried to cover up his mouth; however Quinn took both of his hands in support.

"I'll bet Artie's thought about getting his legs removed since he's not really using them anyway's. And I'm definitely sure that Tina's looked into getting an eye de-slanting." Santana had managed to insult most of her team mates in one go.

"That's extraordinarily racist." Tina piped in.

"I'm keepin' it real." the Latina shrugged.

"Sorry, Santana. I'm a beautiful person. I'm in love with myself, and I would never change a thing." Tina declared, Mike looked at her unconvinced.

"Is that why you're wearing blue contacts today, Tina?" Mike then murmured "Self-hating Asian."

"Not many Asian sex symbols, Mike. I'm just trying to be in fashion and mirror what I see in the magazines."

Like Rachel, Tina tried to defend her actions.

"My dancing kind of bothers me. Uh, it almost killed Rachel, but I like the way I look." Finn said rather confidently.

Santana looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, please. You have weird, puffy pyramid nipples. They look like they're filled with custard."

Sam tries to look at Finn's nipples; but he slaps him away.

"You could dust them with powdered sugar and they could pass for some sort of dessert. Look, maybe Rachel's fine with having an enormous beak. Maybe she needs it to crack hard seeds. All I'm saying is that if you look in the mirror and you don't like what you see, you should change it."

Mr Schue looked stunned at Santana.

"Whoa, guys. I'm really shocked at what I'm hearing here. It goes against everything the glee club stands for. I'm telling you, the thing you would most like to change about yourself is the most interesting part of you."

Mr Schuester tried to reason with the group.

"Well, maybe, but at this school, the thing that makes you different is the thing people use to crush your spirit." Mercedes expression looked down hearted.

Rachel sat down feeling dejected.

* * *

During his gap between classes, Sam walked towards the fountain; Santana stared at him in contemplation.

"Jack Ryan, you've just boarded the Red October."

Santana gave his impression a black look, clearly not knowing who the impression was of.

"Sean Connery." Sam said as he passed her by to get to the fountain.

After taking a drink, he walked towards Glee Club.

* * *

Quinn was sat by Sam in the Choir room watching Mr Schue write the word 'Acceptance' on the board.

"Um, why is Ms. Pillsbury here?" Finn asked confused, Mr Schuester turned around.

"She's helping us out with this week's assignment. Now, this is the only club at school that is represented by just about every race, religion, sexual orientation and clique, but many of you are still having a hard time with acceptance."

Mercedes cut across her teacher; "That's crazy, Mr. Schue. We love each other."

"No, I won't deny that you accept each other, but you don't accept yourselves. This week's assignment has two parts. I want all of you to sing songs about accepting yourself for who you are— the best and the worst parts."

"What's the second part?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, we're going to do a group number by the queen of self-love—Gaga."

Everyone began to cheer.

"We're going to perform her anthem to acceptance—'Born This Way.'"

"Yes!" Mercedes high fived Santana.

Finn held his hand up to say; "Wait, wait, I still don't know why Ms. Pillsbury is here."

Mr Schue turned to Ms. Pillsbury who stepped forward.

"I'm here to help you with your costumes for the big number. Each of you will be issued a beautifully fitted white T-shirt. We will then use this letter press…to write a word or a phrase that best describes the thing about you that you're the most ashamed of or you'd like to change but you can't because you were born that way, which is super terrific."

"I want you to love those parts of you, you know, embrace them, wear them on your chest with pride." Will said eagerly.

"Can you give an example?" Mike asked still a little confused.

"Yeah." He looked up at Ms. Pillsbury; "It's the big moment."

She opened up her sweater revealing a white t-shirt with the word 'GINGER' across her chest.

"Wow, Emma, I thought the whole purpose of you doing this was to write…"

"Being a ginger has plagued me my entire life. People say that I smell like copper, I can get a sunburn indoors at night, and according to recent legend, I have no soul, but I'm here to say that this very curse is what makes me unique. Children, I claim my ginger hood before you today. I was born this way. Hooray. Hooray! Hooray!"

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were sat reading random magazines in the waiting at the Doctor's office.

"Thanks for doing this." The brunette appreciated that the blonde had even showed up.

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, Sam hadn't been very supportive in her going, he didn't understand anyone wanting to change the way they looked.

"So, what's it like? Looking like you look?"

"I pretty much have a warped sense of the world. Being a hot 17-year-old, you can get away with or do anything you want, so I kind of always assume that people are always nice and accommodating." Quinn said sarcastically as the Doctor walked in.

"Okay. So, we, uh, ready to pull the trigger?" He asked; Rachel and Quinn stood up in unison.

"No, not… not quite yet. Um, I was kind of hoping that I could get an idea of what I might look like after the procedure. Um, this is my friend Quinn." She gestured towards the blonde.

The doctor looked her over; "Nice nose."

"Thank you."

"Very nice."

"Yeah, well, Rachel wants it." Quinn said trying to shift the attention back over to the brunette.

"No problem. So I'll click some pics, make up some photo composites. We'll be ready to rock and roll."

Quinn and Rachel begin to sing "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty" while in the doctor's office; then they were singing the duet in the choir room in front of the rest of the club and Mr Schue; when they finish Rachel looks upset whereas Quinn looks regretful and rather uncomfortable.

* * *

Quinn walks through the halls, people parted for her like the red sea, she smiled at her and Sam's posters; they were everywhere she looked.

'_Vote Quinn and Sam for Prom King and Queen.'_

The two blondes were stood hand in hand staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Quinn noticed three girls staring at a poster in awe.

The first girl spoke; "She's got my vote."

"She's such an inspiration."

Then the last; "It's nice to see someone like me on a poster for a change."

Quinn looked to who was on the poster, expecting to see herself and Sam but instead she saw '_Vote Lauren for Prom Queen_' was plastered across it.

The blonde span around in search of the girl, Lauren was at her locker taking out some books, Quinn strode over to the girl.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey. I'm running for prom queen." Lauren said with a smug look across her face.

"As a joke, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Well, when your name appears on that ballot, the whole school's going to think it's a laugh riot, and you may just get enough votes to win." Quinn said viciously.

"That's sort of the idea…"

"And as everybody snickers as they try to squeeze that tiara onto your head, somebody's going to spill pig's blood on you, or something like that, and you'll become more of an outcast than you already are." Quinn didn't even try to hide the spite in her voice.

Lauren slammed her locker closed.

"Okay. I don't know exactly what your problem is, but you best bring it, Fabray. Because I'm hot as hell, I keep it real, and the people at this school want a prom queen who's like them."

"No, they want a prom queen who's somebody they'd like to be." The blonde said defiantly.

"Look. Not everybody can be born pretty like you. But just so you know, who you are inside and who you pretend to be to the rest of the world—They're two different people."

"You don't know anything about me, Lauren. Anything. But you know what? You're about to. Because it just got personal!"

And with that, Quinn stormed off to her next class; leaving a suspicious Lauren still at her locker.

* * *

Sam and Quinn were stood chatting leaning against their lockers, which happened to be close together due to being in alphabetical order.

Suddenly Finn charged up to the couple.

"What you're doing is terrible."

Sam pushed the taller brunette away, in order to put himself between him and Quinn. Finn batted Sam's hands away, looking at Quinn.

"I have a nice nose. Rachel asked me for help, and I'm giving it to her. Why are you having a go at me about it?" Quinn asked with irritation dripping from her tone.

"Mr. Schue is trying to get us to accept ourselves for who we are, and you're helping Rachel do the exact opposite. That's not cool."

Sam silently agreed, but he wasn't about to take Finn's side.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not down with this week's lesson." Quinn snarled and stormed off.

Finn and Sam looked shocked at Quinn abrupt exit; "I love this lesson…"

Sam rolled his eyes at the oblivious brunette; and went in the search of Quinn.

* * *

Finn was singing, Mike and him were also dancing in the choir room in front of everyone. The song came to an end and everyone cheered.

"All right, Finn! Perfect! See, guys, someone who's not afraid to point out something they're really bad at." Mr Schue stood up in praise.

"But I'm getting better, right?" Finn asked with a smile, the room went silent; so Finn sat back down in his seat.

Rachel raised her hand to speak; "Mr. Schuester? May I have the floor, please?"

"It's yours." He gestured towards the front.

"So, as all of you know, I've had a few consultations with a doctor who specializes in rhinoplasty."

"Yes, we know. That's all any of us have been talking about. And we think it's a terrible idea." Tina declared, whilst everyone nodded.

"Okay. Blue eyes, you're such a hypocrite." Rachel muttered.

"I admit, yes, I don't like my eyes sometimes—the shape, the colour but your self-hatred, Rachel, has helped me see the light."

Rachel was slightly taken aback by the girls comment.

"I love myself."

"Not enough, clearly. When you get a nose job, when you change your eyes, when you bleach your freckles, you're just announcing to the world, "I don't like myself very much." The drams of this week have made me realize, if I don't have many Asian sex symbols to look up to, I have an obligation to maybe become one myself. My new mantra is "Be the change you want to see in the world."

Mike stared at his girlfriend lovingly; "I love you so much right now."

The two began to kiss passionately.

"Uh… okay, uh…" Rachel shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Okay, okay, okay." Mr Schue pulls Mike away from Tina in order to stop them.

Rachel tried to ignore the two and continue.

"Besides Tina's abrupt personal transformation, the compositions came back from the doctor, showing what my nose would look like slightly altered, and I have to say, I'm really happy with the results. They're less Hebraic, and more Fabrayic."

Quinn fidgeted feeling slightly uneasy.

The short brunette showed the club some pictures of herself with Quinn's nose on her face.

"That doesn't really look like you…" Mr Schuester said slowly.

"Every year, girls show up to my temple after their 16th birthday, looking suddenly slightly different. And you know what? Even though it's easier to make out with them without getting constantly stabbed in the eye, they're not as hot." Puck expressed his views, only to have Rachel ignore them.

"Well, this isn't about being hot. It's about conquering your destiny, and finding something in yourself that you want to change and change it. Plus, they said that it could improve my voice, so…Look, if you guys aren't willing to support my decision, then I'm pretty accustomed to making it on my own."

Finn has had enough; "Rachel, please don't do this. You're beautiful."

Rachel glanced over at Finn and saw the hurt and pleading in his eyes; she quickly looked away.

"This isn't a discussion. I have made up my mind. Rachel Berry is getting a nose job."

And with that the school bell rang, signalling the end of the day and Glee Club.

Quinn got up and quickly marched to the door, leaving a confused Sam still sat down.

* * *

The next day, the Glee Club were sat in the choir room all with scowls on their faces; Dave Karofsky, Principal Figgins and Mr Schuester were all stood at the front.

"Okay, listen; I'm all…That's all I'm asking for. Let me finish. Excuse me. Quiet!" Figgins tried to reason with the group.

"No." Lauren said defiantly.

"Quiet, okay?" The Principal repeated.

"We don't care what he has to say!" Finn shouted.

"Shh. Now, I know David has had some issues in the past, but I have great respect for what he's doing right now, and I ask you to hear him out. Thank you."

"How 'bout we punch his face in?" Sam went to stand up, but Quinn held him in place; although she loved watching him get angry.

"Okay, that's enough, guys. Everyone listen up." Mr Schue commanded.

Dave nodded towards both teachers and took his place in front of everybody.

"First, I just want to say how sorry I am for what I did to Kurt and for what I've done to a lot of you. I think I've slushied every one of you."

Everyone thought back to when the boy had slushied them all.

"I treated Kurt the worst, and I'm really ashamed of who I am and what I did."

"Why should we believe you?" Puck growled.

"You don't have to. I know I'll need to earn your trust. All I can say is that Santana has really helped me to see the light. She showed me all these stories online about kids jumping off of bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied so bad. I couldn't believe someone could make another person feel that awful, but she helped me accept that I was one of those bad people, and I don't want to be anymore." Dave nodded towards Santana.

"Wait. Santana?" Quinn couldn't believe her ears.

Santana stood up from her seat and joined Dave Karofsky.

"This Glee Club is not complete. Not without Kurt. So I've taken it upon myself to try to rehabilitate Dave to see if maybe Kurt would consider coming back and help us win nationals. I did this for us, and then something funny happened. Something…called love."

She took Dave's hand into her own; Brittany looked sombrely at the couple.

"I'm going to barf." Tina mumbled, whilst Puck began to gag.

"I want Kurt to feel safe to come back, which is why Santana and I have started a new club—The Bully Whips."

"The name was my idea. We're going to be like guardian angels." Santana smiled.

"I have deputized David and Santana and the rest of their club to roam the halls, identifying bullying and stopping it in its tracks." Principle Figgins informed the group.

* * *

The Glee Club were all gathered in the school courtyard, not really knowing why they had been asked to meet there.

"What the hell's going on?" Puck asked frustrated.

"Well, my fellow Glee Clubbers, its noon, which means…it's official." Mercedes announced.

"What's official?" Sam looked up at Mercedes.

"My transfer!" The Glee Club all looked towards the source of the answer.

"Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!" Kurt yelled at the top of the steps, he raced down to meet them; and they all hugged.

"Hi." Tina greeted her friend.

"Let me breathe! Let me breathe! Let's get ready for Nationals."

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Not yet. See, there's a reason we're meeting here today. There's some people that wanted to say good-bye to you, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Mercedes in confusion, then he noticed Blaine and the Warblers at the top of the steps.

"Kurt, Dalton's gonna miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers, and you made us a better team. I'm sad to see you go, but we all know this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends, but these guys won't, so they wanted to say good-bye."

"And thank you, Kurt." One of the other Warblers spoke up.

Then they all began to sing 'Somewhere Only We Know'.

All of the Warblers hug Kurt as they leave. Kurt then hugs Finn and Mercedes in appreciation for organising the goodbye, then he hugs Blaine.

"I'm never saying good-bye to you." Blaine leaves with the rest of the Warblers, leaving Kurt to hug the New Directions once more.

"No crying, no crying." Santana orders.

"We love you." Tina hugs Kurt again.

* * *

Quinn is walking down the hallway, Lauren passes her.

"Hey, Lucy."

The blonde stops dead in her tracks and whips around.

"What did you just call me!?"

"Well, that certainly got your attention. Can we speak privately?" Lauren asks with a smug expression.

Quinn follows her into an empty classroom.

"Well, you may want to have a seat." Quinn shakily takes a seat and listens.

"My dad's college roommate was G. Gordon Liddy…and he taught my pop a valuable lesson. He said the key to any campaign is digging up dirt on your opponent, so I did a little digging."

Quinn looks absolutely terrified.

"You moved to Lima after eighth grade, right?" Lauren questioned.

"I transferred from Fairbrook. That's not a secret."

"Well, you must have had a pretty lousy attendance record because I called Fairbrook Middle School and they didn't have a record of anyone named Fabray, which makes sense, as you actually lived in an unincorporated part of Fairbrook Township, which would have meant you would have gone to Belleville Middle School, not Fairbrook. So I took a little field trip."

"You didn't."

Quinn still looked petrified.

"I did. And you know what? They didn't have a record of anyone named Quinn Fabray, either. They did, however, have someone named Lucy Fabray—Lucy Q. Fabray, to be exact, and she looked like this."

Lauren held up a photo in Quinn's face, the blonde flinched away, not wanting to look anymore.

"You can kind of see the resemblance if you look past the nose job and subtract, eh, 70 pounds."

"Stop, okay? That's me. My middle name is Quinn. I stopped going by Lucy because kids made up a mean nickname."

"Juicy Lucy?"

"Lucy Caboosey. I hated the way I looked. I had zits. I was chubby. I felt terrible about myself. I didn't have friends. Nobody would talk to me. I was the only kid at school who had to dissect their own frog because nobody would be my lab partner. And then I joined ballet, lost a little bit of weight, found out I was athletic, joined gymnastics, then cheerleading. Went on Proactiv for my acne. And when my dad got transferred and got a raise, I asked him if I could get a nose job. And he said yes. Then I asked them to call me Quinn."

Tears started to stream down her face, she tried to wipe them away; not wanting to show any sign of weakness in front of Lauren.

"So you hate yourself?"

"No, I love myself. And that's why I did all those things. I've been that girl, and I'm never going back. I was a miserable little girl. And now I'm going to be prom queen." Quinn replied defiantly.

"Yeah. See, I wouldn't be so sure about that. You think everyone's going to vote for you because they want to be like you. Well, I don't know if they're going to want to be like you when they find out that you're a complete fraud."

"What are you going to do?"

"If I were you, I'd check the bulletin boards."

Quinn's eyes widened, she jumped up from her seat and ran out of the classroom; she sprinted towards the nearest bulletin board, as she drew closer, people turned at began to laugh.

There on the board was her middle school picture; Quinn rushed forwards and ripped it down and ran away in floods of tears. She saw Sam at the end of the corridor talking to Mike, he looked up smiling then saw her tear stained cheeks, worry washed over him.

Quinn backtracked and dashed in the opposite direction; Sam tried to catch up with her, but she had disappeared. Sam sighed in frustration, he leant his head against the wall in aggravation.

He finally pushed himself away from the wall and was greeted by a poster of some girl that looked extremely familiar.

* * *

Quinn eventually emerged from the girls toilets; she kept her head down on the way to her locker.

"Hey." Sam appeared beside her.

"Well, it's over." She mumbled.

"What?"

"My campaign. I'll never get elected prom queen now. You'll end up winning with Santana." Quinn said bitterly.

"Can I show you something?" Sam shut Quinn's locker so that she had to look at him, he pulled out his wallet from his pocket; then opened it to reveal a picture of Quinn from middle school.

"It's my girlfriend. I used to have another photo, but…I like this one better." He smiled, Quinn looked down at her shoes.

"Why? She looks terrible."

"You think so?" He lifted her chin with his finger so that she looked into his eyes. "'Cause I think it's the first one where you can really see her." He then kissed her on the lips, which she returned; then pulled away and looked up into his equally green eyes.

"Thank you."

He kisses her forehead.

"I'll see you in Glee rehearsal."

Quinn turned to watch Sam leave, and then noticed the same three girls staring in awe at her prom campaign poster.

"She's, like, an inspiration. One of us. One who overcame."

"I always thought she was just some kind of stuck-up bitch, but she's really one of the people."

"Yeah, totally."

Quinn smiled and walked passed.

"Holy crap, it's her."

"Totally."

"You have our votes, Lucy."

"Totally."

"Thanks. I'll try not to let you down." Quinn replied amazed.

Lauren sidled up to the blonde.

"This just in, Jacob Ben Israel's queen poll has you up by 40%. I… suppose I… had that result coming. It's not cool…what I did to you, and I apologize."

"I respect you. I had to get a nose job and go on a crazy diet to walk around this school like I owned it. And you just do it." Quinn looked up in admiration.

"Well, I have to admit…I have considered. Going blonde."

"I'm not so sure. Red, maybe."

"Ooh, that's a great idea. Red." The two walk to their next class together.

* * *

The Glee Club and Mr Schue were stood on the stage in the auditorium.

"All right, guys. Listen up. You all did really good this week. It was tough, but I think we came closer as a team and I'm proud of you. And now, I'd like to be the first one to show off my custom T-shirt, revealing something I was self-conscious about in the past, something I was born with, something I've come to accept about myself this past week. So, drum roll, Finn."

Mr Schuester then revealed his shirt that had the words; "BUTT CHIN" on it.

"I like your chin, Mr. Shue." Mercedes complimented.

"Yeah, I would've went with "Tears up a lot."" Tina giggled.

He smiled; "Uh, is everyone here?"

"Not everybody. I wanted to thank you guys for my Barbravention. And I have an announcement to make. I went to my doctor and…I cancelled my appointment. And then I went home and I made this." Rachel walked in and unveiled her shirt saying "NOSE" on it.

"Whoa." Mr Schue starts to clap and everyone joins in.

"So, unfortunately I can't join in on today's dance number. My doctor said I have to stay away from vigorous choreography while my nose heals. So thanks for being patient. And, Finn, next time, watch out for the schnoz." Rachel chuckled.

"Where's Santana?" Artie asks.

"Probably off somewhere making out with Karofsky." Sam shudders at the thought.

Brittany looks upset but tries to hide it.

"Hit it!" Will shouts to the band.

The New Directions begin to sing "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina taking the lead.

One by one they all reveal their shirts during the performance; Rachel gives into her fellow members and joins in; Ms. Pillsbury shows up and reveals her new shirt to Mr Schuester with the initials "OCD" son it and they both join in as well.

Quinn looks up to see Dave Karofsky and Santana sitting in the back of the auditorium both looking disheartened. But before she can dwell on the 'unlikely' couple; Sam takes her hand and spins her around.

* * *

Hope you like the story so far :D review if want more ;)


	6. Rumours

Rumours

Finn strode into the choir room holding the school newspaper 'The Muckraker'.

"Well looks like you can get off that high horse you've been on Sam."

Sam looked up from his seat beside Quinn; "What do you mean?" He asked looking confused.

"The Muckraker wrote that you've been having 'Secret rendezvous with a mystery lover.' It's obviously not Quinn. So who have you been cheating on Quinn with?"

Sam grabbed the newspaper out of the taller boy's hands and scanned through the article.

"There's no proof here, these are obvious lies." Sam shoved back the paper into Finn's chest and walked away.

"You really believe him!? Why wouldn't he do the same thing we did to him!?" Finn asked Quinn in astonishment.

She ignored him, walked over to Sam and took his hand into her own.

Finn scoffed at how gullible she was being.

"This is your fault! You told everyone that 'I play for a different team' on your ridiculous melted cheese show!" Santana thundered into the room yelling at Brittany and waving her own copy of 'The Muckraker' in the blonde's face.

"Wait are you mad? You did play for another team, first you were on the Cheerio's and now you're only in the 'New Directions."

"And you couldn't think of any other way to say that!?" Santana asked in doubt.

"You don't deserve to be with Quinn!" Sam shoved Finn backwards.

"Hey! You've got a lot of nerve accusing me of cheating when you tried to sneak in and steal my girl!"

Finn stumbled into the chairs behind him.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Quinn tried to keep Sam away from Finn, who had pushed himself up and charged at Sam.

"I swear I'm going to punch your face off!"

"Hey!" Mr Schue ran over to the fight and pushed the boys away from each other.

"Sam where are you going!? We've got rehearsal!"

Sam stormed out of the room; "Not today!" He shouted over his shoulder, leaving a stunned Glee Club behind.

Quinn glared at Finn before running after her boyfriend.

* * *

Sam felt like punching the wall, he slammed open the boys locker room door. He walked over to the punching bag and began striking and pummelling it in an attempt to release his anger and frustration.

Quinn looked in all of the most obvious places in which Sam would go; the library, football field and the auditorium. The last place she looked was the boy's gym room, usually girls weren't allowed in there; but Quinn didn't care, all she wanted to do was find Sam.

She slowly opened the door and peaked inside; she heard the familiar thumping sounds coming from behind the red lockers.

"Please be Sam…" Quinn thought as she silently entered the forbidden room.

Sam was stood in front of a punching bag and basically beating the crap out of it.

"Sam?" he didn't hear her, so Quinn moved forwards and touched him on the shoulder to get his attention.

The blonde boy whipped around and went to attack the intruder, Quinn cowered away in fright.

"Oh My God Quinn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were Finn." Quinn shook her head.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you. Are you okay?"

Sam wasn't convinced, but let it slide.

"I'm just so frustrated, Finn has no idea what's going on." He leant his forehead against hers and closed his eyes in effort to calm himself down and sighed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Quinn concluded that there was no way Sam could see Finn again without knocking him out.

* * *

The next day the Glee Club sat in the choir room watching April and Mr Schuester sing 'Dreams'.

The performance ends with April looking longingly into Will's eyes; he spins away from her, hurry's to the whiteboard and writes the word 'Rumours'.

"Rumours, a classic record by 'Fleetwood Mack', one of the greatest albums of all time; written as the band was breaking apart to keep it together. Now this week, we are done with the backstabbing and gossip; and we're going to channel all of that energy into working together. So pick a song from that album, put your own spin on it; as simple as that."

Sam wasn't really listening to what Mr Schue had to say, he was just trying focus on a specific area of the wall behind his teacher, in order to keep himself calm; he could feel Finn's eyes burning into the back of his head.

* * *

"Seriously Kurt, thank you for doing this, I do really appreciate it." Sam stood awkwardly in the motel room; he looked over at the pile of clothes that Kurt had just brought round.

"Sam I am happy to do it." Kurt was folding the clothes and placing them into a pile.

"Plus it gives me more closet space." He winked at the blonde who forced a smile.

He hated receiving charity especially off his friends and peers, most of all Quinn; but this what his life was like now and he was going to have to get used to it.

"Well I think that's it." Kurt double checked his bad for any loosed pieces.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Sam shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He opened the front door and walked out, leading the brunette out of the motel room. Once outside Kurt touched Sam's arm in encouragement.

"It will get better Sam." He smiled and walked over to his parked car; the blonde watched him drive away then retreated back inside.

However he didn't notice two certain brunette's having a 'Stake Out' and another boy with an afro watching his every move, both with cameras.

* * *

Quinn strode into the 'Lima Bean' coffee shop and walked over to the counter and ordered her usual. Whilst waiting for it, the blonde looked around and spotted her friends from the Glee Club, she thanked the girl behind the counter after her drink arrived and she wondered over to the table.

"What do we know about Sam anyway? I mean what town is he from, what state? What was his old school like? Maybe he's a serial killer…" Tina asked aloud as she contemplated all of the possibilities.

"Guys, Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine." Mike declared to the sceptical group.

"It's just like the rumours album, I mean being apart along the open road is hard for two artists. Performs have this love the one you're with mentality. I mean look at all of us, and all the different combinations we've had; 'Finchel', 'Puckleberry'"

"Tina Cohen Chang Chang." Tina contributed.

"Artittney." Artie offered.

"Pixes." Puck interjected.

"Guy's we're sitting here squabbling over what? A rumour." Finn interrupted.

"Finn's right, we need more information." Rachel announced completely oblivious to Quinn's eavesdropping, the blonde had had enough and decided to make her presence known.

"Are you guys being serious!? After everything Mr Schue said before about rumours, you're all still gossiping."

Everyone turned in their seats looking extremely guilty.

"All I'm going to say is that Sam is most definitely not GAY!" Quinn affirmed to the group, and then she stormed out.

* * *

Quinn hadn't told Sam about the confrontation with the Glee Club in the 'Lima Bean' so he walked through the McKinley High School halls completely unaware of the fact that most of the group thought he was gay.

He noticed Rachel give him a weird nervous smile as he walked past her, but decided to ignore it, he was wearing one of Kurt's coats that had something to do with the environment; to be honest he hadn't really been paying attention to what the fashion conscious boy had been saying.

* * *

"Extra, extra! Read all about it! Muckraker here!" Becky shouted through the corridors whilst handing out the papers to random students.

Quinn took one from the girl and reminded; "Vote for Quinn and Sam for Prom King and Queen"

To which Becky replied; "Bite me Fabray!"

Quinn looked stunned at the younger cheerleader's confidence but decided to let it go, she looked over the front page of 'The Muckraker'.

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she read the title, she then spotted Finn at his locker looking rather pleased with himself; the blonde stalked over to him and shoved the paper into his chest.

"Finn! According to this week's paper, you and the hobbit were spotted spying on Sam! Leave him alone!" She then pushed passed the smug football player and marched to the choir room.

* * *

Quinn was sat waiting for Sam, when her phone buzzed, she pulled it out and checked her messages.

"_Going to be late to Glee Club, had to drop off Stevie and Stacey at soccer practise xxx_"

Finn fished his performance and waited for some response from the group, several cheers and applause rang out through the room; he sat back down just as Artie asked; "Where is Sam? Quinn and Kurt are both here so we know he's not doing the dirty…"

The blonde scowled at him whilst Kurt looked alarmed.

"All right guys, who is first today?" Mr Schue walked in just after Sam had hurriedly rushed inside, and took his usual place by Quinn.

Rachel raised her hand; "Mr Schuester, if it's alright with you, I'd like to do my own reinterpretation of my favourite Fleetwood Mack's song."

He smiled down at her; "Great Rachel, which one?"

"Go your own way; it's the song about the painful break up between Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks. Traditionally it is sung by a man, but today Rachel Berry is going to put her own feminine twist to it. Hit it."

She pointed to the band who began playing 'Go your own way.'

The room clapped once she was finished.

"How come you were late Sam? Is there someone other than Kurt that you're cheating on Quinn with?" Finn asked as he stood up from his place at the drum kit.

"Nothing is going on between Sam and I!" Kurt declared to the group.

"Guys…" Mr Schue tried to stop them before someone got hurt, only to be interrupted by Santana.

"You know what I blame Sam for this. Rachel too, I blame her."

"What did I do!?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm sure you did something." Santana shrugged.

"Sam's with Quinn. Why doesn't he have anything to say about this?" Lauren asked, Quinn squeezed her boyfriend's hand in support.

"Guilty!" Someone commented.

"Seriously Dude, what you're doing isn't cool. He has a boyfriend and you're meant to be Quinn's." Puck stated.

"SHUT UP! Look I'm not cheating on Quinn or messing around with Kurt or any of those guys, their just helping me!" Sam shouted, he had enough of being accused of something he hadn't done.

"Oh is that what we're calling it now?" Mercedes chimed in with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hold on. How are they helping you out?" Mr Schue asked, Sam sighed.

"Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn was helping me babysit my little brother and sister."

"Then why were you in that motel room!?" Finn asked still not believing Sam.

"Because that's where I live now! My dad lost his job a few months ago, then we lost our house and now we live in that motel in one room! Are you all happy!?"

Sam stood up and turned to look around at all of the guilty faces, who were all trying not to look him in the eye.

"The truth's finally out!" The blonde spun back around and stormed out of the choir room.

"Why can't you all just keep your noses out of other people's business!?" Quinn yelled at the group, though mainly at Finn and Rachel.

She then quickly followed Sam in the hope of catching him up.

* * *

"Bye Quinn, see you tomorrow." Stevie called to the older blonde as she stood up and walked over to the front door.

Quinn turned to wave at the younger boy who was watching cartoons with his younger sister.

"Bye Stevie, maybe if you're lucky Sam and I will take you both out for ice cream." She winked; making the younger two jump around excitedly, Stacey ran over to Quinn and hugged her goodbye.

Sam watched how sweet and caring his girlfriend was with his siblings, she had been even more of a God send since his family lost their house.

She hadn't ever complained when he hadn't been able to buy her dinner or when he asked her to help babysit; in fact Quinn seemed to like hanging around his younger brother and sister.

"I'll see you later, text me if you need anything." She smiled at her boyfriend then blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

"Alright guys, I said that you could stay up until Quinn left, so come on, let's get you two ready for bed."

Stevie groaned at the prospect of getting ready but did as he was told.

* * *

Sam had got Stacey settled in bed and was about to help Stevie when he heard someone knock on the door.

He opened it slightly to reveal Rachel and Finn stood outside, Sam sighed; "I'm trying to get my sister to sleep."

He began to shut the door when Finn stuck his foot in the way; "Dude, please, please, just let us in."

Before Sam could speak, his little sister was beside him; "Hi, I'm Stacey." She smiled at the newcomers.

"Hi Stacey, I'm Rachel, this is Finn."

"Hi" Finn half-heartedly waved at the small girl.

"Well she's up now." Sam begrudgingly opened the door for the two allowing them inside.

"It beats a cardboard box underneath an underpass right."

Finn and Rachel looked around at the tiny room.

"We keep the rest of our stuff in my dad's car."

Rachel looked stunned at the blonde; "This is everything you own?"

"Well we sold everything else…" before either could respond, Stevie walked up behind his older brother.

"Can we watch TV?"

"Sure but keep it low." Sam picked up his brother and playfully chucked him onto the fold out bed.

He turned back to the awkward looking couple.

"I-I don't understand… what happened?"

Sam brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Well when we moved up here from Tennessee, cause my dad got a great job offer and the economy went to hell… Last ones in, first ones out. We spent all of our savings on the move and down payment on the house."

There was a pause before Sam continued; "You know when the bank take's your house, they literally take it. They come by one morning and kick you out of your own house, just like that."

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Finn asked.

"You've seen how information flies around that school right. You think everyone would have just treated me the same after they found out, I'd be even more of a freak. Kurt only found out because I got a job of delivering pizzas at night and happened to bring one to Dalton."

"Yeah… He told us. Look, I brought these over; I know Kurt was trying to help you out by bringing some of his old clothes… But I don't really think sequin riding pants are really you. So it's some of my old stuff."

Sam took the bag Finn was offering with a small mile of gratitude.

"Thanks."

"So Ummm… what about Quinn?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Well I know she's my girlfriend, but that doesn't make it any easier to admit to your rich girlfriend that your family is broke. She only found out because we go to the same church and couldn't really hide it from her once they found out. But she took it really well, apart from the whole lying part… But we've definitely become closer because of it. Plus I like having her around so that she can do some girl stuff with Stacey. Mom and dad are out all day pounding the pavement for work, but nothing. I'm not sure if I'm even going to be able to keep going to Glee Club."

"What no! No you can't do that." Finn looked at Rachel for some support.

"Yeah, we've come so far and I-I-know it's a rough time right now but you can't quit."

Sam shook his head; "You guys just don't understand."

"Yes we do." She nodded towards both Sam then Finn, the latter opened up the front door again and lifted up a guitar case and handed it to the blonde.

"Quinn told us that you hawked your guitar." Finn said with a smile.

Sam sat on the pull out bed and opened the case, to reveal his old guitar; "Did you guys buy it back for me?"

"The whole Glee Club did." Rachel replied; "Look Sam, we'll do whatever we can to help, anything to keep you in the Glee Club until you get back up on your feet."

Sam buried his face in his hands, to conceal the fact he was crying.

"First time I've cried…"

Stacey crawled over to her brother; "Don't cry Sammy." She hugged him from behind.

"We need you Sam. Okay, you need the music." The smaller brunette motioned towards the guitar.

* * *

Quinn sat in the choir room waiting for both Mr Schue and Sam to arrive, everyone around her were looking at their own copies of 'The Muckraker' and talking about the content.

"Alright class-"

"Mr Schue! Is this true!?" She held up the front page to show her teacher; the title read "_Schuester to leave McKinley!?"_

"Yeah the Muckraker says that you're bailing on us to do April Rhodes's big show!" Puck announced.

"Guys, if there's anything we learnt from this week's assignment; is that you can't believe everything you hear."

"But isn't it your dream to sing on Broadway?" Tina asked looking confused.

Mr Schue sighed and looked at his class; "I have a lot of dreams, my top one; being taking you to National's."

"So you're going to stay?" Quinn looked at him with an unsure expression.

"Look we are going to Nationals together! And we are going to win-" He was interrupted by Sam walking into the choir room holding the hands of his siblings.

"Hey everybody! I kind of wanted to get these two out of the motel for a little while; I hope it's okay that I brought them."

Everyone waved at the younger two.

"Yeah of course." Mr Schue smiled, Quinn beckoned Stacey, the little girl hurried over and jumped on the older girl's lap, while her brother sat on Brittany's.

"I was also wondering if maybe they could help out with the number today, I have the perfect song I wanna sing to them and don't worry it's good for the assignment Mr Schue."

"The more the merrier." Mr Schuester patted the blonde on the back.

Sam clasped his hands together and the group begins to sing the song 'Don't stop' together along with Stacey and Stevie.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) message me if you have any good ideas for the plot :)


	7. Prom Queen

** Thanks for all the comments RJRRAA :)**

Prom Queen

Santana, Lauren, and Brittany enter the choir room.

"I've been to Ann Taylor Loft, Filene's Basement, and, like, six Forever 21s and I cannot find a dress that fits. I'm gonna be forced to make my own dress for prom." Lauren said frustrated.

Kurt entered the room.

"Don't. You'll seem poor." Brittany whispered.

"You're up for Queen, you can't make your own prom dress. Prom is like our Oscars. It's seriously, like, the most important night of our lives." Santana stated as if was obvious.

"What about getting married?" Lauren asked sceptically.

"Oh, you can get married as many times as you want. You only have one shot at your Junior Prom." Quinn declared, Mercedes walked in.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Prom dresses." Lauren replied.

"Thank God I don't have to worry about that. I'm not going." Mercedes informed them.

"Why not?" Kurt asked astonished.

"'Cause nobody's asked me."

Mr Schue entered and motioned for everyone to sit down; he then moved in front of the whiteboard and wrote the word "PROM".

"Alright, guys — prom."

"Please tell me we're not doing songs about prom." Puck complained.

"Nope — we are the prom. Figgins has asked us to perform." Mr Schue replied.

"Let's do Run Joey Run." Rachel suggested; everyone in club gave her a sceptical look.

"Now, I know this isn't ideal with National's coming up, but we really don't have a choice. And, we could really use the money. But I know that prom is a special rite of passage. I want to make sure that all of you guys get a chance to enjoy the dance, too. So we're gonna split up the performances so that each and every one of you has a lot of time to dance with your dates."

"Excuse me." Mercedes stood up and left the choir room.

"Is she okay?" Mr Schue asked, unsure of whether or not he should go after her.

"Mercedes doesn't have a date for prom." Quinn announced.

"So? I don't have a date. I'm just going to dance. And then all of your dates are gonna ignore you and come dance with me, so…your dates are really my dates."

Quinn smiled at Brittany's confidence.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes." Kurt was about to stand up, when Rachel cut across him; "No, let me."

She got up and followed Mercedes out the door.

* * *

Sam was stood at his locker putting on some chap stick, Quinn walked up to him.

"Hey, you seemed a little off in Glee club… You okay?"

Sam sighed; "It's just, every girl is expecting the perfect Prom, especially you. And believe me; I wanna make it incredible for you but… I can barely afford a tux let alone a limo." Sam looked incredibly embarrassed and stared down at the ground.

"Hey, I don't care if you can't afford a limo. I don't need anything like that; the only thing I want at this prom is to be dancing with you… And for us to be crowned Prom King and Queen."

Sam smiled slightly.

"Come here." Quinn pulled the taller blonde into a hug, which he reciprocated.

"Now I don't want you sulking anymore. Okay? Others are in need."

Sam gave her a quizzical look.

"Mercedes won't go to prom without a date, so we need to find her one." Sam nodded in realisation.

"I think I might have the perfect guy…" He winked and took Quinn's hand and led her to her next class.

* * *

Rachel and Mercedes walked down the steps towards the stage in the auditorium, Sam was stood there with some guy who looked vaguely familiar.

"Is this a surprise party or something? Because my birthday was like last month…" Mercedes said to Rachel; the brunette shook her head.

"It was? Um, no. Shane and I, we have a proposition for you." Mercedes looked towards the stage, Shane waved at her.

"We were wondering if you'd like to go to prom with us." He asked after Sam nudged him.

"Kind of like a four-way date, but not the dirty kind."

Mercedes looked confused; "Who's the fourth?"

"Jesse St James." Rachel squealed in excitement.

Mercedes still looked unsure.

"I know this is weird, but I was going to ask you to prom, but I heard that you weren't going to go, I didn't know the reason." Shane tried to explain; Mercedes smiled at the tall football player.

"And before Prom, we're all going to meet to Breadstix. So will you go with us?" Rachel, Shane and Sam waited in anticipation.

"I'd love to." Rachel jumped up and down excitedly.

* * *

Quinn was sat primping her hair and make-up in her mirror while dressed in a light greeny blue prom dress with sheer straps and sparkles on the bust.

"Quinnie! Your date's here!" her mom; Judy Fabray called to her from downstairs.

Lastly Quinn put on a silver tiara, then walked out of her room and looked down the stairs to see Sam who was in a tuxedo, light greeny blue bowtie, a white rose boutonniere was firmly attached to his chest and he was talking to her mother.

"Don't worry I'll have her back by midnight, like Cinderella-" Sam stopped talking when he spotted Quinn walk down the staircase slowly; he was completely speechless.

"Let me get my camera." Judy ran off into the kitchen leaving Sam and Quinn alone.

"You look great. Where did you get the suit? I thought you said-"

"My dad leant it to me." Sam cut across her; "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

Quinn smiles and walks closer to him. He lightly kisses her lips, "Like the matching boutonniere?" Sam indicated towards his torso.

"It's gorgeous, do you like my hand?" Quinn lifted her hand, Sam took it, still unsure of what she meant until he saw the promise ring he had given her.

He kisses her hand and leans in to kiss Quinn again, but the two are interrupted by Judy re-entering the room.

"Okay, you two. Picture time. Oh, you do look like Cinderella! Let's get together. Ah! Okay! Prom pose." She then takes a couple of pictures.

* * *

The two arrive at Breadstix and wonder over to the table with Shane, Mercedes, Jesse and Rachel.

"Hey guys, you look amazing! And don't forget to vote for Evans-Fabray tonight." She winked at the four.

"Quinn, you look stunning. The ghost of Grace Kelly." Jesse complimented as he smiled back whilst holding Rachel's hand.

Suddenly Finn walks over and greets the six; "Hey, Jesse! Whatcha ordering, scrambled eggs? I mean, I know you usually like them served on peoples' heads."

"Hey Finn, where's your Prom date? Oh I'm sure she'll turn up. Just remember to remind her that if she gets tired of her boyfriend stomping on her pretty little feet all night, I'd be more than happy to cut in."

"Okay, hush, you guys. You're totally ruining the vibe. Quinn, you look hot. Sam, you look handsome. And Finn you also look great. Love you. But get lost. We'll see you there!" Mercedes orders and Finn reluctantly leaves.

"Alright, this is gonna be off the hook." Sam bangs his fists on the table, Quinn laughs at his excitement.

"Who's ready for prom?" Sam asked the group.

"I'm ready for prom!" Rachel squeals, whilst everyone cheers and knocks their drinks together.

* * *

Puck, Sam, and Artie were on stage singing Friday.

Quinn is sat at one of the tables watching Sam perform, she was with Mercedes and Shane had gone to get them some drinks.

Everyone was dancing and having fun, especially Brittany who was surrounded by boys whom had all ditched their dates and were trying to keep up with her dancing. The song came to an end and Brittany shouted; "Best prom ever!"

Sam jumped off the stage and walked over to his date, Rachel slowly moved on to replace the three boys and began to sing 'Jar of Hearts'.

"May I have the next dance?" Sam asked holding his hand out to Quinn.

"You may." Quinn smiled and he led her to the now slowing dance floor.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered in her ear, Quinn didn't respond; instead she nestled into his chest as he gently swayed them from side to side. Sam breathed in her scent and smiled; there was no way he would ever get tired of the way she smelled.

He looked up to see Shane asking Mercedes to dance which agreed to without a second thought.

"I'm so happy to be here with you. It's what I've always wanted." Quinn sighed happily; Sam looked down at her and kisses her forehead.

Rachel finished the song, looking rather upset, maybe due to the fact Finn had been dancing with some random cheerleader.

Blaine, Brittany, and Tina walk on to the stage and begin to sing 'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You.' More couples walk onto the dance floor with each other.

Sam and Quinn were joined by Rachel and Jesse; they all began to dance together and have fun.

Jesse began to kiss Rachel's neck whilst she giggles, suddenly Finn storms over to the group angrily.

"Hey. Hey!" Finn pulled Jesse off Rachel.

"Dude, keep it PG." Jesse squares up to the football player.

"Dude, it's none of Y.B. - Your Business."

Finn rolled his eyes; "Well, this is my school, so it's my business."

"This isn't your girlfriend, so beat it, MJ." Jesse tries to turn around, but Finn pushes him back in his direction.

"Don't push me." Jesse's shouts, he and Finn begin pushing each other back and forth with increasing power while Sam, Quinn and Rachel try to stop them. Soon a crowd forms around the fight, Jesse and Finn are still pushing each other but now with even more force than before.

Out of nowhere Finn swings a punch at Jesse but he is able to dodge it. Brittany, Tina and Blaine's number ends just as Sue runs over to Finn and Jesse and forces them off each other.

"Prom is over for you, Sugar Ray!" the cheerleading couch then turns to Jesse; "You two, Marvellous Marvin! You're out, let's go!"

She grabs both of them and begins to drag them away. "You're kicking me out?" Finn asked incredulously, "Wait, but he's nominated for prom king-" Rachel declared before Sue was out of earshot, the coach turns around; "Sucks for him, sister!"

* * *

Principle Figgins got up onto the stage and waited for silence; "Will the candidates for king and queen gather on the stage?"

Sam took Quinn's hand and led her onto the stage along with all the other candidates.

"The votes are in. This is the moment you've all been waiting for, where we announce our Junior Prom King and also Prom Queen. Roll the drum, please. This year's Junior Prom King is…" Figgins pulled the name out from an envelope.

"David Karofsky!" Sam looked down in defeat as the crowd cheers.

"Achievement, achievement."

"You suck so bad, Quinn Fabray. I won!" Santana smirked at the blonde, who was giving Sam a reassuring smile as if to say "It doesn't matter".

Karofsky walks to the front where Figgins places the crown on his head and hands him a sceptre. The newly crowned King holds it up proudly.

"And now, your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen…" Figgins pulls out another envelop from his suit pocked and retrieves the name.

"With an overwhelming number of write-in votes is…" Figgins looks solemn then announces; "Kurt Hummel."

The crowd goes silent except for a few whoops, hollers, and claps. Quinn and Santana stare at each other in disbelief. All eyes then turn to Kurt, who is still stood frozen next to Blaine; all of a sudden the newly crowned 'Queen' runs out into the hallway with Blaine hot on his heels.

Santana rushes off stage and exits the gym; Brittany follows her.

Sam walks over to Quinn, wraps his arm around her shoulders and the two climb down the steps of the stage.

"I'm sorry we didn't win…" Sam apologised as they sat down at their table. Quinn shakes her head.

"Don't worry there's always next year." She winked at him; "Plus I would've hated to have one and had to dance with that homophobic Neanderthal. I just feel bad for Kurt, I hope he's alright." She looked in the direction of where the boy had run off.

"You wanna get out of here? I kind of have a surprise for you…"

Quinn looked intrigued; "What is it?" Sam laughed at her impatience.

"Come on, and I'll show you." He stood and helped her up; the two walked out of the school gym and out into the car park where Sam's old beat up truck was waiting.

Once they got inside Sam leant across into the glove compartment and pulled out a scarf of some kind.

"You're going to need to put this on." Quinn kinked her eyebrow hoping the blonde boy was joking.

"Are you being serious?" He nodded.

"You can't look and see where we're going." She sighed in defeat and placed the material around her eyes.

* * *

"Sam this thing is starting to inch." Quinn complained, she had been wearing the blindfold for about fifteen minutes and the novelty was beginning to wear off.

"Not yet, but we're here." He turned off the engine and jumped out into the cool night air; he ran around truck to Quinn's side and helped her out.

He steered her forward a couple of feet; "Wait here. Don't remove the blindfold yet. Okay?"

She groaned in response and stood still waiting for further instruction.

She heard a key turn in a lock, and felt Sam's presence begin to disappear; "You better not leave me here alone Sam."

Five long minutes of waiting later, Quinn felt Sam hand on her lower back escorting her forward.

He then began to undo the tie around her face. As it fell to the floor, Quinn tried to blink away the light that hurt her eyes; once they finally adjusted to the brightness, Quinn's jaw dropped.

She and Sam were stood in his little motel room, although it barely looked recognisable. The whole room was covered in tea lights and candles.

"So… what do you think?" Sam looked to see what her reaction was; she was completely speechless and her eyes began to water.

"We both wanted our first time with each other to be special… But I totally understand if you don't wanna, or if you're not ready or-"

"It's perfect." She cut across his rambling, "I love you." Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.


	8. Funeral

Thank you for that comment CeruleanBlues, I had the biggest smile on my face whilst reading it :D

Funeral

"New Directions, I would like to introduce you to our new show choir consultant Jesse St James."

Mr Schue announced to the group, who all stayed quiet apart from Rachel whom clapped in excitement; Mercedes gave the girl a stare and rolled her eyes.

"I don't trust this guy. How do we know he's not going to trick us into doing something stupid so his own armada wins?" Finn gave the boy a suspicious look.

"I don't think I'd have to do that much tricking to get you to do something stupid Finn." Jesse retorted, making several in the group suppress laughter; including Sam.

"Guy's Jesse is just a consultant, I still make all the calls, I have all the confidence in the world in you guys; I just think we should use all the help we can get. Because-" He turned and pointed to the word 'Nationals' on the board; "This is it. We've been working so hard for two years for this moment, and that moment is finally here. Now I was talking to Jesse, and he agreed that we should continue with our successful trend of doing original songs for the competition. I was thinking of doing one group number and a duet."

"Rachel and I should do a duet. We killed it last year at Regional's with 'Faithfully'." Finn interrupted.

"Yeah killed us; we lost." Quinn reminded the cocky brunette.

"May I?" Jesse asked Mr Schue, who nodded; he walked to the front and began to address the group.

"I agree that Rachel should sing lead, but Finn I think it's best if you sit this one out. Fact is that most of the other guys in here are better singers and Mike Chang who can't even sing can at least dance. You kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop."

This time the group couldn't hold back their amusement and to Finn's annoyance they began to laugh.

"See this is what I'm talking about! This guy's a jerk!" Finn yelled.

"Jesse maybe you could be a little gentler with your advice…" Mr Schue tried to inform the boy.

"Gentle?" Jesse repeated in amazement.

"Yes." The teacher nodded.

"I didn't realise that we training for the 'Good try' ribbon at Nationals. I thought we were in it to win the whole thing. And there's only one way we can do that-"

"Poison darts?" Brittany suggested.

"The Vocal Adrenalin strategy is simple; identify your best performer and build the whole performance around them."

"So what do the rest do?" Mercedes sighed in scepticism.

"And who's our star performer?" Puck asked in cynicism.

Jesse turned to Mr Schuester; "We're going to have auditions to find out."

Everyone smiled, "I'm going to post up a sign up sheet later this afternoon."

"Mr Schue, don't you think this is kind of not our style." Finn looked up at his teacher with doubt in his eyes.

"Normally I'd listen to you Finn, but this is the big time and I think we should listen to Jesse." Sam answered for Mr Schue, with mockery dripping from his voice.

Jesse smiled at the blondes support then glanced over at Rachel who was grinning back.

* * *

Finn and Kurt stood in front of the Glee Club "We need to help her. She's overwhelmed and she needs us to help her." Finn explained.

"Seriously? I'd like to put the fun back in funeral just like the next girl. But why would the Glee Club help Coach Sylvester plan a service?" Santana raised her eyebrows at the two step-brothers.

"We're not doing it for Sue; we're doing it for her sister." Kurt sighed.

"Jean was just like us guys, I mean she's been an outsider and an underdog all her life. We of all people should celebrate that."

"Can I say something?" everyone turned to look at Jesse who was sat with a note pad in the corner.

"When someone dies, yes it's a tragedy but it's also part of life. And you can't let death put your life on hold. Now I don't mean to be blunt, but I don't think planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on a set list for Nationals."

"Seriously? You're serious?" Finn looked appalled along with the rest of the group.

"Actually yes I am, do you know what Vocal Adrenalin is doing right now? They're in their third week of twenty four hour rehearsals; they're on an IV drip, that's how hard they're working. Do you know what happens in Vocal Adrenalin when someone dies in a number? They use them as a prop, like 'Weekend at Bernie's'."

"No. Thanks for your input Jesse but we're helping Sue with the service for her sister." Everyone silently agreed with the brunette quarterback.

"Rachel you said I needed to be more of a leader for this club; well here goes, I'm making the call; we're doing this." Finn declared to the group.

* * *

Quinn and Sam walked hand in hand into the room in which Sue's sister; Jean's funeral was being held. Quinn hated funerals, not just because they were depressing but also because she just wasn't one to show her emotions.

She glanced around the room; there were little mushrooms and lollipops around the casket in honour of Jean's favourite movie 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'.

Quinn saw a couple of women standing near the front wiping away tears, she assumed that they must have been Jean's nurses; Quinn led Sam to the opposite side of the room and they sat down.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered in his girlfriend's ear, but she didn't answer instead she just rested her head on his shoulder.

The service started and Mr Schue had to take over for Sue during her speech because she couldn't continue.

"When you love someone, like I loved her; their apart of you. It's like you're attached by an invisible tether, and no matter how far away you are; you can always feel them. And now every time I reach for that tether, I know there's no one on the other end and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness." Throughout Sue's speech, both Sam and Quinn thought of each other and both realised they might be actually unable to leave the others side.

Sam loved Quinn unconditionally, he thought back to what his father had told him yesterday; and it was only then that the news had finally decided to sink in. There was an invisible tether between himself and Quinn, and he knew it would never be broken; however that didn't mean that she wouldn't move on and find someone else and that scared Sam more than anything.

Before he knew it, Quinn was tugging at his hand and leading him towards the front for the Glee Club's performance of 'Pure Imagination' whilst pictures and videos played on the screen. Sam glanced every so often at Quinn who was stood singing at the front, he didn't know how he was going to break the news to her.

* * *

Sam was sat in his beaten up truck waiting to drive Quinn home, she opened the door a couple of minutes later.

"Sorry, long line in the restroom; everyone was fixing their mascara."

She got comfortable in her seat and looked up to look at him; "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm breaking up with you." Sam didn't even dare to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked quite shaken at his statement.

"I shouldn't have done this with you; I thought we could fix everything so it would be like before. But that feeling that Sue was talking about; having an invisible tether between someone and being able to somehow feel them… We just don't have that."

Tears started to fall down Quinn's cheeks, she couldn't believe what she was hearing; after everything they had been through these last couple of months, he was just going to break up with her without any warning.

Sam finally he looked at the wounded girl sat beside him; "I'm sorry, I-" he went to touch her shoulder but she smacked him away.

"Don't touch me!" she then got out of the truck and slammed the door shut, then quickly ran out of sight as quickly as possible.

Sam broke down, he couldn't believe what he had just done; but he thought this way would be easier. This way Quinn could move on, even if that meant hating him in the process.

* * *

The next day in Glee Club, the group were all sat in the choir room waiting for Mr Schue to arrive to reveal who was the winner of the competition, and who the new star performer would be.

Although the winner of the contest was one of the only things the Glee Club had been talking about, that didn't stop them gossiping about the latest relationship disaster; however out of all the many breakups the group had had, no one could have foreseen the latest one.

"Can you believe it!? Ken and Barbie broke up!" those were only some of the things that had been floating around the club.

Sam could feel the glances and stares from his fellow Glee clubbers and could hear the whispers about what had happened; but all he could do was try and ignore them. Neither he or Quinn had spoken a word to each other since the 'event', he had tried to talk to her at her locker, but as soon as she had seen him, she walked in the completely opposite direction.

Suddenly Mr Schue walked in, awaking Sam from his thoughts.

"Thank God Mr Schue you're here to put these troll's out of their misery; can you just announce my win so that I can start teasing the losers." Kurt rolled his eyes at the Latino's annoying confidence.

"I heard your performance Santana, this is mine and you know it."

"See Jesse, this is the kind of infighting and me first attitudes that I wanted to avoid." Mr Schuester pointed to the club.

"What you call infighting I call motivation. And this is just the beginning, once we get to National's; I'll have them willing to kill each other for that solo." Jesse replied confidently.

"No. I've changed my mind; we're going back to what got us here; original songs sung by the entire club. We're a team and we're best when we work as one."

"You're going to lose!" Jesse shook his head at the teacher.

"Whatever we do, we'll do it together." Everyone smiled.

"Actually Santana you sounded pretty good." Kurt supposed.

"Thanks you were all pretty dope too." She replied with a slight grin, "Even Rachel" the Latino rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could sound like you do Santana; how do you get that raspy-ness?" Rachel asked.

"That's so nice. I smoke cigars." Santana responded nodding her head with enthusiasm.

"Alright guys, time to get to work. Now I want two hit songs before the wheels touchdown at JFK. Come on."

Everyone got up and went to pick up a rhyming dictionary, apart from Quinn who remained sat down staring at the ring in her hand.

* * *

Don't hate me... keep R&R


	9. New York

Thanks to everyone's comments :) really appreciate them all; CeruleanBlues, I'll try and do them justice. RJRRAA, I totally agree with you about boys ;) and Nicole I will continue to try and be as efficient as I have been so far :P

New York

"What happened between you and Sam?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear as they sat on the plane on their way to New York. Quinn refused to answer, not because she didn't want to tell her friend; but because she didn't even understand herself what had happened.

One minute they were holding hands, the next he was breaking up with her. The blonde tried to wipe away the stray tear that was travelling down her cheek before the Latino saw it.

"Awww Quinn." She expected a mean sarcastic comment to follow but instead Santana wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulled the girl into a hug. She sank into her friends arms and let out a sigh of relief.

Sam walked out of the plane toilet and spotted Quinn talking quite intimately with Santana, he caught his ex's eye and she immediately looked back down.

Santana looked in the direction that Quinn had and noticed Sam staring back at the two; she gave him a glare then continued to comfort her friend.

He wanted desperately to rush over there and apologise, but knew he couldn't; so instead he slowly drifted back over to his seat beside Puck and Mike.

They arrived at JFK at around midday; they slowly trudged towards baggage claim and collected their luggage. Mr Schue had arranged a small bus to drive them to their hotel; where they checked in.

Instead of getting settled, the Glee Club decided that they couldn't wait any longer and rushed outside to explore.

* * *

They all sat on the steps in Time's square whilst they ate their lunch, Quinn watched Rachel stare around at all of the billboards and lights; "I made it."

"That girl is crazy." Santana declared to the group; Rachel ignored her and continued looking in awe at the city.

"A year and a half ago, the New Directions were nothing but a group of six misfits stumbling their way through a horrific rendition of 'Sit down you're rocking the boat.' And now here we are, at the top of the Show Choir heap… NATIONAL'S!" Kurt squealed in excitement.

"I wanna go hit up Central Park, get my frolic on." Tina smiled just at the thought.

"I wanna throw stuff off the Brooklyn Bridge." Puck announced with a smirk, Lauren rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Guys hold on, I mean we still have two songs to write." Everyone looked over at Finn like he was crazy.

"Okay Mr Bossy Pants. But I think we have some time for a tune before we leave." Everyone nodded in agreement with Kurt, who then burst out into song and everyone else joined in;_ "Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today. I wanna be a part of it, New York, New York…"_

Rachel walked up to the singing group; "Guys. I have news, to celebrate our impending win at National's. I got us thirteen tickets to see Broadway's longest running show ever; 'Cats'."

The brunette pulled out the tickets and fanned herself with them, cheers ran through the group.

"You might wanna check the dates on those tickets Rachel, because 'Cats' closed about eleven years ago." Quinn reminded her, she wasn't in the mood for the girl's annoying personality today; the group looked upset.

"He did seem crazy… He charged my credit card by sweeping it through his butt crack…

* * *

Finn rallied the group back into the hotel, so that they could start writing their songs. Quinn mindlessly followed Mercedes and Tina to the elevators.

"Did you know that New York City is built right on top of Old York City."

Tina's expression turned to disbelief; "I'm pretty sure that's not true."

"Well I'm just pretty." Mercedes smiled, they reached the elevator at the same time as Sam and Mike; Sam looked up to see who were walking towards him.

Quinn locked eyes with the opposite blonde and before he could speak, she turned around and walked in the completely opposite direction. She spotted Santana at the bar and rushed over to her.

"Awkward much?" She giggled as the blonde sat down on the stool next to her.

"I wouldn't know, I got the hell out of there." Quinn sighed in relief.

Before Santana could speak they were interrupted by Mr Schue; "Hey guys, group meeting in the room now."

* * *

"Do you know that I can order a steak sandwich at three in the morning from their all night dining menu? I feel like Eloise!" Kurt announced with a grin.

"I have pills for that." Brittany declared.

"Guys this is your time. Now you are all on lock down until you finish writing our songs for Nationals, I want at least two solid verses by the time I get beck." Mr Schue instructed the group.

"Aren't you gonna help us?" Tina looked at him expectantly.

"Ummm… I will be back and read your amazing creations and give notes, but right now I have to go to the theatre to fill out some paper work…" He walked out of the room, leaving the Glee Club scattered around the room looking lost.

Rachel stood up; "We should split up into groups, that way we can work together."

The group looked at her in contemplation then sighed in defeat, there was no point in arguing with the bossy brunette.

"Fine." Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her over to the opposite corner to Sam.

Mercedes groaned and rolled off the bed to follow them.

* * *

Later on, they were all sat on the two beds watching in astonishment at Brittany, Puck and Artie's performance of their song 'My Cup'.

"Hold on, are you singing about a cup?" Tina asked in bewilderment once they finished.

"Yeah totally." Brittany replied completely oblivious to everyone's shock.

Quinn exhaled and stood up; "We gotta get out of here."

"Wait-No-no, no, Mr Schue gave us explicate instructions-"

"To write a song, and our problem is that our only inspiration is mattresses and bathroom cups." Quinn declared while putting on her coat.

"Quinn's right. We're in the artist capital of the world. Poet's, musicians, actors and playwrights, every dreamer that has ever lived has passed through this city. And if we want our dreams to come true, we need to be out there with them; not stuck in here." Puck announced, the group all agreed except Finn and Rachel.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea, I mean; we've still got those songs to write and if we don't write them, we're going to lose."

"No they're right, can't you hear the city calling you?" Lauren said to Finn.

"We don't need to write songs for Nationals, New York is going to write them for us." Quinn dreamily smiled, Finn contemplated the girls words; then smiled in mischief.

* * *

They all escaped the hotel without being spotted by Mr Schue and began singing; 'I Love New York/New York, New York'.

Quinn danced around, slightly forgetting about everything that had happened with Sam; until he accidently sat down next to her and without looking at who he was sat by, put his arm around her. She winced at the touch of him, Sam turned to see an uncomfortable looking Quinn; he recoiled his arm as she jumped up from the bench and joined the group who were now dancing around a fountain.

* * *

The boys were all sat down in various places around their hotel room.

"Hey, can I try something out with you guys? I think that one of our songs should be a duet with me and Rachel…" Finn looked around to see their expressions.

"I just wanna win. We all know that you two doing a duet is our best shot at doing that." Mike said as he threw a paper aeroplane at the taller boy.

"Awesome." Finn smiled as it hit him.

"Okay can we talk about the Jewish elephant in the room? Ask her out dude." Finn looked at Puck who was lounging on the couch.

"Who Rachel, but she's totally into Jesse right now."

"You're in New York; the city of Love."

Sam looked confused; "I thought that was Paris." He commented with a load of popcorn in his mouth.

"Anything's possible here. You need to ask her out tonight. Take her on one of those awful date's you see in those unwatchable romantic comedies that you grow a vagina if you watch all the way through."

"This is your shot dude. Remember when I sang 'Your Song' to Quinn during that game? You need to do something like that." Sam reminded Finn unable to hide his disheartened expression.

"Thanks guys." He got up and left the hotel room.

"Now moving onto the blonde elephant in the room, what happened between you and Quinn; I mean one minute you were all lovey dovey the next you won't even look at each other."

Sam tried to ignore Puck's words, suddenly he felt a light pang of pain on the side of his head, he looked down to see one of Mike's paper aeroplane's.

"C'mon just tell us Sam." Mike said meaningfully, Sam looked at the Puck, Mike and Artie, then sighed in defeat.

"I broke up with her after Jean's funeral…"

"Why?" Artie asked with a confused expression.

"Because I thought that it'd be easier for her to let me go if she thought that I had too…"

Mike looked puzzled, he then turned to Puck to see if he knew what the blonde meant; "Why!?"

"My dad got a job offer out of state. Which means that we're going to be moving there after school ends this year."

Artie, Puck and Mike's jaw's all dropped and their eyes widened; "You can't leave! What about us? What about the Glee Club? We need you!" Sam looked despondently at Puck.

"I'm sorry man, but my dad need's this job."

"So you haven't told Quinn yet?" Artie asked with a saddened look.

Sam shook his head; "No, you're the only ones that know and it has to stay that way. At least until after National's, I need to be the one to tell the rest of the group."

The three boys nodded in agreement, but all still had sorrowful expressions.

* * *

Kurt and the girls except Rachel were all having a pillow fight, feathers were flying everywhere but that didn't stop them. Rachel sat at her laptop trying to concentrate, Quinn hit her over the head with her pillow and ran away squealing; Santana burst out laughing at the brunettes enraged face.

Rachel was about to explode but she saw her phone flash and read the text; the next thing they all knew, was that Rachel was gone and they had all this mess to clear up.

"Where'd Rachel go? I only noticed because I'm not constantly having to dodge her beak." Santana remarked, Quinn and Lauren giggled.

* * *

"Guys we gotta go." Puck put his phone back inside his pocket as he stood up.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sam asked as he perched himself up on his elbows.

"It's nearly ten o'clock; Mr Schue will kill us if he catches us out of our room." Artie announced, Puck waved their comments away.

"Finn needs us to help him do some romancing." He winked at the group, they all rolled their eyes but followed him out of the room; each trying to be as silent as possible in case Mr Schue heard them.

They eventually arrived at the street corner where Finn had instructed them to meet him and Rachel.

"There they are!" Mike pointed as he saw the two brunettes walking towards them; Puck immediately began to play 'Bella Notte' from Lady and the Tramp on the accordion he had somehow got his hands on, and they all began to sing.

Rachel and Finn walked past them and continued chatting, whilst their own personal street singers followed.

* * *

Quinn woke up to find Santana's foot in her face, she shoved it away resulting in the Latino moaning and rolling over. The blonde chuckled and sat up to look at the chaos that was their room; it looked like a bomb of feathers had exploded in there.

Mercedes, Tina, and Lauren were still unconscious on their beds, Brittany was dosing in and out of sleep whilst sucking her thumb.

Quinn furrowed her brow; "Where's Rachel?" Santana stirred once more before finally giving in and sitting up to join Quinn.

"I don't know, maybe she went back to the shire where the rest of her people are." The blonde playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

Santana and Brittany stood outside the bathroom banging on the door for the blonde to hurry up.

"Quinn! Stop hogging the bathroom! I need's to re-pencil my eyebrows on."

Santana turned to Brittany; "Doesn't she get it-" suddenly the door slid opened.

"It's all yours." Quinn rolled her eyes at the complaining Latina.

"Everybody's already in the other room working." Santana followed the blonde glaring at the back of her head.

"Yeah? Is Mr Schue in there? Cause I think I'm going to tell him that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking off."

"You can't do that! He'll have to suspend them." Brittany replied.

"And there goes our chances at National's, darn!" Sarcasm oozing from Quinn's voice.

"You know, we get it. You're pissed about Sam dumping your sweet ass, get over it."

"I don't want to get over it! Okay!?" Quinn shouted at Santana.

"The only person you're sabotaging is yourself-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID SHOW CHOIR COMPETION!" both Santana and Brittany took a step back, shocked at Quinn's outburst.

"Well you should! Cause this is the ONE chance we actually have to feel good about ourselves!" Santana stared angrily into the blondes now watering eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls? So why can't we have our dreams come true? Rachel has it, Tina has it; even Zizes hooks up."

Santana glanced at Brittany then back to Quinn who was now sat on the bed wiping away her tears. The two standing girls slowly made their way over to the bed to sit on either side of Quinn.

"I just wanted someone to love me…"

"I think I know how to make you feel better…"

"I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not that into that."

It took Santana a moment to realise what the blonde had meant; "No I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about a haircut."

"Yes! Totally." Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

Quinn exhaled and leant her head on Santana's shoulder.

* * *

The un-holy trinity walked back into the hotel room after visiting a hair salon just down the street to join everyone else who were looking extremely glum.

"Jeez guys, who died?" The group looked up to see who the new arrivals were, Sam looked straight back down at his hands; "She got a haircut?" he thought to himself.

"Mr Schue is leaving us." Tina whispered.

"He leaving us for Broadway." She repeated only louder so that the three girls could hear.

The girls eyes widened at the news; "How do you know that?" Quinn asked the group.

"Goolsby told us." Kurt answered.

The group went quiet, Quinn sat down on the floor beside the bed in which Mercedes, Tina and Mike were sat on; Brittany joined her, Santana couldn't sit down, she was slowly pacing by the door trying to figure out what they should do.

Suddenly the group heard movement coming from behind the hotel room door; Mr Schue stumbled in trying to hold up several boxes of pizza.

"Alright guys! Who's up for some real New York City pizza?" He stopped when he noticed the troubled looks on each of his member's faces.

"We heard…" Quinn said.

"Heard what?" Mr Schue asked confused.

"About you leaving to be on Broadway." Mercedes answered with a glum expression.

He sighed and placed the pizzas on the side table; "Look… I haven't made my mind up about anything-"

"We get it. And we're happy for you" Kurt smiled.

"You've inspired us in so many ways, so… This is just another." Mr Schue looked down at Rachel.

"Wait, I don't understand, who-who told you guys?"

"Goolsby." Everyone looked up at Mr Schuester, waiting for him to say something.

"You okay Mr Schue?" Mike asked with concern, there was a small pause before he replied.

"I'm not going, I'm staying with you guys. I had my moment on that stage and it was glorious; but you and I have some unfinished business to take care of." The whole group smiled.

"Get out your notebooks, time to get to work. C'mon guys this is National's!"

Puck got up and pulled his teacher into a bear hug, Sam followed suit and so did the rest of the Glee Club; cheers and yells erupted from them.

* * *

The New Directions all arrived at the venue in which National's was being held, there were hundreds of show choirs all in their own costumes; ranging from electric blue dresses with matching ties to an entire group in morph suits.

"We made it, we're one of the top fifty show choir's in the nation. Tomorrow only ten will move onto the showcase live for the National championship!" Rachel squealed.

"We have so got this!" Kurt jumped up and down.

"Okay usually I'm quite cautious about getting your hopes up, but honestly guys I think we have a really good shot at winning this thing." The group all clapped in excitement.

"Alright everybody put your hands in the middle! One, two, three; New Directions!" They all flung their hands into the circle then raised them in unison.

Mr Schue then led the group inside so that they good check in. Sam was leaning against a pillar in the huge entrance, he was reading the program, he smiled as he read their name; "_McKinley High School - The New Directions_".

He scrolled up and down the list; his eyes were drawn to the name "_Blue Ash High School – The Blue Phoenix's" _So that was the name of the show choir group at his new school in Cincinnati.

"Sam c'mon, we're about to take our seats!" Artie yelled at the blonde, Sam looked up and noticed his group slowly make their way into the seating area.

The group sat down just as the first show choir group began to sing 'Yeah' by User, Sam laughed at Puck's face; he had never seen the boy concentrate so hard in his life.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked with a goofy grin.

"I'm trying to figure out who's the hottest, so that I can get her number." Puck whispered back without taking his eyes off the girls; Sam playfully rolled his eyes at the womanizing boy.

* * *

Quinn tried to control her breathing, she was extremely nervous about their performance. Santana ran up to her from behind.

"You okay?"

Quinn mumbled something inaudibly.

"You'll be fine, and we all will be fine." Santana reassured her blonde friend.

Quinn nodded and turned to look at the Latina who pulled her in for a hug, Quinn then locked eyes with Sam, she tried to look away but couldn't. He stared at her, and then nodded at her in encouragement; she couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto her face, which he returned.

The curtain's fell in front of the performing show choir, applause could be heard from behind, the group all rushed off stage celebrating.

Mr Schue gathered the New Directions and gave them a few last minute words of encouragement.

"Break a leg guys. I'll be in the audience cheering you all on." He then left them at the edges of the stage waiting to go on, the curtain lifted and the piano began to play.

Rachel and Finn began their duet 'Pretending', walking onto the stage from opposite ends. The rest of the group slowly edged their way onto the stage, singing the backup vocals, the girls entered from the right and the boys from the left.

Sam moved towards Quinn and couldn't help but let his hand slightly graze her back as he moved past her; she looked up at him but didn't have time to question his gesture before she had to move into position.

The song came to an end at the entire audience stayed quiet; the group had their backs to them and were completely oblivious to Finn and Rachel's inappropriate and ill timed kiss.

Eventually someone from the crowd began to clap leading the rest to join in; the next song 'Light up the World' began leaving no time to dwell on the audience's late reaction.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany danced in unison during the Latino's solo; the all twirled into the arms of their dance partners, Quinn looked up to see Sam swaying his hips in time to the music with her. He winked at her and spun her around and moved into his next position.

The song ended to a momentous amount of cheers and claps from the audience, Sam ran over to Quinn and picked her up then span her around in the air, she squealed in excitement. He placed her back down and without thinking he kissed her, they only broke apart because Puck and Brittany pulled the blonde couple into a group hug.

* * *

Quinn had tried to ignore Sam's stares and attempts to start a conversation with her; she was completely confused as to why he had broken up with her then out of nowhere kissed her.

Sam had had enough of Quinn blanking him, so he decided to just corner her and actually try and have a mature talk with her; however his plans were interrupted by several screams of delight coming from other show choirs.

The New Directions all turned their heads in shock to see what had caused the shrill of excitement.

Kurt rushed over from the crowd and towards the Glee Club.

"They just posted the top ten for the showcase! Gather round, it's the moment two years in the making!" he jumped up and down, waving his hands around in an attempt to gather the group.

"Okay, okay what do we do?" Rachel looked nervously around, then looked at Mr Schue.

"Let's go look at it together. C'mon." The group nodded and they all walked towards the list of names.

Without even thinking Quinn grabbed Sam's hand unsure if it was due to anxiety or just wanting to feel him. Sam smiled and kissed her hand.

"Err I'm too nervous to look." Rachel stated.

"I'll go." Mr Schuester moved slowly towards the list and searched for their name.

"What did we place?" Finn could take the suspense no longer, he and the rest of the members all looked at Mr Schue expectantly.

"Well Mr Schue? Say it. What did we rank?"

"We didn't."

They couldn't believe it, after all the work they had put in, after everything they had been through; it had all been for nothing.

"I'm so sorry you guys, we aren't in the top ten."

"I told you, that that kiss would cost you the competition. How could you be so stupid Finn!?" Jesse declared to the group, Puck managed to grab Finn in time before the taller brunette could punch Jesse in the face.

* * *

The Glee Club all arrived back at the hotel some time later, no one had spoken a word to each other; they were all still numb after their loss.

They reached the girl's room where they all congregated and sat in silence.

Mr Schue went back to his room in an attempt to think of a way to make them all feel better.

Quinn sat on one of the beds staring at the opposite wall, which incidentally Sam was leaning against. Santana was gripping the windowsill, making her knuckles turn white; watching the busy city.

She suddenly turned around and glared at Rachel.

"You did this! You kissed him during our performance!" Rachel winced away from the Latina, within a second Santana was tackling the girl to the floor and screaming in her face.

Sam, Mike and Quinn all jumped into action and somehow pried Santana off of the petrified girl.

"Listen, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud! Do you know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent!? Bad things!" Santana was yelling at Rachel in Spanish, still struggling against the three holding her back.

Mr Schuester walked in to find the Latina being held back by Sam, Quinn and Mike who were preventing her from getting at Rachel.

"What is going on in here!?" He shouted and everyone turned around in shock; Santana froze as he stared angrily at them all.

"Can I not leave you alone for one minute without one of you starting a fight!?" the group looked down at their shoes in guilt, Mr Schue sighed in frustration.

"Santana, Puck, Mercedes, Lauren, Brittany and Artie go upstairs into the boys room. If you can't be in the same room as each other then I will split you all up!" the chosen seven all stood up and begrudgingly walked out of the room to their ordered destination; leaving Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Sam, Tina and Mike still in the room with Mr Schue.

"I came into tell you all that we leave tomorrow at nine sharp. If you're not ready on time, we won't wait." Mr Schue told them firmly and stalked out of the room to tell the others.

Quinn and Tina let out a breath they had both been holding.

"Well I guess we wait here until Santana calms down?" Finn half stated half asked the remaining members.

"She's going to kill me in the night…" Rachel shuddered at the thought of waking up to find Santana staring down at her with evil in her eyes; Quinn rolled her eyes at how dramatic the brunette was being.

Quinn, Tina and Mike sat on the beds whilst Rachel sat on Finn's lap on the only chair in the room; leaving Sam to sit against the wall on the floor. They were silent for a while until Quinn could take it no longer.

"Oh my god!" She got up and turned on the TV in the room; "I can't stand the quietness!" Tina giggled at the blonde voicing all of their opinions. Sam smiled as he watched Quinn take control, showing her head cheerleading roots.

He took out his phone and subtly sent her a text. Quinn felt her side vibrate; she retrieved her phone from her pocket and saw that she had a text from Sam.

"_We need to talk, lets' get out of here."_ She looked at him as if he was crazy and replied by texting; "_You can't be serious? If Mr Schue catches us; he will kill us!_"

Sam smiled as he read her text.

"_What can he do? And who said anything about him catching us?_"

Instead of replying after reading his newest text, Quinn looked at him to try and decipher if he was being serious, Sam felt her eyes on him and looked up to see her looking at him with an intense stare.

He winked at her; she blushed then stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

"Wait where is she going?" Rachel asked panicked.

"I'll go get her…" Sam smiled at Quinn's unsubtly and followed her out, leaving the rest of the group stunned and nervous at the thought of Mr Schue walking in to find the two blondes gone.

* * *

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked as she and Sam strolled down the busy city streets towards Central Park.

He thought for a moment before replying; "I wanted to explain everything that happened at the funeral and… why I did it." He looked at Quinn to see what her reaction was, she tried to keep her expression emotionless; but it didn't really work.

They stayed quiet until they reached the famous park, even though it was getting later; there were still plenty of people walking around, some even jogging. Sam sat down on the nearest empty bench and gestured for Quinn to join him, she hesitated before agreeing, but still refusing to look at him.

Sam sighed knowing there was no way to sugar coat the truth; "A couple of days before the funeral, my parents sat me down and told me that my dad had been offered a job…"

Quinn looked at him in surprise, but before she could say anything Sam continued.

"The job is in Cincinnati." She looked at him in shock unsure of what to say, and then it finally hit her.

"So you're going to be moving away, leaving McKinley, the Glee Club and…" she gulped; "and me…"

Sam looked down at his hands trying to think of something he could say or do that would make everything all better.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you just break up with me like I was nothing?" tears started streaming down her face, but she didn't care.

"I-I thought… I thought this way was better… that I was somehow sparing you of more pain."

Quinn scoffed, stood up and started to walk away, he rushed after her and span her around.

"I thought that if I pretended that I didn't want to be with you anymore, that you would eventually move on. I didn't want to hold you back. I love you Quinn, but I decided that if we couldn't be together that you should and need to be happy… even if that means not being with me."

Quinn shook her head at him in disbelief; "Why didn't you just tell me!? Why put me through all of that garbage of the break up?"

Sam looked desperately at her, wanting her to understand his actions.

"Well you know what Sam. You got your wish, we aren't together; and we never will be." Quinn then shook off his grip on her arm, pulled off the ring that had still been on her finger and thrust it into his hands. Then made her way back to the hotel leaving Sam stood in the middle of the path all alone watching her walk away. Once she had disappeared into the vast crowd;staring at the ring in his hands.

* * *

Quinn wiped her eyes one last time before opening the door, everyone looked up in fright; probably all scared that it was Mr Schue. Rachel and Mike sighed in relief.

"Where have you been!? And where's Sam!?" Rachel hissed at the blonde as she sat down in her previous seat.

"None of your business Rachel." Quinn snarled back.

About half an hour later Mr Schuester walked in; and to all of their relief he didn't look entirely angry, more frustrated and tired.

"Rachel, I've had a talk with Santana and she agreed not to start another fight; okay? And believe me that if there is any dispute or hostility towards each other there will be consequences."

Rachel begrudgingly nodded.

"Okay Finn and Mike lets go back upstairs to the boys room, Sam's already there so let's go."

Quinn looked up in surprise; Sam had gone straight to the other room.

As the boys left, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Lauren filed in, the Latino still looking irritated at Rachel; but ignored the girl and sat down by Quinn.

* * *

The next morning Mr Schuester stood outside the girls room thumping on it.

"Guys get up, its half eight! This is your thirty minute warning! I'm going to continue banging on this door until someone answers it!"

Quinn rolled over and groaned, it felt like there was someone beating her head, she slowly opened eyes to see the rest of the girls still fast asleep or at least trying to be; Quinn eventually got up and sluggishly opened the door.

"You have less than half an hour to be ready and packed." Mr Schue stated then walked away to the elevator obviously going to wake up the boys.

The blonde turned around to look at the mess, she groaned once more before walking into the bathroom and splashing her face with cool water in order to wake herself up.

"Alright guys! We have like twenty minutes to get this place spotless and be ready downstairs!"

Rachel slowly got herself up at the demands of Quinn and stretched. Brittany and Tina were next; they began to collect all of their clothes that were streamed all over the place.

Quinn eyed the three remaining girls who were still asleep; Mercedes, Lauren and Santana were all outstretched in their beds.

"Rachel, Brittany help me wake up these three." Rachel rushed over to Lauren, scared that she might have to wake up Santana.

Quinn pulled on Mercedes leg waking the girl instantly; "Get up Mercedes! We have to leave in a bit!"

Brittany had decided to try a softer approach with Santana, she stroked the girl's hair and quietly whispered for the girl to get up, Quinn rolled her eyes at the other blonde's useless attempt. So she walked into the bathroom, grabbed a Styrofoam cup and filled it with ice cold water. She then stalked back into the main room, holding the cup.

"Quinn don't do it! She will kill all of us, and start with me!" Rachel squeaked, the blonde shook her head in amusement, and then tipped the freezing water on top of the sleeping Latina.

Santana shot up out of the bed screaming; the girls all tried to stifle a laugh at her reaction.

Santana looked venomously at the group of girls in search of the culprit, her eyes landed on the cup in Quinn's hand; she charged at the girl; making the blonde fall backwards onto the bed giggling.

* * *

The New Directions all arrived at the airport once again, however this time round no one talked, smiled or even looked at each other.

Quinn kept herself as far away from Sam and he in return tried to keep his distance in order to not make a scene. The entire plane ride was silent; everyone had their ipod earphones in or were reading through their complementary copies of Sky Mall.

They landed back in Ohio and collected their luggage.

Quinn's mom was waiting in the arrivals area ready to take her, Santana and Brittany home, Rachel's dads were there too chatting to Burt and Carol.

The Unholy Trinity got into Judy Fabray's car and she began to drive away. Judy tried to make small talk but the girls were all still upset after their loss; and Quinn was still mad and upset at Sam.

"Thanks Mrs Fabray." Brittany got out of the car and dragged her extremely pink suitcase into her house; they had dropped off Santana a couple of minutes earlier leaving Quinn alone in the car with her mother.

"So what happened in New York?"

"We lost." The younger blonde replied bluntly.

"I know that. Did anything happen between you and Sam?"

Quinn hated how nosey her mother could be; she ignored the question and jumped out of the car the second it stopped in their driveway.

* * *

It was the last Monday of school before they broke up for the summer and the last Glee Club of the year, and incidentally his last Glee Club ever. Sam walked slowly into the choir room for the last time, he tried to take in everything about it; their small trophy cabinet, the chair in which he had sat on most of the year next to Quinn, the black piano in which Quinn had tried to teach him how to play; he failed miserably. Sam realised that most of the memories he could think of were all based around her; his girl.

"Hey Sam, you're early." Mr Schue stated in surprise.

"Yeah I kind of need to talk to you about something…"

A little while later the rest of the Glee Club shuffled in, all extremely more happy and accepting of their loss; Finn and Rachel were last to enter.

"Wanna see what twelfth looks like?" Mr Schue asked holding up a tiny trophy, the group laughed and cheered; they watched as he placed it in the trophy cabinet.

"Okay, I know that this is the last Glee Club meeting of the year, and usually I sing some sad song on my ukulele but Sam has something he would like to say."

The group all sat down as the blonde stood at the front.

"Ummm… As you all know my parents have been having a little trouble with finding new jobs since they were made redundant… But you'll all be happy to know that my dad has been offered a job at a firm."

Everyone but Mike, Artie, Quinn and Puck cheered; they all merely clapped.

"However... The bad news is that the job is in Cincinnati… meaning that me and my family will be moving there."

Everyone froze at his last statement.

"Wait. You're moving!?" Finn asked incredulously, the blonde nodded.

"Yeah, we're moving over the summer and in September I'll be studying at Blue Ash High School."

"You can't leave Sam! We need you." Santana declared, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait. Blue Ash High School… they were at National's! They came fifth! You're going to become our enemy!" Rachel stared wide eyed at Sam.

"Guy's I doubt that I'll join them, you're the only Glee Club I'll ever be a part of. You're like my family." Some of the girls looked like they were about to cry.

"I know this is terrible news guys, but let's be happy for Sam's family getting themselves back on their feet." The group silently nodded at Mr Schue's words.

"Okay Sam, you wanted to perform something for us?" The blonde nodded, he walked over to the side of the room and collected two stools then placed them in front of the group. Puck stood up and handed Sam his guitar whilst sitting down on the remaining stool with his own.

The two began to play an acoustic version of 'Wherever Will You Go' by 'The Calling'. The rest of the club watched Sam's last performance with tears in pretty much all of their eyes.

Sam stared and sung the song directly at Quinn; she couldn't take her eyes off him. The song came to an end and everyone rushed to hug Sam goodbye, Quinn held back and watched Sam hug everyone individually.

* * *

Quinn was sat in her car staring at the empty motel room, she had finally given in to herself and driven over to apologise to Sam. But once she had arrived she saw a moving van drive away carrying the Evans's belongings.

She had no idea how long she'd been sat there, could be a couple of minutes; but it felt like eternity.

Quinn felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she grabbed it and looked at the caller ID hoping to see his name. But instead she saw her mothers, she sighed in disappointment but answered it anyway.

"Yes..."

"Quinny, where are you? Frannie and Josh just arrived, you said you'd be here to greet your sister! Luckily I got off work early otherwise they would have been waiting outside in the cold waiting for hours."

Quinn rolled her eyes at how overly dramatic her mother was being, for one it was boiling outside, two Franny still had her spare key; and even if she didn't, her older sister knew exactly how to get into the house without using the front door. They both did after countless late nights and sneaking in and out of the house to go to parties.

"I'm on my way back now, I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and started the engine.

* * *

Once she parked, Quinn walked slowly towards the house; dreading having to spend more time with her family than she had to.

"Lulu!" the shorter blonde inwardly groaned at her older sisters nickname for her.

"Hi Frannie." Quinn bluntly greeted her sister as the taller blonde pulled her into a hug, they pulled away after a moment to survey the other. Frannie was wearing a yellow sun dress that matched her golden hair, she was slightly fuller not only in the face but in her boobs and stomach; it was very unlike her to put on weight.

"Usually she was stick thin, maybe this is what marriage does to you." Quinn thought to herself.

No matter how well the got on, the two sisters were constantly in competition with each other; much like other siblings. However things had cooled off between the two once their parents had split.

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts when Josh; Frannie's husband stepped forward to greet her.

"How's it going Quinn?" He said with a smile, he had to lean down quite a bit to hug her due to him being so tall. Unlike most of the other guys Frannie had brought home to meet the family, who were usually broad and muscular; Josh was slender and very tall. However he'd somehow caught her sisters eye and had changed her for the better.

"Dinner is ready." Judy Fabray announced as she poked her head through the door from the kitchen.

"Mum cooks!?" Frannie mouthed to Quinn who giggled and replied; "Not very well." She winked at her older sister and followed Josh into the dining room.

* * *

"So Josh hows the UPS business coming along?" Judy asked as they sat at the table eating.

Quinn ignored his answer and instead watched as her sister turned her nose up at the chicken.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Frannie looked up from her plate to see her mother looking worried; she faked a smile. She was about to answer when Josh squeezed her hand and nodded. Quinn stared at the couple in confusion.

"We have some news..." Quinn and Judy looked expectingly at her.

"You're going to be a grandmother mom!" Frannie squealed, Judy got up from her seat and hugged the couple with all her might. Quinn smiled until her sister spoke again.

"Your first grandchild."

Judy's smile faulted, she glanced at her youngest daughter who look horrified.

"What are you talking about Frannie!" Quinn stood up and stared down at her older sister, whom tried to ignore her outburst. Josh looked confused at her reaction.

"Josh sweetie could you go get the sonogram of the baby please, its in my purse upstairs."

He slowly nodded and left the Fabray women alone in the dining room.

"You haven't told him have you!?" Quinn declared rather loudly.

"Shhh! He'll hear you! And of course I haven't told him! What you did isn't something that you wanna shout off the rooftops is it!?"

Quinn looked stunned and extremely hurt; "So you're ashamed of me!? Ashamed of your own niece!? Or have you tried to forget about her!?"

Frannie looked away and hoped Josh didn't overhear their conversation.

"At least I didn't abort my baby! I gave mine a chance at life, and I thought that life would be better with someone else, not with a sixteen year old girl! Both sisters froze at what Quinn had just said, Judy looked between them in shock.

"What are you talking about Quinn!?"

Quinn looked down at her hands and avoided eye contact; Judy then looked back at Frannie and realisation of what Quinn had meant hit her like a tone of bricks.

"You..." But before she could continue, Frannie interrupted her; staring directly at Quinn.

"At least I had the brains to abort it! You on the other hand kept it a secret until the thing was pretty much popping out of your 'Cheerio's' uniform. My mistake didn't ruin the whole family!"

Quinn wanted to fight back but she couldn't speak, so instead she ran out of the room and towards the stairs. She ran past Josh who was holding up several pictures, he looked at her with confusion but she didn't stop to explain. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs, just as she was about to run up them; something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

A little box and envelope were perched on top of the table by the front door, she moved closer and saw that they were both addressed to her. Suddenly she heard Frannie's voice grow closer and without a second thought, Quinn grabbed the box and envelope and sprinted upstairs to her bedroom then locked the door.

She sat down on the bed and opened the envelope first, inside was a little hand written note that simple said:

_"I'm sorry for everything._"

She'd know that scruffy hand writing anywhere.

She then opened the box to reveal her prom corsage with a little note attached saying;

"_You left this in the motel room after Prom_"

She smiled at the memory of that night and how they had been so happy. Quinn picked up the corsage to further examine it, when she heard the box rattle slightly. She looked down inside in confusion only to see the ring that Sam had given her. Her eyes began to water as she picked it up, contemplating whether or not she should wear it. Eventually she decided to place it on her necklace instead of on her hand; this way no one would see that she still loved him.

* * *

Woah that was a long chapter ;) I decided to add the little bit at the end with Quinn and her family because the scene that showed Quinn after National's was apparently cut from the original episode. (Why cut all the good scenes?) Quinn needed something to kinda push her over the edge and turn her into 'Crazy Punk' Quinn.

Hope you liked it :) The next episode will be the first of season 3 (Exciting!)

Keep reviewing and if you have any ideas for the plot tell me :D


	10. The Purple Piano Project

My first chapter about Season three :) Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, keep them coming and I'll keep writing ;)

The Purple Piano Project

Jacob Ben-Isreal was walking down the school hallway, holding a microphone, in the midst of interviewing various students with a slight crazed look in his eyes.

"Shalom blogosphere! Jacob Ben-Isreal here at McKinley High. Sudden death - big stakes senior year. Who will succeed and who will fail?" Jacob turns to Finn who is at his locker.

"Finn Hudson. Mediocre quarterback. Mediocre Glee Club lead. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Jacob thrust the micro phone into the taller boy's face.

"Me? Uh. Yeah, I have plans. Umm." Finn looked quite uncomfortable and slightly uneasy about the question.

(Cut to next interview.)

Jacob had moved onto his next prey and begins interviewing Mike, Tina and Artie.

"My mom still hasn't decided if I'm going to Harvard or Stamford yet." Mike replied slightly deterred about the prospect of becoming a doctor or lawyer.

Jacob turned and shoved the microphone into the shorter Asians face.

"And where are you applying?"

"I'm not. I'm only a Junior. Senior, Junior, Junior." Tina replied gesturing towards Mike, herself and Artie.

The camera pans down to Artie.

"Hello." The boy waves back slightly bemused.

"Hmph. I thought you were a senior."

"Optical Illusion. The chair adds a year." Artie replies to Jacob who is already becoming disinterested and in search of a new target.

(Cut to Finn's locker.)

"Uhh." The realisation that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life and future had finally hit him.

(Cut to the Choir Room)

Rachel is in the middle of vocal warm-ups with Kurt both looking extremely determined.

"I'm glad you asked. This year we will both be applying to a New York based performing arts school."

"Julliard." Kurt coughs sarcastically with a huge grin on his face.

"We'll get an eclectic little apartment on the lower east side." Kurt nods enthusiastically at the smaller brunettes words.

"Think Bette and Barbara Hershey in Beaches, pre-cardiomyopathy."

"I'll originate a role in the new Sondheim musical, Tony by 25…" Rachel stared down the camera with determination.

"Married by 30, legally!" Kurt couldn't control his excitement and began to slightly jump up and down.

"Broadway, Lincoln Centre, West End, a tasteful HBO miniseries. It's all right here in my planner, you see?" Rachel pulled out her diary to show the camera.

(Cut to the staircase.)

Jacob is multitasking by walking down the stairs and holding the microphone in Mercedes face.

"Twitter says you're officially dating Shane Tinsley."

Mercedes can't help but smile at the boy's name; "Yes, there's a man in Mercedes' life now. And he's my future plans."

The two walk up to Shane and he wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not only your future plans, baby. You're gonna be a star. And when you graduate and win that first Grammy, we're gonna make beautiful cocoa babies."

"Ohhh, baby, how you talk." Mercedes began to melt at his words and the two walked off to their first lesson of the new school year.

(Cut to cafeteria)

Jacob is following and trying to interview Santana.

"Senior year is all about being the Cheerios' top hoe and modelling my fierceness after my numero uno latina, Paula Abdul." She stated confidently.

"Paula Abdul is an Arab. Hey, has anyone seen Quinn Fabray?" Jacob looked around for the blonde whom he still needed to interview.

Brittany walked over to the duo and smiles at Santana.

"Hi" The Latina smiles at the blonde.

"Hey." The two begin to walk away from Jacob and out of the cafeteria.

"Oh, Brittany! What are your plans for the future?"

Brittany turns round to face Jacob with a fascinated expression; "Wait, are you working on a time machine too?"

(Cut to Finn's locker.)

"I'm really excited about this year." Finn tried to sound enthusiastic but was having trouble trying to keep up the act.

"Okay, cool." Jacob merely said as he scanned the crowds of people for more students to interview, mainly Quinn Fabray.

Suddenly someone shouts; "Hey!" rather loudly catching not only Jacobs attention but most of the people in the hallway, they all turn to see a bunch of guys throw slushies in Finn's face.

"Taste the rainbow glee-iatch!"

Jacob turns to his camera man; "We got that yeah!?" the camera moves up and down as a signal of yes.

* * *

Sam was watching the screen intently, smiling at all his old friends and waiting for Quinn to appear. However she didn't, the clip came to an end and he scrolled though Jacob's blog in search of her interview. He gave up after another twenty minutes of looking and posted a short comment underneath Jacob's latest video; "_Where's Quinn!?" _

Sam was sat on his bed in his new house, his dad's job was going really well and they didn't have to worry about money all the time, but that didn't mean they could splash out their cash like most of the people in this town. Puck had been the one to give him the laptop so that they could keep in touch, Sam was pretty sure that it was stolen but he did appreciate the thought.

He'd kept in touch with pretty much everyone, Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie and all the girls except Quinn. He had tried calling, texting, Facebook and he'd even sent her a couple of letters in an attempt to contact the blonde; but his efforts had been futile. She hadn't returned a single call, text or letter and it was driving him nuts. No one had seen or heard from the blonde all summer, which meant that not even his friends could keep him updated.

* * *

Quinn was strutting down the hallway by herself, flaunting her new "bad-girl" look. She now had pink hair, dark heavy make-up and was wearing a cropped top that revealed her new tattoo of Ryan Seacrest's face. Other Glee Club members look at her in shock as she passes, unable to believe their eyes at the drastic change in the former head cheerleader's attire.

(_Quinn Voiceover_)

"Senior year and I've finally found myself. I'm not sure what the tipping point was: dyeing my hair, the nose ring, my ironic tattoo of Ryan Seacrest. But one thing I know, I'm never going back."

* * *

Quinn was stood under the bleachers in the football stadium smoking with several other girls whom were known as the Skanks.

"Quinn."

The blonde turned to face the field and saw Brittany and Santana stood on the other side of the fence trying to get her attention. Quinn rolled her eyes but walked over to them anyway.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked bitterly as she sneered at their new cheerleading uniforms.

"Quinn, look, this is our Senior year and frankly, being on the Cheerio's isn't the same without you." Santana stated ignoring the look of disgust on her former friend's face.

"You guys are such suckers for going back to Coach Sylvester." Quinn scoffed at their pitiful attempts to remain popular.

"Come on, screw her. This is for us. We could win two nationals championships this year. We joined the Cheerio's together, we joined Glee Club together. We all slept with Puckerman the same year." Brittany nodded in agreement.

"We're like besties for life."

"Yeah, Come on, Quinn. You know, we used to be like the Three Musketeers. And now Santana and I are like Almond Joy and you are like a Jolly Rancher that fell in the ash tray." Brittany pouted.

"You guys never understood the pressure I was under. It sucked. I'm not interested in the boys or the make-up or the polyester outfits." She rolled her eyes at the two girls.

"Look, I've got a bar of soap and a bottle of peroxide with your name on it in my locker. Come on, Quinn, you can't break up the Unholy Trinity." Santana declared in a last ditch attempt to bring the former blonde around.

"People grow apart. Deal with it. I've got new friends now, and they accept me for who I am." Quinn put out her cigarette and walked back over to the other girls leaving Santana and Brittany felling rejected and crestfallen.

* * *

(_Quinn Voiceover_)

"We call ourselves "The Skanks.""

"I'm Sheila."

"I'm Ronnie."

"They call me "The Mac" because I like to make out with truckers at the rest stop. It's kind of a double meaning thing."

"I once ate cat poo." Sheila declared as if it's a normal thing.

* * *

Ronnie lights a cigarette for Quinn just as Rachel comes up behind them.

"Hey Quinn. Hello, Skanks." She timidly greeted the group.

"Your friend stinks of soap, Quinn." Ronnie moves forward resulting in Rachel shifting slightly behind Quinn in fear.

"We were friends once. Okay, maybe when you cut off all your hair last year and thought it would solve all your problems I should've spoken up. Maybe when you dropped out of society this summer and started dating that forty-year-old skateboarder I should've said –"

"I'm not coming back to Glee Club." Quinn cut across the brunette.

"We need you, okay? Have you seen those purple pianos around school? We're planning this big, you know, recruiting number and it's going to be a tribute to the Go-Go's. I mean, who doesn't love the Go-Go's?" Rachel smiled trying to convince Quinn.

"I prefer the Bangles." Shelia interrupted with a scowl on her face.

"Okay…" Rachel glanced nervously at the girl then turned back to Quinn; "We need your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour."

"I'll give you ten bucks if you let me beat her up for you, Quinn." The Mac walked up behind Quinn and glared at Rachel making her cower away. Quinn rolled her eyes and gestured for the Mac to back off.

Rachel sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry you're so sad, Quinn. And maybe you're not gonna believe me because we were never really close, but, I'm sad not seeing you in the choir room and we've all been through so much together. We're a family and this is our year to get it right. We would love to have you back in the Glee Club, whenever you're ready. Okay?" Rachel stared up at her then sighed in defeat and retreated back to the choir room.

Quinn watched her go, longing to join her and the others but she knew she couldn't, all the memories of Sam and Beth were there.

* * *

Quinn was sat on the courtyard steps with the rest of the Skanks, they were casually talking about the next store they were going to be shop lifting from, when Quinn noticed some random band member wheel a purple piano towards the bottom of the steps. She inwardly groaned as she watched the rest of the band members take their place as Blaine began to sing "It's Not Unusual" with the Cheerios. Santana joins in and dances with him; Quinn tried to not envy her and the rest of the Glee Club.

The performance comes to an end and the Cheerios pour gas from their flasks all over the purple piano. Quinn takes her opportunity and drops her lit cigarette onto the piano so that it catches fire.

* * *

Today had been his first day at 'Blue Ash High School'; it was nothing like he'd first thought. The name had given him the impression that it'd be some dreary high school with boring working class students; he couldn't have been more wrong. Blue Ash High School was more like a private school rather than a state school; luckily he didn't have to wear a uniform unless he was part of some sort of club. Blue Ash was obsessed with its clubs, the football team, the soccer team and the cheerleading squad had their own uniforms much like McKinley but what shocked Sam the most; was that the schools Glee Club 'The Blue Phoenix's' or how they we better known; 'The B.P's' were school royalty, they had their own table in the lunch room, a choir room the size of McKinley's gym and they had their own uniforms which they all wore with pride. They all looked quite menacing as they walked down the centre of the hall wearing their black blazers and pants with electric blue piping, with the words 'The Blue Phoenix's' on the back of each one.

**_Flashback_**

_Sam was stood at his new blue locker and placing his new text books inside when someone shut the door to it rather abruptly. Sam looked up in confusion to see a slightly shorter boy in front of him; he had brunette hair with a slight hint of red and pale skin. He was wearing a black blazer and pants with electric blue piping and a blue band around his bicep. _

_"Hi. I'm Oscar Walton." The boy held out his hand for Sam to shake. The blonde hesitated for a second then firmly shook his hand. _

_"Hey, I'm Sam Evans…" _

_"Oh I know. We all do. I'm the captain of the Blue Phoenix's. I hear you were part of that twelfth place team; the New Directions." Oscar scoffed, but before Sam could reply he continued; "National's was a bit of a fiasco for your team wasn't it?" He smirked at the blonde._

_Sam raised his eyebrow at the cocky brunette; "Well it wasn't exactly great for you either." _

_Oscar's smirk turned into a glare; "Yes, well that was last year and I wasn't the leader then. I only came over to introduce myself and the team, if you wanna actually be on a team that could and will win; come check us out."_

_But before Sam could turn the boy down, Oscar was already walking back over to his other club members._

_Eventually lunch time arrived and Sam followed the sea of people into the cafeteria, it was slightly similar to McKinley's except two times the size and had a stage. Sam sat down at an empty table and got out his lunch from his bag, he had been texting Puck who'd been keeping him updated with their first day of school. _

_"We just had a massive food fight! LEGENDARY!" he also sent a picture of him and what looked like Santana covered in spaghetti. _

_Sam smiled at the text and was about to reply when he heard music come from the speakers that were placed around the lunch room. An instrumental version of Flo Rida's remake of 'Right Round' began to play, Sam looked around puzzled; he then spotted Oscar and his army of Phoenix's stand on the stage and begin to sing, with Oscar singing lead. Sam couldn't help but be reminded of the Warblers, the way they dressed and the air of confidence as they performed. Suddenly female voice's came up behind Sam and he turned to see several girls circling him. They were wearing the same black blazers as the boys but wearing black and blue tartan skirts and heels. They then joined the rest of their Glee Club on stage and finished the song; to his surprise the entire hall burst out in applause and cheers. Sam stared wide eyed at them all; the Glee Club here was liked!? Oscar smirked at Sam in way that said "I told you so." _

* * *

Quinn was skulking down the halls after her detention for smoking on school grounds, detention was becoming a recurring thing for her nowadays and she couldn't care less.

She walked past the Auditorium and heard the muffled voice's of the Glee Club singing. She tried to steer herself away but her legs had other plans and she made her way over to one of the balcony's that over looked the Auditorium stage.

She watched as the Glee Club danced and sang "You Can't Stop the Beat." Quinn couldn't help but be jealous as she watched her friends smiling and laughing. The performance comes to an end and they all begin cheering, Quinn scoffs and hurries out before anyone see's her.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Hope you liked it


	11. I Am Unicorn

Quinn was sat at the back of the classroom, she had no idea why she was there; or even what lesson it was. She only walked in because she was scared she may faint due to all the smoke in her lungs, then people started to arrive and she couldn't escape.

Brittany and Santana were sat beside each other in the middle of the classroom; and every so giving her quick glances over their shoulders. Santana had even tried to pass her a note which Quinn burnt with her lighter without bothering to read it.

"What's the capital of Ohio?" Their teacher asked.

Brittany raised her hand.

"Brittany."

"O" Brittany answered with a smile.

"What? Do you even know who the president is?" the teacher asked sceptically.

"Will. "

The class began to laugh at her stupidity, they all stopped abruptly when Santana stood up and kicked her chair back menacingly.

"Anyone got a problem with Brittany's answer!?" She asked glaring at each and everyone of them.

The class all cowered away from her except Quinn and Brittany.

* * *

Sam was sat in the lunch room minding his own business when a girl who was about Santana's height walked over and sat down opposite him. She had bottle died red hair that cascaded down her back in loose ringlets. She had brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, she looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi. I'm Scarlett." She greeted him with a cheeky smirk as she watched him intently.

"I'm Sam..."

"I know, Oscar told me."

That's when it hit him, she was one of the girls that had circled him during the Blue Phoenix's performance.

"So you gonna join us? We could use a member from a twelfth place group." She winked at him playfully.

"Ummm... no I'm sorry, I promised my old group 'The New Directions' that I wouldn't become their competition..." Sam replied feeling quite uncomfortable under her rather intense stare.

She raised her eyebrow, a flash of Quinn crossed his mind, she always kinked her eyebrow and bit her lip; Sam smiled at the thought of her.

"So what are you gonna do? You think your old team won't forget you and find some replacement?"

"You don't know what their like, they'd never forget me." Sam got up from his place and walked to his locker.

* * *

Quinn and the rest of the Skanks where in the girls bathroom dunking a small girl's head in a toilet.

"Give us your lunch money." Quinn ordered.

"We're hungry, we need something to barf back up." Ronnie shouted at the petrified girl.

"Don't test me. I was a foster kid. Which means I'm used to stabbing people." Sheila extends a plastic spork in a threatening manner. The small girl flinches and gasps before handing over her lunch money.

"You're so mean."

"That's right. It's what passed for love in my house." Mac shoved the her into the wall as the small girl runs out of the bathroom crying. Sheila continues to threaten her with the plastic spork until Coach Sue Sylvester enters.

"Skanks. I got to talk to that lady, alone." Sue points to Quinn who rolls her eyes. The Skanks leave. Quinn attempts to light a cigarette before Sue takes it away.

"First of all, smoking kills. Second, it really does make you look cooler, doesn't it?"

"Sorry Coach, but you have no power over me anymore because I've got nothing left to lose." Quinn turned to face the mirror and began to apply more make-up.

"Oh, Q. I look at you and I'm stunned. You've never looked worse. You lost your child, your boyfriend, your rep, and worse - your high pony. You know who I blame? The Glee Club. You know, when you were in my grasp you were at the top of the pyramid, but then you joined the Glee Club and became lost, forced to sway in the background. Will Schuester never did appreciate the gentle tremble of your thin, forgettable alto.

"Thanks." She gathers her money, puts it on the sink.

"What if I were to offer you the chance to get revenge on the Glee Club and become a star? My congressional campaign is producing a video: _'A day in the life of a girl from whom the arts stole everythin_g_'_. I think I found my girl." Sue smiled at the younger blonde through the mirror.

"First, a few demands. I need thrift store couches under the bleachers. I've realized that after smoking all day, it hurts to stand."

"Fair enough. Quinn Fabray, you have a deal." She then takes the money laying on the sink and leaves Quinn alone in the bathroom.

Quinn feels her phone buzz in her pocket and see's that Sam is calling her, she sighs as she presses the ignore button. She had promised herself that if they couldn't be together; then she wouldn't put herself through the pain of trying to just be 'friends'. That's how Sam had wanted it to be at the beginning but she could tell he was starting to slip up on his promise. All the phone calls, texts and letters just made it so hard to ignore him.

* * *

Quinn left the bathroom and began to make her way through the halls towards the stairs to meet the Skanks on the roof. Suddenly Puck walked up to her and blocked her path.

"What do you want Puckerman?" She asks irritated that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"You need to come with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't you'll regret it." Puck states.

Quinn rolls her eyes, Puck takes that as a yes; so the two begin to walk down the hallway together.

After a minute Quinn becomes frustrated.

"I don't have time for this. I gotta meet the Skanks on the roof. Gonna throw ketchup-covered tampons on the marching band."

Puck ignores her and steers her towards a classroom. They stand in the doorway of Shelby's classroom. Quinn tries to hide the shock that crosses her features as Shelby gets up from her piano to greet them. Puck nudges her forward so that they are fully in the room.

"You're back." Quinn doesn't take her eyes off the taller brunette.

"Yeah, I went to New York. Thought I'd do it all, the whole working mother thing. But, when I was in rehearsal, even performing, I couldn't stop thinking about Beth. How I could miss her milestones, you know? Her first steps, first words, first -"

"I get it." Quinn cuts across Shelby in irritation and pain.

"So, when I got this job offer I couldn't refuse. I'd missed so many firsts in Rachel's life, I was not about to do that with Beth."

"Neat story, but I'm late for a meeting on the roof." Quinn had had enough, it was too painful to hear about Beth, she'd barely gotten over giving her up and now Shelby was flaunting the memories that Quinn would never have in her face. She turns to leave but Puck grabs her arm to stop her.

"Quinn, just listen to her."

Shelby walks up behind the smaller girl and gently turns her around to face her.

"Wait, look. Since the day that I gave Rachel up for adoption I have been walking through life, searching for her face everywhere I go - imagining what she's doing, what she may be like. I don't want you to go through what I went through. Part of me is back here because I want you to get to know Beth. I want you to be a part of her life."

"When do I get to see her?" Quinn asks trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Are you okay? What's going on with you? Are you even in Glee anymore?"

Quinn ignores her questions.

"Did you come here just to torment me with the idea of seeing my child?"

"Look. I want you to be a part of Beth's life, but not like this. If you're really serious about Beth, clean up your act."

"You think you can tell me what to do, just because you signed a couple of papers? You're not her mom. I'm her mom!"

"Quinn!" Puck starts but is silenced when Quinn holds up her arm to him.

"Me. So you can pretend all you want but that is something you are never going to be." Quinn then storms out leaving Puck and Shelby who both share the same disappointed expression on their faces.

Quinn ran through the halls back into the girls bathroom and locks herself in a cubicle. Tears stream down her face freely, she doesn't even try to wipe them away; knowing more will just come.

* * *

_(Sue's Campaign Commercial_)

Quinn is stood beside a dirty stairwell, while Sue does a voice over; "Quinn Fabray used to be on top of the world. She had it all, but now she walks the hallways of McKinley High broken, alone. What happened, Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn was then walking down a hallway whilst being followed by a camera crew, including Becky, they're filming the campaign ad.

Quinn shakes her head; "I got involved in the arts."

Sue continues her voice over; "And now, after a long day of snorting Splenda and cutting class, she kills the pain the only way she knows how - smoking cornstarch."

Quinn open's her locker to reveal a box of cornstarch.

"Wait, what?" She picks it up looking confused.

"Cut! The dummy could not remember her lines, Coach." An irritated Becky declares to her Coach.

Quinn, Sue and Becky walk into Mr Schuester's office, he's sitting at his desk and they're still filming.

"Now remember, just like we rehearsed it." Sue reminds Quinn.

"Mr. Schuester, I came here to give you a piece of my mind." The former blonde placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to look intimidating.

"What's going on here?" Mr Schue looks up confused.

"Rolling." Sue held up the camera to start filming the confrontation.

"I used to have everything: dated the quarterback of the football team, was the captain of the cheerios. I was the prettiest, most popular girl at this school until I joined Glee Club. And then it all went to hell." Quinn moved forward so that she was looking down at her former Glee Club teacher.

"This is campaign dynamite." Sue smiled in glee.

"I just want you to know that I am never coming back to Glee Club, ever. Do you understand? I hope you're happy." She'd had enough of playing Coach Sylvester's games, she began to leave but Mr Schuester stopped her.

"Ms. Fabray! Wait. You know, there's only one person in this world that you care about. And that's yourself." Quinn slowly turns around and glares at him; she stalks forward and begins shouting; "You have no idea!-"

Will then slams his fists down on the desk; "I'm not finished! You're not a little girl anymore, Quinn." He slowly stands up and looks her straight in the eye; "How long do you plan on playing the victim card?"

Quinn clenches her fists in order to try and control herself, she would not cry in front of him.

"You know, since day one you have done nothing but sabotage the same Glee Club that has been there for you over and over again. When you got pregnant. When your parents kicked you out. Mercedes even let you live at her house and I don't recall ever hearing so much as a thank-you. So now you're a train-wreck. Well, congratulations. But you stride into my office and tell me that it's my fault? Well then, I have something to say to you. Grow up."

Quinn swallows the lump in her throat and storms out of the room without another word.

* * *

It felt like Quinn had spent the most of the day in the bathroom, either crying or fixing her make-up. She was redoing her eye liner when Puck enters the girls bathroom and picks up her cigarette pack.

"Menthol 100s. Really? Skank?" Quinn rolls her eyes at him.

"You can't be in here, it's the girls' bathroom."

I'm always here. The stalls are cleaner."

Quinn ignores him, so he grabs her arm to get her attention; she flinches slightly at his harsh grip on her.

"Hey. You need to lose the skank act and get it together."

"Look. Everyone needs to leave me alone because this is who I am." Quinn wriggles her arm out of his grasp.

"You look like a real housewife of Reno." Puck pauses and looks her up and down then smirks slightly; "I saw Beth."

"So?" Quinn tried to keep her expression emotionless.

"She's perfect. She looks just like you. Well, the old you."

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter. We're not "parent material.""

"We can be."

"We're never gonna be together." She smirks.

"I don't care about you, I care about her." Puck's comment stings Quinn.

"I don't want her having questions or being messed up. She needs you in her life."

She gulps as Puck gives her one last look before leaving her all alone, without even thinking Quinn grabs her necklace in a way of trying to comfort herself.

* * *

Quinn walked towards Shelby's make shift choir room, she watches as the girl who can't sing; 'Sugar' hug Shelby and then leaves.

"She's hopeless, you know."

Shelby looks up to see Quinn timidly walk towards her.

"Nobody's hopeless." She smiles hoping to bring Quinn out of her shell.

"What happened to you, Quinn? Sorry, I know what happened to you. The same thing happened to me when I gave up Rachel. I went with the Regis Philbin tattoo and the Sinead O'Connor haircut."

Quinn smiles; "It must've looked like crap."

"It was a disaster. But eventually, I realized that no matter how much it hurt me, I did right by my daughter. That's the real measure of motherhood. How much of yourself will you give up for them? King Solomon and all that."

"Yeah well, I'm not going back to being that girl. Little Miss Blonde, perfect." Quinn says defiantly.

"Quinn, were you ever really that girl? I mean, would that kind of girl even get pregnant in the first place? Do you seriously expect me to think that this is the real you? Shelby looks at her in disbelief.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Something like this."

"You're eighteen, you're graduating high school. This is the time. This is the time when you should find yourself. The first step to becoming an adult - stop punishing yourself for things you did when you were a child."

Quinn stares down at her feet then asks the one question that's been burning on her mind the entire time since giving her daughter up.

"Can I see her? I know Puck got to."

"Not yet."

"How about a photo?"

Shelby looks at her in contemplation.

"Please." Quinn ask's desperately, she just wanted to see her.

Shelby pulls up a photo of Puck and Beth on her phone and she shows it to Quinn who begins to tear up.

"You want to know who you really are? Look at this sweet, special little face. She looks just like you. You can be a part of this family too, Quinn. I really want you to be. It's all up to you."

Quinn silently nods, tears streaming down her face as Shelby leaves her alone in the classroom.

* * *

Sam was on Facebook when he noticed Puck's profile picture had changed, out of pure boredom; he clicks on the picture to enlarge it. The picture was; Puck sitting on grass holding a little blonde girl who looked about two. He read the caption below the picture; "_Me and my baby girl_." Realisation hit him, the girl was Beth.

He'd only seen two pictures of Quinn's daughter, the one that was taken straight after the birth; with Quinn holding a newly born Beth and the other was of just Beth smiling. Both pictures were in the blondes locker.

So if Puck had seen Beth, that meant that Shelby; Beth's adoptive mother was back in Lima.

Without even thinking he grabbed the house phone and dialled the familiar numbers, seeing as Quinn wasn't going to answer her mobile if she saw his name; Sam figured she might if the number was unknown. He could hear it ringing, after the third he nearly gave up, concluding that Quinn wasn't going to answer her phone all together. Suddenly the ringing stopped and he heard her soft breathing through the line.

"Hello?" Quinn sounded slightly different, but Sam couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Hey Quinn, it's me. Don't hang up!" After a moments silence he heard her sigh and he let out a breath of relief.

"What do you want Sam?" She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"How are you?" Sam asked not really knowing what to say, after trying to contact her throughout the summer he hadn't even thought about what he'd talk to her about.

"Fine."

Sam chuckled at how blunt she was being; "We both know 'Fine' is code for 'I'm really not fine'." He smiled at the thought of Quinn rolling her eyes at the truth. After another pause, Sam sighs; "I miss you."

Quinn sits down on her bed and blinks away the tears that were threatening to fall; "Yeah?"

Sam could her her slightly snivelling down the phone; "Yeah, I just feel numb here."

"I'd rather be numb than what I am right now."

"Yeah... I saw Puck and Beth on Facebook, how are you?"

Quinn stifle's a sob and tries to keep her voice steady when she answers; "I-I just miss you- and now that Be- she's back I just don't know what to do..."

Sam closes his eyes in frustration of not being able to be there and comfort her.

"Quinn, I-I don't know-" Sam stuttered trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better.

Quinn wipes her face and sighs in irritation; "Sam don't bother, I'm fine." And with that Quinn hangs up the phone, leaving a dejected Sam still on the other line.

Sam closes his eyes once again in aggravation, he follows Quinn's lead and hangs up the phone too; then falls backwards onto the bed whilst letting out a groan.

Quinn stands up, she shakily places her phone on the table and walks into her bathroom. Using make-up remover, she cleans off the mascara that covered her tear stained cheeks; takes out her nose ring and picks up the hair dye.

* * *

Quinn makes her way towards the stage in the Auditorium, she watched as Finn tries to dance with the help of Mr Schuester, they do the dance again but this time Finn does the move successfully Mike, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt all cheer and clap. Mr Schue wraps his arm around Finn's shoulder in praise as he congratulates him.

Quinn slowly walks up to the group, her hair is back blonde and she's wearing a white sun dress.

"Can I help you Quinn?" Mr Schue asks with a slight smile on his features.

"I heard this was for people who need a little help with their dance moves and want to win National's."

"That's right."

"So I'm a little rusty. And uh, would it be cool if I joined in?" Quinn looks down at her feet sheepishly for a second before looking back at the group.

"Absolutely. Welcome back." Mr Schuester smiles.

"Get in here, girl. You've been missed." Mercedes pulls the blonde into a hug, the rest of the group all try and get in on it as well.

"Alright, lets line it up. Enough, enough. Alright, let's get in line. Booty Camp, here we go. Line it up." Mr Schue instructs the group.

Puck moves over to where Quinn is lined up; "I'm proud of you."

"I just want to see her. If that takes dyeing my hair blonde, taking out my nose ring and pretending that I think I'm special, then that's something that I'm willing to do. I just want to see my daughter." Quinn looked into Puck's saddened eyes but ignores them and begins to practise her already impeccable dancing skills.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) I decided that I didn't want Quinn to go all crazy and try and steal Beth back, I hated that story line -_-


	12. Asian F

Thank you all for the reviews :) Keep them coming and I'll keep writing

Asian F

Quinn, Santana, Puck, Tina, Finn, Mike, Kurt and Mr Schue were all in the Auditorium doing Booty Camp rehearsal's.

"Five, six…" Finn tried to count himself in to try and help his dance moves.

"…seven, eight." Santana took to the stage and pretty much wiped the floor with him.

Will watched each one of them dance, trying to take mental notes on each one of their performances. He turns as he hears the door open then close and see's Mercedes walk in.

"You're late." He states, irritation evident in his voice.

"I know. I overslept." Mercedes replies.

"It's 4:30 in the afternoon." Quinn declares with a bemused expression.

"My alarm clock went off 30 minutes late this morning. Kind of shifted my whole schedule. Anyway, what's Santana doing here?"

"I've re-sworn my allegiance to the Glee Club... Without telling Coach Sue." The Latina announces.

"Mercedes, I'll catch you up. Five, six, seven. Five, six…" Mike leads her over to the centre of the stage and the two begin to dance. Suddenly Mercedes runs over to the trash can on the side of the stage. Quinn and Kurt both cringe at the thought of watching her puke.

"Mercedes, you okay?" Mr Schue runs over to her.

"My stomach hurts. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Why are you babying her? I mean, she can't do three steps without puking 'cause she ate at Quizno's before she showed up in this joint." Santana steps forward and motions towards Mercedes.

"Mr. Schue, you have us scheduled to the second right now. With school, Glee Club and Booty Camp, when else am I supposed to eat?" Mercedes looks up at him with a pained expression.

"When the rest of us do." Santana declares.

"Oh, like you eat!" Mercedes snaps back.

Quinn giggle's and whispers to her friend; "She has a point." Santana just tries to ignore the blonde.

Mr Schuester looks back down at Mercedes; "It's not about eating. It's about attitude. Sectional's are coming up, and if we don't give it our all-"

"I am doing my best."

"No, you're not. It's not about doing your best anymore. It's about doing better." Mr Schue turns to the rest of the group and claps his hands together, they all hurry back on stage to continue practising.

* * *

Quinn is sat in the school gym watching Brittany's performance of Beyonce's song 'Run The World (Girls)' with Santana and a load of other cheerleaders. The Latino begins to sing her solo in the song and nods for the girls surrounding her to follow, she stands up and they all join in on the dance.

Everyone drops to the floor except the Un-Holy Trinity who remain dancing above everyone else.

The song comes to an end and the entire room practically shakes in applause and cheers. A random girl hands Brittany a microphone and the blonde addresses's the crowd.

"Hi. I'm Brittany S. Pierce, and I'm your next senior class president." The audience erupts once more.

* * *

Sam was in his English class when he felt something hit the back of his head, he turns around to see what it was and see's a little scrunched up piece of paper. He looks up at all the bored faces behind him looking for the culprit but doesn't see anyone who looks suspicious. He checks to see if his English teacher is looking, she isn't; the elderly woman was writing painfully slowly on the board. Sam takes his chance, he turns around once more and picks up the paper. He slowly unravels it and it soon became clear that it's a small hand written note saying;

_"Meet me in the Auditorium after school."_

Sam once again looks around in confusion but gets distracted by the teacher turning around and addressing the class about some boring subject.

* * *

Sam walks into the Auditorium and notice's Scarlett standing in the middle of the stage waiting for him.

"You're the one that threw the note at my head?" He asks in disbelief as he draws closer to the stage.

"Am I that obvious?" She winks as he climbs up onto the platform.

"So what did you wanna meet me about?" Sam asks.

"Mmmm... I like a man who gets straight to the point." She smirks.

Sam was slightly taken aback by her comment, although she was nothing compared to Santana.

"I asked you to meet me here so that I could help you reconsider joining the Blue Phoenix's."

Sam sighs; "I already told you-"

"I know, I know. But I can't let a piece of eye candy like you slip through my fingers." She winks once more and turns to pick up two microphones making sure to sway her ass as she does so; then stick it out as she bends over to pick them up.

Sam blinks several times and averts his eyes, in some way he feels like looking at her would be a way of cheating on Quinn; even though they weren't technically going out.

Scarlett walks back towards him and hands him a microphone; he begrudgingly accepts it; and waits for further instruction.

She presses play on her ipod speakers and The Wanted's song 'Gold Forever' begins to play.

Scarlett starts singing, Sam doesn't want to admit it but the girl can sing. She sang the first verse and motions for him to do the next, he sighs in defeat and begins; she smiles in glee.

_"I won't, I won't let your memory go cause your colors they burn so bright,_  
_Who knows, who knows what tomorrow will hold, but I know that we'll be alright"_

As Sam sings that line he can't help but be reminded of Quinn. The song comes to an end and Scarlett brakes him out of his thoughts by squealing; "That was so good! You have to join."

He shakes his head; "I told you that I can't."

Scarlett rolls her eyes at his loyalty to his old Glee Club; "Fine, I'll let you go... For now." She winks and they leave the auditorium together.

"Seeing as you won't join, you have to make it up to me some way..."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the girl; "How?"

"You have to come to my party next month."

Sam was about to protest but she runs off towards her convertible; Sam watches her go with a quizzical look across his face.

"You can't say no now 'cause I can't hear you! It'd be incredibly rude not to show up now!" Scarlett shouts to the blonde from across the parking lot, she smirks, gets in her car and drives away.

Sam stands there slightly dumbstruck, he shakes himself awake and walks over to his beaten up old truck.

* * *

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn, Puck, Kurt and Mr Schue were all on stage in the Auditorium for Booty Camp, stretching and getting ready for rehearsals.

"Okay, so, before we dive into today's Booty Camp, I just want to say how impressed Mike and I have been with everyone's progress. Uh… Brittany, why are you here?" Mr Schue looks at Brittany with a puzzled expression.

"'Cause I intend on, you know, dancing my way into the voters' hearts." The blonde replies as if it were obvious.

"Okay... All right… everyone up! Now, your homework assignment was "The Widow Maker," perhaps the hardest show choir dance move ever. Now, when you get it right, one of us" The teacher gestures between himself and mike; "is gonna tap you out, then you can have a seat. Uh, five, six, seven, eight!"

The group all moves into the centre of the stage, the piano starts to play and they all being showing off their practised dance moves.

"Quinn's doing alright, yeah go tap her." Mr Schue tells Mike who wonders over and lightly taps Quinn's shoulder. She smiles but isn't surprised at the early tap out. Slowly the rest all are tapped out leaving Finn and Mercedes remaining on the dance floor.

"Come on, Finn, you can do it!" Mr Schue tries to encourage the tall quarterback.

"No he can't." Puck states with a smug smirk.

"Yeah?" Puck's comment drives Finn into completing his dance move, Mr Schue taps him out with a smile then moves on to watch Mercedes.

"Down… open… Come on, Mercedes, down… open… up…" Mike orders trying desperately to help the girl.

"My ankle hurts." Mercedes was beginning to give up.

"Push through it."

"I don't feel good." She whimpers in response to her driven teacher.

"You're fine."

"No, I'm not!" She snaps back, stopping the dance altogether.

"Look, Mercedes, I want you to be the best you can be, okay? Did you even practice this?" Mr Schuester asks in disbelief.

"Stop picking on me! You're always singling me out, making me look bad!"

"That's crazy."

"No, you're crazy. For not letting me shine! Where's Rachel, huh? I don't see her here, being a part of the "team."" Mercedes was becoming gradually more and more outraged.

"Rachel practices every night."

"No one asked you, Finn. Everyone knows that Rachel is your favourite." Mercedes turns from scowling at Finn to look directly at Mr Schue.

"That's not true."

"No, it's true— you give that skinny, Garanimal-wearing ass-kisser everything! And, you know, for two years, you know, I took it." Mercedes shouts.

"Oh my God, Rachel is not skinny. She's just short like a hobbit." Santana mutters to Quinn who can't help but chuckle.

"But not anymore! I'm done!" Mercedes begins to leave and intentionally knocks over a music stand in the process, everyone stares wide eyed at the girl's outburst.

Mercedes turns back around; "You know, I've outgrown you. I've outgrown all of you." She points not only towards Mr Schue but to the entire group.

"Mercedes! You walk out that door, you're out of Glee Club." The group all slightly flinch at the harshness and volume of their teachers voice. Mercedes turns to look at each one of them one last time before stalking out of the Auditorium.

"This isn't good..." Quinn and the rest of the club all nod their heads at Tina's comment.

* * *

Quinn rushes down the steps of the Auditorium and sits down next to Puck, after everything that had been happening with Beth and Shelby, the two had definitely become closer. But not in a romantic sense more like a brother and sisterly relationship.

"Where you been?" Puck asks as she sits down.

"Lost track of time." She replies whilst chuckling at all the theatrics, the red glittering curtain was a slightly over the top for a little sing off.

Miss Pillsbury walks on stage and into the centre, while the Glee club waits in anticipation.

"Rachel Berry? Mercedes Jones?" Artie asks for the two competing rivals to join Miss Pillsbury.

"Why's Artie ordering them around?" Quinn asks with a confused expression.

"He's this years director." Puck quietly replies as he watches the stage.

"Ladies… you're both wonderful." The ginger teacher smiles at the two girls as the draw closer to her.

"Screw West Side Story, this is Clash of the Titans." Puck whisper's in Quinn's ear, she rolls her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Heads or tails?" Miss Pillsbury asks.

"Heads."

"Tails."

Emma flips the coin; "Heads."

Suddenly Quinn and the rest of the audience hear Finn shout; "Yes!" in celebration.

"Mercedes can go first." Rachel gestures for Mercedes to take the stage as she runs back off to hug Finn.

Both girls perform 'Out Here On My Own' from Fame.

"Wow! Yeah! Bravo!" The audience whoops and claps after each girls performance is over.

"Now all they have to do is wait." Puck declares looking extremely excited.

* * *

Sam was stood at his locker taking out his textbook, when Scarlett wonders up to him.

"Hey Newbie." She smiles in greeting.

"Hi Scarlett." He gives her a small smile in return, before making his way to his next class. The red head looks quite put out, but hurries after him to catch up with the blonde.

"So... You gonna audition for the school musical?" She asks with a smirk.

"There's a school musical?" He asks with a bemused expression, he didn't really pay attention to what was happening in the school; or what was happening around him anymore.

"Yeah it's...WICKED!" She squeals in excitement and begins jumping up and down; she slightly reminds him of Rachel berry.

"Cool..." Sam replies not even trying to replicated her enthusiasm.

"You have to audition! You'd make the perfect Boq." She winks.

"Isn't he like a Munchkin?" Sam looks at her in mock hurt.

"Yeah." Scarlett starts giggling, Sam just shakes his head at her.

"Well if you're not going to audition, maybe you could come and watch me perform. You know cheer me on and stuff."

Sam stares down at her puppy dog eyes and sighs in defeat; "Fine."

* * *

Sam walks down the steps into the school's Auditorium and takes an empty seat beside Scarlett.

"Glad you could make it." She squeezes his hand and turns to face the stage again.

Sam glances around, there were so many students, most were from the Blue Phoenix's but there were several wearing normal clothes like him.

A tall ginger haired woman takes to the stage and begins addressing the entire room; "As many of you know, my name is Mrs Porter. I'm the head of the drama department here. And I will also be the director of this years musical; Wicked."

Applause rang out through the room.

"She's the best we've ever had." Scarlett whispers in Sam's ear whilst Mrs Porter continues to speak.

"Now on with the auditions. Marcy Abbot, you're up first." The teacher steps off the stage, takes her place next to a couple of other teachers and pulls out a note pad.

Marcy jumps up on stage and quickly moves over to where the microphone stand was; "My name is Marcy Abbot and I'll be auditioning for the roll of Elphaba."

She was quite short and reminded Sam some what of a mouse. Scarlett lets out a sigh of annoyance as the girl starts to sing.

She wasn't that bad, Sam thought.

Once she finishes the crowd claps, Marcy then bows and jumps off the stage and heads back to her seat where her friends were; with a smile plastered on her face.

The next few people took to the stage, sung their hearts out but made Sam and the rest of the audience slightly cringe at all of their off notes.

"Johnny, that was pretty crap." The boy on stage looked pretty taken aback as did Sam at Mrs Porter's use of language.

"Every year you do the same thing with your voice. And it bores the hell out of me and the audience. Just go sit back down."

Sam widened his eyes at how ruthless this teacher was.

"Next!" Mrs Porter calls out not even bothering to look up from her note pad. Scarlett looks around expectantly, but people keep their heads down after the harsh comments Johnny had just received.

Scarlett rolls her eyes at the frightened crowd and stands up.

"Ahh Miss Rivers, please take to the stage." Mrs Porter smiles for what felt like the first time.

The red makes her way confidently to the stage and picks up the microphone.

"My name is Scarlett Rivers and I'll be auditioning for the part of Elphaba."

Sam then realise's why she hadn't liked Marcy's performance, they were both going for the same part.

"And I'll be singing 'As Long As You're Mine' with the help of Sam Evans."

Sam froze at her statement, he then sank down in his chair, it felt like every pair of eyes was staring down at him.

"Well then Mr Evans hurry up and get on stage. I don't like my time to be wasted." Mr Ported declares defiantly and she watches Sam slowly move towards Scarlett.

She hands him another microphone and winks. Sam can't believe she's making him do this.

The band and piano begin to play behind them as they wait for their parts to start. Scarlett starts singing oozing with confidence, Sam lets out a shaky breath before closing his eyes and begins to sing.

"_Maybe I'm brainless,_  
_maybe I'm wise._  
_But you've got me seeing_  
_through different eyes._  
_Somehow I've fallen_  
_under your spell,_  
_and somehow I'm feeling_  
_it's "up" that I fell..."_

Sam stares into the shocked audience, he spots Oscar smirking in his seat; Sam didn't even dare to look at Mrs Porter's reaction. The blonde turns to Scarlett and the two sing together.

"_Every moment,_  
_as long as you're mine._  
_I'll wake up my body,_  
_and make up for lost time..._"

"It's nearly over, it's nearly over." Sam kept repeating the same line over and over in his head.

"_Just for this moment._  
_as long as you're mine._  
_Come be how you want to,_  
_and see how bright we shine._  
_Borrow the moonlight,_  
_until it's through._  
_And know I'll be here holding you,_  
_as long as you're mine..._"

The song comes to an end and Sam lets out a huge sigh of relief. Suddenly the audience erupts in cheers and applause for the pair. Sam stands there stunned at the reaction, he's used to a group of like a eleven clapping him; but this was amazing. His first standing ovation.

"Well Miss Rivers looks like you've found yourself a little rising star." Mrs Porter glances up at the two on stage and gives them a slight smile. Scarlett bows and Sam follows her lead, just as he was about to get off the stage; Mrs Porter stops him.

"Mr Evans you never said which part you wanted." Sam looks at her like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Ummm... I like Boq..." He shuffles his feet in nervousness, and hears the ginger teacher scoff.

"Yeah right." She mutters but she still has a small smile on her face as she writes down even more notes.

Sam sits down next to Scarlett as Oscar takes to the stage; "You can never do that to me again." He whispers harshly.

She smirks in response; "You loved it."

Sam tries to hide the small grin that's threatening to creep onto his face; so instead of looking at the smug red head he turns his attention towards the stage where Oscar is.

"I'm Oscar Walton, and I'll be auditioning for the part of Oz."

* * *

Quinn watches as Artie hangs up the cast list for the musical in the hallway. Mike anxiously walks up to it first then reads his name next to his part. He jumps in the air and hugs Tina; Quinn smiles, looks like he got the part he wanted.

Santana is up next, she's clutching Brittany's hand as she walks up to the list; she tries to hide the huge grin that is now plastered on her face; in an attempt to act like she doesn't care.

Blaine hugs Kurt when he see's he's been cast as 'Tony'.

Quinn walks forward with Puck at her side and they both smile at their parts, Puck's part is 'Bernardo'; Maria's brother.

Quinn see's her part underneath; 'Graziella' Riff girlfriend, she smiles; that's the part she wanted.

"Hey Santana, look's like you'll be receiving some Puckasaurus lovin in the musical." He winks at her, she mocks a disgusted expression in reply.

The group all make their way into the Auditorium excluding Mercedes whom has now officially left the club.

They all begin to sing 'Fix You' by Coldplay with Mr Schue singing the lead.

* * *

Sam was walking down the hallway when he noticed the small mousy looking girl sliding down her locker in a fit of tears, Sam stands there unsure of what to do to help her; "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering she just points down the hallway extremely dramatically towards a sea of people all gathering around the school notice board. As he moves closer to the group he notices they were all trying to see what part they had gotten in the school musical. The crowd all parts as Oscar and Scarlett moved towards the notice board. The red head see's Sam and pulls him over to her so that he can move with herself and Oscar towards the list.

Oscar reads through the list first and turns around with an expression of achievement.

"You're all looking at 'The Wizard of Oz'." Some random boy high fives him and claps him around the back.

Scarlett was next and she strides forward, then turns around in glee and hugs Oscar in delight.

She nudges Sam forward, he looks straight at the bottom and makes his way up the list; 'Boq' was to be played by 'Jack Reese', Sam turns around actually quite disappointed. Scarlett and Oscar look confused at his expression.

"I didn't get the part. Some guy called Jack did..."

The boy that had high fived Oscar steps forward; "Hi I'm Jack."

Sam looked up to see a small boy with black hair and tanned skin.

Scarlett rolls her eyes at the blonde, she turns him around and points at his name near the very top.

_**Fiyero - Sam Evans**_

Sam can't believe his eyes, he was one of the main cast; he scans the list once more just to check he hadn't been mistaken.

_**Elphaba - Scarlett Rivers**_

_**Galinda - Tamera Chambers **_

**_Fiyero - Sam Evans_**

_**Nessarose - Marcy Abbot**_

_**The Wizard of Oz- Oscar Walton**_

_**Boq - Jack Reese**_

* * *

I decided that Sam needed a storyline so I decided that he should be in a musical too :)


	13. Pot O' Gold

Thank you all for the amazing comments.

Pot O' Gold

"Quinn come on." Puck was steering the reluctant blonde down the corridor towards the staffroom. She sighs in defeat as they slide past a random teacher into the room and go to sit down beside Shelby.

"Hello." Puck hurries around the brunette and sits next her. Quinn pauses before following Puck and shuffling into a spare seat.

"We got you something." Puck hands Shelby a small white package with a cheesy smile.

She opens it and reveal a small tube of make up.

"Concealer?"

"To help with the bags; don't get us wrong Miss Corcoran you're still the most tappable teacher in McKinley by far."

Shelby scoffs at his comment.

"But you've been looking tired; which makes sense, you're a single mother, you've relocated, you have a new job, it's no wonder you've stopped working out. Let us babysit Beth for a couple of hours any night of your choosing; for some 'Me' time." Puck states with a smile.

Shelby raises her eyebrows at him, then turns to the quiet blonde; Quinn is staring down at her hands keeping her mouth shut.

"Have you ever babysat before?"

"Mmmhmmm ask Mr Schue, we took care of his sister in law's three demon spawn; they were practically purring by the end of the night."

Shelby looks sceptically at Puck.

"Please. You said you wanted us to get to know Beth."

Shelby hesitates before nodding, Puck squeals slightly and hugs her.

The two both get up from their seats and begin to leave; "Wait, Quinn can I talk to you for a second?"

Quinn turns around and looks back at Shelby who is now standing. Puck glances at Quinn, she nods at him and he leaves.

Shelby sits back down, she gestures for the blonde to join her and Quinn slowly makes her way back over to the table.

"Quinn are you okay?" Shelby asks with a concerned expression.

Quinn tries to ignore her by fiddling with her necklace.

"Quinn." Shelby repeats only slightly more forcibly.

The blonde finally looks up to see Shelby staring at her rather intently.

"I'm fine." She mumbles back.

The brunette touches Quinn's hand in an attempt to comfort the girl but she flinches away. Shelby sighs; "Quinn; do you actually even want to see Beth? Or are you just going along with what Puck wants?"

The blonde whips her head up; "Of course I want to see her!" Quinn declares, she'd had enough of Shelby looking down at her; so she stands up and storms out of the room.

* * *

"Alright places everybody!" Mrs Porter was sat at the front of the auditorium watching the stage next to Oscar; Sam, Scarlett, Jack, Tamera, Marcy and several extra dancers were all rehearsing the song 'Dancing Through Life'.

Sam was standing next to Tamera Chambers who was playing the part of Galinda, she had platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes and to Sam's relief; she has a nice and bubbly personality. He wasn't in the mood to deal with another attention seeking version of Rachel Berry, not that he didn't like the short brunette but that didn't mean she wasn't incredibly annoying.

Just as Sam began, his dialogue he was interrupted.

"Stop!" Sam freeze's mid sentence and looked towards the irritated teacher.

"Evans! You're supposed to be Fiyero, _'_A Lion Among Men_' _but at the moment you're acting like a nervous Boq. Loosen up or I'll be finding myself a new leading man." She then sits back down and stares at the blonde expectantly.

Sam gulps as the music starts up again but from the beginning, he takes his position, closes his eyes and tries to concentrate. The only time he truly felt confident within himself was when he was around Quinn.

He opens his eyes and looks down at Tamera but all he see's is Quinn. He gazes lovingly into the green eyes that completely mesmerise him and begins to sing.

_"The trouble with schools is _  
_They always try to teach the wrong lesson _  
_Believe me, I've been kicked out _  
_Of enough of them to know _  
_They want you to become less callow _  
_Less shallow _  
_But I say: why invite stress in?_  
_Stop studying strife _  
_And learn to live "the unexamined life"..._

Sam glances over at the now overly happy and impressed Mrs Porter.

"So-what's the most swankified place in town?" Sam turns back to Tamera still in character, but slightly disappointed he no longer see's Quinn.

"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom." The shorter blonde replies.

_"Sounds perfect._  
_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom _  
_We'll meet there later tonight _  
_We can dance till it's light _  
_Find the prettiest girl... _  
_Give her a whirl."_

Sam twirls Tamera around with a triumphant smile plastered on his face, as the other students begin to sing.

"_Dancing Through Life... Down at the Ozdust...So keep dancing through..."_

Sam walks off towards the edge of the stage as Jack a.k.a Boq begins his scene with Galinda.

_"_Miss GLINDA, I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right here. Waiting. All night_."_

"Nice save with Porter." Scarlett winks from back stage; "I haven't seen her smile like that since Oscar won the outstanding performer at Nationals last year, what were you thinking about?"

Sam tries to disguise his grin at making the scary teacher smile, he then thinks back to what he'd been thinking about; he smiles just at the thought of Quinn.

"Or should I say, who were you thinking about?" Scarlett kinks her eyebrow at the blushing blonde. But before Sam can reply he feels a presence beside him, he looks down at Tamera.

"So..."

"So I'll be picking you up around eight?" Sam sighs in relief that he didn't forget his line.

"_After all-Now that we've met one another."_

_"It's clear we deserve each other."_

_"You're perfect.._."

Sam gives her a cheesy smile.

"_You're perfect.._."

Both blondes begin to sing together.

"_So we're perfect together _  
_Born to be forever... _  
_Dancing Through Life..._"

Sam see's in the corner of his eye, Scarlett walk on stage to stand by Marcy who's playing Nessa, the red head gives him a cheeky smirk before she starting to talk.

* * *

Quinn and the other members of the Glee Club were all sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr Schuester to continue today's lesson, they were all still pretty distraught that Mercedes had left; not only because she was one of their strongest singers but also because she was their friend.

Quinn was sat next to Tina who was crying and snivelling making the blonde feel rather uncomfortable.

"You know what 'Girl Chang' if you cry every time someone gets a hang nail; it kind of starts to lose its effect." Santana declares as she watches the girl whimper.

"It's not a hang nail. Mercedes was one of Glee's original members. I feel naked in here without her." Tina replies whilst wiping her face with the tissue Mike had just offered her.

"Yeah well get used to it. Because without her singing for us, we're going have to perform naked for the judges to vote for us at Sectional's." Puck announces to the group.

"No! I will not let this setback crush our spirits. I mean we have handled worse-"

"Then losing one of our best singers?" Mike and the rest of the group all look up at Mr Schue in disbelief.

"Kinda hard not to blame you Mr Schue. Think you were too hard on her at 'Booty Camp'." Quinn states bitterly, she was still in a mood after her convesation with Shelby.

"I blame Artie, why couldn't you just given Maria to Mercedes."

"Because that would damage my integrity as an artist." Artie folds his arms as he replies to Tina.

"Sorry I am late, I was putting up posters for my-" Rachel claps as she walks into the room, she catches Kurt's eye and sits down beside Finn; "My champaign..."

"Did you airbrush out your jowls!" Kurt snarls.

"NO!" Rachel shouts back.

"Look, stop it everybody!" Finn stands up looking aggravated; "So we lost a singer. So they cancelled the musical-"

"WAIT! What!? N-n-no! You can't cancel my musical!" Rachel jumps up in outrage.

"Sue cut the funding." Mike interjects, the smaller brunette slowly lowers herself back down into her seat in fear that she might faint.

"The point is, right now we shouldn't be turning on each other." Everyone looks up at Finn.

"I agree." Blaine stands up smiling at Finn; "I can only speak from my experience from the Warblers, but no show choir is just one person; its a team. When we lost a Warbler we'd just replace him with another one."

"Which is easy when you have a waiting list for your waiting list. Dude I know you're a big deal at Dalton or whatever, but we don't wear blazers here. So have a seat, I'm trying to give a pep talk."

Quinn raises her eyebrows at how rude Finn was being towards his stepbrothers boyfriend, it reminded her of the times when Finn would try to dominate Sam by making him feel small or by reminding the blonde how he'd convinced his girlfriend to cheat on him.

"Didn't you just say something about not turning on each other?" Blaine replies feeling dejected as he sat back down.

"NO! You can't cancel my musical, okay? I was considering changing my name to 'Maria'."

"The musical is not cancelled. And as for Mercedes, yes; that is a huge loss for us but we will deal with replacing her later. Right now we need to focus on putting on this musical."

"How?" Tina asks as everyone looks back at their teacher.

"We sell ads in the program, I figured we could get ten maybe twenty bucks a piece for them."

Quinn quickly does the math; "So we'll only have to sell about two hundred." She smiles and nods sarcastically.

"Well I think its a brilliant idea, and I volunteer myself to spear head the charge. That'll give me a great opportunity to bust out my 'Banana Republic Mad Men Collection'." Kurt grins.

"Okay, alright lets break off into smaller groups, figure out who's gonna take on which parts of the city."

The school bell rings signalling the end of Glee Club, Mr Schue claps his hands together as the group all begin to get up to leave; "Oh and guys, I don't care what Sue does or who leaves us; everyone in this groups dreams are gonna come true this year. Lets do it." He tries to reassure them.

"Hey Santana, ready to help out the team?"

The Latino turns to look at Finn slightly confused; "Yeah course, why?" She asks nervously.

"Just checking." He gives her a fake smile before following Rachel out of the room.

Quinn shakes her head at his odd behaviour.

* * *

"Quinn! Quinn! Open the door! We're going to be late!" Puck was banging on the Fabray household's front door.

Quinn was leaning against it on the opposite side, her heart was beating at a rate of nots and her palms were sweating. She let out a deep sigh as she turns to open the door. Puck stares at her with an angry expression.

"What took you so long!?" he didn't even wait for a reply as he strides back over to his truck.

Quinn slowly makes her way over to the vehicle, it was only when Puck starts the engine and begins to pull away; that she notice's her hands, they were shaking uncontrollably.

"It's going to be fine." Puck reassures her.

"I haven't seen her since that day." Quinn thought back to when she and Puck were stood looking in on the nursery where Beth was peacefully sleeping among other new born babies.

The two arrive at Shelby's apartment building and slowly make their way inside.

Puck knocks firmly on the front door, they can hear shuffling from the other side of the wood.

Quinn holds her breath as Shelby opens the door to reveal her little apartment, Beth on her hip and the brunette had an unsure half smile on her face. Quinn freeze's as she see's her daughter, it was like looking in a mirror, she had the same blonde hair and soft loose ringlets that framed her heart shaped face; she was practically a clone all apart from one thing, she had inherited her fathers deep chocolate eyes.

"Come in, come in." Shelby steps aside allowing the two teenagers to enter. Puck takes the lead as he wonders in smiling at both Shelby and Beth as he does so, Quinn momentarily pausese before following his lead.

Quinn stands awkwardly beside Beth's play area as Shelby places the little blonde girl down with all her toys as she rushes about getting some last minute things for her night out.

"Are you sure you can do this?" She asks for what felt like the millionth time.

"Yes. We'll be fine." Puck replies as he leaned against the breakfast bar, Shelby hurries over to him and writes down her number; she then rushes into one of the back rooms.

Without even really thinking, Quinn lowers herself down to Beth's level and sits next to her on the play mat. The smaller blonde looks up at her birth mother for a second then continues to play with her various amounts of toys that were strewn around the place.

Shelby re-enters the room once more, holding her purse and coat. The brunette gets down on her knee's and picks up Beth.

"Ummm... Okay, I got my ipod, my cellphone... You have my number?" She looks expectantly at Quinn, but the blonde can't tare her eyes of Beth.

"Wrote it on my hand." Puck waves his hand up and down in some kind of reassurance.

"Okay... Alright honey, I'm gonna go but I'll be back real soon. Give mama a kiss."

That shakes Quinn out of her trance. She couldn't remember why she was even there anymore.

"If she gets upset just do 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' she loves that." Shelby then begins handing Beth over to Quinn, the smaller blonde starts to cry at leaving her mothers side. Quinn feels incredibly uneasy whilst holding the screaming child; "It shouldn't be like this." She thinks as she watches small tears spring from Beth's eyes.

"It's okay Boo boo, mummy will be right back okay. I love you." Shelby attempts to comfort her daughter as she gets up; "It's okay she'll stop as soon as I leave, I'll know she'll stop; so don't worry. Thank you guys so much for doing this, I really appreciate it."

"Have a good time..." Puck says just before Shelby closes the door behind herself.

Puck watches as Quinn struggles to soothe the little girl without having much luck, he walks over to the blonde pair and leans down to take Beth; "Here let me take her, she likes me."

Quinn sighs as she stares up at Puck who easily quietens down the fussy child.

"It's okay Big Daddy's got you." He says as her bounces her up and down.

"Wait where're you going?" Puck asks as he spots Quinn grab her bag and head for the door.

"You don't exactly need me, she doesn't need me... Shelby's her mom. I'm nothing." The blonde opens the door without waiting for Pucks reply, she hurries down the steps and back home.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room of his house next to Stevie and Stacey whom had taken control of the remote and were forcing their older brother to watch cartoons with them.

He inwardly groans as another 'Sing along' tune starts, prompting his siblings to belt out the words at the top of their lungs.

Somehow over all the noise Sam hears his phone buzz, he looked at the text message he'd just received, it's from Puck.

_"Sup Trouty, have you heard from Q?"_

_"Ummm... no, why what's wrong?" _Sam replies slightly anxious.

_"I dunno, she left me and Beth alone when she was supposed to be helping me babysit."_

Sam thought for a second then it clicked.

"_I'll try and call her_."

_"Thanks man, text me if you get through._"

Sam left Stacey and Stevie singing and dancing along to their program and walks into the kitchen for some peace and quiet; where he could call Quinn.

He phones her several times and each time; the phone would ring for a while then go to Quinn's voicemail. Which meant that Quinn had her mobile on but just wasn't picking up. He contemplates ringing her again when his phone buzzed.

_"What do you want?"_

Sam smiles down at Quinn's text, it was obvious that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him via actually talking but texting was perfectly acceptable in her opinion.

_"Puck said something about you ditching him and Beth earlier?"_

_"Puck needs to keep his mouth shut."_

Sam chuckles at how blunt she was being then replies; _"Isn't that the truth. What happened?"_

_"I just couldn't handle seeing her so happy with Shelby then crying her eyes out with me."_

Sam couldn't stand the thought of Quinn so upset, he could just imagine her in her house all alone because her mother was out at work, he sighs in defeat and pressed speed dial.

The phone rings once then stops, Sam expects for it to go straight to voicemail but instead he hears Quinn breathing from the other end of the line.

"Quinn?"

"Hey..."

"Don't hate me Q, but why did you agree to see Beth; if you didn't want to?"

"I did want to see her. I even thought about trying to get her back..."

"Wait what!? Why?" Sam asks.

Quinn sighs down the phone; "Everybody has their big plans, colleges, New York; even Puck has his stupid pool cleaning business. I mean what do I have?" Quinn pauses before continuing; "Beth is perfect. She's my- she was my perfect thing... something I couldn't even screw up. Do you know how hard it is to do something perfectly? I'll never get the chance again. So even if I never leave this town or accomplish anything; I thought that I'd have her to call mine. And now... I can't even say that."

"Quinn if-"

"Don't Sam, just don't."

Sam could sense Quinn gradually become more and more defensive and if he wasn't quick with what he had to say; he knew she'd hang up.

"Let me talk." He didn't mean to sound so forceful but Quinn just needed to learn that she didn't need to be so guarded and to let her shield down once in a while.

There was silence, so Sam decides to continue; "You don't need a baby or a guy or anyone to make you special, you already are. And if there's one person that I'm sure is gonna get the hell out of that town and make something of herself, it's you."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at his words, she just wished he was still there with her.

"Thank you, you always know what to say to make me smile-"

"SAM!"

Sam turns to see that his parents had arrived home.

"Quinn I... Sorry I've got-"

"No it's fine Sam, go."

Sam hesitates, but gives in once her hears his mother call him again.

"I'll talk to later okay?"

"K." Quinn smiles and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Sam walks through the hall towards the front door where his mother was bringing in the shopping.

"What's up?"

"Can you go outside and help your father with the groceries?"

Sam nods and makes his way over to the car where is dad was unloading several bags.

"You alright dad?" the blonde asks as he picks up some of them.

"Yeah... Ummm... Sam, I know that we're not in any danger of losing the house or anything but... You know you had that job before delivering pizza's, well me and your mother were wondering if you could maybe look for another job here..."

"Dad are you and mom struggling with money?" Sam asks beginning to feel uneasy.

"No, no... not really, only with buying smaller things like stationary and stuff for you, Stacey and Stevie-"

Sam sighs in relief, his family couldn't go through what they had the previous year.

"Dad it's fine, I'll ask around for a job okay." The younger blonde smiles as he walks back into the house.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in the choir room next to Artie, whilst Mr Schue wrote the words; "The Magic's Back" on the white board.

"Okay everyone, some very exciting news; due to the collective spirit of this club, particularly the hard ad sale work of Kurt and the generosity of the entire Hummel-Hudson household, it's my pleasure to announce that we have raised the money to do West Side Story this yeah!"

The group all claps wildly at Mr Schuester's news, but none of them were as ecstatic as Rachel, the brunette jumps up from her seat and practically bows in the direction of Finn and Kurt; Quinn instinctively rolls her eyes at the girl whilst politely clapping along with the rest of the group.

"Good job everyone, great job. Thank you and thank you." Mr Schue claps everyone then turns to Blaine; "Blaine you actually had something you wanted to say right?"

"Yes I did..."

"Alright, c'mon on up."

Blaine stands up and walks to the front; "I just wanted to acknowledge that we've all had a really rough week, what with Mercedes leaving; so I prepared a little something to show what Mr Schue just said. That the magic is still here. So this is to remind us of what Glee really is all about; which is just fun." Blaine then nods to the band and they begin to play Katy Perry's song 'Last Friday Night' (T.G.I.F).

Blaine begins singing, he drops to the floor and sidles up to Brittany whom is sat with Santana on the ground. Quinn tries to stifle a giggle as she watches the Latina get jealous, she pulls Brittany away from him and leads her over to their seats at the back of the choir room.

Quinn and Rachel run over to where Mike, Blaine and Tina are dancing and jump up onto the black desk by the wall. Brittany gets up to join them much to the annoyance of Santana, who remains seated. Mike helps Quinn down off the platform and the two join everyone else who are dancing crazily around the room. Just before the song ends, everyone excluding Blaine rushes back to their seats to clap the performance.

"Guys that song is amazing, I think we should do it for 'Sectionals'" Rachel declares with a wide grin and does her own little 'happy' dance.

"So... No concerns about showcasing any other voices this year at the competition?" Santana gets up from her seat and moves forward to the front to join Blaine.

"Oh come on Santana, you were featured last year at 'Sectionals'" Mr Schue states.

"Yeah I know and we won. Oh no, you know what I get it; since Mercedes is gone. It's going to be the Blaine and Rachel show. Yay. You all know its true. Noted. Good to know."

Quinn subtly nods her head in agreement at the Latino's words.

"Thank you Santana..." Mr Schue says as they all watch her strut out of the classroom just as the school bell rings, signalling the end of class.

* * *

Sam had been into every shop, diner and mall on the look out for a job, but he'd had no luck. Just as he was about to give up and go home, he spots a small notice board with a poster with the words; "_Help needed_." Sam rushes over to it and rips it off the wall, he quickly looks it over, the job was at a bar, but not for serving; this job was for the bar's entertainment.

The bar's name was 'Stallion' and it was only a ten minute walk from the mall he was in right now, so Sam hurries out of the building and towards the little bar.

He walks into a large smoke filled room, Sam looks around for the owner; Sam spots a tall dark haired man walk behind the bar and begin to clean glasses, the blonde walks over to him and coughs to try and get his attention; however the loud music disguise's his attempt.

Sam sighs in defeat; "Hello..."

The man behind the bar turns around to look at the blonde, he doesn't say anything just looks expectantly at Sam, waiting for him to continue talking.

"I came here because of the job..." Sam lifts up the poster.

The dark haired man looks him up and down then scoffs, Sam stares up in confusion; unsure what to make of him. The man then shakes his head and motions for the blonde to follow him into the room behind the bar. They enter the room where a short rather plump man is sitting behind a desk.

"Leroy, this guy wants the job."

The shorter man looks up to survey Sam.

"Thanks Deano."

The dark haired man named 'Deano' slings the rag he was cleaning the glasses over his shoulder and walks back out of the room, leaving Sam alone with Leroy; the latter motions for the blonde to sit down in the empty seat in front of his desk.

"You want the job?" Leroy asks in amusement.

"Yeah..." Sam replies as he sits down.

"You had any '_performing_' experience?"

Sam simply nods, Leroy looks him up and down once more before sighing.

"Well lets go see how you look on stage, maybe we can get some of the others to join you."

Sam furrows his brow as he follows the older man out into the main area of the bar and towards the rather large stage.

"Bobby! Tyler!" Leroy shouts out, Sam begins to think this man might be slightly crazy until two men jump up on stage from behind the curtain.

"Boy's this is Sam. Help him out by showing him the basics." The short larger man pushes Sam forward in the direction of the stage where 'Bobby' and 'Tyler' help him up. Bobby is a extremely muscular guy with short spiky brown hair and tanned skin. Whereas Tyler is quite tall and more skinny but still rather muscular, with short black hair and dark skin. They smile at him and nudge Sam into the middle between themselves just as the music begins to play.

Leroy sits down at one of the tables, not really paying attention to the stage; instead he was reading some document that Deano had just given him.

Sam then realised what 'type' of bar this place was. It was a strip club. Great.

Bobby and Tyler show Sam some of their basic stripper moves, Sam can't help but feel uncomfortable. The song comes to an end and the blonde immediately jumps off stage and hurries towards Leroy. But before he can speak, the smaller man beats him to it.

"Well seeing as you're the only one who's got on stage and not made the rest of us want to gag, I suppose you've got the job." He stands up and hands Sam the piece of paper that he was reading during the performance. Sam opens his mouth to decline the job offer, but pauses when he see's his salary; his jaw drops unable to believe his eyes. It's almost triple his wages at the pizzeria where he was delivering pizza's.

"You start this Friday. You'll be working Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights, pay day is Friday, any tips you make are yours and there is to be no messing around back stage with the girls... or boys." Leroy explains over his shoulder as he walks back over to the room behind the bar.

"Sam!"

The blonde turns to look up at the stage where Bobby and Tyler are still standing.

"Welcome to the family." Tyler winks.

"C'mon we'll show you around." Bobby smiles as he motions for the blonde to follow the two as they walk off backstage.

* * *

Quinn and what's left of the Glee Club were all sitting in the choir room. Mr Schue was sitting at the front on a stool trying to reassure them. Quinn wasn't really listening, instead she was reading and flicking through the script of 'West Side Story', Puck was on her right side reading over her shoulder.

"Awful lot of empty chairs in here..." Mike glumly looks around the room.

"This is a disaster. This is not the way Senior year Glee Club was supposed to be." Several of the other members nod their heads at Rachel's statement.

"Look guys, I know this is going to be hard, this isn't how I pictured starting this year either." Mr Schue replies.

"Then I guess we've got our work cut out for us." Everyone including Quinn turns to Finn who's just arrived with a shorter brown haired boy following him.

"What happens when the pope dies?"

"Heaven you'd think." Kurt comments whilst looking up at the ceiling.

"You get a new pope. There's always new talent to be found, always a new voice; isn't that right Mr Schue?" Finn looks up at his teacher with a smile.

"Yeah..." The teacher nods.

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce my new friend Rory Flanagan, he's interested in joining Glee Club." The group all look sceptically at the two brunettes.

"Can this kid even sing?" Quinn asks with a bemused expression.

"I sing at Mass every Sunday. I love american music. If you don't mind I'd like to dedicate this song to my family, who I miss so much." The group all strain themselves to try and understand what the Irish boy was saying. Rory doesn't notice and begins to sing 'Take Care of Yourself'by 'Teddy Thompson'_. _He finish's and the group all being to clap.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Tell me if you want any specific stories to happen :)


	14. The First Time

Sam walks through the halls of Blue Ash High School on his way to the Auditorium, he smiles at the fact that due to being in the musical, he gets the next week off for rehearsal's. Their first performance of their show 'Wicked' was on Monday, which meant that they had a whole week to make sure it was completely perfect.

Coincidently McKinley's musical of 'West Side Story' was this week and Sam was trying to find some time in the in his busy schedule to go see it. However Mrs Porter had them rehearsing every spare minute they had.

He enters the Auditorium and see's the rest of the cast all in their costumes doing some scenes, he hurries down the steps and heads backstage to get changed. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looks ridiculous; he's wearing a white shirt with a red waist coat, extremely tight tanned colored pants and brown leather boots. However he does look the part so he wonders over to the side of the stage and begin's to watch the play from the start.

Everyone's silent as the curtain rise's, they were all treating their dress rehearsal's as if they were the real thing. The live band starts to play as the first scene begin's.

* * *

For some reason Quinn had agreed to meet Rachel in a random classroom before rehearsal's, once she arrived, she sat down and watched as Brittany, Tina, Santana and Rachel filtered in and all took their own seats.

Rachel sits at the front and bangs the gavel to call order to the group, Quinn rolls her eyes at how over the top everything must be for the smaller brunette.

"This emergency meeting is now in session. I realise that we are a house divided but I need the advice of my girls."

Tina furrows her brow at Rachel's statement, whereas Santana is barely listening; she's filing her nails instead.

"The last time I called a meeting like this was during our Madonna lesson, and all of you were wildly unhelpful. But it's been two years now and we've all grown up, so I'm optimistic. Finn and I were… almost intimate."

"Almost? What happened?" Tina asks genially interested.

"He ran out. I just, I wanted my performance of Maria to be as realistic as possible, and when he found out that that's why I was doing it, he got really, really hurt."

"Of course he was hurt." Tina states.

"Yeah, that's really bad, Rachel." Brittany nods her head.

"I know, I know, I feel terrible, and now I realise that I was just doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"Do you want my advise?" Rachel nods at Quinn; "Just wait."

"Just wait?" Rachel repeats looking rather disappointed.

"Look what happened to me." The blonde gestures towards herself.

"You could have used protection." Tina declares.

"I'm not just talking about getting pregnant, I'm talking about losing something that you can never get back. It changes you. It makes everything more complicated. However even though losing my virginity wasn't the greatest experience... Me and Sam waited for a while until the right moment and it was perfect." Quinn replies.

"I also think that you should wait." Everyone turns to look at Santana with confused expressions; "Speaking from experience, Finn is terrible in bed."

"Santana, that is not cool." Tina shakes her head at the Latina's inappropriate comment.

"What? If Rachel wants my sloppy seconds, she should at least know the truth. Look, it was like being smothered by a sweaty, out-of-breath sack of potatoes that someone soaked in body spray." Santana declares.

"I lost my virginity at cheerleading camp. He just… climbed into my tent. Alien invasion." Brittany interjects.

"Okay, well - then I guess it's settled. Obviously things are heating up between Finn and I, but I think we should wait."

"Losing my virginity was a great experience for me. Because I was with someone I love. It happened this summer. Mike and I talked about it for a while, because we knew the first time was gonna be something we'd wanna remember forever. And when that moment came, we just knew. It was right. It wasn't rushed. It was amazing. He's my first love, and I'll always look back at that moment as absolutely perfect. No regrets." Tina smiles at Rachel and tries to ignore Santana's fake gagging noises.

* * *

Everyone was backstage waiting for the show to start and making final adjustments to their costumes, make-up or the scenery.

"Five minutes! Rachel, darken your eyebrows. Blaine, tone down the blush." Artie shouts as he wheels himself around.

Artie is talking to Miss Pillsbury looking extremely anxious; "It's awful. I let everybody down."

"Hey, Artie. Some of the cast needs to talk to you before we go on." Tina walks forward and gestures for the rest of the cast to join her.

"See? It's mutiny." Artie whispers to the red haired teacher.

"Dude, we have a problem." Puck says dramatically.

Santana walks over holding a bouquet of flowers; "We haven't officially thanked you for everything that you've done for us."

"All of us were so nervous, and we didn't know what we were doing and you were like the lighthouse that led us the way." Tina smiles down at Artie.

"But I don't know what I was doing either. When you're in a chair, it's hard to ever feel like you've grown up. Everyone's always doing stuff for you, get freaked out about saying the wrong thing. So, they coddle you. Sometimes it's hard to ever picture a life of being totally self-sufficient. But directing you guys, the way you trusted me, the way you looked at me and listened to me. It was the first time in my life that I ever felt like a grown man. It's the greatest gift you could give a guy, so - so thank you, guys. For the flowers, and for everything. Alright! Show circle."

Mainly the Glee Club all place their hands into the circle.

"May I, chief?" Puck glances at Artie before continuing; "Let's kick some ass!" The group raise their hands and cheer.

* * *

Sam glance's at the clock on the dashboard of his truck, it's 6:24; the performance starts at half past. He skids into the parking lot not really caring that he parked badly, he jumps out of the vehicle and rushes into his old high school.

He opens the Auditorium doors, he breaths a sigh of relief when he see's people are still chatting and sitting down. As he makes his way down the steps he waves to people whom he recognises, Coach Beiste, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. Sam sits down in an empty seat and looks around at all the people that surround him.

"Sam!"

The blonde looks to his left and spots Mercedes sitting with her boyfriend Shane, Sam stands and goes over to hug her and fist bump Shane.

"Oh My God, I can't believe you came!" Mercedes smiles up at him.

"Like I'd miss it." He winks back.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Nope, it's a surprise." Sam grins down at her just as the lights lower indicating the beginning of the performance. The blonde flashes the couple one last smile before hurrying back over to his seat.

* * *

The show has been going on for a while now and yet, no one on stage had noticed Sam's presence, yet he still smiles every time Quinn is on stage.

Puck, Santana and Tina and the rest of the 'Sharks' were all on stage.

"_Oh, when I think about when we came to America! Like children! Believing, trusting_!" Puck bangs his fist on a fake wall.

"_Ah, trusting with our hearts open." _Santana rolls her eyes.

"_With our arms open._" Tina declares whilst leaning against some metal poles.

"_You came wi your mou oh en_." This must be Rory the new Irish member of the Glee Club, Quinn had told him about him and how the group could barely understand what came out of his mouth.

Santana takes centre stage as the song 'America' begins to start.

"_Puerto Rico_  
_My heart's devotion_  
_Let it sink back in the ocean_  
_Always the hurricanes blowing_  
_Always the population growing_  
_And the money owing_  
_And the sunlight streaming_  
_And the natives steaming_  
_I like the island Manhattan."_

_"I Know you do." _Tina smiles as Santana continues.

_"Smoke on your pipe_  
_And put that in!"_

The girls on stage all begin to clap in time to the music, and start dancing and singing.

"_I like to be in America_  
_Okay by me in America_  
_Everything free in America_"

"_For a small fee in America_." Puck yells to the audience.

"_Buying on credit is so nice._" Santana expresses to the rest of the girls.

"_One look at us and they charge twice._" The girls all roll their eyes at Puck.

"_Life can be bright in America_." Santana moves towards the front and spots Sam, she tries to disguise her huge grin that is now plastered on her face by spinning around and moving over to where Tina is standing.

"_If you can fight in America_." The boys all sing back.

"_Life is all right in America._" The girls all dance forward.

"_If you're a white in America_." The boys led by Puck all move into the centre of the stage and start to dance.

Sam sense's movement from behind, he turns to see Mike, Brittany and Quinn and the rest of the 'Jets' hurry down the Auditorium steps.

"_Here you are free and you have pride._" Santana and the rest of the girls sing towards the 'Jets'.

"_Long as you stay on your own side._" Mike replies.

"_Free to be anything you choose._" The 'Shark's' all sing back.

"_Free to wait tables and shine shoes._" Quinn, Mike and Brittany retort.

The 'Jets' all move through the audience and stand beside the edge of the room, even though the performance is still going on, Sam can't takes his eyes off Quinn.

Quinn smiles at Mike as she notices his saddened expression; his father hadn't shown up to watch. She then looks up to see her mother near the front enjoying the performance, then Quinn's attention is drawn towards another blonde in the crowd. Sam. He was sat in the middle staring straight back at her, he smiles making her weak at the knee's; she can't believe he's here. Suddenly Brittany tugs at her arm and pulls her towards backstage for the next scene.

* * *

The first act comes to an end and Sam jumps up from his seat and rush's backstage to see everyone.

Santana spots him first and pulls him into a hug; "I never thought I'd miss you so much Salamander Lips." She winks at him as he pretends to be offended.

"Good to see you too Lopez." He smiles down at her, they both turn when they hear a small squeal; Brittany runs and jumps into Sam's arms.

"Sammy!" He catches her just in the nick of time.

People start to stare but they don't care, Rachel, Puck, Mike and Tina rush over to hug him.

"Please tell me you're rejoining the 'New Directions'!" Rachel declares with a smile.

"Sadly no-" Sam stops mid sentence as he spot's Quinn walk out from behind the dressing tables, she smiles shyly as everyone turns to see what distracted Sam.

"Fine. Go hug her but come straight back." Santana giggles as she pushes him forward, Sam doesn't need to be told twice; he runs forwards, picks up Quinn and spins her around. She can't help the squeal that escapes her lips, he places her back on the ground and leans down to kiss her which she accepts without hesitation.

They only pull away when air is required, Sam rests his forehead against hers and whispers; "I missed you so much." She merely nods and wraps her arms around him to snuggle her head into the crook of his neck; not wanting to show her true emotions in front of the group.

The rest of the Glee Club all cheer and whistle at the couple, Sam looks up to see them all smiling at the blondes reunion; they then all rush over, encircle and hug them.

* * *

The show came to an end and the cast all take to the stage for their bows. The moment Quinn walks on stage following Mike, Sam springs from his seat, he claps wildly and cheers at the top of his voice. Quinn's face goes bright red at his reaction but she can't stop smiling. Sam then leans down to pick up the bouquet of white roses that he'd had to go and collect from his truck; he'd forgotten them before because he was in such a rush to get inside on time.

Sam waits until Quinn is stood still between Brittany and Mike before he rushes forward; he jumps on stage hands them to her, kisses her cheek then hops off stage back to his seat. The crowd claps louder at the token of love from the Blonde; Quinn tries to hide her embarrassed face and the tears of happiness that threaten to fall behind the flowers.

The cast take their final bow before the curtain falls, Sam glances at the time on his phone then sighs, he'll have to leave in a minute if he wants to arrive home before it gets to late. Sam walks over to Mercedes and hugs her goodbye before heading backstage.

He hugs everyone goodbye, apologising that he can't stay longer, he saves Quinn for last knowing he will want to spend as much time as he can with her before leaving. Quinn clings onto him the entire time not wanting him to leave, Sam reluctantly pulls away; "I have to go." He sighs not wanting to leave her side. She nods whilst wiping her eyes.

He kisses her forehead then begins to walk away leaving Quinn standing alone with tears in her eyes. Santana and Brittany wrap their arms around her to try and comfort their friend.

* * *

Sam was sat backstage willing himself not to fall asleep, the journey back from Lima had taken longer than expected and he had to be at rehearsal's at 8 am the next morning.

"Rough night?" Scarlett asks as she sits down beside him.

"Hmmm?" Sam shakes himself awake; "Yeah, I got in around one last night."

"Who's the girl?" The red head asks with a grin.

"I went to Lima, back to my old school to watch their musical; West Side Story."

Scarlett nods her head in recognition; "Will they be coming to see ours? I'd love to meet them."

"Yeah I'm sure you would." He replies sceptically; "Ummm... I'm not sure if they're coming..."

"They should come, its not everyday you get to meet a twelfth place Glee Club." She winks as she gets up to go back on stage. Sam just shakes his head at how competitive Scarlett and the rest of 'The Blue Phoenix's' are.

* * *

Opening night arrived and all Sam can think of was whether or not the 'New Directions' are going to show up. He doubts it but that doesn't stop him from hoping.

Mrs Porter had banned anyone from looking through the curtains because she see's it as extremely unprofessional. Which means Sam won't know if his old group has come to watch until he's on stage; unless...

"Hey Scarlett." Sam calls the girl over in a hushed tone as not to disturb the actors on stage.

"Did you see anyone in the seats I reserved?"

"Yeah a whole bunch of people." She smiles in reply.

"Did you see a blonde?" Sam asks rather anxiously.

Scarlett thinks; "Yeah I saw one, she was sat beside a sour looking Mexican."

"That'll be Brittany with Santana, are you sure there was no other blondes?"

"I don't know Sam, I was trying to act at the same time." She chuckles then looks back onto the stage; "I have to go." She then rushes into the changing rooms to change her outfit for the next scene.

* * *

Sam walks on stage with the boy named Johnny that Mrs Porter had shouted at during the auditions for their first scene. Johnny is playing Fiyero's friend/assistant.

"_Here we are, sir! Shiz University!_" Johnny practically bows in front of Sam playing his part very well in the blondes opinion.

**"**_What? Already?_" Sam asks with a bemused expression.

"_Yes, sir_."

"_What a shame. Well, we'll see you soon, Avaric. Don't worry, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others._" Sam waves to Avaric/Johnny as he exits the the stage.

Sam takes his chance to scan the crowd, he see's his small family of four all looking extremely proud. He then looks over at the other seats he'd reserved; he see's the entire Glee Club including Santana, Brittany and Mercedes from 'The Trouble Tones' and Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. They were all sat in one row, Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue on the far left, next to Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mike, Puck, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and finally on the far right next to the isle was Quinn.

**"**_Biq, do you know who that is!? That's Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!_" Tamera as Galinda giggles at Sam.

Jack who plays Boq acts disgusted as Sam/Fiyero walks towards them. Tamera swishes her hair which Sam imitates, causing the crowd to laugh.

"_Were you looking for something or someone?_" Tamera leans forward and almost stumbles into Sam's arms.

"_What does one do for fun around here?_"

"_Nothing really... until now..._"

Sam then begins to sing '_Dancing Through Life_', and once again during the whole song Sam just imagines he's dancing with Quinn.

* * *

Act One ends with just Scarlett on stage singing her heart out during '_Defying Gravity'_. The applause is deafening as the curtain lowers.

Sam rushes out into the Auditorium, he know's he'll have to answer Mrs Porter for his actions later but he doesn't care. Stacie and Stevie see their older brother enter and run towards him.

"Do you like the show so far?" He asks as he picks them up simultaneously, they both nod their heads; Sam's parents join the trio and congratulate their son.

"Thanks, I'll come back in a minute but I have to go see the Glee Club." He points to the group who are all waiting for him to join them.

"Go." His mother smiles as she watches her son hurry over to his friends.

"Sam you are pretty darn fine." Mercedes giggles as the blonde blushes.

"I have been proven wrong, Fiyero can be blonde." Rachel announces to the group as she hugs Sam.

Quinn can't wait until everyone else hugs him, so she squeezes past them to reach him. Sam smiles the minute he see's a flash of blonde hair, he wraps his arms around her, pleased to have her back in his arms once again.

"Please tell me you're gonna stay after the show longer than I did." He begs Quinn but says it loud enough for the group to think he meant it for them all, which he did.

"Yep. Mr Schue and Mrs Pillsbury got us a bus to drives us here and back so we can leave any time and also sleep on the way back." Finn replies with a huge grin.

"Group hug!" Puck declares and they all do so without any hesitation.

* * *

Act Two starts without any hiccups, Sam was now on stage with Scarlett about to sing '_As Long As You're Mine_'. Sam thought he'd been nervous in his audition with song; it was nothing compared to the anxiety he was feeling on stage now with a packed audience.

Sam glance's down into the audience before his solo, he see's Quinn watching him intently and giving Scarlett a glare every so often. She was pretty good at hiding most of her emotions just never jealousy.

Scarlett was singing as Elphaba, she was gazing into the blondes green eyes; he was unsure if it was part of her act or if she actually likes him. Sam doesn't have the time to dwell on her feelings, his part just started and he begins to sing; imagining Quinn is in Scarlett's place.

* * *

The musical comes to an end with thunderous applause, cast members go on stage in order of importance, Sam breaths a sigh of relief that nothing had gone wrong because of him; he didn't want to be on Mrs Porters bad side.

Oscar enters the stage from behind the back curtain, whoops and cheers can be heard from his Blue Phoenix's army and the crowd; how was Sam meant to follow that?

"Go Sam!" Tamera pushes him onto the stage, the moment he's in the view of the audience; cheer's and ear-splitting whistles erupt from the crowd; however most of the noise is coming from 'The New Directions'. He smiles down at them just before he bows. He moves to the side and claps the entrance's of Tamera then Scarlett. The red head stands beside Sam, she grabs his hand and Tamera's and they all bow once again.

Sam doesn't even know how it happened, one minute he's looking up into the audience smiling mainly at Quinn and the rest of the group; the next Scarlett's pulling him down by his neck and kissing him on the lips.

The crowd doesn't stop clapping when they see the kiss like they did last year at 'National's' but only grow louder in their applause, Sam pulls away and looks down at Scarlett in confusion; she just shrugs and winks in response.

The blonde looks down into the audience to see the Glee Club all still clapping but with little to none enthusiasm, all except Brittany who doesn't see anything wrong. Sam looks along the row of seats in search for Quinn, but she's disappeared; he looks desperately at Santana for answers, the Latino merely raises her eyebrow as if to say; "Do you really have to ask why she left?"

The curtain falls in front of Sam's and the rest of the casts faces signalling the end, Sam runs off stage ignoring Scarlett, Tamera and Oscar's attempts to keep him with them. He hurries into the hallway, looks from side to side in search of Quinn, he see's her at the far end leaning against some lockers.

"Quinn." She looks up to see Sam running towards her, he skids to a stop and looks straight into her green eyes.

"Look, what happened on stage had nothing to do with me! Okay? I had no idea Scarlett was planning on doing that." Sam stares frantically down at her, desperate to make her see reason.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Quinn mumbles in reply as she stares at her feet.

"Absolutely nothing." Using his finger, Sam gently lifts her chin, so that she's looking at him; "You're the only girl for me. Okay?"

Quinn nods whilst sighing a breath of relief, not that she doubted Sam's loyalty to her, she was just happy to hear the words come from his mouth and not from her head.

Sam kisses her forehead and wraps his strong arms around her; "Wanna hear something crazy?" He asks with a goofy grin.

She smiles up at him and nods again.

"Guess what job I had to get to help support my family..." Quinn just stares at him waiting for the answer.

"I'm now a stripper..."

Quinn just laughs thinking he's just joking, its only when she see's Sam bite his lip, slightly hurt by her reaction; that the truth finally sinks in.

"Are you being serious?" She asks completely bemused.

"Yeah... it was the only job I could get, but the money's good-"

"Please tell me it's not some seedy joint where creepy men and women perv on each other." Quinn cuts across him.

He smiles down at her; "It's perfectly harmless... Well as harmless as a strip bar can be, its mainly bachelor and bachelorette parties. Although they can get quite handsy... and I'm not just talking about the girls." He winks at her making the shorter blonde chuckle.

"Okay, okay. As long as you know you're mine." She winks back, takes his hand and leads him back into the Auditorium to meet up with the rest of the group.

* * *

"I see you two sorted things out." Santana whispers to Quinn as she and Sam rejoin the group.

"Yep; we're fine, but if I see that red haired bitch I will scratch her eyes out." Quinn replies with a smirk, the Latina chuckles.

"I'd pay to see that. Uh oh, looks like your chance has a arrived, look who's here." Santana nudges Quinn and they both watch as Scarlett wonders towards the group. She's no longer green faced and she's wearing a tight fitting black dress.

Sam looks slightly uncomfortable as he introduces her to the group; "Ummm... guys this is Scarlett, she played Elphaba..." Everyone is silent for a second before Puck strides forward.

"Hi, I'm Puck." He takes her hand, kisses it and slyly tries to take in every inch of her body. Scarlett raises her eyebrows at the cocky boy but can't help but smile at him.

Everyone curtly introduces themselves, leaving Quinn till last, she moves even closer to Sam who instinctively wraps his arm around her waist. Anyone can guess that the shorter blonde is making sure that Scarlett knows exactly who she is and how Sam feels about her.

"Hi, I'm Quinn; Sam's girlfriend." The blonde gives the red head her famous head bitch in charge smirk and oozes authority.

"Oh..." Scarlett's smile falters; "Ummm... I just came over to invite you all to the after party backstage..."

"We'd love to." Puck grins as everyone glares at him.

"Yeah that sounds... nice..." Tina forces a smile, her and the group all follow Scarlett backstage where the rest of the cast and other members of the Blue Phoenix's are.

"Uh guys this is Oscar and Tamera they played Oz and Galinda." Sam introduces the two to the group, Rachel and Kurt eye up their rival team leader. "Oscar's the one that's been trying to recruit me." Sam smiles playfully.

"Yeah well we thought that everyone deserves a chance to be on a winning team once in their life." Oscar replies with a smile but still a tone of boasting.

"Wait didn't your team only come fifth?" Finn asks mockingly, Rachel smirks with pride at her boyfriend.

Oscar glares up at him but before he can reply, Tamera interrupts; "Sam said that your performance of West Side Story was excellent." She smiles changing the topic before people's ego's get the better of them.

* * *

About an hour later, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury come and find their Glee Club to tell them that they have to leave if they want to get back at at a reasonable hour. Everyone hugs Sam goodbye and even Tamera gets a few.

"I don't wanna let you go." Sam whispers into Quinn's ear as they hug; "Stay."

She chuckles but doesn't pull away.

They eventually release each other as Mr Schue walks over; "It was good to see you again Sam, you were great in the show; keep in touch." He hugs the blonde then waits over by the exit with Miss Pillsbury.

Quinn leans up to kiss Sam one last time then slowly makes her way over to the rest of the remaining group. They all wave to him as they leave, Sam sighs as they go.

"Sorry about earlier..." Sam looks up to see Scarlett standing beside him.

"Don't worry about it." He merely replies still upset that his friends have just left.

"I don't even know why I did it..." There's an awkward silence; "You really miss her don't you."

Sam nods; "Yeah, sucks that we're so far apart." Sam then walks away and into the parking lot where his truck is, his family left earlier so that Stacey and Stevie didn't miss their bed time.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	15. Mash Off

Quinn was sat in the choir with the rest of the group watching Puck's performance of 'Hot for Teacher' by Van Halen, with back up vocals from Finn, Mike and Blaine. The overenthusiastic performance ends and the group all clap them.

"Woah! Haha! Wow! Puck, guys; spectacular. What a way to start of this week. You didn't even need an assignment to work on this, you just did it." Mr Schue gets up from his seat and high fives all of them.

"Mr Schuester, while the performance was excellent; particularly the drumming." Rachel smiles at Finn, whom is sat at the drum kit; "But don't you think the subject matter is a little inappropriate?"

"Well that depends on what Puck's intent was when he chose this song."

"I guess I just errr... Dig Van Halen!" Puck replies.

"Alright! Rock on!" Mr Schue grins at his answer, he begins to clap again; prompting the rest to join in; "Good job guys."

* * *

"Did you get the same cryptic message from Mr Schue?" Quinn asks Artie as they enter the Auditorium.

"Yeah... and it looks like the rest the group did too." Artie replies as they see the rest of the New Directions backstage.

They all hear movement from the other side of the stage and decide to go investigate. However as they reach the edge of the stage they see 'The Trouble Tone's' entering from the opposite side.

Rachel strides forward; "What are you doing here?" she asks as Santana and the rest of her group move closer.

"Shelby told us that she had something to show us. What are you doing here?" Mercedes answers before Santana can lash out at the small brunette.

"Mr Schue said the same thing-" Finn begins but Santana cuts him off.

"Oh let me guess, he wants to combine choirs for 'Sectional's'. Well its not gonna happen, The Trouble Tones are here to stay. So why don't you shuffle your busted choir off our stage."

"Look you guys, we can compete without being enemies, alright; we don't have to get vicious." Finn states.

"Oh I think we do self serve. See the Trouble Tones are three F; Fierce, Fem and Phenomenal." Santana smirks.

Quinn raises her eyebrow and shakes her head as Rachel mutters; "Does she even know how to spell?"

Santana doesn't hear the brunettes comment and turns back to her group; "Oh and guys, hurry up and go get some moist towels; we have to keep Finn wet before we can roll him back in the sea."

Rachel steps in front of Finn in a way to sheild him away from the Latino's harsh comments; "You know what Santana, Finn is in great shape and your meanness only highlights your own personal insecurities."

"Rachel, your moustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictator." Santana replies with ease.

Before Rachel can speak, Mr Schue walks in playing a guitar and singing 'You and I/You and I'by Lady Gaga/Eddie Rabbitt and Crystal Gayle with Shelby.

The taller brunette begins to play the piano cuing everyone to start swaying along to the music, Quinn sits down on the stage next to Tina, Mike and Kurt.

The song comes to an end and everyone begins to clap and cheer.

"Mr Schue, Shelby; I-I think we can all admit that that was weirdly amazing. But what exactly was the point?" Rachel asks with a slightly confused smile.

"That bringing two conflicting things can create something totally unexpected-"

Mercedes cuts across Mr Schuester; "We're not combing Glee Club's Mr Schue."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Shelby and I agree that with 'Sectional's' coming up for both of us; its time we all got serious... With some friendly competition."

"Each groups going to put together their own mash-up to perform head to head." Shelby interjects.

"For the first annual McKinley High... 'Mash-Off'" Brittany and the rest of the Trouble Tones begin to cheer.

"That's good right." Mr Schue turns to the New Directions who all nod excitedly.

"Okay team, we have totally got this!" Rachel declares to the group as she gestures for them all to gather around her; they all sigh and sluggishly move closer to the small brunette.

"Dream on Hobbit! Your Glee Club doesn't stand a chance!" Santana shouts from the other side of the room.

"Okay, okay guys; that can all wait until the performances." Mr Schue announces trying to keep the peace.

* * *

"Okay Guys!" Mr Schuester enters the choir room clapping to gain their attention; "We have our work cut out for us this week with this mash-up. Now the Trouble Tones have a lot of powerful voices, so song selection is key here; any suggestions?"

"What about the 'Clash'?" Artie asks from his seat at the front.

"The Police!" Blaine suggests.

"Spice Girls." Kurt says defiantly, Rachel nods her head in agreement.

"Jonas brothers!" Random people begin shouting out their own ideas.

"Guys, no no no. We can't use any of those bands. The only thing they have in common is that they all broke up. And right now, the New Directions need to feel united."

Mr Schue nods; "I like what you're saying Finn, it's not just about the music; but where it comes from."

"Who do you think we should use?" Tina asks as she turns around in her chair.

"How about this, people think 'Hall and Oates' are famous for their cool puffy hair and that dudes banging stash."

"Awesome." Mr Schue interjects.

"But also they're awesome for staying together for the long haul."

Rachel smiles up at her boyfriend; "Just like us." She the turns to the rest of the group; "Despite all of their differences."

"I think we should give the solo to the new guy. Get him prepared for what's in store when the stakes get high; Rory I think you'll do a good job."

Quinn raises her eyebrows in shock, she and the rest of the group thought Finn was hinting towards Blaine; and by the look on his face, Blaine did too.

"Thanks Finn, but I don't think I'm ready for that honour just yet..." Rory replies unsure.

Blaine turns to Rory who is sat behind him;"Come on, you're totally ready Rory; you'll kill and we'll all help you." He then turns back to the quarterback; "It's a great idea Finn.

"Thanks." Finn replies with a smirk.

Quinn rolls her eyes, they were still acting extremely competitive over who should lead the group.

* * *

Quinn was standing at her locker, placing her text books back inside, when Puck sneaks up behind her; "What you doing after school?"

The blonde jumps slightly at his sudden appearance; "What? Why?" she asks as she closes her locker door.

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to help me babysit Beth later, seeing as you bailed on us the last time."

Quinn looks down at her shoes; "I can't sorry." and without looking at him, she turns and begins to walk down the hall.

"Why not?" Puck gently takes her arm and spins her back around to look at him; "Why don't you wanna see your own daughter!?"

Quinn quickly glances from side to side, trying to see if anyone overheard; not because she cares about what they think but she just doesn't want her personal life to be splashed out in the school newspaper. Or worse, on Jacob Ben-Isreal's "Blogosphere!"

She pulls the taller brunette into an empty classroom so that they can talk privately.

"The whole point of giving Beth up for adoption, was for her to have a normal life."

"And who says us being apart of her life isn't normal!? We're her biologledical parents!"

"Biological." Quinn mutters under her breath.

"Whatever. The point is that we are her family. We should be a part of her life." Puck declares defiantly.

"Okay. Say we start getting closer to her, spend every free moment we have with her; so she starts getting attached and remembers us when we leave then come back. What happens after this year? Huh? What happens once we leave for college or whatever we do?" Quinn stares up at Puck, who tries to think of a reply.

There is a long pause before the blonde continues; "I love Beth. I just want the best for her, even if that means I can't know her." Quinn then side steps Puck and exits the room leaving him alone and feeling dejected.

* * *

"Quinn! Turn around, we've got a dodgeball game to win!" Finn shouts from the other side of the hallway, she turns around confused.

"What!?"

"Us vs the Trouble Tones!" Finn replies as he steers her towards the gym with Artie, Mike and Tina following.

They are the first to arrive, so Tina and Quinn go into the girls changing room and get into their sports equipment whilst the boys do the same.

Once Tina is ready, the two girls re-enter the gym to find the rest of their team all warming up and the Trouble Tones bouncing dodgeball's menacingly.

Finn moves into the centre and blows his whistle; "Let's roadhouse!"

"Must we?" Rachel moans as she and the rest of the club line up against the wall.

Brittany presses play on the stereo, which starts playing '_Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another_' by Pat Benatar/Blondie.

Before they even know what's happening, the whistle is blown, signalling the start of the game and they all run towards the line of red balls in the middle.

Half way through the game, suddenly out of no where a dodgeball hits Quinn across the face. Kurt runs over to see if she's okay but is hit in the face in the process, they hurry out of the firing line, leaving the rest to fend for themselves.

Eventually the only two left still in the game are; Finn and Santana, however all hopes for a win are dashed as the Latino hurls a red ball at him; striking him straight in between the eyes.

Admitting defeat Finn nods his head; "Okay, good game."

"Boy oh boy, that was a cracker." Rory jogs over to Finn about to commiserate with him for their loss, when the Trouble Tones led by Santana begin to pelt the Irish boy with balls, he falls to the floor in an attempt to shield himself from anymore harm.

Santana laughs hysterically at his reaction, Kurt runs over to see if the boy is alright; "Stop it! Stop it! God sakes, he's bleeding!" Rory lifts his head slowly to reveal a bloodied nose.

"Maybe that's how the others treat us around here. We don't do this to each other, we're better than this!" Kurt glares at the still laughing girls.

"God, calm down grandma." Santana replies with a smirk.

"This game is over!" Kurt declares as he and Finn help Rory over to the benches.

Santana rolls her eyes at the overly dramatic boy, she catches Quinn's eye and see's the disappointment in her face; the Latino's smirk quickly fades.

"We still won..." Sugar declares.

* * *

Mr Schue runs into the middle of the stage dodging both Glee Clubs as he stops in the centre; "Welcome everyone to day one of the first annual McKinley High 'Mash Off'!" Both groups cheer and clap.

"Okay, a couple of ground rules everyone; there will be no heckling of any kind, okay? There will be no booing, and there will be no teasing or making fun of each other. We all know each other, we all like each other; we're all friends here. We're all family, okay? Its gonna be fun."

Whilst Mr Schue is explaining the rules, Quinn can't help but smile at her phone; "_Good luck today, blow those Trouble Tones out of the water ;)_" Sam had been texting her words of encouragement ever since she'd told him about the mash-off.

"Alright here we go! Finn will represent the New Directions, Santana the Trouble Tones; for the rock paper scissor face off to see who will perform first, alright."

Santana and Finn stride up to Mr Schuester and size each other up, both trying to intimidate the other.

"Lets. Get. It. Going!"

"Lets do this." Finn say as he and the Latino hold out their hands ready.

"One, two, three!" Finn holds out his palm to represent paper above Santana's clenched fist.

"YES!" Rachel shouts whilst jumping up and down.

"Okay, paper covers rock! New Directions take the stage."

"A kiss for the winner." Rachel bounds up to her boyfriend and gives him a small peck on the cheek, Quinn can't help but envy them.

She and the rest of the group go and get changed whilst the Trouble Tones begrudgingly sit down in the Auditorium seats.

_I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams_ by_ Hall & Oates_ starts playing and the New Directions enter the stage singing and wearing similar outfits to the band.

Once they finish, the Trouble Tone's unenthusiastically begin to clap but silence themselves when Santana gives them all glares.

* * *

Sam smiles down at his phone as Quinn sends him a picture of herself and the rest of the New Directions dressed up in some ridiculous costumes, with a message saying; "Wish you were here!"

He can't help but chuckle at the sight of Puck with a full head of hair, it just doesn't seem natural, he also laughs that Blaine is the only one who doesn't need to wear a wig; due to his hair already being so curly.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Bobby smacks him playfully on the back; "C'mon man, we're on in five."

Sam sighs as he locks his phone, then places it on his dressing table next to some some baby oil and body glitter. He stands up and examines his body for any patches of either too much glitter and oil or areas with not enough.

He was practically naked apart from a pair of red lifeguard shorts and a red whistle around his neck, Sam turns to see Bobby wearing a policeman outfit that is was too tight and Tyler in a pair of light blue trousers, called scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck; apparently dressed as a doctor.

Sam can hear the screams and shouts from the crowd of women that lie behind the curtain, he begins to shake and stretch his body in preparation for their performance.

The song '_Frisky'_ by _Tinie Tempah_ and _Labrinth_ begins indicating that its time to get ready to go on stage.

"Good evening ladies! Who's ready for some entertainment!?"

The girls all scream and cheer the announcer, whom happens to be Deano.

"Are you ready?" The screams get even louder.

"Please give a warm welcome to Dr. Cobra!"

Tyler does a flip onto the stage and the women go crazy.

"Who's been a bad girl? Put your hands in the air for Officer Package!" Bobby flings open the curtain to screams and applause from the audience, all with their hands in the air holding up dollars; all in the hope to place them in his pants.

Sam thinks back to how he had received his stage name 'White Chocolate'; Bobby and Tyler had been trying to think of names for him, 'Blondie', 'Blonde Bombshell' and his least favourite; 'Rolls' because of his signature dance move; 'The Body Roll.'

It hadn't been until one rather drunk bride to be was on stage, she was sat on a chair with a bottle of tequila in one hand and microphone in the other; Sam was giving her a lap dance.

She then tried to whisper seductively, not even realising that she had the microphone right next to her mouth; "I wanna dip yoooouu in white chocolate. Then lickk you all up." Her bridal party began to wet themselves laughing as did Bobby, Tyler and Deano; who was at the bar serving the women more booze.

Sam shakes himself out of his thoughts and takes a deep breath just as Deano starts to speak again; "You're all in for a treat tonight ladies... Any of you girls need saving? Cause White Chocolate's in da house!"

Sam runs on stage and down towards the audience, he builds up enough speed to slide on his knee's to them; he's within touching distance and all the women begin grabbing at him, screaming and shoving money into his pockets and down his shorts.

He rolls backwards, jumps back to his feet and begins to do his signature move; making the audience cheer and scream excitedly whilst waving more dollars up to him.

* * *

Quinn takes one last gulp before knocking on the door, Shelby opens it a moment later with an expression of shock; "Quinn?" the brunette whispers.

"I uhhh..." But before the blonde can finish, Shelby quietly runs off towards Beth's bedroom and silently closes it.

"I just got her down..." Shelby states as she walks back over to Quinn, who is nodding in understanding.

"Ummm... Well I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd drop this off for Beth..." She gestures to the present in her hands; "Sorry I haven't replied to any of your messages, I couldn't really think of a straight answer..."

"Quinn, I reached out to you; so that you and my daughter could have a relationship. I don't judge you for being hesitant." Quinn stays quiet, so Shelby continues; "Puck said that you think it'd be too hard for not only you but also Beth if you have a relationship with her, is that really what you think?"

Quinn looks down at the present in her hands as she thinks back to her previous conversation she's had with Puck; "I just don't want her becoming confused, Rachel like went to therapy after you came back into her life... I don't want that for Beth."

"Who says that has to happen? And it was completely different with Rachel, I wasn't allowed to see her; I'm letting you and Puck be a part of Beth's life because I don't want you going through what I went through.

"What happens when me and Puck graduate, and are unable to see her regularly?" Quinn stares up at Shelby; "I gave her up. I made my choice over two years ago. I miss her everyday, and I love her enough not to derail her whole life just for my benefit. She's my perfect thing and I won't ruin that by being selfish and confusing her. I might be her mother but she's your daughter and she deserves you. Not a teenager who doesn't have time for her. She deserves the best." Quinn then places the gift on the table and turns to leave.

"Wait." Shelby takes the blondes hand into hers and turns her back around; "When I first met you, I thought we were so similar but now I see that you're so much more stronger than I ever was. If you ever want to see her all you have to do is ask."

Quinn just simply nods trying to conceal the tears threatening to fall, she then opens the door, but before she leaves, she turns back; "I don't think I'll change my mind for a while, but maybe you could send me picture updates and stuff like that..."

Shelby smiles; "Of course."

Quinn then leaves.

* * *

Quinn and the rest of the New Directions were all sat in the Auditorium waiting for the Trouble Tones to begin, the blonde was sat on her own still trying to process everything that had happened with Shelby. In some way it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, not Beth; but the worry and guilt.

Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and the rest of their group enter the stage, the Latino looks incredibly nervous and reluctant to perform, which is completely out of character for her; usually she loved the spot light especially when she didn't have to fight Rachel for it.

Something was wrong. Something had happened that had made Santana feel this way. During their performance of '_Rumour Has It/Someone Like You_' by _Adele, _Quinn tries to figure it out.

Their performance ends and Quinn still couldn't think of an explanation, suddenly Santana jumps off the stage and storms towards Finn.

"What did you just say to her!?"

"I said I thought you were great..." Finn replies confused as to why she was yelling.

"No. You're lying!"

Rachel tries to defend Finn; "No he literally just said that-" But is cut off by Santana.

"You tell her too?" The Latina asks slightly desperately.

Mr Schue stands trying to defuse the situation; "Santana-"

"Everyone is gonna know now. Because of you!"

Quinn widens her eyes in realisation as to what they're talking about.

"The whole school already knows, and you know what; they don't care-"

"Not just the school you idiot! Everyone!" Santana cuts across Finn once again and yells even louder so that it vibrates the entire room

"What are you talking-" But before Finn can finish his question, Santana slaps him so hard across the face that it echo's around the Auditorium.

Everyone gasps at what just happened, Santana's chest rises up and down quickly as she realises what she's just done. But before anyone can speak, she runs out of the room leaving the rest of the group in stunned silence.

Rachel turns to Finn and begins to try and comfort him, but he's completely astonished and dazed by what just happened that he doesn't reply to any of her questions or words of comfort.

Before she even knows what she's doing, Quinn is up and out of her seat running in the same direction that Santana just exited through. Everyone watches her go still unsure of what to do.

* * *

Quinn finds Santana crying and practically punching one of the cubicle doors in the girls bathroom. Without hesitation the blonde runs over to her and wraps her arms around the trembling girl.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Quinn tries to soothe and calm her best friend down by quietly saying reassuring things into her ear.

Santana is breathing so quickly and rapidly that the blonde is quite shocked that she hasn't passed out, she steers the black haired girl into one of the cubicles and sits her down on the toilet seat in an attempt to relax her. Quinn then grabs a load of toilet roll and begins to dab her friends face; trying to get rid of all the tear marks and mascara that covers her usually flawless skin.

"Thanks..." Santana sniffs as she uses the back of her hand to wipe her cheek, obviously not satisfied by Quinn's gentle and slow technique.

"What happened?"

Santana lets out sigh before explaining everything to the blonde, all about the arguments with Finn, how some girl must of overheard Finn's comment about her sexuality and "Coming out of the closet." and about Sue's rival's campaign advert; announcing that she was in fact a lesbian.

As Quinn listens, she tries to comfort her friend either by stroking her long black hair or by simply holding her hand; both seemed equally effective.

"My parents and family are all going to see that advert... What am I gonna do?" Santana looks up into Quinn's eyes for the first time since she entered the bathroom. It was so incredibly strange to see Santana, whom is usually such a strong,confident and independent girl looking so vulnerable and fragile.

"You are Santana Lopez. You're from Lima Heights Adjacent. You are going to tell your parents who you are and they will have to accept, other wise you'll go all Lima on their ass's."

Santana tries to hide a small smile that creeps onto her face.

"Look, I'm being serious now. Your parents will accept you no matter what, okay? They love you and no matter who you are or what you do, you'll always be their daughter okay?"

Santana simply nods but can't contain the smile that has spread across her face; "Thank you Quinn." She stands up and hugs the blonde; "At least I'm not pregnant." She chuckles as Quinn playfully slaps her arm. But before she can reply Brittany walks in.

"Hey, you alright?" She asks.

Santana nods as she wipes her face one last time, she then pulls the taller blonde into a three way hug.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing


	16. I Kissed a Girl

I Kissed a Girl

Quinn was sat between Kurt and Rachel in the choir room with the rest of the New Directions and oddly the Trouble tones were there too.

Finn was writing the words "Lady Music Week" On the white board, Quinn shakes her head at Finn's lack of imagination.

"Can someone tell us what's going on please? Mercedes asks.

"This week, the Trouble Tones and the New Directions will both be singing music created by ladies and for ladies." Finn announces with a smile.

"Oh hell no." Santana states, already looking annoyed at this weeks assignment.

Finn continues trying to ignore the Latino's comment; "Next week all of us will be going to sectionals and one of us is probably going to win. But... Santana we're worried about you."

"Worry about yourself fetus face."

Quinn tries to hide her smirk at Santana's reply.

"Glee is about learning to accept yourself for who you are, no matter what other people think; and that's what this music is all about." Finn motions back towards the words on the board.

"So, wait I don't even get a say in this?" Santana asks in disbelief; "Not cool."

Finn lowers his voice slightly as he moves closer to her; "Everyone in this room already knows about you and Brittany. And we don't judge you for it, we celebrate it because its who you are. And I know not everybody outside of this room is as accepting and cool, but we're doing this assignment this week so that you know; in this rotten, stinking mean world, that you at least have a group of people who will support your choice to be who ever you wanna be. That's it. That's what we're doing here."

Finn then turns to the rest of the group; "Blaine, Kurt."

The couple gets up out of their seats and stand at the front.

"Santana, Kurt and I have a song we like to sing to each other in the car and we wanna sing it for you right now-"

Santana cuts off Blaine; "While there's nothing I'd love more than having two pretty ponies serenade me, I think we'd get further staging a gel-ervention for Blaine than singing lady music."

"I know it's hard, it was hard for me too. But you can get through this." Kurt nods his head reassuringly.

Blaine nods at Kurt then turns back to the Latina; "If you would stop being so... Defensive-"

"I'm trying!" Santana cuts him off once more; "But you hideous bow-tie's are provoking me."

"Wait are we talking lady on lady? Or girl on girl? Cause there's a big difference..." Quinn lightly hits Puck on the back of the head.

"Puck stay focused." Mr Schue turns trying to get the boy to listen, he then turns back to the front; "Kurt, Blaine, why don't you start us off with what you've got."

The two boys begin to sing '_Perfect_' by _P!nk_. Their performance gets everyone smiling, even Santana; but only a small flicker of a smile flashes over her face and its gone as quickly as it came.

The song comes to an end and Santana begins to grin; "Thank you guys, thank you Finn especially; you know with all the horrible crap that I've been through in my life" She shrugs her shoulders; "Now I get to add that."

Everyone's smiles drop from their faces as Santana begins to sarcastically clap the performance.

* * *

Puck grabs his guitar and begins to perform '_I'm the Only One'_ by _Melissa Etheridge_. He gets up in all of the girls faces and they all begin to swoon and fake that they're fainting.

The song comes to an end and everyone starts to clap and cheer.

"That was for you... Santana." He states; "Yeah I know I was just part of a phase; but whatever, happy to oblige. Always."

Santana furrows her brow in slight confusion at his statement and she's not the only one.

* * *

Finn was now standing beside the piano in the choir room singing_ 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun_' by _Greg Laswell_. He moves closer to the group and sits right in front of Santana.

Quinn smiles at Santana, whom finds the situation quite awkward; she hates people being so close. But then as the song progresses and the rest of the boys join in, Santana actually begins to smile and her eyes even start watering.

The song comes to an end and the Latino stands up before Finn can sit back down; "Thank you."

Finn smiles and pulls her into a hug; "We all love you Santana."

* * *

Quinn walks into the overly crowed gym where the voting for the class president is being held, she wonders over to one of the secrete voting rooms and shuts the curtain behind herself.

"I like what Kurt stands for and Brittany's insane, but just like my dad always voted for the candidate that was least ethnic; I'm voting for the one who's most 'Girl'." She thinks as she ticks the box next to Brittany's name.

Quinn then sides the sip of paper into the ballot box and strides out of the small room, she smiles at Mercedes as she passes and heads for the girls bathroom.

"What are you doing in here coach?" Quinn asks as the tracksuit wearing blonde stands beside the smaller blonde and looks at herself in the mirror.

"Well Q, I've gotta look my best for the camera's."

"But why are you in the girls bathroom, we both no you've got a secrete on-suite bathroom attached to your office." Quinn declares as she fixes her make-up.

"Oh Q, I forget how much you know; but this bathroom is right next to the gym and I can't waste precious time travelling to my one, when I should be flaunting my relationship with Cooter in Beiste's face." She smirks at Quinn through the mirror, the latter just shakes her head.

* * *

Quinn was walking down the hallway with Mercedes when they stop to talk with Brittany, Rachel, Sugar and Tina.

"Who's talking to Santana?" Tina asks as the group continues down the corridor towards the choir room, she points to the Latina, whom is at her locker looking quite repulsed by some boy.

As they move closer they begin to hear parts of the conversation; "Girls like you are a challenge, you just need the right guy to straighten you out; and I'm just the man to do it."

"Move your busted, creeper ass." Mercedes moves forward with the rest of the group and gets in the boys face.

"Now." Tina states beside her, Santana smiles at her friends support.

"Easy girls, I'm just trying to make her normal." Josh tries to reply but Brittany cuts across him.

"She is normal."

"Its not a choice idiot, and even if it were; you'd be our last choice." Quinn snarls down at the boy.

"Oh, i get it; you're all a bunch of lesbo's."

"So what if we are? You don't stand a chance either way!" Rachel declares.

The boy named Josh rolls his eyes and turns around.

"Goodbye! Yeah walk away!" Rachel shouts at him as he walks in the opposite direction.

'_I Kissed a Girl_' by _Katy Perry_ starts to play and the girls all begin to sing. They all stride into the Choir Room and begin to dance, Quinn notices Puck filming them; but she just rolls her eyes.

The song comes to an end and the group all cheers and claps.

"Come here!" Quinn pulls Santana into a hug.

"Okay, okay; update y'all, I told my parents last night and they were actually okay with it." More cheers and claps follow the Latino's words.

"What I tell you." Quinn smiles at her friend.

"I just have to tell my Abuela before she see's that stupid commercial, but luckily she only watches 'Univision'."

"Excuse me New Directions, Trouble Tones singing group; Mr Kurt Hummel, I need to see you in my office immediately!" Everyone turns from Principle Figgin's to Kurt, who looks incredibly confused.

* * *

"_How turned on are you right now!_" Sam laughs at Puck's text and the video he'd just sent him, it was of Quinn and the rest of the girls singing; '_I Kissed a Girl_'.

"_Totally man, just don't go drooling on my girl :P_" Sam replies before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"You sure you don't wanna join the 'Blue Phoenix's' last minute? Sectionals is in a couple of weeks, we could really use your voice and your hair." Scarlett chuckles as she fiddles with her pen, she's sat next to Sam in their Geometry class.

"Nope sorry, you'll never take me alive." Sam winks at her before turning back to his notepad and continuing to write notes.

"Fine." The red head just rolls her eyes; "You gonna come watch us perform then?"

"I'm gonna watch the New Directions perform next week, and once they win and go through to the next round, where I'm presuming you lot will be seeing as you're all so confident. So if I happen to see you there too, I'll of course clap." Sam gives her a cheeky smile, which results in Scarlett playfully hitting his arm.

* * *

"Quinn!"

Quinn's head shoots up, she'd been doing her homework on her bed when she heard someone enter her empty house. The house was empty except her because her mother was visiting her pregnant daughter; Frannie and her husband. Quinn had refused to join her due to her still being mad at her because of their argument they'd had the previous summer.

"Quinn, where are you?" As the voice draws closer, the blonde sighs a breath of relief, it's just Puck and not some psycho murderer who was coming to kill her. Although, most killers don't call out your name loudly to announce that they're in your house.

Puck pops his head into her room; "There you are, I've been calling you for the last five minutes." He walks over to her bed and sits down beside her.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Quinn asks as she places her work on her bedside table.

"I've just been at the hospital..."

Quinn looks up at him, confused and slightly scared as to what he will say next.

"Shelby called me, but don't worry Beth is fine. Okay? She just fell over and split her lip open, but she's fine; there were only a couple of stitches."

Quinn stares at him for a second; "But she's okay?"

"Yes, yes she's fine." Quinn sighs in relief.

"While we were in the waiting room, Shelby told me about you going over to her house... And saying that you didn't want to see Beth anymore... Is that true?"

"Of course its true Puck. Are you angry at me now?"

Puck stands up off the bed and looks down at the blonde; "I'm not angry at you. I let you down, we all did. You just spent a whole week helping out Santana with a secrete that everybody already knows, and not one person took ten seconds to help you. And you're a freaken mess. You have been for three years, ever since I knocked you up. I'm only just starting to realise why you don't wanna see Beth, and it's not because you're selfish or greedy. No, you're doing this for her."

Quinn stares up at Puck.

"You're going to be an incredible mother one day Quinn, but you shouldn't have to take on all those responsibilities right now and I'm sorry for trying to push you in that direction." Puck sits back down on the bed and looks at her with true sincerity in his eyes.

"Thank you." There's a comfortable silence between them.

"Now you're gonna lie with me and hold me, Sam isn't here otherwise he'd do it." Quinn then lies down on her bed and faces the opposite direction.

"Okay, but no funny business." He smirks as he cuddles up beside her.

* * *

The Trouble Tones and The New Directions were all sitting down in the Choir Room, waiting for Mr Schuester and Miss Corcoran to begin speaking.

"Okay guys, Shelby and I just wanted to say; that you've really inspired us."

"When we face off at 'Sectional's' it will be with more empathy and a deeper understanding of each other." Shelby smiles down at the group.

"That's right. That's right." Mr Schue begins to clap, as does the rest of the group.

"Where's Rachel? She never miss's applause..." Artie asks Finn.

"She's... dealing with stuff..." Finn replies rather cryptically.

Kurt stands up; "Mr Schue, as the son of Ohio's recently minted congressman..." Everyone starts to cheer once more; "And to dispel any lingering clouds of suspicion, I would like to personally and publicly congratulate President Brittany. The people have spoken, and they want you Britt. They want Pixie sticks. Rule wisely. Rule fabulously." Brittany moves forward and hugs him.

"You're still the most 'Unicorn' of them all so..." She begins to clap him as do the rest of the club; the two sit back down.

"Quinn are you okay?" Tina asks the blonde as she notices that Quinn didn't clap.

"Yeah, I'm fine actually." Quinn gives the shorter girl a genuine smile then turns back to the front.

"Santana, will you bring us home?"

"That's right!" The Latino stands up and walks to the front, she high fives Mr Schue, then addresses the class; "So I picked a song that gives me strength and gets me through. Same way all of you do. Struggle continues, but at least I know I'm not alone."

'_Constant Craving_' by k.d. lang begins to play and Santana starts to sing.

The song comes to an end and Brittany gets up to hug her girlfriend. They all clap but stop when they notice Rachel walk into the room.

"Rachel?" Mr Schue says as he see's the tears in the small brunettes eyes.

"I just told Principle Figgin's that I... rigged the election so that Kurt would win. Kurt please don't hate me. You're totally in the clear."

"What did he say!?" Finn asks.

"He said that he had no choice but to put it on my permanent record and that I'm suspended for a week... Also he said that I was banned from competing at 'Sectional's'."

Everyone's eyes widened and Tina put her head in her hands in despair.

* * *

Duh duh duhhhhh ;) Guess who's returning next chapter... :D


	17. Hold on to Sixteen

**Important: For my story I have decided to make Sam the same age as Quinn which makes him a senior. This way they both graduate at the same time. :)**

Hold on to Sixteen

Quinn was making her way down the corridor towards her next class, whilst holding several text books; when she spots Rachel at her locker. She moves closer to the brunette, dodging the flurry of other students all on their way to their next lesson.

"I thought you weren't allowed here?" The blonde asks in confusion.

Rachel moans before responding; "I'm permitted on school grounds as long as I'm getting my work." she then closes her locker and turns to Quinn; "Oh, I wanted to tell you that I'm available for vocal coaching if you need any help, we need to bring our A game if we have any hope at beating The Trouble Tones."

The two then begin walking down the hallway together; "Have you and Finn figured out what we're gonna do about being one person down?" Rachel groans again at Quinn's question.

"No. I mean we've asked Lauren, but she refuses because she has some wrestling match, we even asked Jacob; but thankfully he said no, he apparently doesn't want his reputation to be damaged by us 'Losers'."

Quinn scoffs at the annoying blogger; "So you have no more ideas?" She asks beginning to get slightly worried.

"Ummm... well there is one last person to ask-" But Rachel is interrupted by principle Figgins before she can finish her sentence.

"Miss Rachel Berry, or the second half of this so called 'Finchel', you have your work; it is now time to leave."

Rachel sighs in annoyance but also in relief that he'd stopped her talking before she slipped up; "I'm going, I'm going; see you later Quinn." The blonde watches as Rachel hurries out of the building leaving Quinn to wonder what the end of the conversation was.

* * *

Sam was smothering his body with glitter and oil when he heard Deano's voice coming from the speakers.

"Good afternoon ladies, are you ready to meet the men of 'The Last Resort'?" Sam could hear the women begin to scream and clap. The song '_Party Rock Anthem'_ by _LMFAO _starts to play.

"Please welcome to the stage... Cobraaa!" Tyler jumps up on stage wearing a fireman's outfit.

"Someone get the door, cause here comes Mr Package!" Bobby's up next wearing a delivery man's outfit.

Sam shakes himself and moves towards the edge of the stage ready to enter.

"And ladies, lets give a warm welcome to White Chocolate!" Sam bursts through the gold curtain wearing a builder's outfit. The crowd goes crazy at the sight of him, they scream and shout louder and wave their hands holding money in the air. Sam moves closer and allows them to place the dollars into his pockets and down his pants. He then begins collecting the money that remains in the air, he takes one dollar from a familiar brunette.

"Rach-Rachel!?" Sam's face is stunned as he recognises her, but she refuses to look up at him.

* * *

The song comes to an end and Sam wastes no time running backstage and out of his outfit. He then rushes out into the bar in search of Rachel, he spots her beside the open buffet standing next to a taller brunette. Sam instantly knows who it is, Finn turns to look at him with a smile. Sam moves closer to the couple and hugs Rachel in greeting; "Hey Rachel..."

"Hi Sam." She smiles up at him then steps aside so that Finn can hug the blonde.

"Dude, that is something I will never be able to get out of my mind." He shakes his head playfully at the blushing blonde.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that... C'mon lets go somewhere where we can talk." Sam then leads the two off backstage into his dressing room. He sits down on the chair opposite his dressing table as Rachel stands awkwardly in the middle of the room with Finn leaning against the table next to her.

"I tried getting a real job, DQ was great and I got two free blizzards a day but they pay just over minimum wage." There's an awkward silence between the three, Sam looks up at the brunettes with a small smile but they both avert their eyes away from him.

"Do you know how much I made this afternoon? Sixty bucks!" Sam then pulls out Rachel's dollar from his pocket; "Sixty one, in fifteen minutes. Am I ashamed I work her? Yeah I'm ashamed. My dad got a job working construction to pay the rent, but when my brother needs a new pair of shoes or the TV busts; these abs pay for it."

Finn looks up confused; "Wait your parents don't know that you work here?"

"No, they just think DQ pays really well." Sam smirks; "I'm good at this." He tries to reassure them.

"You're good at it because you have that 'boy next-door' innocence, that makes you approachable; you're good at it for all the reasons you shouldn't be doing it." Rachel pleads with the blonde.

"Come back to McKinley Sam, we need you for 'Sectional's'. Tell me you don't want it. Dude you're young, you've got some much potential... Working here is like throwing your life away-"

Sam cuts across Finn; "Okay. I want it! But my dad will never let me."

Finn shrugs; "Don't know until you ask..."

Sam sighs in defeat then smiles; "Fine." Rachel claps in excitement whilst Finn just grins.

* * *

They arrive at Sam's house and slowly enter through the front door.

"Mom? Dad?" Sam calls out.

"In the kitchen." His mother replies, Sam leads Finn and Rachel through to the kitchen and see's his parents leaning against the sink.

"Oh, you have friends round..." His dad looks up in surprise.

"Yeah, mom, dad; this is Rachel and that's Finn. They go to McKinley..." The two brunettes wave at the older blondes who smile back. Sam sits down at the table; Rachel and Finn follow his movements and do the same.

"So what brings you two here, its quite a way from Lima?" Dwight Evans, Sam's dad asks.

"Ummm... We came to ask Sam for a favour..." Rachel replies not wanting to reveal too much, too soon.

"They need me back in Lima..." Sam looks up at his parents, both of their eyebrows are raised in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say... is that I wanna go back to Ohio with them; they need me to compete in 'Sectional's' this weekend..."

"And he could stay at one of our houses, so it wouldn't be like he was homeless-not that there isn't a quiet dignity in that or anything..." Rachel drifts off trying to cover up her unintended insult.

Finn just stares at the wall opposite trying not to make the situation any worse.

"Do you think you two could... go in the other room... make yourselves busy?" Dwight asks.

"Yeah totally, I'm really good at making myself look busy." Finn gives them a goofy smile as he follows Rachel out of the room into the living room.

Sam sighs as he looks back at his parents, trying to think of a way to convince them that this was a good idea.

"Son... We've had a really tough year, but now we're back on our feet." Dwight sits down opposite his son, with Mary; his wife left standing beside him. "You had to become a man much sooner than most of your age."

"I'm proud of what we've all done... It's just that, I miss being a teenager." Sam see's his mothers eyes begin to water; "Please mom, please don't cry; if you cry I won't go." Sam smiles trying to comfort her.

"I'm just crying because... it makes me so sad to think of not seeing your face everyday." Mary smiles down at her son; "Though I don't understand why the Dairy Queen makes you put that glitter all over it."

Sam guiltily looks down at his hands.

"This going to make you happy?"

"You have no idea." Sam can't help but grin at the thought of going back to McKinley.

Dwight looks back up at his wife before gesturing for Sam to move closer; "Come on."

Sam jumps up from his seat and pulls both his parents into a hug.

"You might as well go tell your friends the good news, even though I'm pretty sure they've been listing in the entire time." Dwight smirks down at his son after they pull away from their hug, Sam smiles back and hurries to find Finn and Rachel.

The two brunettes are stood waiting for the blonde to tell them the news that they already know.

"Do I even need to say?"

Rachel and Finn look down at their shoes, but after a second the both squeal in excitement unable to contain themselves; they then run up and hug Sam.

* * *

Finn and Rachel left soon after leaving Sam to pack and say his final goodbyes; they agreed that Sam would stay with Finn and Kurt once he arrived back in Lima.

But first Sam had decided to say goodbye to Scarlett, Tamera and even Oscar before he left; luckily they were all in the Blue Phoenix's, which meant they'd all be in glee club rehearsal's right now. So if Sam left now, he'd make it back to school just in time for the end.

He arrives just as Scarlett, and the rest of the group were exiting the building.

"Scarlett! Oscar! Tamera!" Sam jumps out of his truck and rushes towards the confused trio.

"What's going on?" Scarlett asks as Sam moves closer.

But before the blonde can respond, Oscar speaks first; "Maybe he's finally seen the light and wants to join."

Sam comes to a stop in front of them; "No, not exactly. Actually the complete opposite. I'm moving back to Lima." The trio's eyes all widen at his statement.

"What!?" Scarlett can't believe her ears.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be back at McKinley."

"When!? How!?" Oscar blurts out.

"Ummm... I only decided like an hour ago, my friends needed me and I said yes, and so did my parents."

"When do you go?" Tamera asks before the other two can interrupt again.

"I leave tonight. I wanted to say goodbye in person before I left." Sam looks at them one by one, Tamera looks upset but seems to be happy for him. Oscar looks annoyed that the New Directions will be gaining another singer, and Scarlett is just shocked.

"Ummm... Is this really what you want?" The red head finally asks, with an expression that Sam can't read.

"Yeah it is." He grins down at her, she sighs then smiles back, and hugs him; Tamera joins in and Oscar reluctantly gets pulled in by the shorter blonde.

"Well at least 'National's' will be interesting this year, well that's of you and your group makes it that far." Oscar smirks as he shakes Sam's hand, the blonde just playfully rolls his eyes at the boys comment.

* * *

Later on that night Sam arrived at the Hummel Hudson household and was greeted with open arms by Burt, Carol and Finn. Kurt was over at Blaine's and had no idea that Sam was back in town; and they all had agreed to keep it a secret until Glee Club the next day. Which meant Sam had to share Finn's room for the night, so that Kurt wouldn't walk in on him accidently and ruin the surprise. So Sam ended up sleeping on a spare mattress next to Finn's bed, once everyone found out the next day he'd be able to sleep in one of the spare rooms in the house.

The next morning Finn had to pretend that he'd over slept, and that Kurt should just go to school and not wait for him; because if he did they'd both be late. Kurt left the house and thankfully didn't notice Sam's truck at the end of the street as he drove to school.

"Okay, so my mum called the school yesterday and got you enrolled again; but you have to go see Figgins once we arrive." Finn declares as he and the blonde get into his car.

"Who else knows?"

"Ummm... Rachel, my mom, Burt and Figgins; not even Mr Schue knows." Finn replies as reverses out of the driveway.

"Good, I want this to be a surprise." Sam says with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Quinn opens her locker about to reach out for her books when she notices a folded piece of paper fall to the ground from her locker. She bends down, picks it up and unfolds it; inside is a note simply saying; "Meet me in the Auditorium at eleven o'clock." Quinn scowls down at it, trying to figure out who it was from, the letters were typed so that she couldn't decipher who'd sent it by their hand writing.

She looks down at her watch and see's it's nearly eleven, she has a free period now; so she decides to go meet this mysterious person. As she moves down the corridor she tries to figure out who could've sent her the note. Rachel, maybe; only because Quinn had refused to give the brunette her number. It could be Finn, but why wouldn't he just text her? Quinn then comes to the doors that lead to the Auditorium; "Well you'll never know unless you open the door." She thinks.

* * *

Sam was rocking back and forth on his heels in the centre of the stage waiting for Quinn to arrive, it was ten fifty nine; but Sam couldn't wait to see her. No words could describe just how much he'd missed her. He'd arranged the band that seemed to always be in the Choir Room to come and play for him; they were now at the back of the stage waiting for Sam's signal to start playing.

Suddenly Sam hears the Auditorium doors open and he see's Quinn's blonde hair appear at the top of the steps. She stands there looking down at him in complete shock. Without a second thought, Sam nods towards the band and they begin play Vanessa Carlton's song '_A Thousand Miles'_.

Sam takes a deep breath, he's not as nervous as he was when he sang 'Your Song' for her last year, but this was still pretty nerve racking. He looks up to her and starts singing.

"_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast, faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound._"

He jumps off the stage and starts to make his way up the steps towards the still frozen Quinn.

"_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._"

Quinn watches as Sam walks up the steps, neither able to take their eyes off the other.

"_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight._

_It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_If you ever think of me._"

He reaches her and takes her hand, Quinn's eyes begin to water as Sam kisses her hand.

"'_Cause everything's so wrong._

_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you and now I wonder..._"

Sam then leads her by the hand back down to the stage and into the centre.

"_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

_And I, I_  
_Don't want to let you know_  
_I, I_  
_Drown in your memory_  
_I, I_  
_Don't want to let this go_  
_I, I_  
_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_  
_Walking fast_  
_Faces pass_  
_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_  
_Just making my way_  
_Making a way_  
_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_  
_And I still miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass us by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could _  
_Just see you_  
_If I could _  
_Just hold you_  
_Tonight._"

Just as Sam sings the last line, Quinn jumps up into his strong arms and kisses him; even without the warning, Sam instinctively catches her with ease and kisses her back without thinking. They break away when air is needed but don't let go of each other, they're inches apart.

"How come you're here?" Quinn looks up into his eyes.

"I couldn't keep away." Sam smiles as he places her back on the floor; "I heard you guys needed a bit of help with 'Sectional's'."

Quinn looks up at him in confusion then it clicks; "Oh My God! ARE YOU BACK FOR GOOD!?" Sam doesn't even need to reply instead he just gives the smaller blonde a goofy grin. She squeals in excitement and jumps up back into his arms; but this time Sam does expect it and spins her around.

"I'm back!" He declares and begins to laugh.

* * *

Quinn was now sat in the Choir Room with the rest of the group, minus Rachel, Finn, Mr Schue and now Sam. Quinn had been practically shaking with excitement in her seat before the others had arrived; it was then that she had to control herself.

"Are we sure yet which band members are joining us?" Artie asked the group as they waited for the rest to arrive.

"Ummm... looks like 'Floppy haired bass dude', 'Chap stick McGee; and 'Johnny tromboner'." Puck replies as he stares at the oblivious band members.

"We're screwed." Tina declares looking hopeless.

"No we're not. I know for a fact that we're winning." Quinn announces with a smile, the group look up at her in confusion, but before they can question her statement Mr Schue and Finn enter the room holding several red cups and some sparkling cider.

"Hey great news everybody! 'Sectional's' is going to be a challenge but we have a secrete weap-"

Kurt cuts across Mr Schuester; "Mr Schue, we all appreciate your endless supply affirmations, but all the sparkling cider in the world can't deny that Titanic has hit the ice burg and now we are on a sinking ship." Kurt states.

"Not if I can help it!" Sam declares as he enters the room with perfect timing, the group are all shocked except Mr Schue, Quinn and Finn. They all cheer and clap his arrival and Mike stumbles over his chair in an attempt to reach the blonde so that he could hug him. The rest of the group all follow Mike's lead and embrace Sam one by one. Quinn hugs him last and Sam keeps his arm around her shoulder as he begins to speak.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Finn and Rachel. I sort of lost my way but... true friends help you find your way back."

"Awww lets hear it for Sam Evans!" Finn shouts as he pops open a bottle of cider, the group all cheer; one of the band members hands Sam a guitar and he places the strap over his head.

"Alright enough of all the sentimental stuff! It's time you all got a little country in this joint."

Finn starts to pour everyone drinks as Sam begins to sing and play '_Red Solo Cup_' by Toby Keith. Throughout the entire performance, Quinn's face never changes from an expression of pride and pure happiness. The song comes to an end and Sam kisses her lightly on the lips. He then turns to see Santana wearing her Cheerio's uniform enter the room.

"I just heard the news that Trouty Mouth was back in town. I've been keeping a notebook, just in case this day ever came." Santana stops in front of the blonde and opens up a note pad, Quinn and the rest of the group roll their eyes at the Latino. Sam has been back less than one day and she was already making fun of him.

"Welcome back, Lisa Rinna. I've missed you so much since your family packed their bags, loaded them in your mouth and skipped town." Sam just smiles at her.

"Can't tell you how many times I've wanted to enjoy a crisp pickle, but couldn't find anyone to suck the lid off the jar. I assume you've been working as a baby polisher where young mothers place their infants' heads in your mouth to get back that newborn shine. So glad you're back. I haven't seen a smile that big since a claymation abominable snowman got his teeth pulled by that little gay elf dentist. Love, Santana." She closes her book and smiles up at him.

"I missed you too Santana." Sam then pulls the reluctant Latina into a hug which she finally gives into, he squeeze's her playfully and lifts her up from the ground.

* * *

Quinn was walking down the hallway when she spots Sam walking ahead of her.

"Hey Sam, wait up!" He turns around instantly at the sound of her voice and smiles at her little jog to catch up with him.

"Hey." He grins down at her and they begin to walk down the corridor together.

"So... now that you're back what does that mean for us?" Quinn asks trying to sound subtle.

"Oh I don't know, I mean it was fun before, when we were far away but now..." Sam chuckles at her stunned face; "I'm joking!" She slaps his arm in response.

"You are so mean sometimes." She pretends to be hurt but he can see right through her act.

"But you love me for it." He smirks and takes her hand into his own and they walk hand in hand together. They stop outside of Mr Schue's Spanish class; which they both have next. Sam leans against the row of lockers and pulls her closer to him.

"We have missed so much time together because of stupid break-ups, me moving away and just being too far apart to even see each other. But this is our senior year, and we only get one of them. We are going to enjoy it." Quinn looks up at him through her eye lashes.

"Do you know that song '_Jack and Diane_' by John Mellencamp." He asks.

"Please don't sing." Quinn pleads.

Sam just smirks at her, then continues; "My favourite lyric is this one; 'Hold on to Sixteen as long as you can'. I am going to try and make sure that this is the best Senior year ever, okay?"

Quinn smiles and nods her head, until suddenly Sam burst into song.

"_Oh yeah life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin is gone_  
_Oh yeay say life goes on_  
_Long after the thrill of livin' is gone, they walk on._"

Quinn shields her embarrassed face in her hands as passing students give the blonde couple weird looks. She then uses her hands to cover his mouth in an attempt to shut him up, he laughs at her reaction and finishes the verse. He then takes her by the hand once more and leads her into the now half full classroom, they sit down beside each other on the same row as Santana, Brittany and Puck.

* * *

Sam and the rest of the guys from the New Directions were all in the Choir Room doing dance rehearsals.

"Five, six, seven, eight!" Mr Schue counts them in as he shows them the same dance move once more; "Step and hit! Come on, to the beat!"

"What does it even matter anyway!? It's not like we have a chance at winning! Not without the girls." Puck declares stopping the dance routine.

"Sir, girls smell better than ham, and when they're dancing and bouncing around; you can't help but watch them." Rory states with a look of defeat, Sam sits down and sighs.

"Well that's it then. We'll take what's most appealing about us as a group and we'll use it to our advantage." Mr Schue says.

"Yeah, uh... how about something like ummm..." Blaine slides across the floor and spins around; "Something like that?"

"Cute!" Kurt points at his boyfriend in encouragement.

"Yeah something like that." Mr Schuester replies; "Lets spin, come on try it guys." Puck and Rory all spin clumsily around.

"God. Stop, stop. Look Blaine, this-" Sam stands up and spins around; "Is totally 'boy band', what we need to sell here is..." He does his signature body roll; "SEX!"

"What the hell is that!?" Blaine asks annoyed.

"It's a body roll." The blonde replies.

"That's not a body roll..." Blaine mutters.

Sam begins to do further body rolls and other dance moves he learnt at 'The Last Resort'; "That is sex!" The rest of the guys except Blaine all join in.

"Man's not wrong.. I got light tingles where it's only fifty fifty for tinglin'." Artie announces.

"Yeah, yeah; Sam that's awesome, that's exactly what we need." Finn praises the blonde.

"No that's not what we need, we don't have to resort to... that!" Blaine points towards Sam's body roll; "It's cheap you know, its selling out."

"Look I came back to win. When you're desperate, you have to use your assets and do what you gotta do to get back the advantage." Sam does another body roll; "This is the advantage."

"Course that's what you'd think, you had to think that in order to sleep at night."

"What the hell does that mean!?" The anger is evident in his tone as he straightens up to his full height.

"It means, that I'm not. For. Sale!" The second Blaine finishes his sentence Sam angrily shoves him backwards, but before Blaine can retaliate Mr Schue steps in between them and pushes them apart.

"Forget it." Blaine storms out of the room leaving a fuming Sam to be held back by Finn and Mr Schuester.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Quinn asks, when she see's Sam slam his locker shut after Glee Club.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm Fine." Sam replies bluntly, he instantly regretting how rude he had just been to her; knowing that he shouldn't be taking his anger out on her, she didn't do anything but worry about his well being.

"Yeah, I believe that." She replies trying to get him to smile, but instead he leans against his locker and refuses to look into her eyes.

"What happened?" Quinn asks getting slightly worried.

"Do you think I'm a pathetic for being a stripper?" He mutters not daring to look into her green eyes.

"Where's this coming from?" Quinn moves in front of him and cups his face in her soft, small, perfectly manicured hands.

"Just something Blaine said about me being for sale..."

"What does Blaine know about being desperate? Huh? He, like me was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. The difference between him and me is that, I got pregnant and was disowned by my own parents. What has Blaine ever had to overcome? Nothing. So don't you dare let his words hurt you, because he has no idea what he's talking about. Okay?" Quinn looks up at him trying to make him see.

A small smile creeps onto Sam's face, he leans down; kisses her on the forehead and wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you." He whispers into her ear.

* * *

The day of 'Sectional's' had arrived and the Glee Club were all dressed and doing their vocal warm ups together in the Choir Room; preparing for the competition.

"Is it weird that I find you incredibly hot in a suit and bow tie?" Sam asks in a whisper with a smirk.

"Only a bit weird, but totally understandable; I mean look at me." Quinn winks back just as Mr Schue hurries over to them and the rest of the group who were all gathered by the piano.

"Let's take a few moments to gather our thoughts, Trouble Tones are on in five." There's a moment of silence, but the quiet is broken as the Trouble Tones led by Shelby enter the room; "Hello Will."

"Looking good ladies!" Mr Schue steps forward with a smile.

"We just wanted to say; let the best Glee Club win."

"Yes and just in case that Glee Club is us, I have convinced Miss Corcoran to consider a contingency plan." Santana declares.

"Yes, in the event of a New Directions loss; the Trouble Tones has voted to allow any of you to join us at 'Regional's'."

"You're welcome." Sugar smiles at them all.

"Excuse me?" Mr Schue asks in disbelief.

"That is incredibly rude Santana." Finn states.

"What? We're being nice. It would be rude to follow you round, and every time you took a step I played a note on a tuba."

Mercedes smirks at the Latino's comment along with the rest of the Trouble Tones.

"Thank you for the offer Miss Corcoran, but right now we're going to concentrate on winning this thing." Mr Schue says defiantly.

"Good luck everybody, see you on the ice." Shelby nods towards Mr Schuester, then leads her group back out of the room.

* * *

"And now, the judges for this years show choir 'Sectional's' here at McKinley High; Department of motor vehicle's employee of the month; Brady Engleburt!" The crowd in the Auditorium all cheer and clap as Brandy stands and waves politely at the audience.

"From the eleventh district court of appeals, the honourably; Judge Dorothy Saunders!" More applause from the audience as the female judge stands and reluctantly waves.

"And Western Ohio's birthday clown of the year, three years running; Tickles!" The crowd erupts in cheers as the clown stands up.

"And now lets welcome our first performers all the way from 'Defiance Ohio'... 'The Unitards'!"

The crowd claps as the group hurries on stage, they then begin singing; '_Buenos Aires_' from Evita.

As they watch the performance, Quinn gulps in her seat, Sam notices and wraps his arm around her should; "Hey, everything is gonna be fine, okay? We are gonna be great." Quinn just simply nods in response.

"Hey, you're not pregnant, so you don't have to worry about going into labour." She giggles at his comment, she sighs in relief and leans her head against his shoulder.

The song comes to an end, the New Directions and the Trouble Tones both begrudgingly begin to clap.

* * *

"And from McKinley High, competing for the first time ever; 'The Trouble Tones!'"

The crowd cheers as the girls all enter the stage and take their places, a mash up of the songs '_Survivor_' and '_I Will Survive_' by Destiny's Child and Gloria Gaynor begins and Santana and Mercedes take lead vocals.

"Awww, man they're really good." Puck groans beside Sam.

"Hey, they ain't got this." The blonde does a miniature body roll in his seat; Puck just laughs at the goofy blonde.

The conversation is interrupted when the Trouble Tones reach their chorus, the crowd cheers and whistles at their performance and they all stand up and clap within the beat. The New Directions can't help but dance along with the rest of the audience.

The performance ends and the crowd cheers loudly.

Once the girl group hurries off stage, the New Directions all leave their seats and head backstage to wait until they were called up to perform.

* * *

"Guys, where'd Quinn go?" Sam asks anxiously, as he looks around at the many faces trying to spot her.

"Ummm... I think she went into the hallway." Finn replies as he re-ties his bow tie for what felt like the millionth time.

Sam whips around about to run into the corridor, but stops when he see's Quinn slip back through the door and walk straight to him.

"Where'd you go? I thought you bolted." Sam tries to disguise the evident worry in his voice.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I just went to my locker to collect something..."

Sam stares down at her expectantly. Quinn shakes her head in amusement; "I went back to get my ring." She waves her left hand in his face. Sam smiles and lets out a huge sigh of relief.

But before he can speak, the announcer begins addressing the crowd again; "Also from McKinley High, lets give it up for; The New Directions!"

Quinn grabs his hand and they both hurry on stage, but before she can let go, Sam whispers; "You somehow look even more beautiful when you wear that ring." Quinn blushes at his words and they separate and get into position.

The group are all on stage and begin to sing '_ABC'_ by The Jackson 5, with Tina on lead.

"This is so strange, me and Tina are the only girls." Quinn thinks as she dances round the mass of boys.

Sam rushes into the centre of the stage and does his famous 'Body Roll' Quinn can't stop the grin on her face as she watches him.

The song comes to an end and the all hang their heads as the audience claps and cheers.

The next song; '_Control_' by Janet Jackson starts. Quinn does her solo, then the beat starts and Blaine and Artie take over.

'Control' ends and the song '_Man in the Mirror_' by Michael Jackson starts with just the New Direction boys singing.

Quinn and Tina stand at the back of the stage watching. Quinn smiles every time Sam has a solo, he spins around and quickly winks back at her before turning again to face the audience.

The song comes to an end and the audience cheers even louder than before, Sam wraps his arm around Quinn's waist and whispers; "See what I tell you? Piece of cake." He chuckles as she rolls her eyes, then kisses him.

* * *

"WOOO!" The New Directions all run through the halls and back towards the Choir Room, celebrating their performance.

"Top dogs! This is what I was missing!" Sam hugs both Finn and Blaine. After their argument; Blaine had apologised and they had both moved on.

Mr Schue hands them a cup of sparkling cider in celebration, Sam downs his in an instant and picks up Quinn from behind and spins her around, she squeals as the rest of the group laugh hysterically at the blonde couple.

* * *

The three Glee Clubs are now standing on stage awaiting the judges verdict. Quinn grasps Sam's hand and he squeeze's hers back in support.

"As an award winning clown, I'd like to say that its nice for once to be working with kids who are just sick with talent." The crowd stays silent, not understanding his weak joke; "Third place, 'The Unitards'!" The group all excitedly accept their trophy before running off stage leaving The New Directions and The Trouble Tones still standing.

"In second place... We have the Trouble Tones! And in first place is The New Directions!"

Mr Schue and the rest of the group all jump up and down screaming for joy at their win. Sam high fives all the guys and kisses Quinn's forehead. The shorter blonde however seems to be the only one who has remembered the losing group; The Trouble Tones. She looks over at the heart broken girls, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany; whom are completely frozen. Unable to move.

* * *

The next day, Quinn was sitting outside principle Figgin's office waiting for the brunette to exit. Rachel opens the door and see's the blonde sat in one of the chairs.

"Well my suspension is finally over, it will still be on my transcript though; I'm just hoping that the admissions department at 'NYADA' see it as a sign of my artistic, rebellious attitude."

Quinn smiles at the shorter girl, and stands up; "Good luck with that."

"What do you need to talk to Figgin's about?"

"I came to talk to you actually..."

Rachel looks quite nervous, Quinn had never wanted to talk to her personally before apart from when she was angry.

"I wanted to thank you, actually."

Rachel furrow's her brow in confusion; "For what?"

"Finn said that it was your idea to bring Sam back and I just wanted to say, how much I appreciate that. I know that we needed him for 'Sectional's' but-"

"You're welcome Quinn." Rachel smiles up at the blonde; "We all missed Sam, but it was pretty obvious that you needed him."

"Well thanks."

Rachel looks down at her shoes, obviously trying to build up the courage to say what she wanted to next; "We're kind of friends huh?" She shyly smiles up at the blonde hoping for a good reaction.

Quinn smiles and shrugs; "Kind of." the blonde then sits back down on her previous seat and Rachel sits down on the one next to it.

"What do you think about 'Yale'?"

"Oh no, no, I-I-I've got my sights set on 'NYADA'." Rachel looks up to see Quinn smirking.

"No, for me. I'm not the singer you and Kurt are but Yale has an amazing drama program and... I really do like to perform."

Rachel nods her head enthusiastically; "Yeah."

"Certainly would nail all the parts where the girl has to cry."

The brunette chuckles; "No, I think its a great idea. I mean especially since you won't have me to compete with." Quinn shakes her head at the girl. "You're a lot better than you know."

Before Quinn can respond, principle Figgin's sectary re-enters signalling the end of the conversation.

The blonde stands; "Well I'll see you at Glee Club-"

"W-wait where are you going?"

"I have a couple of people I need to talk to..."

"Okay, well I don't know if you need help with your 'Yale' application..." Rachel smiles.

"Not with the 'Yale' application, but there are two things you could do for me..."

Without hearing what it is, Rachel instantly nods; Quinn grins at her enthusiasm.

"Number one, could you keep this whole; 'Yale' thing quiet. I haven't told Sam yet and I don't want him to know until its for definite."

"Why not? He's gonna be so proud-"

"I know he is, but I don't want him looking for a college place near 'Yale' just so that he can be near me. I want him to go to the college of his dreams; where ever that is."

Rachel just nods in understanding.

"Okay number two..."

* * *

Quinn was standing in the doorway to the girls bathroom, out of view from the three girls she was listening in on.

"We were better." Mercedes declares defiantly.

"I don't know, I think it could of gone either way." Brittany interjects.

"Eurgh, it was that damn 'Trouty Mouth'! Even I felt a little something in my lady loins when he did that magic sex dance." Santana states just as Quinn emerges and stands in front of the group.

"Alright ladies, girl talk."

"No. Uh nuh. Don't you dare try and give us a pep talk." The Latino replies.

"Or ask us to come back to New Directions; not interested." Mercedes announces.

"Wait. Is that even possible, do you really think they'd take us back?" Brittany asks.

"Of course they would take us back." Mercedes answers the blonde then turns to Quinn; "But I'm telling you; I'm not going."

"Do you know what growing up is about? Losing things." Quinn can't help but think of Beth, but she knows she made the right decision; "In six months, we'll all be gone. Scattered."

"We'll keep in touch."

"Yeah but it won't be the same, when we see each other; it will be a special occasion. It will be different. I don't wanna grow up yet. I'm not ready to lose you girls."

Santana looks down at the floor.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Come back to Glee Club and sing back ground for Blaine and Berry until we graduate? No I'm not doing that again. We know what its like to be up front now." Mercedes responds, Brittany and Santana both nod their heads in agreement.

"What if Mr Schue agreed to let the Trouble Tones sing at least one number per competition?"

"Well even if Mr Schue did agree to that; Rachel never would." Santana declares.

"What if I told you they both already did." Quinn replies.

Santana looks at her fellow Trouble Tones, Mercedes crosses her arms; "I'm listening."

"Look, I know I went a little crazy..." The girls chuckle at Quinn's statement and think back to when she died her hair pink. "But I'm here now, I'm seventeen; I have the rest of my life in front of me. I love Glee Club. I love you girls. And when we're twenty-seven or... eighty-seven; I want us to look back on these next couple of months and talk about how it was the best times of our lives. Can't do that if we're not all together." Santana takes Brittany hand into her own as Quinn continues to speak; "We're doing a big number in the Auditorium to celebrate our victory and to prepare for 'Regional's'; we could use a couple more girl voices. Let me know of anyone who might wanna join." And with that Quinn leaves and heads towards the Auditorium leaving the three girls to decide what they wanted to do.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sam asks as Quinn sits down beside him on the steps that were on the Auditorium stage.

"Just been trying to convince the Trouble Tones to rejoin the New Directions."

Sam kisses her cheek in greeting; "Well, how'd it go?"

"We'll just have to wait and see..."

Before either can say anything else, the song; _'We Are Young_' by Fun. starts to play, and Rachel and Finn begin to sing. Sam and Quinn's duet begins and they sing together.

"_So if by the time the bar closes _  
_And you feel like falling down _  
_I'll carry you home._"

As the song progresses, Quinn see's Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar enter and watch their performance. Mercedes belts out a long note in an attempt to join in, Quinn smiles at her and at the rest of the Trouble Tones who are all watching the New Directions with longing.

"_Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight._"

As Quinn sings her line she walks over to the four girls and grabs Mercedes, then waltzes her over to the rest of the group. Rachel wonders over to Santana who remains still standing in her place, alone due to the rest of the girl running into the others arms. Rachel takes the Latino's hand and leads her over to the group whilst singing.

Santana instantly hugs Quinn, Sam then Finn as she reaches them; then grasps Quinn's hand as the newly reformed New Directions continue to sing. With one hand in the Latina's, Quinn wraps her free arm around her boyfriends shoulder; Sam kisses her forehead then wraps his own arm around the shorter blondes small waist.

The song comes to an end and Mr Schue joins them; they all cheer their performance but mainly they they celebrate the fact that they were all back together and no longer rivals.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Hope you like this extremely long chapter ;)


	18. Extraordinary Merry Christmas

Extraordinary Merry Christmas

The entire Glee Club were all decorating the Choir Room with tinsel and mistletoe.

Mercedes starts singing '_All I Want for Christmas Is You_' by Mariah Carey.

Sam leans against the black piano and watches Quinn dance around with the rest of the girls who all had tinsel around their necks. He catches her eye and she hurries over to him and flings the tinsel around his neck, then uses it to pull his head down to her level then begins kissing him.

The blonde couple don't break apart but they both over hear Rachel say; "Best. Christmas. Ever!"

The rest of the group cheer at her declaration and start dancing around the room once more.

* * *

Quinn was sat in the Choir Room as the rest of the group entered, Sam took his seat next to her and placed his arm around the back of her chair.

"Hey everybody, listen up; my man Rory Flanagan wants to say a few." Finn announces to the group.

"Oh crap, I actually have to pay attention to even understand forty percent of what he's even saying." Santana groans into Quinn's ear, making the blonde snigger.

"Thanks Finn Hudson. So guys, my mammy was gonna come visit for the holidays, but plane tickets are expensive; so its gonna be my first Christmas without any family. I'd like to cheer myself up by dedicating this song to them. And to the king."

"Jesus?" Kurt asks, Rory just gives him a weird look then begins to sing; '_Blue Christmas_' by Elvis Presley.

The group all clap once the song ends.

"God, that was so depressing. I may actually be dead right now."

"I think that what Santana means is that although that was mournfully beautiful, now that the whole Glee Club is back together, I think we should focus on the more joyous and the pageant aspect of this holiday season."

"Rachel's right, last Christmas was super sad. Kurt was a different school, coach Sylvester trashed everything and Artie got a pair of magic legs that broke the next day... We were the island of misfit toys, this year-" But before Tina can continue, Mr Schue enters and interrupts.

"This year is a whole new sprig of mistletoe! Guess who's not getting coal in their stockings for once. Us. Rory have a seat."

The Irish boy sits down in the row behind Sam and Quinn; with a glum expression.

"I just got off the phone with Don Borowski, the local station manager at Lima's PBS affiliate. Turns out that their annual broadcast of the Yule log burning has been cancelled..."

"The hell!?" Puck shouts.

"Yeah, they can afford the licensing fee's anymore; but thank you Scrooge's who own that copyright because Don came to 'Sectional's' and he loved what we did... And he's offering us-"

"A Christmas special featuring all of us! OKAY! Please say you said yes!" Rachel is practically bursting with excitement.

"Not only did I say yes, but when Don said they were looking for a director for the special; I nominated you Artie." Mr Schuester smiles down at the boy.

"Me?"

"Yeah. He saw 'West Side Story', loved your work and wants to have a meeting."

"I swore I would never sell out and do television, I'm really going to have to think about this Mr Schue."

The group all look at Artie completely bemused by his reaction.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to spend the entire day with not only my mother, but also Frannie and her husband Josh. Please can I come back to Connecticut with you." Quinn looks up at Sam and gives him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't make that face, I can barely concentrate as it is whilst looking in your eyes; please don't make it any harder." Sam pleads.

Quinn sticks out her lip and makes it tremble.

"No I will... not... fall for that..." Sam shakes his head in an attempt to control himself. "I already told you that my parents would be more than thrilled to have you come for Christmas, but... I still think you should try and make things right with your sister."

Quinn groans in response.

"Hey, hey; come here." Sam pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her; "If it gets really unbearable, I will of course drive back and pick you up, okay? I'll be back for boxing day anyway, so I'll be able to save you from your family for a whole day."

Quinn just buries her head in his chest and sighs in defeat; "Fine."

* * *

After walking Quinn to her next class, Sam was walking down the corridor when he see's Rory open his locker. Just as the brunette opens it all of his books and work tumbles out onto the floor. Rory sighs and bends down to pick them all up.

Sam crouches and helps the Irish boy; "I'll have to show you my locker stacking secrets, so that never happens again." Sam picks up some text books and stands, he looks into Rory's locker and see's many pictures. "Is that your family?"

"The whole Flanagan clan."

"It's hard isn't it. Being away from them."

"Its so hard. It's harder than I ever imagined." Rory replies looking upset.

"I know the feeling. I'm only a few hours away from my family, and I miss them like crazy. What are you gonna do for Christmas this year?"

"I'm not even sure, Britt and her family are going on a trip to see a gay Santa; something about 'Santa Fe'..."

Sam smiles and shakes his head; "Why don't you spend the holiday with my family? I need help staying awake on the drive and plus this whole week... I'll be your Christmas sponsor, really show you what the holiday spirit is about in the USA." Sam grins at Rory.

"That would be so awesome Sam." Rory grins and the two boys walk down the hallway to their next class.

* * *

The Glee Club were sitting in the Auditorium watching Rachel on stage performing the song; '_River'_ by Joni Mitchell.

Sam had his arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulders, he was completely relaxed and was enjoying Rachel's singing; the same couldn't be said about the blonde next to him.

Quinn was sat stiffly, not really paying attention to the song or anything surrounding her except Sam's eye line. She was freaking out because she had some how lost Sam's promise ring, the last time she had seen it, it had been before gym class. Her teacher always tried to confiscate it so Quinn had become accustomed to safely placing it in her locker for the class then retrieving it after. But a couple of days ago, when she had gone to get the ring, it was gone. She completely emptied the locker and searched every crevice and page of each of her text books just in case it had somehow slipped in them by mistake.

It was driving the blonde crazy, every time Sam kissed or held her hand; Quinn would quickly swap it so that he'd be kissing or holding her right hand and not the left. He hadn't seemed to notice yet, but Quinn knew it was only a matter of time before he did. He'd either see that the ring was missing or know that something was up with her just because of her recent nervous behaviour.

The blonde was pulled out of he thoughts as Rachel finished her song and the group all began clapping.

"Rachel, could you come see me?" Artie asked.

"Yes Artie, of course." Rachel beams as she hurries off the stage; "And if this is about my ears, I know they're a little naked right now; but that's just because I'm waiting for something special." The small brunette smiles towards Finn. "Something that's really going to sparkle and... catch the light. So what's up?" She ask's Artie as she reaches him.

"It's not about your ears, its about your song; it makes me wanna kill myself." Artie responds bluntly, making Rachel recoil away from him slightly.

"I'm sorry but Joni Mitchell is not depressing! She's emotional!"

"It doesn't fit my vision for our Christmas spectacular."

"And what is that exactly!?" Rachel demands as she puts her hand on her hip.

"We begin in the Swiss Alps, in the village of Gstaad; in the perfectly appointed living room of... Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson's chic, swank chalet." Artie rolls his chair over to the other side of the room, leaving Rachel standing in shock.

Artie pays no attention to the brunette and continues with his 'vision'; "The tree, towering in opulent. The fire place draped in decorations. The stockings; bejeweled. Kurt and Blaine, the perfect hosts; have invited their friends to drop in, for an evening of Noël Coward's banter and fun, cheer filled songs."

"Are you telling me, I'm not invited to Kurt and Blaine's for Christmas!?" Rachel asks, her eyes widened at this 'outrage'.

"Not unless you choose a happier song. The evening festivities will conclude with Rory, dressed as the Christmas elf 'Itchy'; reciting 'Frosty the Snowman'. Start with fun end with fun. That's how you do it kids." Artie grins widely at the group.

Sam retracts his arm from around Quinn and turns to face Artie; "The 'Frosty' story isn't fun. At the end he melts and dies." The blonde declares.

"I'm rebooting 'Frosty'. In my version, he doesn't melt; he... well, new pages forth coming." Artie replies with a cheesy smile.

Sam stands; "What's wrong with a story that's a little sad? Or a song that's a little depressing, I mean that's a part of Christmas too right? It's the sad things that help you remember what's really important."

"I'm sorry Sam, but the phrase is 'Merry Christmas'; not 'Morose Christmas'. That's the vision. That's what you have to buy into." Artie announces.

"Well, sorry Artie; I'm not buying into it. I'm gonna go down town and see if I can ring one of those 'Salvation Army' bells." Sam moves forwards and starts climbing the steps of the Auditorium, he smiles as he feels Quinn's small hand grasp onto his; he looks down at her proud and smiling face. Sam then turns around and face's the group; "Come on Rory, I'll give you a ride."

Everyone looks to Rory, waiting to see what he will do.

"I already memorised my part Sam..." The Irish boy guiltily replies.

Sam looks down at him and sighs, then he leads Quinn up the rest of the steps and out of the Auditorium.

* * *

Quinn and Sam were standing in a overly crowed homeless shelter trying to serve them all food, however every time they fed someone, even more starving people would just arrive. To make the whole situation worse, some poor tone deaf man was desperately trying to lift the groups spirits by playing an out of tune version of 'Jingle Bells'.

Sam smiles over at Quinn as she serves a young mother and daughter; Quinn feels his eyes on her and turns to look back at him once she finishes placing food onto their plates.

"What?" The shorter blonde asks before she continues plating up food.

"Everyone's just been telling me that you've had a pretty rough year and I know I'm partly to blame for that; but you seem pretty good to me." Sam replies with a small smile as he serves the next people in line.

"I'm better..." She glances back at Sam before continuing; "I think I was just stuck focusing on everything I didn't have and not on the stuff that was good. Stuff in the future."

"I'm glad you turned it around. You deserve good things Quinn." They both stare at each other for a moment before turning back to their serving duties.

"I'm trying."

"Ah, ah; portion control Bee Sting. C'mon." Sue hurries over and takes the ladle from Sam's grasp and demonstrates how to do it; "Guess you're just not used to being on this side of the serving line.

"Seriously though, I don't think we have enough food for everybody..." Quinn quietly states to Sue and Sam as she watches even more hungry people enter.

"Yep. Economy gets bad; people give less." Sue replies downhearted.

"Hey!"

The trio of blondes all look up to see the entire Glee Club, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury enter holding up the Choir Room Christmas tree and the turkey from the Holiday special.

"I know we're late but... we were hoping there was still time to help. We brought the turkey from the special, with all the fixings." Artie announces.

"Yeah, its a prop but its real." Mr Schuester smiles.

"Why don't you put it on the table over there kiddo." Sue responds trying to hide the smile threatening to creep onto her face.

"You guys finally came around." Sam grins as his friends move closer.

"Well, you can thank Rory; for helping us see the light." Finn replies as he grins over at the Irish boy.

"I was just following my Christmas sponsor's lead."

But before Sam can say anything, Puck walks over wearing an obscure hat; "Would it be weird if I made myself a plate?"

Artie, along with the rest of the group just roll their eyes playfully at him.

"We have a song too, we were going to perform it as our final number for our Christmas special; but we lost the final ten minutes of air time when the station reached its last second agreement with those zoo log people." Artie declares.

"As long as its not 'Jingle Bells', it seems as its the only song the janitor knows how to play; and I'm bleeding from the ears." Sue replies.

Sam takes Quinn hand, leads her from behind the serving station and over to the rest of the Glee Club; who are all standing beside the piano. Mr Schue presses play on the portable speakers and the song '_Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)_' by Band Aid starts playing.

* * *

"Hey."

Quinn jumps, slightly startled by Sam coming out of no where. He leans against the school lockers and watches her.

"Hi." Quinn smiles back making sure to place her left hand inside of her cardigan pocket.

"You need to come with me." Sam declares rather seriously, he then users her into an empty classroom.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks as she turns back around to face him, he had his back to her.

"There's something we've both been hiding from each other." Sam declares as he slowly turns to face her.

Quinn gulps, her mind instantly travelling back to the missing ring that should be on her finger; "What do you mean?" She asks, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"We both know exactly what I'm talking about. Why is it that every time you see me, you hide your hand? Huh? Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Sam asks with quite a scary edge to his tone.

Quinn looks down at the floor like a naughty school child; "I'm so sorry Sam... I didn't want to worry you, I thought that I could find it before you noticed." Quinn looks up into Sam's raging face, though the anger didn't seem to reach his eyes; "I mean one minute it was in my locker, the next; its gone. Please don't be angry, I don't know what happened to it." Quinn's eyes were actually starting to tear up as she thought of the lost ring.

Sam looks away from her and towards the pieces of work decorating the room, he doesn't say anything; he just continues staring up at something above her head. Quinn glances up and see's a solar system mobile hanging from the ceiling, the same one which the two had stood under a year ago as they argued about which planet Mars was.

This was the room in which Quinn had started to have true feelings for Sam, the same room in which he had tried to kiss her and the exact room in which Sam had proposed... It then hits her, she looks back at Sam; he's standing a couple of feet away from her with a huge grin on his face.

"I know you don't know what happened to the Ring... But that doesn't mean I don't."

Quinn's eyes widen at his statement.

Sam steps forward and takes Quinn's hand into his own as he kneel's down to the floor.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much... But I wanted your present to be a surprise, but its pretty hard when you never take it off." He winks up at her before continuing; "Now I know that we've had our ups and downs, but I knew from our very first conversation in this room that I wanted to be with you. I know that I wanted us and the rest of the Glee Club to have a less extravagant Christmas this year... But after the year we've both had, I wanted to get you something means a lot and something that's worthy of being on your finger..."

Quinn looks down at him in confusion, not understanding his last statement; she gasps as Sam pulls her promise ring, only its not exactly the same. It's the same gold band but the small diamond has been replaced by a bigger and obviously more expensive one.

"Sam..." Quinn is completely speechless as he slips on the new diamond ring onto her finger.

"I love you Quinn. That's all that matters." Sam declares as he stands up and smiles down at her.

"But its too much... What about your family, its too much money Sam." Quinn looks down at the ring and goes to take it off.

"Hey." Sam restrains the hand that goes to take the ring off, and uses his free hand to lift her chin so that she was looking at him; "Don't worry about all that. My family are fine, okay?"

"But how did you pay for it? I'd rather have your parents and family comfortable and not needing to worry about money rather than having this." She looks back down at the diamond.

"My family is fine. They don't need both of us worrying about them. They have more money now because they aren't feeding a growing teenage boy." He smiles trying to lift her spirits, he see's the corners of her mouth lift slightly but no more; "I had been saving for a while, I had been planning to spend it on travelling costs for coming here and back, but now that I'm back; I decided to spend my money on a more permanent and long lasting gift for you. I love you Quinn Fabray. I would do anything in my power to make you even slightly happy."

Tears start falling freely from Quinn's eyes as she listens to him, she sniffs; trying to compose herself; "I love you too." She sighs in defeat; "You have to know that I would love even if you hadn't gotten me anything. I'm not the materialistic girl everyone thinks I am."

"I know. I've always known that." Sam chuckles; "I know the real Quinn. Not the scary 'head bitch in charge' blonde that walks the halls of this school as if she owns it. Not that that girl isn't incredibly hot, but its the Quinn that most people don't get to see; that I fell in love with. I know money and gifts won't make you happy, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life trying my best to."

Quinn looks back down at the ring and mutters; "Okay."

Sam grins down at her cute one word answer, he loved seeing Quinn vulnerable and emotional. Not because he liked seeing her as weak but because he knew that this was the side of Quinn, only he got to see. He wipes away the stray tear that falls down her cheek with his thumb.

"Do I take that as a yes to the present?"

Quinn silently nods and wraps her small arms around his muscular frame. After a while of just comfortably staying within each others arms, Quinn pulls away slightly.

"What?" Sam asks.

Quinn doesn't reply instead she punches his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"That was for making me think I had lost my ring!" Quinn shouts up at him, she then punches his arm in the same place once again.

"Jesus Quinn! What'd I do this time!?" Sam cowers away, even though Quinn was a lot shorter; she could still be incredibly intimidating.

"That! Was for yelling at me before for 'supposedly' losing the ring!" Her eyes stare up at him angrily, suddenly they soften; "And this is for being an incredibly loving if not slightly annoying boyfriend." Quinn then reaches up and pulls Sam down by his neck and kisses him passionately on the mouth.

* * *

Sam, Quinn and Rory were standing outside in the street ringing bells and wishing passes by 'Merry Christmas', they were trying to collect extra donations for the homeless.

Sam watched as Quinn shivered in the bitter cold, even with all of her layers on; gloves, hat and Ugg boots, she was still chilly.

"You okay?"

Quinn turns to look up at Sam, she merely nods in reply. She was too cold to speak, her lips were blue and she was scared that if she opened her mouth, her teeth would never stop chattering.

Sam pulls her into his body so that he could somehow transfer some of his body heat to warm up her. Quinn snuggles up into his chest and instantly starts to feel the benefits. Sam began to rub his hands up and down her back in an attempt to warm Quinn up and stop her from shivering.

"These bells make me homesick." Rory announces.

"What like church bells and stuff?" Sam asks, Quinn looks up from his chest and at Rory for the answer.

"No. My brother Sheamus gets lost all the time, so my dad made him wear a bell around his neck; so we could always find him."

"Smart." Sam chuckles.

"Merry Christmas." Quinn smiles as a couple of people walk by, she moves away from Sam slightly so that she can ring her bell properly.

"There you go." One man places several dollars into their donation bucket.

"Sam, I was wondering if you'd like to be my Valentine's Day sponsor as well?" Rory asks with a smirk; "I mean, you did such a good job of being a Christmas sponsor; I figured you have no problem helping me land a snog or two by February... I mean you are dating one of the hottest girls in school."

Sam laughs as they both watch Quinn do a little dance as a way of trying to keep warm.

"Deal. But you have to help me learn to perfect my 'Sean Connery'. I'm telling you, impressions are the best way to get a chick. Aint that right Quinn?" Sam winks at her.

Quinn just playfully rolls her eyes.

Suddenly a snow ball hits Sam in the crotch, they all look up and see Finn and Rachel crossing the road.

"So how's business guys?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"A little slow, but the revival house across the street is showing 'Its A Wonderful Life', so; we're pretty sure we'll clear up when it gets out." Sam replies hopefully.

"Well, just in case; we wanted to make our own contribution to the cause. You sure you wanna do this Rachel?" Finn looks down at his girlfriend.

"Yes, I already got my Christmas present." Rachel smiles up at him, Finn leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Alright guys." Rachel pulls out a roll of dollars and places them into the bucket.

"Woah, did you guys rip off a liquor store or something?" Rachel laughs at Sam comment.

"No, we just... finally realised what matters."

"Yeah we uh, returned the earrings that Finn got me for Christmas and the ipod I brought him and we just decided we wanted to do something special this year for Christmas."

"We've got a couple of extra bells, if you wanna join in?" Rory shrugs his shoulders.

"We'd love to." Rachel smiles as Quinn hands her and Finn their own bells.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Sam announces as he kisses the side of Quinn's head.

* * *

"I'm sorry if you get a cold..." Sam guiltily smiles at Quinn as he pulls up outside the Fabray household.

"Don't be. It was worth it. And plus, if I get a cold that means I can stay in bed all holiday; which means I don't have to spend any time with Frannie." Quinn replies.

Sam sighs but doesn't comment on her relationship with her sister.

"I love you and I'll see you in two days." Sam kisses her on the lips and once on her left hand.

"I love you too. And these forty eight hours better hurry up." She winks and kisses him one last time before jumping out of Sam's truck. She waves to him as she reaches the front door, Sam waves back and waits for her to enter the house safely before driving to Brittany's house to pick up Rory.

* * *

Quinn opened the front door and instantly saw her sisters luggage beside the stairs. She quietly closed the door and looked around for any sign of life. Quinn could hear muffled voices coming from the dinning room, that she was sure belonged to her mother, Frannie and Josh.

Quinn tip toed upstairs and into her bedroom. She sighs in relief as she made it without getting caught.

"Quinn!"

The blonde closed her eyes in annoyance as she heard her mother call her.

"What!?" Quinn shouts back, seeing as her cover was already blown; she saw no need to bother trying to keep up the charade.

"Come and say hello to Frannie and Josh."

"I'm quite alright right now!" Quinn replies, she jumps slightly as Judy Fabray opens her bedroom door.

"Come on."

"No, you can't make me talk to that fake plastic bi-" Quinn stops herself from swearing, knowing her mother will punish her later. "Fake plastic bimbo."

Judy sighs; "Please, do this for me."

Quinn whips around in anger; "Why should I?"

The older blonde sighs once more before leaving her daughter alone in her room.

Quinn groans in annoyance, she hated it when her mother made her feel guilty; not that Quinn had anything to be guilty about.

* * *

An hour or so later, Quinn was beginning to get hungry, she could smell the roast dinner being cooked downstairs and Quinn was doing everything within her power to stop herself from following her nose and downstairs.

She had been texting Santana the entire time, she would usually text Sam but he was driving home right now with Rory. Santana was saying to stand her ground and give Frannie a piece of her mind, Quinn found the idea incredibly tempting but she couldn't get the look of slight disappointment that had been on Sam's face, from earlier when she had said she hadn't wanted to talk to her sister.

Quinn finally gave in and slowly made her way downstairs with her phone in her hand, it buzzed and Quinn read Santana's message.

"Don't do it."

The blonde just rolls her eyes and sneaks into the empty kitchen.

The chicken was no where to be seen, but the starter dishes and nibbles were waiting to be eaten on the counter. Quinn shuffles over to the plates and begins picking at the best bits.

"Uh, huh."

Quinn instantly spins round and see's a heavily pregnant Frannie standing in the door way with an empty glass.

Quinn's gaze shifted to the door that leaded back to the staircase, she wanted to know where all the exits were in case she needed to get out quickly.

"Decided to finally show your face huh?"

Quinn looks back at her sister, still rather taken aback by the sight of her.

"Well, we don't all starve ourselves to look like this." Quinn mutters bitterly.

Frannie steps closer and receives a glare from the opposite blonde; "Grow up Quinn."

"What!? I'm not the one that needs to grow up. You told Josh about his little niece yet? Or are you hoping she'll just disappear like most of your other problems?"

"You need to get over this." Frannie declares as she pours herself another non-alcoholic drink.

Quinn scoffs; "You need to wake up from this delusion of yours and come back to reality." She then grabs a plate of leftovers and storms upstairs.

_'Buzz' Buzz_'

"_Do I even need to ask how it went?_"

Quinn scowls down at the Latina's text.

* * *

Christmas day had been pretty great, Sam parents; Dwight and Mary had somehow been able to get Stevie and Stacey most of the items that had been on their lists, making them incredibly happy. Sam hadn't expected much from his parents, he had gotten everything he had wanted, they even got Rory one or two gifts; the Irish boy had been overwhelmed by their kindness.

The present opening ceremony soon ended leaving Sam's favourite part of the day to arrive. Christmas dinner.

Sam could barely move after the amount he had eaten, he had tried calling Quinn but she wasn't answering; Sam figured that she must still be eating dinner.

* * *

Quinn was sitting opposite her sister at the dining table, with her mother and brother in law at each end both trying to keep the conversation moving so that there weren't too many awkward silences. Josh and Judy were talking about possible baby names while Quinn and Frannie gave each other death glares. The older blonde kept eyeing up her younger sisters hand, staring menacingly at the ring on her finger.

After a moments silence, Josh cleared his throat; "Ummm... Do you have any ideas Quinn?" He asks with a small smile.

"For what?" Quinn asks trying to sound polite.

"For the baby." Josh replies.

The younger blonde scoffs slightly and looks disgustedly at her plate; "How about Russel?"

Judy nearly chokes on her glass of wine, Frannie drops her fork with a clatter and Josh simply widens his eyes.

Quinn looks up at them in amusement; "What? Frannie does take after him so very much." She gives her older sister a sickly sweet smile; "She married a good Christian, she is one hell of a liar and my personal favourite; she like our father, disowned me at the drop of a hat." Quinn then stands and leaves the three in a stunned silence. She reaches her room and see's she has a missed call from Sam.

Quinn dials the familiar number and waits for Sam to answer.

"Heya Q, merry Christmas"

Just the sound of Sam's voice made Quinn smile; "Hi, merry Christmas to you too."

"How's it been?" Sam asks, slightly nervous to hear the answer.

"Let's just say that they're all still downstairs eating the rest of dinner." Quinn replies bitterly.

"I don't think I wanna know." Sam chuckles at the thought of Quinn speaking her mind; "I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas and thank you for my presents. Although, I didn't want you to spend all that money."

"Hey, if you spend loads on my ring; then I can spend a bit on you too. So... do you like the guitar?" Quinn asks slightly nervous for the answer.

"Of course I do and the amp, I've always wanted an electric acoustic guitar; now I can play country and rock." Sam laughs down the phone making Quinn smile.

"I'm glad you liked it." She grins and leans back against her pillow, ready for a long conversation with her boyfriend; she loves just hearing his voice, it comforts her.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry that I haven't been updating recently; I've had loads of work to do and I've ill (which sucks)

Thanks for all the reviews :) keep em coming ;)


	19. YesNo

Thanks RJRRAA, I love writing the scenes between Quinn and Frannie; so I'm glad that you enjoy them :) I'm not sure if I should continue making them hate each other, or make them come to some sort of understanding... What do you think?

Yes/No

Quinn was walking through the lunch tables outside of McKinley with Tina, Brittany and Sugar. The cool air was was rather refreshing since the Ohio sun was now beaming down upon them all. It was their first week back since Christmas vacation, so all the snow had melted and they could sadly no longer be in the 'Christmas spirit'. It was cold enough for people to still be wearing coats, but warm enough for Quinn to wear a dress and for the Cheerio's to simply wear their thin jackets that didn't hide too much of their uniforms or bodies; which Santana was thrilled about.

"Okay Quinn, what's the deal with you and Sam? You still haven't told us how you two got back together." Tina gives the blonde a cheeky smile, which Quinn can't help but reciprocate.

They reach their lunch table which already has Santana, Rachel and Mercedes sitting waiting for them. All three girls hear Tina's question and Rachel jumps up from her seat and starts pestering Quinn along with the rest of the girls, all except Santana who couldn't be bothered, seeing as the blonde had already told her most of the details anyway.

Quinn laughs at their enthusiasm and sighs in defeat; "Okay, okay, okay; okay. Okay, so it's true that me and Sam are back together..." The girls all look up at Quinn with desperation in their eyes.

"What about last year, how'd you get back together then?" Mercedes asks.

"Please just tell us!" Rachel squeaks.

"Well it all started after Rachel's party, Sam was really drunk; so I walked him home, seeing as his 'then' current girlfriend had ditched him." Quinn coughs sarcastically and winks at Santana; who just rolls her eyes and shrugs; not caring.

"He started sobering up and... we kissed." Rachel and Sugar squeal at Quinn's statement.

"And we decided to keep things a secret at first, so that we could figure out what we were... We spent a lot of time down by the lake and we had a sort of serious fling... if that even exists."

* * *

"C'mon on Sam, tell us everything!" Blaine smiles up at Sam.

The blonde was sitting on one of the top rows of the bleachers that looked over the football field. He was surrounded by his friends; Finn, Puck, Rory, Mike and Blaine.

"Yeah, give us specifics!" Puck winks and playfully kisses Sam's hand.

"It was incredible guys." Sam declares as he stands.

* * *

The song '_Summer Nights_' from the musical Grease starts playing and both groups begin to sing.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast._"

Sam starts off by singing the first line.

_"Summer lovin' happened so fast."_

Quinn stares off into the distance with a dreamy expression.

_"I met a girl crazy for me."_

Sam grins down at his jealous friends and leans cockily against the metal railing.

_"Met a boy cute as can be."_

Quinn smiles at Rachel who is sitting as close to the blonde as possible.

_"Summer days driftin' away, _  
_To uh-oh those summer nights"_

_"Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh!_ _Tell me more, tell me more."_

"Did you get very far?" Rory asks with a cheeky grin.

_"Tell me more, tell me more."_

"Like, does he have a car?" Sugar asks Quinn, but before the blonde can answer, Rachel steers her away from the girl and towards Kurt who was strutting towards them.

_"Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh"_

_"I saved her life, she nearly drowned."_

Sam sings as he folds his arms behind his head and lies down on the bleachers.

_"He showed off, splashing around." _

Quinn, Rachel and Kurt return to the table and sway in time to the music.

_"Summer sun, something's begun, _  
_But uh-oh those summer nights."_

Suddenly Santana uses her foot to gently shove Quinn into Rachel, resulting in the small brunette falling sideways off the bench and into a metal trash can. Quinn shakes her head at the Latina before helping Rachel up, Santana merely shrugs her shoulders again, lies back down and continues to sun bathe.

_"Uh well-a well-a well-a huh."_

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_

"Was it love at first sight?" Tina asks dreamily.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_

"Did she put up a fight?" Puck throws up his fist playfully.

_"Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh."_

_"Tell me more, tell me more"_

"But you don't gotta brag." Finn puts his hands together.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_

"Cause he sounds like a drag." Kurt states with a wink as he re-adjusts his cap.

_"Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, _  
_Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH!"_

_"He got friendly, holding my hand."_

Quinn clasps both hands together.

_"While she got friendly down in the sand."_

Sam sings as he and the boys all sink to the floor.

_"He was sweet, just turned eighteen."_

Santana rolls her eyes playfully at her happy blonde friend.

_"Well she was good you know what I mean."_

Sam winks at Rory.

_"Woah!"_

_"Summer heat, boy and girl meet, _  
_But uh-oh those summer nights."_

_"Woo, woo, woo!"_

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_

"How much dough did he spend?" Santana asks.

_"Tell me more, tell me more!"_

"Could she get me a friend?" Rory asks, Blaine shoves him down, he and the rest of the guys all turn to look at Sam; the blonde just rolls his eyes and makes his way to the top of the bleachers. From there he can see the school's courtyard, where all of the McKinley students are eating. His eyes are instantly drawn to a group, he smiles down at the girl with blonde hair; she was wearing a yellow coat that helped catch his eye.

* * *

"Quinn, look!" Brittany nudges her friend and points up towards the football bleachers.

Quinn smiles the second she see's Sam, she stands up and takes a few steps forward.

They both sing the last few lines of the song together.

_"Summer dreams ripped at the seams, _  
_Bu-ut oh those summer nights...!"_

* * *

"Finn give me a drum roll!" Everyone jumps slightly at Mr Schuester's abrupt arrival; the Glee Club had all been sat in the Choir Room waiting for him to arrive.

Finn jumps into action and immediately begins a drum roll whilst Mr Schue runs up to the white board and starts to write on it.

"Marr-"

"Marry m-"

"Marry ME!"

"Marry me?"

"Question mark!"

Members of the group start shouting out what their teacher is writing.

Mr Schue turns and smiles at them all; "Yes. I'm proposing to Miss Pillsbury." The Glee Club members all start screaming and cheering his announcement.

"I know, I know. This is the kind of news that you share with your family and you guys are my family."

"Awww." The group all say simultaneously, Rachel and a couple of the other girls wipe tears away from their face's.

"Mr Schue, we're so happy for you." Finn smiles up at his teacher.

"We totally don't think you'll screw it up this time." Quinn giggles.

Mr Schuester laughs, then claps his hands together; "Here's the thing; it's gotta be perfect. I'm sitting down with Emma's parents to ask their permission and then, this proposal needs to knock her well washed socks off. And that's where you guys come in. Okay? So the assignment for the week, is to come up with a proposal number and you know Miss Pillsbury; it's gotta be perfect."

"You can count on us Mr Schue." Artie declares with a wide smile.

* * *

The bell rings signalling the end of the club, the members file out, all excited for this weeks assignment. Quinn stands and follows the rest out of the room.

"Hey." Sam jogs up to Quinn to catch her up; "Pretty romantic huh? Do you think you'll get married some day?" He asks as they walk down the crowded halls together.

"Someday maybe... After high school and college." Quinn replies with a small smile.

"Any idea on who the guy's gonna be? Cause I know this awesome dude who's great at impressions and who's totally into you."

Quinn giggles at him and his goofy smile, the two reach their lockers and Sam leans against his as Quinn opens hers to retrieve her books.

"So what does your perfect man look like? Maybe blonde... Green eyes..." He winks down at her.

"Uh huh... Blondes are okay, I guess... Green eyes are pretty good too. But we both know that I can't resist an athletes body, I can't wait to see you in your college football uniform." She kinks her eyebrow seductively then continues down the hallway.

"Well then my girl, I am your man." He wraps his strong arms around her petite frame from behind and nestles his head into her neck.

The two pull away when they hear a gagging noise; Santana was walking was heading towards them, whilst holding Brittany's hand.

"Get a room!" She shouts loudly so that passes by look up in shock, the Latina winks at Quinn, then she and Brittany continue onto their next lesson.

"Why are we friends with her again?" Sam asks with a smile.

Quinn shakes her head at her friend and pulls Sam by the hand into their next class.

* * *

The two blondes were sitting at the back of the classroom chatting quietly.

"So there might be a problem with me getting into college." Sam states, trying not to sound too upset.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Quinn looks up from her work with a shocked and slightly worried expression.

"Well I was planning on trying to get a football scholarship... but the football season is over..." Sam looks down at his hands willing himself not to get upset.

"So what does that mean?" She asks.

"Ummm, I'm not too sure."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Quinn whispers furiously, trying not to attract too much attention.

"I was trying to sort it out for myself and I didn't want to worry you..." Sam replies disheartened.

"Oh Sam." Quinn takes his hand into her own and squeezes it in an attempt to comfort him; "We will figure this out, okay?" Sam simply nods his head.

Quinn kisses his cheek and continues her work, but every so often she glance's over to him to check that he's okay. But after their conversation, Sam no longer felt motivated to do any work, it was only health class anyway.

* * *

After school, Sam goes to the boys locker room to talk to Coach Beiste.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Sam Evans..."

"Of course I remember you Sam, you're the one that sang at one of the games." She chuckles at the memory; "Where you been?"

"Ummm... living in Cincinnati, my dad got a job there."

"So what can I do for you?"

Sam looks down at his feet then back up at the Coach; "I was wondering if you could give me some advice..."

"Sure." Coach Beiste leads him into her office and motions for him to sit down; "So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, before I moved, I had been planning on trying to get a football scholarship. My family can barely pay the bills let alone college fee's. But now that the football season is over... and I don't know what to do." Sam looks up at the Coach with a lost expression.

Shannon sighs; "I'm sorry Sam there's not much I can do... Unless..."

Sam sits up slightly, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I think I could probably organise a couple of friendly games with other local schools... And maybe Cooter could get some of his scout buddies to come and watch you play. You may only get into a local college but even so, you may still get a scholarship."

"That would be amazing Coach!" Sam grins at her; "Thank you so much!" the blonde stands and shakes her hand.

"I haven't done anything yet, but I'll keep you updated."

Sam thanks her again and heads for the door.

"Uh Sam."

The blonde turns around expectantly; "Yes Coach?"

"If we can pull this off, you'll need to keep in top shape; what exercise are you doing right now?"

"Ummm... weights as usual but other than that, nothing. I was hoping to join the basketball team..."

"Well, there isn't any more room on the team..."

"Is there any other team I could join?" Sam asks desperately.

"Well, yeah; there's one but I don't think you're gonna be interested..."

* * *

"Oh god." Sam was standing beside the school swimming pool watching all of the swimmers do their synchronised dance routines. They were all wearing matching red hats and red suits, Sam was just happy none of the men were wearing tight revealing Speedo's; Sam didn't want to have to stare at their junk.

"It's this or nothing." Coach Beiste claps him on the back and leaves.

One skinny, pale boy gets out of the pool and struts towards Sam; "Hi. I'm Vinny. You here to join the team?"

Sam hesitates before sighing in defeat. "It's only temporary." He thinks to himself before answering Vinny; "Yeah... Hi, I'm Sam."

"Well, you have to try out first. I'll show you the changing rooms." Without waiting for Sam's response, Vinny walks towards a door on the other side of the pool. Sam follows and walks into the boys changing room. Unlike the boys locker, where he changed for football; which always stank of sweat and men, this changing room smelt of chlorine, grease and shaving cream.

"Here." Vinny chucks a pair of red trunks into Sam's arms; "You need to put these on. Try outs are in five minutes." The thin boy then leaves Sam alone in the room.

Sam re-enters the pool area a couple of minutes later, feeling slightly exposed and vulnerable.

"Sam get in!" Vinny shouts from the water whilst lifting up some girl into the air.

* * *

After a while, Sam actually starts to enjoy himself, he had always liked swimming; but had never imagined joining the synchronised swimming team.

Vinny gets out of the pool, so Sam decides to follow.

"You get a letterman robe, so you'll need to think of a nickname to embroider on the back; it should be water themed. I'm Vinny the Gill." The brunette states.

"Would Trouty Mouth work?" Sam asks.

"Sam Evans! I'm Coach Roz Washington and you are one strange-looking kid." Sam looks up to see a black woman striding towards him in a red and black tracksuit.

"I've never seen lips like that on a white child and one of your nipples is higher than the other. I bet you had to overcome a lot with those crooked nipples." Sam uses his arms to cover up his chest feeling incredibly insecure.

Coach Roz continues, not noticing Sam's discomfort; "I know a thing or two about overcoming. When I was growing up they said that black folks couldn't swim. But I had a dream that one day I would get to the promised land, so I swam my way and got my 40 acres and a pool."

"Coach Roz was an Olympian." Vinny declares proudly, he then points to the bronze medal around the coaches neck.

"Damn right! I won this bronze damn Olympic medal in Beijing, China for Individual Synchronized Swimming. I bet you didn't even know there was a such thing as Individual Synchronized Swimming. Nod to me if I'm getting through to you! Nod to me!"

Sam nods slightly bemused by the loud woman.

"I'm gonna say one thing to you, Sam Evans, and I'm only gonna say it to you once." Coach Roz moves closer and is now inches away from Sam's face; "If you pee in my pool, I will kill you."

* * *

Sam walks down the school staircase with a red towel around his neck to help catch any water that might drip from his still sodden hair, he suddenly see's Finn; "Hey guess what dude, I just joined synchronised swimming."

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down! Do you want everybody to hear you!?" Finn harshly whispers.

"Yeah, it means I get my letterman jacket." Sam replies.

"Dude you're in synchronised swimming and Glee Club; that's like some sort of weird death wish." Finn declares.

"Swimming is sexy." Sam states as if it was obvious.

Finn rolls his eyes; "Not if it's synchronised." He then pats his blonde friend on the back and walks away towards his next class.

"I'm not worried." Sam tries to reassure himself. He then see's Quinn at her locker and smiles. He begins to move closer to her, then suddenly he's hit in the face with a freezing, icy, red liquid.

"Oh oh oh! Did you see that!? Synchronised!" Rick 'The Stick' Nelson shouts whilst he and his ice hockey friends all laugh.

They high five each other and chuck the slushie cups down at the blondes feet.

Quinn spins around and see's Sam frozen in the middle of the corridor covered in red slushie mixture.

"Oh my God Sam! Are you okay!?" She rushes forward and begins to dab his drenched face with the edge of his towel.

"Yeah, I'm fine... But my eyes are kind of burning." Sam chuckles as his green eyes start to water.

"C'mon." Quinn steers him into the girls bathroom and helps him dry off his face.

"It feels like only yesterday that you were doing this for me last year."

Quinn chuckles at the memory; "Well at least this slushie was red and not blue, last year you looked slightly like you were an avatar; at least now it looks like you've only been burnt by the sun." She smiles up at his goofy grin.

"Do you remember what I said?" Sam asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Quinn replies bluntly.

Sam laughs at her response; "I said; 'Lor menari', which means?" He looks down at her expectantly.

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs in defeat; "It means; I have pretty eyes." A small smile creeps onto her face, she turns to the sink trying to hide her grin and begins to wash off the slushie from her fingers.

Sam smiles at her shyness and wraps his arms around her waist and whispers; "Oel ngati kameie."

Quinn leans her back into his chest and whispers; "I love you too." Sam kisses the top of her head and breaths in her sweet, addictive scent; which smelt like vanilla extract.

After a couple of minutes, Quinn turns around to face him; "Why did those idiots slushie you in the first place? I heard something like; synchronised?" She looks at him with a confused expression.

Sam looks down at his feet in embarrassment, then back into Quinn's green eyes; "I-uh... I joined the synchronised swimming team..."

Quinn takes a step back in surprise; "Are you being serious?"

Sam gulps in response.

Quinn raises her eyebrows; "Why?"

Sam then explains everything that Coach Beiste had said and their plan for him to show off his football skills at one of their set up friendly games and how he needed to keep in shape.

"So that's why I joined the team, I need to stay fit and the synchronised swimming team was the only team with any space's."

"There's a reason for that Sam." She regrets her statement the moment she says it, Sam's face drops; obviously ashamed.

"Hey, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to sound like that." Quinn pulls him closer and lifts his chin; "I support you okay?"

Sam nods but doesn't change his sad expression.

"Plus, I do kinda love swimmers bodies..." Sam chuckles at her declaration and kisses her.

* * *

The next day in the Choir Room, the Glee Club were all gathered waiting for Mr Schue to arrive.

Finn looks around at everybody then stands up and walks over to Artie.

"Artie we wanted to talk to you about something..."

"We think you need a Becky-vention..." Tina states from her seat.

"You were spotted having dinner with her at 'Breadstix'." Quinn interjects.

"So?" Artie looks at them with a confused expression, not understanding their problem.

"So, its a little weird." Santana replies bluntly.

"Seriously dude, what's your angle?" Puck asks bemused.

"I don't have an angle, she asked if I wanted to go to 'Breadstix' and I said yes." Artie announces.

Rachel stands up from her seat and addresses Artie; "Look, we think its great that you're being so, so, nice to Becky but we just-"

"I don't. I know that girl. That girl's a sly, conniving bitch." Santana interrupts.

"We just... think you should be careful." Mercedes states.

Finn nods and looks down at his friend; "Yeah, you don't wanna lead her on. I mean; she's gonna think that you-"

"What is she gonna think? That's she's fun to be around, that I had a good time hanging out with her? You guys talk a good game about how its okay to be different. How its what's on the inside that counts, but I think you're all just as narrow minded as the rest of this school. I like spending time with Becky. She knows what its like to be trapped by a disability; she doesn't care about what people think about her. She's really optimistic about life, which is really amazing; considering what life has handed her." Artie gives them one last disappointed look before turning his chair around and wheeling himself out of the Choir Room leaving the rest of the club feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

The next day, the club were all sat watching Rachel sing '_Without You_' by David Guetta and featuring Usher.

She looks like she might burst into tears at any second, however half way through the song she actually starts to smile; mainly due to Finn smiling as well.

Sam kisses Quinn's left hand then wraps his arm around her shoulder; she then snuggles into his chest and they continue to watch the rest of Rachel's performance.

"Nice." Mr Schue declares as he and the rest of the group start to applaud the song.

Finn stands up and kisses his girlfriend.

"You know, I just wanted to say that you blow that song out of the water and totally nailed that assignment." Santana smirks at the brunette couple; "Oh no, wait, wait a second, our assignment wasn't; make everything about Rachel Berry and force everyone to watch, was it?" Quinn and Mercedes snigger at the Latina's comment.

"Easy Santana, its fine; that was beautiful Rachel." Mr Schue stands and takes Rachel's place at the front of the group.

"So Mr Schue, what do you think? We've given you a whole bevy of songs to choose from; from upbeat and awesome." Artie motions towards himself and the song he and a couple of the other Glee boys sang before. "To a little overawed for my taste." He then gestures towards Rachel.

"They've all been incredible you guys. I just think I need a little more time to really consider my choices..." Mr Schue replies slightly uneasy looking.

* * *

Sam was walking down the hallway when he see's Mr Schuester descending the stairs.

"Mr Schue! Ummm, I uh, probably should of said this the other day in Glee Club, but you know that whole proposal thing? How you want it to be big and special and worthy of Miss Pillsbury..."

"Yeah..." Mr Schue responds quietly.

"I have an idea..." Sam smiles up at his teacher hoping he will agree.

* * *

"Places everybody!" Rachel shouts from her side of the pool.

The entire Glee Club are all standing in a line beside the edge of the water, the girls are wearing navy blue swim suits with red and white stripes at the top with white flowers in their hair; whereas the boys are wearing navy blue shorts and red tops.

The Glee girls are standing at the edge on one side and the boys and Rachel on the opposite.

Suddenly Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury enter and the song '_We Found Love'_ by Rihanna and Calvin Harris starts playing, Rachel and Santana take the leads.

Will steers Emma over to a lifeguard chair and then hurries off to change while the song continues.

The boys all dive into the pool and swim over to the girls, Sam helps Quinn in; making sure not to get her perfectly styled hair wet. The group all then swim into the middle and perform their newly learned synchronised routine along with the synchronised swimming team.

Mr Schue returns, but instead of being in his usual sweater vest, he's wearing a bright white suit and top hat. He walks along the see-through box, which gives the illusion that he's walking on the surface; he then dives into the water and swims towards Miss Pillsbury. He uses his arms to pull himself out of the pool and moves closer to the ginger teacher.

Quinn and the rest of the Glee Club all swim to the edge of the pool so that they could hear their teacher's proposal speech.

"Emma, you are the one. You always have been. The truth is, I feel like I've had to stop myself from doing this from the second I first saw you."

Miss Pillsbury giggles at him, he smiles down at her and continues; "The first time I held this hand, it felt like I'd held it a million times before, like somehow it's always been here. Life is... messy, it just is, and I know that's hard for you, but that's why you have me. That's why you have me; to balance things out. But you have to realize, you do that for me too. Every day. Loving you and being loved by you makes everything better. I love you with everything I am and everything I ever hope to be. So..." He then pulls out a little red box from inside of his jacket and opens it up to reveal the ring. He then gets down onto his knee; "Emma Pillsbury, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I love you so much."

Mr Schue smiles; "Is that a yes?"

She nods her head; "Yes. Yes, Yes." Mr Schuester kisses her before she can have a chance to cry.

The group behind, all start cheering and clapping the happy couple.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	20. Michael

Michael

Quinn was sitting in the quiet library with Rachel and Tina, she was trying her best to study but her recent letter from Yale had her mind racing.

She'd got in.

Quinn had arrived home yesterday to find the letter in the pile of undisturbed mail by the front door, luckily her mother had been out shopping for baby clothes with Frannie and hadn't been the first to see it.

The second she had seen the Yale University crest on the front of the envelope; time seemed to slow down to a near stop. She was unable to breath.

**(Flashback)**

_This was it. Whatever the result, good or bad. This letter would change her life in one way or another. _

_At first Quinn couldn't believe her eyes, she just kept rereading the first line; "Dear Ms. Fabray. We are delighted to offer you a place-" _

_She stayed standing in the exact same spot for what seemed like hours, unable to move. Finally, it starts to sink in and Quinn begins to actually smile at the news, she was getting out of this town. _

_She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulls it out to look at the screen, still grinning like a small child. _

_Its not until she reads the name and see's the face flashing on screen that suddenly, the reality of her situation hits her like a tonne of bricks._

_What about Sam? Her phone continues to flash and buzz; Quinn gulps before answering; "Hey..." She tries to sound normal but her voice is very shaky. _

_"Oh my God Quinn!" Sam shouts from the other end of the line; "Guess what!"_

_"Ummm...what?" Quinn sits down on one of the steps of the staircase and leans against its railing._

_"Coach Beiste did it! She did it! I've got a game in like a couple of weeks! How crazy is that!? Scouts are gonna be coming as well!" _

_"That's great Sam." Quinn replies trying to sound enthusiastic._

_"Hey, you okay?" Sam asks, sensing her discomfort. _

_"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just really happy for you Sam."_

_"You sure?" _

_"I'm fine Sam, I'm really excited to see you play again." Quinn forces a smile even though he can't see her._

_"Well if you're sure..." There's some murmuring, someone was obviously trying to talk to Sam._

_ "Hey Quinn, I gotta go; need to train and stuff. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Okay, see you tomorrow." After a moment, she hangs up and sighs._

_Quinn ends up sitting on the same step for quite a while, it's not until she hears a car pulling into the driveway; indicating that her mother is home, that the younger blonde jumps up from her seat and rushes upstairs to the sanctuary that is her bedroom._

"Quinn. Quinn."

Quinn shakes herself out of the memory and looks up into Rachel's annoyed face; "Huh?"

"I've been saying your name for like five minutes." The brunette replies dramatically.

Quinn glances at Tina, the Asian girl was mouthing; "More like five seconds."

Quinn tries not to giggle and turns back to a frustrated Rachel.

"Listen, I need to talk to you; a couple of days ago... Finn asked me-" Rachel's whispers were abruptly interrupted by loud noise's. All three girls turn to look at the library's door. They could hear music. Suddenly Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes all burst in singing and dancing to Michael Jackson's song; _'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'._

Quinn and the other two girls all stand up from their seats and join in. The group all move from the Library to the Auditorium and are joined by the rest of the Glee Club, each member wearing a signature article of clothing made famous by Michael Jackson.

* * *

"There has to be some kind of show choir competition committee we can complain to!" Tina declares as she, Mike, Quinn, Blaine and Artie enter the Choir Room.

"I know it sucks guys but its not the end of the world. Heck, you had your set list stolen the day of the competition at 'Sectionals'; and you pulled that one off. Right..." Blaine interjects, trying to make them all feel better.

"They can have our 'Journey' and our 'Dream Girls' but pilfering my 'Michael'. Nuh uh. That's another level of not okay." Artie states with a finger wave.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with having this conversation with Blaine in the room." Puck announces whilst giving Blaine a dirty look; "Clearly; once a 'Warbler'. Always a 'Warbler'."

Blaine turns around in his seat so that he can face Puck; "Uh... What?"

"Dude, you told them what we were gonna do — you're like a modern-day eggs Benedict. He's on notice as far as I'm concerned."

"We should all be on notice." Finn interrupts; "I mean, next to 'Vocal Adrenalin', 'The Warblers' are the best Glee Club in the state; and for a lot of us, this is our last shot at a championship so... We should stop complaining about 'The Warblers' and figure out how to beat them."

"Couldn't have said it better Finn." Mr Schue says as he walks in; "I'm less worried about our set list right now and more interested in getting in the right mind set to crush those guys. Which is why our lesson for the week is..." Mr Schuester then writes the letters 'WWMJD' on the white board; "What would Michael Jackson do?"

"He'd fight back. He'd say; 'Regional's' is ours. M.J is ours and if they want it, they can pry it from our sequin gloved hand." Finn triumphantly smiles up at everyone.

"Mmmhmm, straight up. In nineteen eighty three, MTV said they wouldn't air his 'Billy Jean' video. What'd he do? He fought back. They aired it and the 'Thriller' album sold an additional ten million copies." Artie declares proudly.

"That's right." Mr Schue nods.

"I know what Michael would do. I think he would take it to the streets." Blaine looks around at the group with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"You look smokin hot all badass." Sam whispers in Quinn's ear from behind, she giggles and turns around so that she's facing him.

They were in a deserted car park with the rest of 'The New Directions' waiting for 'The Warblers' to arrive.

"So do you. You look good in leather." She smiles up at him.

Before he can reply, they hear footsteps moving closer; Sam pulls Quinn closer and then hide behind the closest concrete pillar.

"Well, we're here." Sebastian states as Santana and Blaine reveal themselves; both with their hoods up.

Blaine folds his arms; "We've got something to settle. Both of us wanna us M.J, but only one can."

"We're having a Jackson off, nick it night. Winner gets to have the king of pop for 'Regional's'." Santana interjects.

"Us against... the two of you? Do you really think you're that bad? Is that what they teach you at that little public school of yours?" Sebastian smirks at the two.

"Its time to see who's bad." Blaine replies as Santana clicks her fingers ordering the rest of 'The New Directions' to join. Quinn, Sam and the rest of the group all stalk out from behind their hiding places and charge forward as 'The Warblers' start singing '_Bad_' by Michael Jackson. Artie, Blaine and Santana sing the leads with both rivalling groups singing back up vocals.

Half way through the song, one of the Warblers purposely shoves Quinn quite roughly into one of the pillars; Quinn winces as her back hits the cool concrete. Sam see's what happens and rushes over; he instantly shoves the Warbler backwards and goes to punch him but is stopped by Quinn holding his fist back.

"I'm fine." She reassures him, Sam turns to face the Warbler again but he's gone. Suddenly there's a cry of pain from, the two blondes look over to the source of the scream and see Blaine crumpled on the ground, covering his face with his hands and coated in slushie mixture.

'The Warblers' all run off leaving the shocked 'New Directions' to surround their wounded member.

* * *

"How's your back?" Sam asks as he sits down beside Quinn in the Choir Room.

"It's fine, thanks. I just hope Blaine is too." Sam nods in response.

Everyone looks up to see a disheartened Kurt arrive, Rachel moves forward; "How is he? Is he okay?" She asks desperately.

"Uh... Its his right eye. Uh... the doctor say's his cornea is deeply scratched and... he has to have surgery." Kurt replies.

"In all my years as a teacher and a student, I've never know a slushie to do that kind of damage." Mr Schue states.

"That's because it wasn't a normal slushie Mr Schue, it had stuff in it; rocks or something. He wanted to do that damage." Finn declares.

"Unless you have proof that he tampered with the slushie, the police aren't interested in getting involved." Mr Schue replies.

"Sebastian is evil. He needs to be expelled." Kurt says bluntly as he moves through the group to sit down.

"Look, Figgins and I spoke to Dalton's headmaster; they're opening up an investigation... So guys I'm telling you, please let the system handle this one."

"No." Everyone looks towards Artie; "Dalton's 'old school' Mr Schue, they're not going to turn their backs on one of their own. We need pay back." Finn and Sam both nod at Artie's words.

"An eye for an eye." Mike interjects.

"No. I have a zero tolerance policy for violence. Of any kind. That's not how we do things." Mr Schuester states loudly.

"We sing. And that's all we ever do."

"Do you wanna get disqualified from 'Regional's'?"

"I don't give a damn about 'Regional's'! What do you expect from us!? We're people! I know that the rest of the world might not see us like that, but when they tease us and throw stuff at us and toss us in dumpsters and tell us that we're nothing but losers with stupid dreams; it friggin hurts! And we're supposed to just turn the other cheek? And be the bigger man by telling ourselves that those dreams and how hard we work make us better than them! But it gets pretty damn hard when they always get to win!" Artie shouts, the group all widen their eyes in shock but all silently agree with him.

"I get how upsetting this is for you but-"

"No, you don't!" Artie cuts off Mr Schue and rolls forward; "And don't give me any of that 'it gets better' crap. Because I'm not interested in it getting better! I want it to be better, like right now! I wanna hurt them, the way they hurt us! No, worse; I want them to feel my pain, because frankly; that's all I have left to give!"

"Artie, take a break; we'll be here when you get back." Mr Schue says. There's a long pause where Artie says nothing.

"Artie? Artie?" Mr Schuester tries to get his attention.

"I think I better roll away." Artie then turns his chair around and moves out of the room.

* * *

Quinn was standing beside the sinks in the girls bathroom trying to control herself and her tears. She wasn't even sure if they were happy or sad tears, all she did know is that they were being caused by the letter in her bag.

Quinn wipes the last tear away and just as she starts reapplying her lipstick, Rachel enters the room.

"Hey." The short brunette hurries over to the blonde with an anxious expression; "Look, I need your advice. About-about..." Rachel glances over her shoulder and waits until a couple of cheerleaders leave before continuing; "an 'adult' problem..."

"Holy-crap. Are you pregnant!?" Quinn blurts out before she can stop herself.

"No! Look, I'm-I'm coming to you as a friend and oddly because I also think you're the only person who will give me just a straight and thoughtful answer about this." Rachel replies calmly.

Quinn sighs in relief; "You're right. I'm sorry. Yes... I can keep a secret."

"Okay..." Rachel gulps and looks down at the floor; "Well-ummm, Finn..." She looks back up; "asked me to marry him."

Quinn's eyes widen in disbelief; "What did you say?"

"I said I nee-needed to think about it..."

"Well... You can't."

"Why? I mean plenty of people get married at our age, I- and I know that he and I haven't lived together or anything but... You know, I love him... He's the one. I know it." Rachel did her best to sound convincing but the tears in her eyes told a completely different story. "Plus, you're not really in the best position to say that I should say no, you and Sam are practically engaged... and you're both happy."

Quinn signs and looks down at her shoes before rifling through her bag and pulling out her 'Yale' letter and handing it to Rachel.

"What's this?" The brunette asks as she opens it up.

Quinn sniffs; "My ticket out of here. I got into Yale, early admissions. Turns out my essay about overcoming adversity, while... maintaining a straight 'A' average during a teen pregnancy really turned on the admissions boards."

"Quinn, that's amazing." Rachel pulls the taller blonde into a hug; "That's so great." Rachel pulls away and nods her head enthusiastically; "That's great."

"I'm sure you'll get your NYADA one soon..." Quinn tries to reassure her friend.

"Oh, yeah. New York mail is notoriously slow so..." Rachel smiles but it's clear that she's incredibly worried.

"My point being, is that even though I love Sam; we-I know it can't last more than this year... By the time the snow falls in 'New Heaven' next winter; I know I won't regret my decision.

"So, are you saying; Finn and I-I should break up?" Rachel looks up at Quinn, her big brown eyes beginning to over flow with water.

"I'm all for making the most of few months, but I'd hate the idea of-of dragging an anchor from my past into the bright lights of my future. Rachel, you have an amazing life ahead of you. As hard as it may be, if you want everything that you've ever dreamed of; you're going to have to break up with him." Quinn replies, feeling like she was trying to convince herself more than the brunette.

"That's an awful thing to say." Rachel refuses to look Quinn in the eye.

"Look. You wanted 'straight' and 'thoughtful'. I know that right now, it makes sense to love someone for the rest of your life but it won't in a couple of years. Hell, it won't in a couple of months." Rachel starts shaking her head in protest, Quinn ignores her and continues; "Women are finding themselves in their thirties now, every magazine says it. We hardly know what we're going to want in fifteen years."

"I... I mean, Finn and I can grow together-"

"Look Rachel, I... You and Finn are a lovely couple, but if you really wanna be happy; you're gonna have to say goodbye." Quinn looks down at the unhappy brunette one last time before grabbing her bag and leaving Rachel alone in the girls bathroom.

* * *

"Sam?" Quinn whispers as she slowly opens the boys locker room door.

"Quinn?" Sam pops his head out from behind his gym locker.

"Hey..." Quinn smiles shyly at him, finding it slightly difficult to concentrate on anything other than his bare chest and rock hard abs.

Sam quickly looks around, scared that she might get caught; "Hi, what are you doing in here?" He quietly closes his locker and hurries over to Quinn.

"We need to talk..."

"Okay, talk." Sam smiles down at her.

"Here? Really?" He can't help but chuckle at her response.

"Fine, give me a sec." Sam then hurries back to his locker and grabs his top before leading Quinn out into the corridor and into an empty classroom; "So what did you wanna talk about?" He asks as he pulls the t-shirt over his head.

"Ummm..." Quinn looks around nervously, she then sighs in defeat. She pulls out the letter from her bag then hands it to Sam.

"Okay..." Sam accepts the letter and begins to unfold it; "I feel like my kid just gave me a 'F' report card." He chuckles at thought, then stops abruptly when he reads the first line. Sam looks up at Quinn, shock plastered on his face, she doesn't look him in the eye, instead; she bites her lip and pretends to read the 'Class Rules' that were hung up on the wall.

"Oh my God Quinn! I-uh-how!? I didn't even know you had applied to 'Yale', why didn't you tell me!? This is amazing!" Sam grins at her and pulls the quiet blonde into a hug.

"I didn't really tell anyone... I didn't want to disappoint anyone." It wasn't a lie, she didn't want to let down her mother, Sam or anyone else. The only person who had known about 'Yale' had oddly been Rachel and Quinn hadn't mentioned the subject to the brunette since their conversation outside of Principle Figgin's office.

"You're pretty darn amazing, you know that right?" Sam beams down at her, Quinn gives him a small smile before hugging him again.

As Sam wraps his arm protectively around her, he doesn't notice Quinn turn her regret filled face and her teary eyes away from him.

* * *

Quinn had to put on a brave face and act as if nothing was wrong, she was now performing '_Never Can Say Goodbye_' by Michael Jackson to the Glee Club. The song came to an end, everyone applauded and cheered the blonde; but no one clapped louder than Sam.

"Wow. Quinn that was incredible!" Finn declares with a grin.

"Even more incredible is her big news." Mr Schue interjects as he joins Quinn at the front; "Tell them." He smiles at her shy expression.

The group all stare up at the blonde and wait for her to speak.

Quinn closes her eyes in an attempt to centre herself before announcing; "I got into Yale."

Mr Schuester cheers along with the rest of the stunned group, Mercedes couldn't close her gob-smacked mouth and Santana's eyes didn't look as if it was possible for them to get any wider.

"Its just-its amazing. After everything you've been through, you really deserve this Quinn." Mr Schue states.

"We are so proud of you Quinn." Mercedes smiles up at her friend whilst the group all nod in agreement.

"I wanted to thank you guys... Because without each and everyone of you, this would never of happened. You supported me and loved me through all the drama. And that's why I'm standing here. I wasted so much time hating myself for the stupid mistakes that I made, but... the truth is that... without all of those, I never would of dreamt this to be my future." After directing most of her statement towards Sam, Quinn looks towards Rachel and continues; "I was the only one standing in the way of myself. You can't change your past... But you can let go and start your future."

"Yale yeah!" Mr Schue cheers and the group all join in. Santana jumps up from her seat and pulls her blonde friend into a hug, Brittany does the same, as does the rest of the Glee Club all except Rachel and Sam; who remain sitting, both coming to different realisations.

* * *

"_AUDITORIUM. NOW._" That was all that Sam's text said.

Quinn was now walking down the corridor towards the Auditorium to meet him; feeling rather anxious as to what he wanted to talk to her about.

Quinn walks in to find Sam standing on the stage holding the guitar she had bought him for Christmas.

"D'you know why I like this week's assignment so much? Hands down, without a doubt; one of my favourite singers of all time is Michael Jackson."

"And that's why, we're going to go see the 'Immortal' tour." Quinn replies with a small smile as she walks down the steps that lead to the stage.

"Speaking of Immortal." Sam pulls out a little black remote from his pocket and presses one of the various buttons and aims it towards the stage backdrop. The letters '_M.J_' disappear and the light bulbs reignite into the name '_Quinn_'. Quinn stares up in awe as her name illuminates the stage.

"Since we're going to be seeing your name up in lights for the rest of our lives, I thought; we might as well start today."

"Sam Evans, you are crazy." Quinn declares still slightly stunned.

"Crazy about you." He gives her a cheeky wink and places the remote at the front of the platform; "You know, we haven't really sang a proper duet together since '_I've Had The Time of My Life_'. I thought we could do '_Human Nature_'? Will you sing with me?"

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes in response and steps up onto the stage as Sam begins to play his guitar. Several of the school band members enter the Auditorium and start to join in with their instruments.

Quinn uses her hand to help him play, like when they performed '_Lucky_'; she starts giggling when she gets it wrong. Quinn gives up with trying to play and instead starts singing.

"_Looking out_  
_Across the night time_  
_The city winks a sleepless eye_  
_Hear his voice_  
_Shake my window_  
_Sweet seducing sighs_"

Sam continues playing but never takes his eyes off the opposite blonde.

"_Get me out_  
_Into the night time_  
_Four walls won't hold me tonight_  
_If this town_  
_Is just an apple_  
_Then let me take a bite_"

Quinn looks up at him through her eye lashes.

"_If they say..._"

They begin to sing together.

"_Why? Why?_  
_Tell 'em that it's human nature_  
_Why, why?_"

Once the song ends the two kiss, completely ignoring the band members. They pull apart rather breathless and look deeply into the others green eyes.

"Sam... we-uh... we need to talk about Yale-" Quinn starts to say but Sam cuts her off.

"Yeah, we do. Coach Beiste says that one of the scouts coming to see me play is from 'Trinity College', its in Hartford; which is like less than an hour away from Yale. Isn't that great! The football program is pretty small there but they have an good team. There's a chance that if I go there that I could get drafted into the NFL. Now I know I'm aiming high but I don't have to play for one of the big teams like 'The Ravens', I don't mind just playing for one of the minor teams." Sam declares enthusiastically.

Quinn closes her eyes, feeling incredibly guilty; "Sam... I-I don't want you compromising your dreams for me." She takes step away from a confused Sam.

"I-I'm not." He declares trying to convince her; "Hey, come here." Sam moves forward and takes Quinn's left hand into his own; "I just want to be where you are, there's no way I can get into Yale, but Trinity is perfect for me. It's got a good football program, nice campus and stuff. But most importantly, I get to be near you." Sam brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses the promise ring.

"Sam... you need to be realistic. What happens if you don't get into Trinity? What happens then?"

"We'll figure that out later." Sam states rather defiantly, he'd had enough of Quinn trying to bring him down; even if she was right in doing so; "Look, right now, I just want to be with and enjoy our senior year. We'll figure everything out later. I meant what I said before; I am going to make sure that this is gonna be the best senior year ever. Okay?"

Quinn sighs in defeat; "Okay." She replies quietly.

* * *

"Britt! Q! Trouty Mouth! Wheels! Frankenteen! Hobbit! Boy Chang! Pet Irish! Puck! Lady Hummel!" Santana shouts down the corridor, the Glee members all whip their heads around in bemusement. Santana gestures for them to follow her.

"Before Mr Schue gets here! C'mon!" Santana shouts as she beckons them all into the Choir Room. Quinn pulls Artie in his chair backwards inside whilst giggling at his scared expression. As they all hurry inside, Santana clicks her fingers in an attempt to hurry them all up; "Brittany lock the door."

"Yeah, but I don't know how to do that..." The blonde replies looking out of breath.

"Ummm what's going on?" Rachel asks as the Latina locks the door they all just entered through.

"We've got The Warblers right where we want them. And because he's the smoothest criminal I know, Artie was able to find a spy store; that sells top secret surveillance equipment." Santana replies as she confidently strides towards the group, whom were all sitting down.

"Not top secret. I just got a tape recorder from 'Officemax'." Artie announces.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. Any case, I taped it to my under boob when we went to Dalton, then I got Sebastian on tape; admitting that there was rock salt in that slushie that blinded Blaine. Now all we have to do is send this tape off to the Popo and that little bitch slit is heading to Juvi." Santana then holds up the tape recorder and presses play.

"_Admit it! What did you put in that slushie!?_"

"_Rock salt._" Sebastian replies.

"No. No-we're not doing that." Kurt declares.

"Why!?" Santana asks with a stunned expression; "Kurt this isn't violent. This is clever. I taped it to my under boob!"

"So he gets kicked out of school." Kurt stands up and walks to the front; "The Warblers will still do Michael and they still beat us. Look, I wanna see Sebastian's head turning on a spit, but I've realised that you can't go looking for... payback every time someone in the world wrongs you. If Michael went after all the haters, he would of never had any time to do any of that amazing music. So we're not going to punish The Warblers. We're going to teach them a lesson. And I think I know how."

Santana rolls her eyes at him.

"I've reserved the Auditorium, so if you'll all just follow me..." Kurt nods to them all then leads them out of the Choir Room.

Santana looks around maddened by Kurt ignoring her; "W-w-wait! If Kurt had taped this to his junk, I would've never of heard the end of it."

Quinn stands up and squeezes a annoyed Santana's arm before taking Sam's hand and following the rest of the members.

"We would've had a whole week of songs about it!"

"That's true." Brittany states in an attempt to calm her girlfriend.

* * *

"Nice of you to show." Artie declares sarcastically as he and the rest of The New Directions walk on stage just as The Warblers enter the Auditorium, led by Sebastian.

"Whatever this is. Is it going to take long? I can't stand the stench of public schools."

"It won't take long. Just sit and listen." Quinn replies bluntly.

"We're not doing Michael for 'Regional's'." Artie announces.

"I didn't think you'd surrender that easily." Sebastian smirks up at the group as he and The Warblers sit down in the seats.

"We're tired of the fighting and the backstabbing. We're show choirs; we're supposed to be supportive of each other." Kurt states.

"This is what we call; 'taking the high road'. Which I was shocked to find out has nothing to do with marijuana." Puch interjects with an annoyed expression.

"Just because you're doing Michael, doesn't mean that you understand Michael."

"And you do?" Sebastian smirks at Artie.

"Yes. And we're about to show you." Mercedes announces as the song '_Black or White_' starts to play.

Halfway through the song various members from The Warblers all jump up on stage and join in, eventually the only one that's left sitting down all alone; is Sebastian.

The song comes to an end, everyone claps and cheers their performance.

Sebastian claps sarcastically; "Very moving."

"C'mon Sebastian. Give it up." Some random Warbler states.

"That's the kind of attitude that lost us 'Regional's' last year."

"I could call the cops... Or your head master and get you kicked out of school, or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushie." Santana declares as she strides to the front of the stage.

"All of this would be just awfully terrifying if you had any proof what so ever." The Warbler leader replies smugly.

"What? You mean like... you on tape admitting to it?" Santana dangles the tape in front of the group, then hands it to Kurt.

"Ah, you know what? It just wouldn't be as much fun 'winning' 'Regional's' if you weren't there to suffer all through the agony of defeat." Kurt says as he chucks the tape into Sebastian's lap.

"At least all of your team mates get to see exactly what kinda guy you are." Santana smirks.

"Now, get the hell outta my Auditorium." Artie orders.

Sebastian stands up looking frustrated.

"School's out!" Artie shouts as he and the rest of the New Directions walk off stage.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Any thoughts on if Sam should go to Trinity?


	21. The Spanish Teacher

The Spanish Teacher

"Twice a day. You boys stain your mothers drapes or defoul a gym sock; that has to jump straight from the hamper straight into therapy." Sue gives them all a creepy smirk.

Sam was sitting in the Choir Room with Finn, Puck, Kurt, Rory and Artie; Coach Sylvester had ordered them all inside and was now talking to them about masturbation. Making them all feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Why not head on down to the clinic and put your virile teen years to good use. You'll have five bucks more than when you walked in and the gratitude of lonely ovaries; everywhere." Sam cringes at her words, along with the rest of the boys.

Sue looks towards Artie; "But not you. You can keep tossing your tissues into the trash."

"I was in an accident..." He replies.

"Still." She shrugs her shoulders; "Same goes for you porcelain, let the strangeness end with you." Kurt widens his eyes at her comment but stays silent; not wanting more insults to pour out of her mouth.

The blonde haired coach then looks up at Sam; "You, Macaulay Culkin Stunt Double; I'm still on the fence about you. Not sure if the poor, lonely women of this great nation want their child to look like Donald Duck."

Sam bites his lip in embarrassment and uses his hands to try and shield his mouth.

"What's going on Sue?" Everyone looks up to see Mr Schuester glaring at Coach Sylvester.

The boys all sigh in relief as the two teachers leave.

* * *

"Evans!"

Sam spins round to see Coach Beiste gesturing for him to join her in her office. He places the weights he'd been lifting back down onto their rack and enters her office.

"I do hope you haven't forgotten your game this week."

"No way. I've been training and practising like five times as hard in preparation for this game." Sam replies proudly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you more than just one game, but Cooter's made sure to get every scout and manager he knows to come to the game." Coach Beiste as she looks through the papers on her desk.

"I'm sure one game will be enough. Thank you for organising this and please say; thanks to Cooter as well." Sam beams.

There's a moment of silence, then Beiste looks up and raises her eyebrows; "What are you still doing here? Go lift some more weights!"

Sam nods obediently and hurries out to join Finn.

* * *

The New Direction's were all in the Choir Room waiting for Mr Schue to arrive.

Quinn was sitting in between Sam's legs on the platform where the chairs would usually be and Sam was sitting on the slightly higher platform, he kept whispering things into Quinn's ear and playfully tickling her; which resulted in her uncontrollably giggling.

"So, you're definitely coming to the game this Friday?"

Quinn turns around to look at him; "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She then begins kissing him on the mouth but has to pull away when she hears Mr Schuester enter, Sam groans at the lack of contact.

"Alright guys! Let me ask you something, where do you think you'll be in the year two thousand and thirty!?" Mr Schue asks as he enters the room, then writes the year '2030' onto the whiteboard.

"Broadway!" Rachel and Kurt both answer simultaneously, they then both look at each other and say; "Twinsies!"

Artie holds his hand up and interjects proudly; "Walking!"

"With you." Sam whispers into Quinn's ear.

"Jail or dead... or both." Puck states looking rather glum.

"Where ever you are, whatever you're doing. You're going to need to speak Spanish. The reality is that by the year twenty thirty, more people on this planet will be speaking Spanish than any other language. The world is changing, our culture is changing and that needs to be reflected in here. So for our next assignment, we're only doing songs written and performed by Latin, or from Latin decent. Or, English songs performed bilingually."

"Ooh I'm bilingual." Brittany smiles, Quinn raises her eyebrows at her.

"Uh, Mr Schue; although I love that we're finally getting all Lima sound machine in here, why now?" Santana asks.

"Gah Santana, because it's long over due." Mr Schue replies, he then turns back to the majority of the group and grins widely at them all; "The truth is that I love all things Latin!" Sam and a couple of the guys snigger at their teacher, whom stays completely oblivious to it and continues; "I love Latin food, Latin art, Latin people-"

"You don't know any Latin people." Santana interrupts bluntly.

Before Mr Schuester can reply, the group all turn their attention to the knocking at the door; a tall, dark haired, tanned man was smiling at them all.

"Siento llegar tarde, yo estaba usando hilo dental." He walks over to a smiling, yet slightly confused Mr Schue.

"Uh, err, yeah I know... Uh, guys, guys this is David Martinez. David Martinez, this is the Glee Club." Mr Schuester introduces them.

"Oh my God." Rachel mumbles, practically drooling; "Cutest."

"Smile." Sugar says, unable to close her mouth.

"Ever." Artie finishes, he shakes himself embarrassed.

"Hello everyone, Es un honor estar aquí con ustedes. It's a pleasure." David flashes them all a wide, perfectly symmetrical grin; which makes Sugar rock giddily back and forth.

"Uh, David is one of my many Latin friends and uh; he's interested in starting his own night school Glee Club, after hours. So I invited him to come and watch us get our '_duende_' on."

"Duende?" Finn repeats looking confused.

Santana sighs in frustration; "It means dwarf you ass."

"Now I'm completely confused. So what's the assignment?" Puck asks, with the same puzzled expression as Finn.

"To sing in Spanish! With _duende, _which literally means dwarf but metaphorically it means _to have Spanish soul_, to be filled with _Spanish passion._" Mr Schue does a random attempt at Latin dance move.

"Down girl." Sam whispers into Quinn's ear as he see's her place her hands on both Sugar's and Brittany's knees as David Martinez walks to the front.

"A performance with _duende_, transforms you. Makes you sing, makes you cry, makes you laugh. It makes you wanna kiss a person you love." Sam kisses Quinn on the top of her head without even having to think about it, she leans backwards into him but is still transfixed by the Latino.

"A song sang in Spanish, must have _duende_ or else..." David makes a gesture meaning to stop.

"Would you mind showing us?" Santana asks with raised eyebrows.

"Oh dear God, please yes." Kurt utters.

David looks around to Mr Schue for permission; "Be my guest."

"Ohh, okay. Well I'm not a professional like you guys, but I'll give it a go." David spins around; "Uno, dos, tres!"

Instantly the song '_Sexy and I Know It_' by LMFAO starts, the Latino sings most of it in Spanish with the New Directions helping with back up vocals.

"Go." Quinn grins as she pushes Sam to the front, he shakes his head playfully as he reaches Finn and Puck; all three begin to do his famous body roll.

The song comes to an end and they all cheer.

* * *

The next day the New Directions were all in the Choir Room waiting for Sam and the rest of the boys to start their performance.

Suddenly a band member starts playing their guitar and the boys all slowly spin around to reveal that they were all wearing crazy looking, long boots.

The song ends up to be a mash-up of '_Bamboleo_' by Gipsy Kings and Enrique Inglesias's song '_Hero_', with Sam singing the lead.

"_Would you dance_  
_If I asked you to dance?"_

Suddenly without warning, Sam pulls Quinn up from her seat and into the middle of the room; the rest of the boys all dancing around them.

_"Would you run_  
_And never look back?"_

All of the girls in the audience all practically swoon at his display of affection.

Quinn covers her embarrassed face in her hands, Sam chuckles at her reaction and some how parts her hands that shield her face and sings the rest of the song looking into her eyes.

_"Would you cry_  
_If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_  
_You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero."_

The song ends and the girls all wipe away their tears before clapping loudly. Quinn hurries back to her seat, unable to stop smiling.

"Guys! That was some real, serious foot work."

"I was in it for the boots." Kurt smiles before wiggling them.

"Yeah, what's the deal with those boots because... Wow." Mr Schue chuckles.

"Their Mexican hipster boots, it's kinda like a fad for groups of guys who are into dance music... and we're kinda like a dance group. Señor Martinez told us about them." Finn replies from his seat at the drum kit.

"The teeth, the _duende, _the bizzar Mexican fads; Señor Martinez is like the best Spanish teacher ever." Santana declares; "I can't wait to see your performance Mr Schue."

"My performance?" He repeats looking confused and scared.

"Yeah, to defend you Spanish teacher honour. I'm sure you have something _muy_ amazing planned." Santana gives her teacher a fake smile.

* * *

"This looks like it gonna be good." Sam whispers as he sits down next to Quinn, who flinches away.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"You better not be all sweaty. I know you've been training." She whispers back.

Sam chuckles and pulls her in for a hug, Quinn struggles, which only makes the blonde laugh harder; "Calm down, calm down; I just had a shower."

Quinn slaps his arm just as the music starts and the lights begin flashing. David Martinez walks onto the Auditorium stage and starts singing the song _'La Isla Bonita_' by Madonna. Suddenly Santana strides on stage and joins in, the two Latino's begin dancing and duetting together.

Sam glances around to look at the rest of the group, he chuckles as he see's Puck completely mesmerized by the bright lights and flashing lasers.

The song comes to an end and the group all clap loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen; David Martinez." Santana proudly gestures to her fellow Latino.

The audience cheer again.

"Santana; _fantástico. _David, I'm just a little... you know... confused about your participation her..." Mr Schue stutters.

"Bueno, es caliente. Estoy caliente." Santana shrugs her shoulders; "And hey, wasn't that performance fantastic and _truly_ authentic?"

Brittany starts off another round of applause.

"Thank you very much everyone, now if you'll excuse me; I have a stack of night school exams on my desk that won't grade themselves... So... _H__asta luego, __muchas gracias._" David then waves to the group and walks off backstage.

"Well Mr Schue, the floor is all yours." Santana declares with a smirk.

"Excited!"

"C'mon Mr Schue!"

"You got this!"

Mr Schuester sinks into his chair slightly, then sighs in defeat and pushes himself up and onto the stage.

The band jump into action and start playing Elvis Presley's song '_A Little Less Conversation_'.

Quinn clasps her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from bursting out with laughter, as Mike and Brittany run on stage pretending to be bulls; they even had little horns on their heads.

"Muchas gracias." Mr Schue says once the song ends, he then smiles as the group all clap except Santana.

"It was you. You're the one that complained to principle Figgin's about me."

"Yeah." Santana replies bluntly; "And I'd do it all over again after that performance."

"You're messing with adult things here Santana. This is my job. This is my life-"

"This is my education and its not a joke to me, although it seems to be one to you."

"What are you talking about? They all loved my performance." He gesture's to the rest of the silent group.

"Because they don't know any better. It's your fault, you're their teacher. You went from '_La Cucaracha' _to a _bullfighting mariachi_. Why don't you dress up as the '_Taco Bell Chihuahua_' and bark the theme song to '_Dora the Explorer'_? You don't even know enough to be embarrassed by these stereotypes that you're perpetuating."

"That's not fair." Mr Schuester states loudly.

"Isn't it?" Santana asks as she stands up from her seat; "What did you wanna be when you grew up? Why did you become a Spanish teacher Mr Schue?"

"Because..." He looks around shamefully at his Glee Club; "It was the only teaching position at the time..."

Santana nods; "I wanna remind you of something that... an amazing teacher once taught me; 'without passion, you can't succeed.'"

"Who taught you that?" The crest fallen teacher asks.

"You did. And you do, when you teach Glee."

* * *

"C'mon guys! Why just last week, three Fort Wayne gymnasts; had to have their JUNK amputated!" Coach Beiste shouts as she hands out Miss Pillsbury's pamphlets on athlete hygiene.

"I stopped washing down there because it seemed kinda gay..." Puck declares.

"I thought that's what the hair was for; catching the dirt..." Rory interjects looking rather worried.

Sam shuffles further down the bench and away from the Irish boy.

"Huh, lift and scrub; who knew it was so easy." Finn states with a wide smile.

"Now, by tomorrow's game, I expect all of you to have used what you've just learnt and apply it to your daily shower routine!"

"People shower daily?" Puck mutters quietly as the rest of the team all head outside to start their last training session before the big game.

* * *

Sam was sitting in geography class, staring at the clock; watching the hand slowly tick towards the end of class. The blonde hadn't been able to concentrate on anything Miss Doosenbury had been saying, all he could think of was the game that could change his life forever; and that game was in less than three minutes.

Sam gulps as the bell rings, signalling the end of class. He breaths in deeply, trying to calm himself as he stands up and leaves the classroom.

Time seems to slow down as he walks through the crowed hallways, it only turns back to normal when he see's Quinn leaning against his locker staring straight back at him.

"I don't wanna do this anymore..." Sam mumbles as he reaches her.

"Awww." Quinn pulls him into a hug; "You will be fine. No. You will be great. Do you want me to walk you to the boys locker room?"

Sam simply nods in response, which makes Quinn giggle; she rarely got to see this side of Sam.

* * *

"How is he?" Rachel asks as Quinn sits down beside her on one of the bleachers.

"He's uhh... nervous... But He'll be okay, right?" Quinn asks, looking towards Rachel and Tina.

"He will be fine." Tina replies trying to keep up everyone's hopes.

Quinn begins to bite her lip anxiously as The McKinley Titans run onto the field, with Sam at the front; leading the charge. The McKinley supporters start cheering and applauding their football team.

Sam comes to a stop and bows towards the crowd along with the rest of the team. He looks up and see's a worried looking Quinn clapping for him.

Coach Beiste gathers them all into one, overly large huddle and begins her pre-game speech.

* * *

"So... Who's the other team?" Rachel asks, trying to keep the anxious blonde talking instead of worrying.

"Huh? Oh, ummm... I think they're called the Hilton-Hartley-"

Just as Quinn tries to remember the rivalling teams name, the commentator's voice fills the air again and announces; "Please welcome to the field... 'The Harlton High Huskies'!" Cheers ring out from the other side of the crowd, they were all wearing stupid looking huskie dog masks.

"Sorry, we're late." Mercedes apologises as she, Kurt, Blaine and Sugar all climb the steps to reach them.

"Where have you all been? This is no time to be 'fashionably' late." Rachel states angrily.

"Oh pipe down child." Mercedes retorts as she sits down next to Tina; "We were late because we thought that even though we aren't cheerleaders, we can definitely support our boyfriends and the team; so..." Mercedes then starts pulling out several red jerseys from her bag.

"We got matching jerseys for everyone!" Kurt squeals, clapping his hands together.

"Oh my God!" Tina exclaims grabbing one for herself.

"Hey!" Kurt hits the Asian girl's hand away; "We each have our own personalised ones, so be patient."

Tina sits back down with a huff, but still keeping her eye on the red jerseys.

"Rachel, here's yours." Blaine hands the small brunette her jersey, it was a William McKinley High School Titan jersey with Finn's number 'five' on the back.

"Oh, guys they're great!"

A few minutes later, each one of them had a Titans jersey on. Rachel had Finn's on, Tina had the number 'twenty two'; in support of her boyfriend Mike. Mercedes had Shane's number 'fifty six' in large letters on her back, Kurt and Blaine had opted for Kurt's old jersey number and were both sporting the number 'three'. Quinn sat proudly with Sam's number 'six' on her back, while Sugar, had Artie's number 'thirty four'.

Quinn waves down to Santana and Brittany, whom were both standing with the rest of the cheerleaders and holding red and white pom poms.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Puck asks as they all get into positions.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sam replies after putting on his helmet.

"Have you seen how hot our girls look in our jerseys?" Finn asks pointing towards the bleachers.

Sam looks up to see Quinn and the rest of the girls, including Kurt and Blaine all wearing Titan jerseys, for some reason; this gives Sam a boost of confidence and he strides to his position on the field.

Sam tries to ignore the cheering crowd, he doesn't want to look at them again; he was afraid that he somehow put off the football scouts, they might think he cares more about the crowd and their reactions than about the game itself.

The 'Harlton Huskies' begin to walk onto the field and start heckling the Titans. Puck immediately launches his own attack of insults until the referee hurries into the centre and calls up the team captains.

Sam gulps and quickly makes his way over to the ref, his team mates all patting his back in encouragement as he walks by.

The Huskies captain, is a much taller and larger boy; whom had painted half his face blue, making him look like half an avatar.

"Alright gentlemen, will you please come together and shake hands."

Sam reluctantly walks forwards and holds out his hand to shake. The Huskie captain, hesitates for a second but then gives in and grips the blondes hand firmly, pulling Sam in closer so that he can whisper; "Get ready to be crushed princess."

Sam jerks his hand away and is about to reply when the referee interrupts again; "Okay, gentlemen; this is the William McKinley coin, this is heads and this is tails." He shows each side to both team captains.

"Captain Thompson, please call the toss. Call it when it's in the air." The ref then flicks the coin up into the air.

"Heads!" Thompson shouts just before it hits the ground.

"Heads it is, the Harlton Huskies have won the toss." The Harlton High supporters all cheer.

"Do you wish to accept, to receive or defend the goalie?"

"Receive." Thompson replies bluntly with a smirk.

"Which goal?"

Sam merely points to the goal behind himself.

"Okay, please get your teams to put their backs to the goal's they will be defending."

* * *

"Quinn, you've been biting your lip for like the whole game. How are you not bleeding?" Kurt asks with amused chuckle.

The blonde ignores him; unable to take her eyes off Sam. There was less than ten minutes left of the game and the McKinley Titans were only winning by six points. If the 'Huskies' scored a touchdown, it would be level pegging once again.

* * *

Sam had been playing well throughout the game, but the 'Huskies' captain; Thompson kept shouting trash talk and it was now starting to get personal.

"What's a hot piece of ass like that, doing with a broke idiot like you?" He shouts whilst pointing towards the bleachers and at Quinn.

"If I were you; I'd keep my mouth shut." Sam angrily responds.

"It's good that you're not me then, because I would rather die than live in a trashy motel." Thompson smirks as he moves closer to the blonde.

Sam grinds his teeth together in frustration, but before he can reply; Mike hurries over and pulls him to his position on the field.

Shane snaps Sam the ball and the blonde looks wildly around; looking for a player to pass to. He see's Puck run across the field, as Sam pulls back his arm to hurtle the ball; however, somehow one of the 'Harlton' players gets through the defensive line and tackles him to the ground.

Sam's head hits the hard ground with a loud thud, as he opens his eyes; Sam see's a blur of blue and white. Screams and shouts from the crowd fill his ears.

Mike, Shane, Puck and Finn all rush over to help their captain back up.

"You okay Trouty mouth?" Puck asks as he pulls the blonde up from the ground.

Sam coughs in response, the tackle had winded him, he looks up to see what happened and see's the 'Huskie' players all celebrating. They must've caught Sam's fumble and scored a touchdown.

* * *

"No. NO. NOOO!" Quinn and her group all cry as they see the 'Huskies' score.

"There's only like..." Blaine looks down at his watch; "They have four minutes left to score..."

"Its over." Kurt declares bluntly.

"Jesus Kurt, have a little faith will you." Tina responds.

"C'mon Sam." Quinn mutters under her breath, Rachel grasps her hand in support. Quinn looks down at their interlocking fingers slightly shocked, but the surprise soon vanishes as the game continues and the 'Huskies' kick and score another point.

* * *

"Alright guys, we still have a shot at winning this. They're only up by one. They expect us to kick for a field goal, which means their defence will be slightly lax. So, if we make out that that's our plan, we might just be able to get passed them with a fake kick." The team all nod in agreement at their captains words.

"Okay, Shane you need to keep them off mine and Chris's back." Sam indicates to the 'Titans' place kicker. "Finn, you need to run up the left side and keep that nasty Cornerback busy; he's been blocking our plays all game." Finn nods his head in understanding. "Puck, you run up the right, then once you hit the fifty yard line; start running across diagonally, then I'll try and get the ball to you."

"Yes Captain." Puck shouts with a smile.

The referee blows his whistle indicating the end of their time out.

"Alright, hands in." The players in the huddle all do as commanded.

"Titans on three. One. Two. THREE!"

"TITANS!" They all cheer in unison.

The Titans all run over to their positions, in the hope to not waste too much time.

"Snap on one." Sam orders quietly to Shane.

"Three. Two... ONE!"

Shane quickly snaps Sam the ball and rams himself into the opposing side.

Sam takes a few steps back in an attempt to see the rest of the field clearly, Mike was dodging players in the middle, Finn was hurriedly making his way up the left side and Puck was charging through the 'Huskies' right hand defence.

Sam pretends to pass it to Chris, just as a 'Huskie' player breaks through a gap in the 'Titans' offensive line, the player tackles Chris to the ground thinking he was the one with the ball; leaving Sam free to pass to one of his team mates. However, Puck has three players guarding him; barely giving him room to breath, Finn can't get past the 'Huskies' defensive line and Mike has fallen back to help defend him and the ball.

'Harlton' players begin to get closer as time ticks by. Suddenly, Sam spots a gap between the offensive line, he can either run through or wait for a chance to pass; the whistle was sure to be blown any second. The blonde takes one last desperate look around, pleading for a player to pass to; however his prayers aren't answered.

Sam takes a shaky breath then runs for it, he gets passed the offensive line easily and dodges several 'Huskie' players. One dives for his feet, in an attempt to stop the blonde in his tracks; Sam jumps over the player and charges forward.

The players defending both Puck and Finn, realise what's happening and race to try and stop the quarterback.

* * *

"C'mon Sam!" Blaine shouts as they see the blonde running up the field.

Quinn jumps up in anticipation as he gets closer and closer to the goal line.

Rachel squeals in excitement as Finn blocks several of the attempted tackles that were meant for Sam.

Quinn glances up to the clock, if Sam gets flawed or fumbles the ball; the game would be over.

Cheers and shouts erupt from the McKinley supports as Sam gets even closer to scoring, everyone is now standing, anxiously awaiting something bad to happen.

They all watch as Sam spins out of a cornerbacks grip, the crowd all gasp as he stumbles; luckily he doesn't trip. Instead Sam sprints over the goal line and straight into the endzone.

The bleachers explode with shouts and cheers as the whistle is blown indicating the end of the game and the Titans win.

Quinn and Rachel both begin jumping up and down in excitement, both unable to believe what they had just seen.

"Lets go!" Tina squeals leading Quinn, Rachel, Sugar and Mercedes down the bleacher steps.

"Guys, you aren't allowed on the pitch." Kurt reminds them.

"Screw that. I wanna see my man!" Mercedes replies with a wide grin.

The girls all giggle, turn around and run out onto the field. Coach Beiste half heartedly tries to stop them, but gives up once they are out of earshot.

Rachel jumps up into Finn's arms and he spins her around.

"You did it!" Rachel shouts up at him.

Mercedes instantly wraps her arms around Shane's neck and begins congratulating 'her man'.

Quinn chuckles at Mike and Tina's totally disregard for the rest of the crowd as they start up a rather steamy make out session.

"Not bad for a big lipped blondie huh?"

Quinn spins round and see's Sam standing behind her with a goofy smile plastered onto his face. His hair was sticking out in every direction due to his helmet, but Quinn couldn't remember a time when he had looked any hotter than how he looked right now.

Before Quinn can reply, Sam is picked up and placed onto the shoulders of the rest of the team; all chanting his name.

Quinn smiles up at him, not wanting to interrupt or stop him from enjoying his teams win. She looks around to a beaming Coach Beiste, the football coach was chatting enthusiastically to a group of men. Quinn's eyes widen as she realises who they are, they were the college football scouts; her smile falters slightly.

* * *

"Evans!"

Sam turns from his locker and see's Coach Beiste waving him over to her office; the blonde wastes no time in hurrying over to her.

"Did you get a chance to talk to them?" he asks as he sits down opposite her desk.

Beiste smiles as she sits down; "Yep. They all want you."

Sam's jaw drops in disbelief; "You have to be joking."

She shakes her head; "Nope, a couple are still slightly on the fence. Not because they don't want you, but because they already have a large team."

Sam nods in understanding; "Has anyone showed more interest than others?"

"Yes, three to be exact."

Sam leans forward in anticipation, praying for Trinity to be part of the trio.

"The first one is; 'The University of Miami', which is a great school."

Sam's smile starts to fade; Miami was no where near Yale.

Coach Beiste continues; "The next one is 'The University Of Notre Dame' which is near Chicago. Sam, it has the best football program around. And the last one is... 'Trinity College'."

"Yes!" Sam punches the air triumphantly.

"Sam, I know you want to go to 'Trinity'... But please don't rule out 'Notre Dame' or Miami. We both know Trinity can't offer you the same level of training and experience that the other two can. Just... just don't decide anything tonight, let them fight over you for a while."

Sam chuckles and nods his head; "They'll have to fight like hell to change my mind from 'Trinity'." He thinks.

"Alright, lets go meet them."

Sam jumps up in excitement.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for all the reviews :) Seems like you all want Sam to go to Trinity ;) We will just have to wait and see...

Sorry for any Spanish mistakes, I used google translator because I don't speak the language-its all probably wrong :P

Also, sorry for any mistakes with the football stuff. I'm English, we have rugby and soccer ;)

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing :D


	22. Heart

Heart

"Okay everybody, lets hear it for lurrrvvee." Mr Schue declares as he walks into the Choir Room; "Your assignment for Valentines week is to find and perform the worlds greatest love songs. Now, 'Regional's' is next week and we still need to raise two hundred and fifty dollars for costumes and hairspray."

"Oh god, not another bake sale." Kurt whines from his seat at the piano.

"If any student gives ten dollars, we will sing these world greatest love songs to their Valentine. We will serenade each classroom-"

"NO!" The group all shout in unison.

"Yes!" Rachel counters with a beaming smile.

"Two years ago, we went room to room Christmas carolling. They threw food." Tina states angrily.

"And shoes." Mike reminds them all.

Sugar holds up her hand.

"Yes Sugar?"

"Here's a spoonful of sugar of you all; son't sweat the small stuff. And its all small stuff when you're rich." The tone deaf girl stands up and hands Mr Schuester a wad of cash; "So here you go."

"Uh, Sugar; I can't take that."

"Take it!" Kurt snaps.

"Okay." Mr Schuester gives into Sugars constant waving of her money in his face; "Everyone give it up for Sugar!"

The group all cheer and clap.

"I love the sound of applause, even if I have to buy it." Sugar grins at her teacher before turning back to the rest of the Glee Club; "Okay everyone, look under your chairs. Except you Artie; your chair kept moving so I hid your surprise in the waste basket."

Quinn and the rest of the group all find large boxes of chocolates under their seats, the blonde smiles up at Sam who grins back. Sam then points to Puck, Quinn turns to see puck already stuffing his face with chocolate smears around his mouth.

"I found mine ten minutes ago..."

"V Day is my fav day ever. And to help me celebrate, my dad is throwing me a huge, redic party at 'Breadstix' and I'm renaming it the 'Sugar Shack' and... Drum roll Rachel!"

The small brunette does her best attempt at a drum roll from her seat on Finn's lap.

"You're all invited!" Sugar declares with a cheesy smile, she basks in their cheers; "But you have to bring a date. No single people allowed. They're sad and boring. And they don't exist in my world." Sugar states whilst placing on her heart shaped glasses.

"Ummm... But you're single." Mercedes reminds her.

"Not for long." Sugar begins giggling, Quinn raises her eyebrow at the strange girl.

* * *

Mercedes bangs the gavel; "I now call this meeting of the 'God Squad' to order. Thank you guys for coming, our first order of business is to welcome Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans back into the fold. It's nice to see you both."

"Thank you, we know its been a while... But when I was at my lowest I turned to prayer. Not even sure who I was praying to really, but it seemed to lead me on the right track." Quinn smiles.

"Amen." Sam kisses his girlfriends hand.

"Praise." Mercedes nods her head.

"Can I ask a question? What's with the tarantula head over here?" Sam gestures to the skinny boy with long dreadlocks opposite him.

"This is our new member, this is Joseph Hart but you guys can call him Joe. He just transferred here to McKinley." Mercedes states.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a 'Sophomore'. Uh, I've been home schooled all my life, but this past year, I realised that my best friend was my mom; so I decided that I wanted to get out and experience the world." Joe smiles up at them all whilst fiddling with the guitar on his lap.

"What's with all the tats?" Sam asks.

"Bible quotes and each one of my dreads is named after a book of the bible."

"You've got to be kidding me." Quinn murmurs in disbelief.

"I play guitar too, but I only know Christian stuff; my dad only listens to 'Talk Radio' and we don't own a TV. Oh, do you guys mind if I take off my shoes? I'm sort of used to going to school barefoot."

"He's like a teen Jesus." Quinn states.

"I'm just glad there's another dude around here."

"Alright, so our last meeting; we talked about opportunities for community service." Mercedes stands up and walks to the white board where their ideas were written down.

"Uh, Valentines day is right around the corner and since the Glee Club turned it down; there's an open slot for 'singing telegrams'." Sam stands up; "All four of us sing and 'teen Jesus' and I play guitar, so I thought we could use the money we raise to 'adopt a highway' and start a shoe drive."

"Praise." Mercedes smiles.

"It is a religious holiday, Saint Valentines and all that. And I'd love to show the school that its cool to be Christian and that we're not all door to door bible salesmen like my dad." Joe declares.

"Right, all in favour?"

Everyone holds their hands up.

Joe grins; "Righteous."

* * *

"Sam!"

The blonde turns around to see Rory running after him; "Hey Rory, what's up?"

"Aww man, I need serious help. You know how you said you'd be my 'Valentines Day Sponsor'."

Sam nods in response.

"Well, I need you to help me win over Sugar; I'm up against Artie and he won't back down without a fight."

"Well my Irish friend, you have come to the right guy. I am like the king of romance. I'm sure you've heard about the epicness of my 'Prom Proposal' last year." Sam smirks.

"Oh yes, but I can't do something like that. Sugar may be into being the centre of attention but I am most certainly not."

"That's okay man, some times subtly is key."

Rory nods his head enthusiastically.

"Okay, you need to start off small; get her some candy. Get her candy hearts. Perfect for Valentines day. You can't go wrong with a heart shaped pillow either. Now Artie will always have something 'romantic' up his sleeve, hell, he got both Brittany and Tina to be his girlfriends; however he is really bad at commitment. So you need to get Sugar something that will either last forever or for a really long time. Show her that you're in this for the long run."

"Like what?" Rory asks, but suddenly raises his eyebrow as he spots Artie rolling himself to his locker. On his lap was a stuffed toy dog.

Sam scratches his head; "I'm not too sure..."

"Don't worry Sam, I've got it."

* * *

"Eurgh!" Santana slams her locker shut.

"Ummm... You okay?" Quinn asks whilst trying to keep her distance from the angry Latina.

"I've just come from principle Figgins's office. 'Apparently' me kissing my girlfriend offends other students!"

"Well if people don't like it, then why are they looking in the first place?" Quinn asks annoyed for her friend.

"What I find even more annoying, is that I can't kiss Britt lightly on the cheek or 'God forbid' on the lips; but the hobbit and Frankenteen can subject the rest of us to a disgusting make out session in the middle of the hallway."

Quinn nods her head in agreement as the two begin walking down the corridor towards the Choir Room.

* * *

Mr Schuester enters the Choir Room; "Artie, four wheels on the floor please. Rachel, you had an announcement?"

"Yeah, actually Finn and I have an announcement we'd like to make." Rachel and Finn stand up and walk to the front of the group.

"Oh no..." Quinn mutters, already knowing what was coming.

"Finn and I are proud to announce... That we're finally getting married!" Rachel shows them all her engagement ring with a wide smile.

"What!?" Several members gasp at the announcement.

"Oh, when's the baby's due date?" Puck asks with a grin.

"Wait, have you guys carefully thought this through?" Mr Schuester asks with a concerned expression.

"Yes. And our parents are totally behind us, so your plan to stop us by telling them totally back fired Mr Schue." Rachel states.

"Actually, I'm the one who told them. Because I think you guys are making a mistake. A huge mistake." Kurt declares bluntly.

"When's the wedding?" Quinn interjects.

"The date is T.B.D, but I can assure all of you that we're going to have a very simple and elegant ceremony at the justice of the peace which; all of you are invited to and we're registered as Samuel French."

"You guys are mature enough or old enough to properly face this commitment." Quinn states trying to reason with the brunette couple.

"If you don't support us, then I feel sorry for you and you're not invited to the wedding." Rachel snaps.

Quinn flinches slightly at the short girl's reply.

Rachel looks up at a confused expression; "Which makes me really sad, because I would have loved to of seen you in a bridesmaids dress Quinn. And you as well Kurt."

Kurt rolls his eyes in response.

"I'd be happy to be a bridesmaid Rachel, I'm not sure I'm ready to get married; but I do know what being in love feel's like." Tina smiles as she takes Mikes hand into her own.

"We'll be there." Mike finishes.

"Thank's you guys and we hope the rest of you all change your minds; because it would mean a lot to us if you were all there..." Finn states.

"Well add me to the list of people who are wishing you the best in your marriage." Artie smiles up at the couple and begins to wheel himself forward to join them; "However lets-lets stop the fighting and remind ourselves that Valentines day is rapidly approaching, so if you'll excuse me..." He looks expectantly at Finn and Rachel waiting for them to get the hint.

"Yeah, sorry." Finn grabs Rachel's hand and leads her back to her seat, he however goes to sit at the drum kit.

"Congrats though. I've got some sugary sweet game to spit. Give me a beat Finn." Artie turns to the tall boy who immediately begins playing along with the rest of the band members the song '_Let Me Love You_' by Mario.

Artie starts singing to Sugar with all the Glee boys except Rory singing back up.

Sam kisses Quinn lightly on the cheek before jumping up from his seat to dance around Artie, along with Puck, Kurt and Mike. Even though they were meant to be serenading Sugar, Sam couldn't help but stare and wink at Quinn.

Quinn can't help but giggle at their boy band moves.

The song comes to an end and the group all cheer the performance.

Sugar stands up and walks over to Artie; "Wheel me to class Baby." She then jumps onto his lap.

* * *

"Sam! Why'd you help out Artie? I thought we had a deal?" Rory asks with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry dude, but Artie asked me to sing to sing with him before we talked. I only said yes because I need him for my song to Quinn..." Sam replies feeling guilty.

"You're singing with Artie? Why not me?" Rory asks outraged.

"Well technically he's rapping, he's the only guy I know who can rap... well apart from Mr Schue, but that's not going to happen. Sorry Rory."

"I... I-I can rap..." Rory states.

Sam chuckles at the boy's blatant lie; "Even if you could Rory, I'm sorry to say that no one would be able to understand you..."

"Fine. But after this song for Barbie, no more." Rory winks.

"Deal."

* * *

"Ready for this?" Sam asks Quinn as he arrives at their meeting point in the school courtyard.

"Yep." She smiles, the two follow Mercedes and Joe over to where Rachel and Santana were chatting.

"Excuse me, are you ms Rachel Berry?"

"Ummm... Yeah." Rachel replies bemused.

"Well, we're the 'God Squad' and we're here to deliver a 'Vocal Valentine' from one Finn Hudson."

The short brunette begins fanning her face in excitement as Joe begins singing '_Stereo Hearts_' by Gym Class Heroes featuring Adam Levine.

Half way through the song, Mercedes church choir joins in on the song.

The song comes to an end, Rachel squeals in glee; "YAY!"

"Happy Valentines day; love Finn." Mercedes smiles.

"So sweet." Rachel declares whilst playing with the fake rose Sam had given her.

"So... you guys are a Christian group?" Santana walks over.

"Yes." Joe answers.

"So, if I pay; I can send a 'Vocal Valentine' to anybody I want right?"

"Ten bucks; that's the deal."

"Awesome. In that case, I would like to send one to my girlfriend; Brittany." The Latina places ten bucks in between Joe's guitar strings; "And by that, I don't mean my friend who's girl. I mean my 'girlfriend'; 'Girlfriend'. How does that sound?"

There's an awkward silence until Artie rolls over to them with Sugar on his lap; "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Ummm... I've gotta go; Bible studies..." Joe jumps down from the bench and hurries back inside.

* * *

Half way through lunch, Sam subtly gestures the band to Artie; who nods in understanding.

"Gentlemen, if you please." Sam commands as he stands and grabs his guitar from its case.

Puck grabs his guitar and stands up too; ready to perform.

Mike kisses Tina's head before joining Sam, Puck and Artie.

Finn hurries over to the drum kit and picks up the spare drum sticks.

Sam takes Quinn's hand into his own and begins singing B.O.B and Bruno Mars's song '_Nothin' On You_' to her.

"_Beautiful girls all over the world,_  
_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted._  
_They got nothin' on you baby,_  
_nothin' on you baby._

_They might say hi and I might say hey,_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say,_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby,_  
_nothin' on you baby._"

Artie then begins to rap his part as the rest of the boys begin to either play their instruments or in the case of Mike; just simply dance around.

As Artie continues his part, Sam pulls out a large bouquet of mixed red and white roses, with heart confetti sprinkled on top; from underneath their lunch table.

Quinn can't help but giggle as he hands them to her.

_"Beautiful girls all over the world,_  
_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted._  
_They got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothing on you baby._

_They might say hi and I might say hey,_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say,_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby,_  
_nothin' on you baby."_

Quinn places some of the confetti into her hand and blows him a kiss; the little hearts fly up into the air and land in Sam's hair. He chuckles then shakes his head above hers.

Santana can't even help the small smile escape onto her lips as she watches the blonde couple; she may be envious of them but she was still happy for her friends.

Suddenly Sam takes over Artie's part and begins rapping.

"_Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name._  
_And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sang,_  
_whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train,_  
_no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame._"

"Go Trouty!" Santana shouts over the music.

"_Beautiful girls all over the world,_  
_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted._  
_They got nothin' on you baby_  
_nothing on you baby._

_They might say hi and I might say hey,_  
_but you shouldn't worry about what they say,_  
_cause they got nothin' on you baby,_  
_nothin' on you baby._"

"And that's just how we do it. Artie A and Sammy Evans." Artie declares as the song ends.

The group all cheer and clap along with several other students in the courtyard.

* * *

"So, you never really voiced your opinions on my performance earlier…" Sam raises his eyebrows expectantly as he sits down next to Quinn in the Choir Room.

"It was pretty good actually…" She winks; "But…" Quinn then pulls out another heart shaped piece of confetti out of her blonde hair; "Maybe no confetti next time."

"Deal." Sam kisses her just as Mr Schue arrives.

"Finn, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, c'mon; that's enough."

Quinn rolls her eyes at him.

"Every time." Sam groans as he pulls away.

"Errr… Listen up, Rory has the floor." Mr Schuester claps the Irish boy on the back before sitting down beside Sam.

"I've been trying to get my student visa extended, so that I can spend junior year here; at McKinley… But… I just found out that my request was turned down. So when the school year ends, I have to go back to Ireland."

The group all widen their eyes at his news.

"I miss my family so much, but you guys have become my second family. This song reminds me of you guys and how much I've grown to love each and every, single one of you and how thankful I am that you've made a place three thousand miles away; feel like home."

The song '_Home'_ by Michael Bublé starts playing and Rory begins to sing.

The sad song comes to an end and they all clap, but non as loud as Sugar.

"Rory" Sugar stands up and walks over to Rory; "I feel worse for you, than I do for Artie. Will you be my date for Valentine's day?"

"It would be an honour." Rory sniffs.

* * *

Mercedes bangs her gavel once more; "Alright guys, we have to have a discussion to figure out what the 'God Squad' feels about singing to gay people…"

"Well, three of us are in Glee Club; so we pretty much sing to gay people all the time." Sam interjects.

"Yeah, I know we're okay with it; but Joe may not be." Mercedes replies, they all look to Joe.

"I try my best not to judge anybody, but honestly; I've never met anyone who's gay."

Quinn stifles a snort; "Oh, I guarantee you have."

"Yeah, they say; one in ten people are gay. And if that's true, that means that one of the twelve apostles might have been gay. And my guess is Simon; because that name is the gayest." Mercedes states.

"The bible says it's an abomination to lay down with another man… But we shared tents in cub scouts and slept next to each other all the time; so that would mean cub scouts is an abomination…" Sam declares warily.

"You know what else is an abomination? Eating lobster, planting different crops in the same field, giving somebody a proud look?" Quinn rolls her eyes as she counts them on her fingers; "Not an abomination; slavery. Jesus never said anything about gay people and that's a fact."

"Well maybe he wanted to, but he didn't wanna hurt Simon's feelings." Sam winks.

"You guys, we have to figure out where we stand." Mercedes says, trying to get back on topic; "Especially if we're going to be asking volunteer's from my church to sing back up for us. Now I don't wanna hurt Santana's feelings, but I also don't wanna make someone do something they're not comfortable with." She then turns to the boy with the dreadlocks; "So, where do you stand Joe?"

"I guess I gotta think about it…"

"You know what, that's totally fair, you have to look at the hard topics and dilemmas and be honest and truthful. If you ask me; that's what Christian is really about." Sam smiles reassuringly at the new boy.

Even though Sam's comment was meant to be comforting, it only makes Quinn anxious. She knows she's going to have to be straightforward with Sam about his choice of Trinity.

* * *

Quinn was placing several text books into her locker when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, she turns expecting to see the culprit but instead she sees no one; just the other tired and bored students making their way through the corridor to their next class. Quinn turns to look behind her and sees Sam standing with a boyish smirk.

"I know it's early but…" The blonde boy holds up a red, heart shaped box and hands it to Quinn. She opens it to find a small statue.

"It's Saint Valentine, well actually, it's a statue of one of the three wise men I repainted to look like Saint Valentine…"

Quinn smiles up at him; "I love it." She then places the statue inside her locker before closing it.

"Okay, so the early Valentine's Day gift was to butter you up, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Sugars party with me."

"That sounds perfect." Quinn kisses him lightly on the lips before taking his hand and leading him to the Choir Room for Glee Club.

* * *

Once Glee Club was over, Sam drops Quinn off at her house before driving back to the Hudson-Hummel residents to get ready.

Quinn opened the front door expecting it to be nice and quiet like it normally was, but instead she found her mother practically jumping for joy whilst on the phone.

"Of course! I'm on my way!" Judy Fabray then places the phone down and looks up in surprise; "Oh Quinnie, I didn't hear you come in."

"Maybe because you were screaming down the phone…" Quinn replies as she places her bag on the side table.

"Oh, Quinnie! Its Frannie! She's gone into labour!"

Quinn tries to hide her shocked expression by instead acting as if she doesn't care; "So?"

"What do you mean; so? My grandchild is about to be born! Your niece or nephew, we have to go now!"

Quinn furrows her brow; "Ummm… No 'we' don't. She never accepted, let alone acknowledged Beth's existence. So why should I accept her devil spawn?" Quinn states as she makes her way up the grand staircase to her room.

"You'll regret this Quinn!" Her mother shouts before slamming the front door behind her.

"I doubt it." Quinn mutters as she enters her room; "How ironic? A baby born on Valentine's day to a mother with no heart."

* * *

"Where's Kurt? I thought he was coming as well." Quinn states as she hops into the passenger seat of Sam's beat up truck.

"He said something about getting a message to meet his 'secret admirer' there early. So I dropped him off before I came to pick up you." Sam replies before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "You look great." He smiles down at her pink striped dress.

"Thanks, you could've made an effort." She winks.

"Hey, I'm in a blazer; just be happy that I'm not following in the footsteps of 'Teen Jesus', I don't think sandals would really go with this outfit."

The two arrive at Breatstix a little while later to find it completely transformed; it was no longer a boring, plain restaurant. It was now bright and colourful with the words 'Sugar Shack' hung up in lights everywhere.

"Wow. When Sugar wants something, she really does get the whole nine yards doesn't she." Sam states in astonishment.

The blonde couple wave over at Santana and Brittany before finding their own booth to sit in.

Sam laughs at the swarm of girls around Puck; the boy simply smirks back before grabbing one of them and placing them on his knee.

* * *

"Testing? Testing?" Everyone looks up to see Sugar on the stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Testing, testing… What up McKinley!"

The crowd all cheer.

"Welcome to the Sugar Shack! Okay, everyone look under your chairs, except you Artie; yours is in the potted plant right behind you."

Sam leans down and grabs both his and Quinn's 'surprise' gifts.

"Attached to 'Hickory Hills' cheese heart are gift certificates worth two hundred dollars each for 'Bed, Bath and Beyond', 'Panda Express' and Lima mall; 'Swatch Watch'!"

The crowd clap and cheer once more.

"I would like to thank my daddy for making tonight possible and p.s he is not in the Mafia And next up from heaven above… Give it up for the God Squad!" Sugar introduces the group before jumping off the stage and rejoining Rory.

Quinn takes Sam's hand and leads him, Joe and Mercedes onto the stage.

Joe takes one of the microphones from its stand and begins addressing the audience; "Hi, my name is Joe, Santana Lopez asked me if the God Squad could sing a love song for Brittany S Pierce and after thinking and praying about it I knew there was only one right answer…" Joe reaches the female couples table; "Absolutely. Love is love man so, here's for Brittany from Santana."

A mash up of the songs _'Cherish/Cherish_' by Madonna and The Association starts playing and Quinn begins singing the first verse with the rest of the God Squad singing back up.

_"Cherish is the word I use to describe,_  
_All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside._"

Sam and Joe then sing the chorus together.

"_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you._  
_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you._  
_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could, _  
_mould you into someone who could._"

Mercedes then leads the God Squad over to Santana and Brittany whilst singing.

"_Perish is the word that more than applies_  
_To the hope in my heart each time I realize Oooh.._"

"_You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you._  
_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you._  
_You don't know how many times I've wished that I could, _  
_mould you into someone who could._"

"_Cherish the thought of always having you..._"

Quinn hugs her fellow Unholy Trinity members before following the group back to the stage.

Sam begins singing to Quinn.

"_Here by my side,_  
_Oh baby I..._"

Sam spins Quinn around as she continues singing.

"_Cherish the joy,_  
_You keep bringing it._"

The song comes to an end and the crowd all cheer and clap the performance.

"Jesus! Holler!" Sugar grabs her glittery microphone and hurries back onto the stage; "Okay everyone, its time for my extra special guest... Back from the dead and cute and compact as ever..." Sugar gestures to the back of the room where a figure with his back to them stands with a spotlight on him.

"Happy Valentine's day everybody!" Blaine spins around, making the Glee Club members cheer loudly at the arrival of their friend.

"This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room..." Blaine takes off his heart shaped eye patch and makes his way to the stage just as the song '_Love Shack_' by The B-52's starts playing. Blaine starts the song off but as the song progresses the New Directions all join in.

* * *

"Woah, my head hurts." Sam states as he pulls up outside the empty Fabray household.

"Well, maybe next time you don't inhale so much helium." Quinn giggles.

"Nahhh, it was totally worth it. Everyone including you enjoyed my Alvin and the Chipmunks impressions." Sam chuckles as he gets out of the truck and hurries to the other side to open Quinn's door.

"Thanks."

The two blondes walk up the pathway to the front door; "Seems pretty quiet? Where's your mom?" Sam asks.

"Oh, she'll still be out." Quinn replies bluntly; "Maybe you could stay a little while longer? It is Valentines day after all..."

"What's got into you?" Sam asks with a smile; "If I stay and your mom finds me; I'm dead."

"She won't." Quinn then leads him upstairs and into her room.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, my internet/laptop keeps crashing -_- so annoying.

Thanks for all the reviews :)

We all know what happens in the end of the next episode :O (scary stuff), so in my story, I'm gonna be adding in couple of chapters that tell Quinn and Sam's stories during and after the car crash, so if you have any ideas on chapter names, songs that should be used or any specific character reactions you wanna see just say :)


	23. On My Way

On My Way

"I'll see you in a bit; Coach Sue wants to see me…" Quinn states as she kisses Sam goodbye in the hallway before entering the cheerleading coach's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Q, have a seat." Sue takes her glasses off before gesturing to the seat in front of her desk.

Quinn nods and sits down.

"Prepare yourself, I'm about to drop a bomb on you." Sue declares as she sits beside Quinn; "I, Sue Sylvester; am with child."

Quinn's eyes widen in shock; "Are you serious?"

The older blonde smiles and nods in response.

Quinn stops herself from laughing; "Wow. Uhhh, that's amazing… and confusing. Who's the father?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that yet. But here's the deal; in order for this zygote to stay firmly inside my uterine wall, my doctors put me on bovine hormones; that are making me extremely nauseous. They've also given me a new superhuman sense of smell; for instance, I can tell that within the last week you either enjoyed a delicious curry or a hug from principle Figgins."

"Well, you know; morning sickness is a good sign; it means that the baby is developing properly." Quinn tries to reassure her old cheerleading coach.

"Well, it's good for the baby, not so good for me."

"Well, you know there really is no cure for morning sickness. I mean, I… ate saltines, drank herbal tea and sucked on lolly pops; that helps…" Quinn smiles as she thinks back to the memory of her making Finn run out to the store at three in the morning for lolly pops that she had been 'urgently' needed.

"Lolly pops?" Sue asks with an amused expression.

"Yeah. Weird. But it works."

"Well, thank you Q for that condescending tone and barely helpful advice." The older blonde declares as she stands up from her chair to move back behind her desk, leaving a confused Quinn still sat in her seat.

"I wanted to ask you a favour actually, coach…" Quinn turns to face the teacher; "I would love to re-join the 'Cheerio's'…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's my senior year and I wanna finish high school in a 'Cheerio's' uniform, with the National championship. Other than Glee, this was the rest of my high school experience." Quinn glances around the office.

"Well, I'm sorry Q; but that wouldn't be fair on all the girls who have been practising all year long; who didn't quit. Now if you would please get the hell out of my office. I just caught a whiff of hotdog water wafting in from the cafeteria; and I think I'm going to blow some serious chunks."

Sue grabs a paper bag from her draw and prepares to vomit.

Quinn sighs, stands up and leaves.

* * *

The next day, Quinn, Sam and the rest of the Glee Club were all sat in the choir room waiting for Mr Schue to arrive. It felt like an average, normal day, they had all been chatting and giggling about the latest gossip; but that all changed the moment they saw their teacher's face.

Mr Schuester's expression was so unnaturally cheerless and grim; it almost didn't look like him. He didn't say anything, just grabbed one of the stools from the side and placed it in front of the silent group.

"Ummm…" Mr Schue sighs and runs his hand through his curly hair; "Uh, guys… I have some bad news. Yesterday evening, Dave Karofsky… He-uh, he tried to hang himself."

There was a long silence as the news hit each student individually

* * *

"We should start today's meeting by praying for Karofsky. That he finds piece… and that he feels better." Mercedes gently addresses the God Squad.

"I think we should start today's meeting by prying for his family." Quinn interjects; "They could use comfort more than he could."

"I just don't understand how you could get to such a horrible dark place…" Sam mutters.

"It's all over Facebook. A couple of kids from Karofsky's new school saw him at Breadstix with Kurt on Valentine's Day. They posted mean stuff on his page and texted everyone that he was gay… Couldn't take it."

"How is he? Is he gonna live?" Joe asks Mercedes.

"Well, he's in the hospital; but thank god his dad found him in time."

"I feel sorry for Karofsky, but what he did was selfish. He didn't just want to hurt himself; he wanted to hurt everyone around him." Quinn declares; "I went through the ringer, but I never got to that place."

"Quinn please, sure you had a baby when you were sixteen and you had a bad dye job for two weeks. Seriously; the world never stopped loving you." Kurt interrupts from the classroom doorway. "And you're going to 'Yale'. You have no idea what Karofsky was going through."

"Do you really wanna try to compare-" Quinn begins but is cut off by Kurt.

"The despair? The self-loathing?"

Quinn sighs in defeat; "It doesn't matter." She mutters, Sam squeezes her hand.

"I just can't imagine things getting so messed up, that you'd consider taking your own life."

"That is so harsh and reductive. Have some compassion." Kurt scowls down at Quinn before turning to the rest of the group; "Do you know they're still writing on his Facebook? 'Better luck next time' and 'Try, try again'."

"Why are you even here Kurt? I thought you didn't believe in God." Quinn mumbles feeling dejected.

"Uh, he asked me if he could come…" Joe announces; "And I invited him."

"I heard you guys were praying for Karofsky and… after everything that we've been through; I didn't have anywhere else to go." Kurt sits down on one of the tables looking extremely crestfallen; "I feel responsible; he asked me out… and I said no. And he kept calling me… if I had just answered one of those stupid calls…"

"We're taking an edible arrangement to the hospital; do you wanna come with us?" Mercedes asks.

Kurt doesn't reply, instead he just keeps quiet; the room falls silent as they all begin to pray.

Sam wraps his arm around Quinn's waist, desperately seeking comfort.

Quinn sinks into his chest and leans her heavy head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sam asks as he and Quinn walk through the school parking lot to his truck.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam raises his eyebrows in doubt.

"I'm just… everything that's been happening lately; Karofsky, Frannie… you." Quinn mutters the last word quietly so that her boyfriend doesn't hear.

"What's been happening with Frannie? I thought you hadn't seen or spoken to her since Christmas?"

"I haven't but…" She sighs, knowing there was no point in lying; "She went into labour before Sugar's Valentine's Day party…"

Sam widens his eyes in shock; "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want her to ruin our night, why should I care about her or her child? She didn't about me and Beth." Quinn states angrily, the two arrive at the truck and Quinn leans against the door whilst Sam stands in front of her; not wanting to end their conversation.

The smaller blonde glares down at the ground and grumpily fold her arms like a small child.

"Fine." Sam stalks to the other side of the truck, gets in and starts the engine. Quinn follows his movements, the two sit in silence as he drives them away from the school. They stay in the dead like silence until Quinn notices that they aren't going the right way.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going home?"

Sam ignores her and continues driving.

About twenty minutes of excruciating painful no talking, they finally pull up to their destination.

"Why are we here?" Quinn asks irritated.

"Well, we're gonna go visit your sister. Whether you like it or not."

"Nope." Quinn replies bluntly.

"We both know that you need to face her. So, you either come with me now or… I corner you when you least expect it and force you in a room with her. One with no windows." Sam winks, trying to get his girlfriend to smile.

Quinn contemplates her options, if she went in now, there was a chance that Frannie might have left by now; Sam couldn't blame her if she wasn't there. If she didn't go in right now, Quinn knew for a fact that Sam would keep to his word and force her and her sister to talk.

She sighs loudly in frustration and gets out of the truck.

* * *

The two blondes walk through the clean, plain looking hallways, doctors and nurses keep rushing past; obviously in a hurry to get to their sick patients.

They reached the area of the hospital that Quinn recognise's instantly. The maternity ward looked exactly the same; new parents dotted around the place, family and friends sitting in the chairs that the Glee Club had all assembled in whilst she had gone into labour.

It wasn't until Quinn looked to her left that she realised Sam was gone; she glances around for the blonde. She finally sees him standing in front of a nurse's station, talking to one elderly woman in pink scrubs who was checking her computer.

Sam returns to Quinn a few minutes later; "Alright, let's go." He takes her hand and begins to lead her down another hallway.

"Home?" Quinn asks hopefully.

Sam just chuckles in response and continues walking.

They come to an abrupt stop outside room 152, Quinn peers through the small glass window on the white door and sees her sister and her husband; Josh. Both were staring down lovingly into the small bundle in one of the hospital's infant cots.

Quinn takes a few steps backwards, wanting to keep far away from the 'perfect' family.

"You can do this." Sam whispers.

Quinn begins shaking her head and is about to run as fast as she can, but freezes when she sees her mother walking towards them from the opposite end of the corridor.

"Quinn?"

The younger blonde stares up at her mother; "Hi mom… Me and Sam were just leaving." She grabs her boyfriend's hand and tries to drag him away; however Sam holds his ground confidently, his strength from football and training coming in handy.

"Hello Mrs Fabray." He smiles down at her.

"Sam." Judy nods to him politely before turning to her daughter; "Have you even been inside yet?"

"Yeah, of course…" Quinn lies as she starts to pull harder on her boyfriend's arm.

"No we haven't, actually we were just about to." Sam grins sarcastically as he wraps his arms around Quinn's shoulders; trapping her.

Judy eyes the couple suspiciously, but lets it slide; "You coming then?" She asks as she opens the door.

Quinn glares up at Sam in anger; "Happy?" She snaps before pulling away from him and walking through the open door; not bothering to wait for his reply.

Quinn looks over at her older sister; her usually perfect hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had bags under her eyes. The younger blonde would be lying if she said the sight of her normally flawless sister looking average didn't make her slightly happy.

Frannie looks up from the baby in the cot and is shocked to see her younger sister standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Josh and Judy look between the two siblings nervously; both scared that they might start a fight.

"Ummm… Could you give us a minute?" Frannie asks, Quinn nods in relief and turns to leave; "Not you."

Quinn sighs in disappointment, she watches as her mother and brother in law exit the room into the hallway to join Sam; leaving her alone with her sister and niece or nephew.

Quinn didn't even know the gender of Frannie's baby yet.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me, let alone see me."

Quinn scoffs and looks down at her shoes; "You think I want to be here?" she asks in amusement.

Frannie rolls her eyes; "Of course. Mom made you. Never thought you'd brake so easily. You never used to do what mom told you."

The younger blonde shakes her head; "Wrong again _sis_. Mom couldn't get me to stay in your presence for more than half an hour, so what makes you think that she could get me to come visit you? Sam on the other hand…"

Frannie raises her eyebrows in surprise; "Wow. Lucy Fabray taking orders from a man? You really have become weak. I may be like dad but you most definitely are like mom." She states spitefully.

Quinn grinds her teeth in anger and takes a step closer to Frannie; "Really? You think I'm the weak one? We all know that the only reason you agreed to marry Josh is because you flunked out of college and needed someone to look after you. A good Christian boy. Someone '_daddy_' would approve of." She looks down at the squirming bundle; "And now you have fulfilled your duty as a wife. Congrats."

Quinn glances around the room in confusion; "Why are you still here? Didn't you have 'that' like a couple of days ago? Feeling too faint to leave your bed? Too scared to actually do anything for someone else?"

Frannie glares up at Quinn; "I leave in a couple of hours. The doctors wanted to keep me and Jonah a little longer for further supervision."

So she had a nephew? Named; 'Jonah'.

"Why?" Quinn asks trying not to sound concerned.

Frannie looks down at her son; "I had to have a C-section because Jonah's umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck."

Jonah begins to squirm more and eventually starts to violently cry. Frannie tries to comfort him from her bed but isn't able to hold him due to her stitches, she looks up at the door willing for her husband or mother to come in and help.

Quinn shuffles her feet in deliberation; her mind is made up as Jonah's cries become louder and some how even more insufferable. She slowly makes her way over to the cot and stares down at her nephew; his small pudgy face was red from his screaming and he had tiny tears running down his soft cheeks from his big blue eyes.

Quinn glances up to an upset Frannie; "Can I pick him up? Or do you want me to find someone?" She mutters.

The older blonde takes one last hopeful look towards the door but when no one enters she begrudgingly nods her head.

Quinn takes a deep breath as she slowly and gently picks up Jonah, his cries lessen as he is lifted into the air.

The screams and tears stop the moment Quinn settles him down onto her shoulder and begins rubbing his back soothingly.

"Have you held him yet?"

"Yep. I couldn't wait. But, my stiches began to bleed due to the strain."

Quinn nods in understanding; nothing could have stopped her from holding Beth after she was born.

Silence fills the room for a while until Frannie breaks it; "I never hated Beth. I didn't even know you were pregnant until mom said she was leaving dad. She then told me about you… I just instantly thought your pregnancy was the cause for them splitting up…"

Quinn's expression turns to puzzlement; "You were fine with me after mom and dad split. Yeah, we had our fights but they were just caused by stupid sibling stuff. We only had a real problem when you lied to Josh about Beth. Plus, you'd have to be extremely naïve to think it was me that broke them up. They had been having problems for a while." Quinn whispers furiously trying not to disturb Jonah.

"I was embarrassed. Josh comes from a very well respected family. Who knows what he would of done if I had told him? It's not as if you're raising Beth, no one else needs to know."

Quinn scoffs at her sister; "Classic Frannie. Always thinking of herself, never anyone else." She gently places Jonah back into his crib, the loss of contact instantly makes him start to cry again but Quinn ignores him and continues to glare at her sister; "Okay, this is what's going to happen from now on; everyone will think we're on speaking terms or have come to some sort of understanding. That way, we don't have to see each other apart from on special occasions. Mom and Sam will both be happy."

Quinn the turns to leave, just as she reaches the door she looks back at her sister; "Have a good life Frannie. Try not to screw him up like yourself. I hope I no longer embarrass you." Before the older blonde can say anything in return, Quinn opens the door and walks into the corridor.

Sam looks up from his seat and smiles at his girlfriend; "How'd it go?"

"Good. Let's go." Quinn then takes his hand and leads him through the hallway and out of the hospital.

* * *

"Mr Schue, why do you have a jar of peanut butter with one spoon?" Mercedes asks in confusion.

The entire Glee Club were all sat in a large circle on the Auditorium stage.

"Yeah, there are fifteen of us here and I'm only comfortable with sharing a spoon with about half of you." Sugar declares.

"Well, it's come to my attention that our good friend Rory Flanagan has never tasted peanut butter." Mr Schuester announces.

"WHAT!?" The group all say in unison.

"Are you serious?" Tina asks in disbelief.

"No way, that's impossible!" Sam states in shock.

Rory chuckles at their responses.

"Rory, if you don't mind?" Mr Schue stands up and hands the Irish boy a spoonful of peanut butter.

"Oh god…" Rory mutters as he takes the spoon from his teacher.

The group all wait in anticipation as he tastes it.

Rory starts laughing; "Oh my god. That's the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Sam and a couple of the guys clap and cheer but stop as Kurt interrupts them; "Mr Schuester, while that's incredibly moving… Ummm it's been kind of an emotional week for some of us."

"Yeah Mr Schue; what's the point of all this?" Finn asks.

"The point is; Rory just had a brand new experience, something as simple as peanut butter. You guys are young… I want you to promise me that no matter how depressed you get, no matter how hopeless or alone you feel; you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you."

"Mr Schue, look I know we're a little dramatic sometimes… but I don't think anyone would consider taking their own life." Mercedes interjects.

"I did." The group all look up at their teacher in surprise; "Junior year. That was a tough year." He scoffs; "I uhh... I cheated on my math midterm. Peeked at the answers of the guy next to me and the teacher saw me do it."

"Just cause you got caught cheating? I get caught cheating all the time." Puck states in bewilderment.

"They called my day at his office and… he was coming to pick me up." Mr Schue sighs; "How was I supposed to look him in the eye? I just kept picturing my dad… so disappointed in me. So… I walked up to the roof, I went right to the edge; one step and all the pain and humiliation would be over.

"Is that true?" Kurt asks sounding quite shaken by his teacher's confession.

"That day, I promise you; felt like it was the end of the world. But you know what? It wasn't. You know, for some of you; getting caught cheating isn't a big deal. But there is something. Everyone has something that might take them up to that ledge… And look at all the things that I would have missed out on, I would never of met you guys or Emma. I would have missed out on everything. So right now, I want you to all think of something that you're looking forward to. Big things." Mr Schue looks around at them all expectantly.

Sam sighs; "Someday, I wanna earn enough money to buy my folks a new place so that they never have to go through losing their home again." Quinn squeezes his hand, he smiles shyly at her.

"You know, I'm most looking forward to meeting Rachel Berry's children." Mercedes states making them all laugh, Rachel mouths 'thank you'.

"Jeez." Mr Schue smiles.

"I wanna see my kid's first steps." Artie grins.

"I wanna be there to see 'Sex and the City – Part three'." Sugar declares.

"Wow." Mr Schuester's reaction makes the group all chuckle.

"Sorta embarrassed to admit it… but I really do wanna graduate high school." Puck states.

"I'm gonna petition the army to change my dad's dishonourable discharge status to an honourable one." Finn announces.

"I'm looking forward to graduating Yale at the top of my class." Quinn smiles proudly.

"I'm looking forward to the day when my grandmother loves me again." Santana states feeling upset just at the thought of her previous conversation with her grandmother.

"I want Lord Tubbington to beat his ecstasy addiction." Brittany declares.

"I'm looking forward to… marriage equality in all fifty states." Blaine grins.

"I'm looking forward to the first time I dance at 'Carnegie Hall'." Mike beams.

"I just wanna song." The group all laugh along with Tina.

"I'm looking forward to watching my dad make a difference in congress." Kurt announces proudly.

"I'm looking forward to being friends with all of you for the rest of my life." Rachel smiles at the group but holds Quinn's gaze the longest.

"I know this sounds silly… and the peanut butter is really amazing Mr Schue. Do you know what I'm looking forward to? Winning at Regionals." The group all applaud and cheer Rory's statement.

* * *

"So you wanna do anything this weekend?" Sam asks as he leans against his locker beside Quinn's.

"Ummm… Yeah, sure." She smiles up at him as she closers hers; "Just nothing Saturday morning, Rachel has arranged us all to go try on our bridesmaids dresses." Quinn moans as they make their way down the crowed hall.

"I thought you were against this wedding?"

"Well it isn't for a couple of months, so hopefully they'll change their minds; in the meantime there isn't anything stopping me from trying to talk sense into the pair of them."

Sam looks down at his shoes; "Do you think our promise ring was a mistake?"

Quinn stops abruptly; "No, of course not! We aren't planning on getting married any time soon. We just promised ourselves to each other. They are two completely different things."

Sam raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything more.

* * *

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Sugar and Mercedes were all at a bridal boutique trying on their baby pink bridesmaid's dresses for Finn and Rachel's wedding. Rachel was changing into yet another wedding dress in one of the many changing rooms, whilst the rest of the girls were finishing the final touches to their dresses or waiting for the bride to be to come out.

Rachel's slightly muffled voice travels through the dressing room door; "Thank you so much for coming with me today you guys to help me pick out a dress and to try on all of yours-"

Santana interrupts Rachel by saying to Mercedes "Me and the colour pink have been in an argument for seventeen years, I can't believe I have to make nice with it now."

"It feels balanced, like I'm wearing the same colour on the outside as the inside." Brittany smiles to herself whilst admiring how she looks in the full lengthen mirror.

"I think I found it, I think I found the one…"

"Finn better be the one, because I am not doing this twice." Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's comment.

"No, no, not Finn; the dress." Rachel appears from behind the door "I think this one is it." She stands there wearing a white, fifties inspired tea-length dress.

Mercedes places her hand to her chest in awe; "Oh my God Rachel, you look so beautiful I could cry."

Tina claps her hands excitedly in agreement.

Rachel moves over to the full length mirror that Brittany had been previously in front of and admires how she looks; "Do you really like it?" She doesn't even try to hide the delight in her voice.

"Yes, you look like the bride on top of a wedding cake." Tina beams.

"If she were a tiny Jewish teenager." Quinn states, trying to be the voice of reason; but only to be ignored by Sugar who was oblivious to any tension within the room.

"It's amazing! I can't believe you're getting married."

Rachel smiles with glee at them all, she goes to turn back to the mirror.

"I hate to be the buzz kill, but Rachel are you sure you're really ready for this?" Quinn asks Rachel seriously, the brunette turns around once more her face full of excitement.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life. Besides you can't spell infinity without 'Finn'."

Quinn had finally had enough; "Ok, I've tried to reason with you. I've even tried to be nice about it, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!"

Rachel sighs beginning to become annoyed; "Look I'm not going to; I'm going to start my life with him."

"Is anybody else with me on this?" The blonde looks around to see the rest keeping very silent; she rolls her eyes once more before staring back at the bride to be.

"Looks like I'm the only one with the balls enough to say it. Rachel, the thing I admire the most about you, is that you're a girl who has never apologised for your ambition. You're the shining star among all of us." Quinn turns her head to address her fellow bridesmaids; "Like it or not, it's true."

Sugar shrugs.

"And as we get closer and closer to graduation, you keep hiding your light behind this stupid Finn wedding thing. I never pegged Rachel Berry to be too afraid to take on the world."

Rachel contemplates her answer; "Ok, well, if that's how you feel, then I'd prefer if you didn't attend our wedding."

"Ok; I won't." Quinn shrugs and walks out.

Rachel takes a deep breath and acts as if the conversation hadn't happened. She looks to the rest of the girls, gesturing towards the wedding dress and says in a less than thrilled tone "Well I love this."

* * *

"And now, from Westerville Ohio; the 'Dalton Academy Warblers'!"

The crowd and the New Directions all applaud as the curtains separate to reveal the all-male signing group.

They begin singing the song '_Stand_' Lenny Kravitz.

"C'mon!"

Quinn turns in her seat to see Finn encouraging everyone to stand up, she and the rest of the New Directions join in, as well as some of the 'Golden Goblets'.

The song comes to an end and a spot light lands on Sebastian; "Thank you, just a reminder to please make a donation to one of our charity baskets; we're set up all around the Auditorium, just look for the Dalton blazer. Please, give what you can." The tall boy then steps back into his group and they begin singing the song '_Glad You Came'_ by The Wanted.

"This song is pretty dirty when you think about it…" Sam declares to Puck, the brunette chuckles and continues clapping along to the song.

The stage goes dark as the competition commenter announces the next show choir; "And now from 'Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow' high school, 'The Golden Goblets!'"

The group starts singing '_She Walks in_ Beauty' by Eric Barnum

Sam and a couple of the other New Directions have to cover their mouths in attempts to stop themselves from bursting out with laughter.

* * *

"Alright guys, listen up!" The group all turn from their mirrors to look up at Mr Schue; "Don't let them get into your heads, okay; stay focused on what we do best."

"Show circle time, c'mon; let's huddle up!" Artie orders whilst clapping his hands together.

The group all cheer as they gather into a circle.

"Okay, uhhh… Oh Finn you wanted to start us off?"

"Uhhh… Yeah, I know it's kinda short notice but… after the competition; Rachel and I are going to get married. At the Justice of the peace Lima centre." Finn announces.

"And there'll be some light refreshments afterwards, me and my dads were rolling finger sandwiches all night long." Rachel smiles at the group.

"With everything that's happened lately, we thought a lot about what Mr Schue said; we didn't wanna wait anymore. We just wanna live everyday like it's our last. So, we wanted to thank a lot of you guys that supportive of our decision to get married."

"And-and for those of you who maybe weren't the biggest fans of our impending nuptials; we thank you also."

Quinn bites her lip anxiously at Rachel's words.

"So after we win, we would really love it if all of you could come to our wedding."

Most of the group begin clapping and they all place their hands into the middle of the circle; "Amazing!"

* * *

The New Directions were all standing on stage with smoke surrounding their feet as a mash up of Nicki Minaj's song '_Fly_' featuring Rihanna and R. Kelly's song _'I Believe I Can Fly'_.

Quinn stifles a giggle as Sam playfully spins her around on the stage; she quickly composes herself and hurries over to the rest of the girls to continue their dance routine.

The songs come to an end but they have no time to appreciate the loud applause because all Glee members except the 'Trouble Tones' run off stage leaving the all-female group to sing '_What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)_' by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Sam walks down the Auditorium steps once Rachel begins singing '_Here's to Us' _by Halestorm, he and Puck were walking down their own isle as the rest of the male New Directions were up in the balconies. The girls were all up on stage as backup singers and dancers to Rachel.

Sam glances at the members of the audience, Judy Fabray was clapping happily with the rest of the crowd, Sam loved that she now supported her daughter but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that his parents couldn't be there to see him perform.

All his envious feelings vanish the second his eyes land on Quinn, she looked so happy up on the stage; after her conversation with Frannie, she hadn't been really been herself. Sam didn't believe for a second that they were 'okay'. Knowing Quinn, she was probably just making it all up to keep him and her mother off of her back; in a way, Sam couldn't exactly blame her.

* * *

The New Directions, the 'Warblers' and the 'Golden Goblets' all gather up on the stage and await the results of the competition.

A group of AV nerds wheel on a navy blue coffin containing 'Svengoobles'; the vampire judge. Dramatic music is played as he slowly exits it and pretends to intimidate the crowd by baring his false fangs.

"I have crossed oceans of time to bring the results of this show choir competition." He declares with his annoying vampire accent; which was incredibly hard to understand.

"In third place… From 'Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow' high school; 'The Golden Goblets!'" The crowd and remaining choirs on stage all clap the third place winners as they exit the stage.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for; the twenty twelve Midwest Regional champions from McKinley High; the New Directions!" Svengoobles declares but he's drowned out by all the screaming and cheers from the audience and the New Directions.

* * *

"Coach Sylvester?" Quinn slowly makes her way into the cheerleading coach's office.

"Quinn, thank you for coming, I know you must be exhausted from singing all those 'oohhs' and background 'aahhs'. Have a seat."

Quinn sits down and waits for the older blonde to continue.

Sue sighs; "I've been doing a lot of think over the last week and ummm… I don't know if it's this Karofsky thing or even seeing you perform… but I realised something; I always admired you Quinn."

The younger blonde is taken aback by her old cheerleading coach's statement.

"At first I thought I was because you reminded me of a younger, somewhat less striking Sue Sylvester. But then I realised, I admire you for all the ways you're not like me."

Quinn can't help but smile.

"You proved that it's never too late to turn your life around and with that in mind; I'm giving you this." Sue hands Quinn the perfect red box containing her old 'Cheerio's' kit.

The younger blonde opens it up just to check that she isn't dreaming; "You are not going to regret this. I am going to win us a National's championship in this uniform."

* * *

"Hey Fabray, looking good." Blaine grins as he and Kurt see Quinn in her cheerleading uniform.

"Thanks boys, catch you later.

Rachel walks out of one of the empty classrooms only to be stopped by Quinn.

"Hey…"

Rachel turns to see Quinn back in her cheerio's uniform.

"How do I look? Coach Sylvester gave it to me earlier and I couldn't resist."

Rachel smiles at the blonde and her new uniform, then glances down at her feet; "Well I'm glad you're happy… Everyone deserves to be happy."

Quinn cut across her; "When you were singing that song, you were singing it to Finn and only Finn RIGHT? He really does make you so happy; I wanna support you Rachel... and Finn and come to the wedding, if it's not too late?"

Rachel looks as if she might cry from being so happy and pulls Quinn into a hug.

* * *

"Wait, so you're coming to the wedding!?" Sam asks totally confused.

"Yeah, my mom is gonna drop me off at home to collect my dress then I'll drive over on my own."

"You sure? I can drive you there and back."

Quinn shakes her whilst grinning; "No you can't, you need to support Finn. I can't wait to see you in your tux." She winks before kissing him.

The shorter blonde reluctantly pulls away; "I don't wanna go anymore, can we kiss a little longer?"

Sam chuckles at her; "There's plenty of time for that later. Go. Otherwise you're going to be late and that will make Rachel go crazy. And no one wants that."

* * *

"_Ran home to get my bridesmaids dress. Be there soon." _Quinn quickly texts as her mom drives the familiar way home.

Once they arrived, Quinn barely gave her mother time to actually stop the car before she was already jumping out and rushing to the front door. Once in, she hurries upstairs to her room and clumsily throws on the pink dress; leaving her some time to fix her make-up and hair.

When she's finally ready, Quinn gets into her car and pulls away from the driveway.

As she drives up a long road, she ends up getting stuck behind a slow moving tractor; Quinn takes her moment and wipes a bit of smudged lip gloss from the edge of her mouth.

Suddenly her phone buzzes; Quinn looks down to see she has a message from Rachel, the bride to be was obviously nervous about her getting there in time.

* * *

"Alright, c'mon." Finn gestures anxiously to his grooms-men.

Sam and the rest of the guys follow him into the waiting area where Rachel and the rest of the girls were.

Everyone except Quinn.

"Finn out!" Mercedes orders; "You can't see the bride before the wedding."

"I-I've already seen her."

"But that's bad luck!" Tina states in shock.

"It's fine." Rachel tries to reassure the Asian girl as well as herself.

"Rachel, we've gotta go right now or we're gonna lose our slot." Finn declares.

"Can we please wait a couple more minutes for Quinn, please." Rachel begs.

Sam glances around the room; "Wait, Quinn isn't here yet?" He asks; beginning to feel anxious.

"It's now or never." Finn looks desperately into his fiancés eyes.

Rachel turns, picks up her phone again and texts; "_WHERE ARE YOU?"_

* * *

Quinn's phone buzzes again, she looks down and see's two unread messages. She looks up and sees no one near her in either their car or just walking; she takes her opportunity and picks up her phone.

Whilst still glancing every so often at the road in front of her, Quinn texts; "On my way" she clicks send and hears the sound of a car horn.

Before she knows what's happening, the horn gets even louder, then there's an incredibly loud crash and then everything goes black.

* * *

Duh duh duuuhhhhh ;)

Hope you liked it :D


	24. Collision

Thank you for all the lovely reviews :D Much appreciated!

Collision

Quinn's head was pounding and her ears were still ringing from the horn.

She slowly opens her eyes, it takes them a while to focus on anything and even then; her vision still keeps blacking out. She tries her hardest to focus; eventually her vision clears slightly and she is able to make out her car steering wheel.

Quinn turns her head to look around, all her car windows were smashed and the remaining glass was either on her lap or sticking out of her skin. She takes a shaky breath to try and calm herself down; she notices that even though she and her car are the right way up, the car bonnet was badly damaged which meant that they had definitely flipped over.

Quinn feels something trickle down her forehead, she wipes it away with the back of her hand and sees that it's blood. Her blood. Just as she thinks she's about to black out again; Quinn hears several muffled voices.

She tries to call out but the sharp intake of breath makes her feel as though she's being repeatedly stabbed in the chest. Panic sets in and Quinn tries to squirm out of the seat, however she isn't able to move her legs.

"Hey, hey; calm down. Everything is going to okay."

Quinn looks up to see a male paramedic at her window.

"What's your name?" He asks, trying to keep her mind off all the blood and pain.

"Qu-qui-" Quinn splutters, unable to finish her name due to the blood blocking her airwaves; slowly choking her.

The copper taste fills her mouth and the red liquid begins dripping down her chin.

Quinn was no doctor; but even she knew that that was a bad sign.

"Natalie, hurry up!" The male paramedic shouts as he sees the blood oozing from the young girl.

Tears start running down Quinn's cheeks in fear, she looks up at the paramedic and they stare into each other's eyes, both looking extremely fearful. This only makes Quinn panic further, if he was scared about her well-being then she was definitely in trouble.

Suddenly they both hear a phone vibrate, Quinn looks down to the floor, beside her bag is her mobile flashing; indicating that someone was calling her.

Natalie arrives beside her partner seconds later carrying a bag full of equipment.

"Nat, go answer that phone."

* * *

"She isn't replying!" Rachel states frantically, Finn was standing impatiently behind her, which only made her more uneasy.

"Why doesn't someone just call her?" Santana suggests in frustration, she wouldn't be surprised if Quinn was doing this on purpose; as a way to stop the teen wedding.

"I'll call her." Sam announces as he presses her name on his phone; something the pit of his stomach was making him slightly apprehensive.

He holds the mobile up to his ear and listens to it continuously ring, the group all wait in silence for Quinn to answer.

Eventually, the ringing stops and Sam hears movement from the other end of the line; "Quinn? Where are you? Rachel looks like she might-" He's cut off by an unfamiliar voice, all he can do is listen as the unknown woman talks.

"There's be an accident involving your friend-"

The group all watch as Sam's formerly bright, happy face turns a sickly shade of grey as he listens to the speaker.

"Where's Quinn?" Rachel mutters; already nervous about the answer.

"What's going on?" Santana interjects with a frightened expression.

Sam ignores them and tries to concentrate on what 'Natalie' was saying; he presses his free hand to his ear in an attempt to block out all their speculations.

The blonde's eyes widen as he's told the news, he takes in a shaky breath; afraid that he might vomit at any second.

"Okay… Yeah-where?" He asks, not really sure how he was able to absorb the vast amount of information that the paramedic was giving him.

"Yes-I-I-uh… Yes, we're on our way." Sam looks up once the line goes dead and sees the anxious faces of the rest of the group; all waiting to know what was going on. He lifts a trembling hand and nervously runs it through his blonde hair.

"Sam?" Mercedes takes a step forward.

"Uh… I-umm… There's been an accident… Qui-Q-Quinn's been in a car-" Sam tries to say without stuttering too much, it's not until he looks down at his hands that he notices that they're shaking.

"Sam! What is going on!?" Santana shouts, her nerves getting the best of her.

The blonde looks up from his quivering hands to the Latina and blinks away the tears threatening to fall; "Quinn's been in car accident… The paramedics say they're about to take her to the hospital."

The room goes silent in an instance; Santana and Rachel look like they might faint any second, Kurt, Puck and Brittany all go incredibly pale as the news sets in and Sugar, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt's eyes all start to water like Sam's.

After what feels like an eternity, the silence is finally broken; "What happens now?" Brittany asks in a whisper, but in the quiet room; it sounds like a gun shot.

Sam looks between Finn and Rachel; "I-I… I have to go." Without waiting for a response, he spins around and runs out through the large oak doors.

As he reaches his truck, he hears yelling; Sam looks up to see Santana, Brittany and Mercedes all running to catch up with him.

"Why aren't you in the car!? Hurry up!" Santana shouts as she swings open the passenger seat door.

The blonde just nods in response as he jumps inside, not even waiting for Mercedes to securely shut her door; Sam reverses from his parking spot and speeds away down the road.

* * *

"Where is she!?" Sam yells down at the hospital receptionist.

"Sam…" Brittany murmurs with a terrified expression.

Santana pushes past both blondes to get to the desk; "Look, you told us that our friend was here! So where is she!?"

The light skinned receptionist doesn't seemed fazed by their outburst; she obviously got them all the time, so instead of answering their burning questions, she picks up the phone to her left and dials a number; "Hey Nat, where are you and Jason? Some kids say that you told them you were with their friend."

Sam waits with baited breath; fearing the worst.

"Uh huh, yeah… Okay… Sure." She puts the phone down and looks up to the four petrified faces; "They're still at the scene of the crash… Your friend was stuck in her car; the firemen have only just gotten her out… But they're on their way now."

* * *

Quinn's vision was becoming more and more blurred. It was starting to get extremely hard to even keep them open, let alone focus on anything.

Jason and Natalie hadn't left her side since they had talked to Sam. Both of them just tried to keep her conscious and comfortable; but the pain in Quinn's back and chest was starting to become unbearable.

The three had been waiting for the firemen team to arrive for what felt like hours and the blonde was now losing not only blood but also hope that they would ever come.

Quinn couldn't move and some part of her car door was jammed into the side; stopping any chance of Jason or Natalie being able to open it safely.

"Hey! Hey!" Jason waves his hand in Quinn's face; "Don't close your eyes. You need to stay awake!"

Quinn silently nods and puts in all her effort not to fall asleep again.

"How are Jesse and Mark doing?"

Natalie stands up from her leaning position against Quinn's car and turns around to see her fellow colleagues still at work with the driver of the truck that collided with the young blonde.

"They're just about to put the driver into their ambulance."

Suddenly more sirens could be heard, signalling the arrival of the fire fighters.

The noise only make Quinn's head throb harder and soon enough her vision becomes severely blurred and eventually she blacks out altogether.

* * *

"Where is she!?" Rachel shouts as she, Finn, Tina, Puck, Mike, Sugar, Artie, Mr Schue, Rory, Coach Sylvester, Kurt and Blaine all run down the hospital corridor towards Sam, Santana and Brittany.

"She's not here yet hobbit." Santana replies bluntly, not in the mood to deal with the small hysterical brunette.

"What do you mean? Where is she!?" Puck asks loudly, not caring about the various shocked looks he was getting from passing patients and doctors.

"She's still where she crashed." Brittany states as she takes Santana's hand into her own; in an attempt to comfort her.

"Where's Mercedes?" Kurt asks worriedly as he frantically looks around in search for his friend.

"She's… She's calling Quinn's mother; Judy." Sam declares as he sits back on one of the waiting room chairs.

A couple of minutes slowly tick by and Mercedes returns back to the group; "Judy's on her way…"

"How'd she take the news?" Finn asks.

"She sounded awful." Mercedes replies whilst wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

Suddenly, a large group of doctors rush past and all hurry to the front doors of the hospital.

The Glee Club all look around in confusion, not understanding what sort of injury would need all of those hands.

Their question is answered as they all see Quinn on a stretcher being pushed quickly down the hallway to towards them.

Time seems to slow down to a near stop as the blonde wheels past; Sam catches a glimpse of her glass scratched pale face. The mere sight makes him want to hurl. Even once she's out of sight and heading to one of the operating rooms; Sam is unable to get the vision of her out of his head. He just keeps replaying it over and over.

Finn pulls Rachel into his arms, trying to shield her from the horrific image; Mike and Brittany do the same to Tina and Santana. However, the Latina tries to pull away and attempts to run after her injured friend. Luckily Brittany has a good hold on her girlfriend's hand and is able to stop her.

"This can't be happening!"

"Shh…" Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and pulls her into her shoulder just as the Latina starts to cry.

Twenty minutes pass before Sam hears the sound of Judy Fabray's heals clattering against the hard hospital floor, he looks up to see the usually flawless blonde; looking pale and incredibly anxious. Sam stands up uneasily, expecting Quinn's mother to run over to him and demand answers, but instead; Judy hurries over to Sue and the tall cheerleading coach pulls her into a hug. Sam never imagined that they'd be friends, but it did make sense; Quinn had been the captain of the Cheerio's and he was sure he'd seen a couple of pictures in the Fabray household with Frannie also at the top of the pyramid.

Sam sits back down and stays in the same position for the next four hours; until he sees a doctor in blood stained scrubs walking towards him and the rest of the group with a sombre expression.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but more is to come soon and hopefully the next one will be a lot longer :D


	25. The Butterfly Effect

Sorry this took so long. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews :)

The Butterfly Effect

Quinn's eyes flutter open at the sound of her alarm clock, without hesitation she hits the snooze button and closes her eyes once more.

After a second Quinn bolts up into a sitting position, staring wildly around at her surroundings.

She wasn't in her room or a hospital bed, instead she was a large, modern, cream colored room; there were pictures hanging on the walls and designer clothes strewn all over the place.

Quinn starts panicking, she has no idea where she is; let alone how she got there.

The confused blonde swings her legs out from under the covers and slowly steps out of the bed, she stares down in wonder at her stable legs; she could walk?

"What is happening?"

She gradually makes her way over to the full length mirror to examine herself; her face looks pretty much the same, except a lot more tanned. The main difference was her hair, the last time Quinn had seen herself; she had had short blonde hair. But now her hair was a slightly lighter and the ends hung way below her chest. Quinn runs her fingers through it; not truly believing what she was seeing.

She looks around the room again and spots the photographs hanging on the walls; she draws closer to them but doesn't recognise half of the people in them. One featured herself, some random guy with his arm draped around her and a rather drunk looking Santana. As Quinn surveys the rest of the pictures she sees the random guy more frequently; him and her at the beach, them in New York and various other places.

"Who the hell is he?" Quinn lifts off one of the pictures from the wall and examines it in more detail.

He had short spikey black hair, a dark tan and perfectly straight white teeth. He was tall and well built; maybe an athlete.

She furrows her brow in confusion; she had never seen him before in her life. She re-hangs the photo back onto the wall and looks at the rest of the pictures. Most looked professionally done and others looked somewhat like the paparazzi had taken them.

Quinn smiles as she sees Santana and herself at some party, the Latina looked exactly the same. Quinn tries to see anyone else from the Glee Club but is disappointed to see no one.

Before Quinn can dwell on her missing friends, she hears a phone ring. The blonde turns and sees the cause of the quiet buzzing on her bedside table. She crosses the room and reads the name; 'Ashley' flashing on the screen.

"Who the hell is Ashley?" Quinn asks herself as she tries to decide whether or not to answer the still vibrating phone. Giving in to her curiosity, she slowly picks up the phone and presses 'answer'.

"Hello?" she mumbles feebly.

"Quinn! Where are you!? You were meant to meet me like half an hour ago! You better have a good excuse!" A slightly shrill voice replies loudly.

"Uhhh…"

"Are you coming or not!? I'm not waiting much longer."

"Ummm… yeah, I'm coming… Where are we meeting again?" Quinn asks trying to sound convincing.

"Jeez woman. Did you hit your head or something? I'm at the 'Starbucks' across from your apartment." And with that, Ashley hangs up the phone.

Quinn's eyes widen in shock at how rude this girl had just been; "Am I really friends with this person?" She asks herself.

The blonde looks down at her current attire, she was wearing a white skin tight tank top with red checked shorts; not really something she would go to 'Starbucks' in. Quinn looks at the walk-in wardrobe and tries to find something suitable. Even though this whole situation was completely freaking her out; she had to admit to herself that this version of Quinn sure did have good fashion sense.

After about ten minutes, the blonde was now staring at herself in the mirror whilst wearing a blue 'Ted Baker' dress, with white pumps and clutch bag. She let her soft curly hair cascade down her back and places a pair of white 'Chanel' sunglasses over her natural looking make-up.

Quinn then walks out of her bedroom and into the large apartment, everything was either white or silver; it looked as if Kurt had done designed it.

For some reason she tip toes through the empty room; quite scared that someone might see her. As Quinn walks past the kitchen, her eyes spot a small piece of paper lying on top of the white marble counter.

"At the gym. Text me later. O"

"Who's 'O'?" Quinn asks aloud.

* * *

Quinn slowly makes her way outside; thankfully no one had said anything to her yet. She looks up and down the busy streets and recognises it instantly. She lives in L.A. The palm trees dotted around were a pretty big clue but the large white letters in the distance made it pretty obvious. She was in Hollywood.

Quinn sees 'Starbucks' on the other side of the road and makes her way over to it. It isn't until she reaches the door that Quinn realises she's meeting Ashley; a so called friend. But Quinn has no idea what she looks like.

The blonde takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves and enters the shop. She orders her usual and glances around for any sign of Ashley.

Suddenly she hears some girl squealing her name; Quinn turns around to see a short blonde girl sat on her own at a table for two.

"Oh my God! It's you!"

Quinn smiles at her, collects her order and sits down opposite the excited girl.

"OH MY GOD! You're actually sitting with me! This is crazy! Can I take a picture?" But before Quinn can answer, a skinning brunette interrupts.

"Eurgh, no you can't! Leave her alone."

"You're Ashley Brand! I loved you in that episode of CSI, you were great." The girl smiles up at Ashley.

"Thanks." The brunette replies sarcastically before dragging Quinn off to the back of the café.

"Why do you even bother with idiots like her? God, they're so annoying!" Ashley states irritated.

"Uhhh… Sorry about that…" Quinn apologises, not really knowing what she did wrong.

"Well, at least it will help your image a bit. Know what they say, all publicity is good publicity." Ashley declares whilst sniffing and wiping her nose.

At first Quinn thinks it's because she might have a cold, but soon realises it's more likely to be due to sniffing various illegal substances.

"So, why were you late? At first I thought it was cause you and Ollie were still doing the nasty, but when that happens you usually text. So why were you late?" Ashley repeats her question.

"I-uh… I just over slept…"

The brunette scoffs at Quinn's excuse, but lets it slide; "So how's Richard? Seeing as you're still filming, I'm assuming you're still doing him? Or have you moved onto Professor X? I don't see the appeal, myself; I mean… He's like a cripple. Can people in wheel chairs even do 'that'?"

Quinn's eyes widen in shock; she was sleeping with more than one person?

"What's Rich like in bed? Is he as bossy in the bedroom as he is as a director? Or is he lazy and gets you to do all the work?" Ashley asks as she adds even more sugar to her coffee.

Quinn nearly chokes on her drink; not only was she sleeping with more than one man, but one of them was a director.

"I mean, he must be pretty good if you're cheating on your fiancé with him. Or are you just doing it to get extra screen time."

Quinn looks down at her left hand expecting to see Sam's ring but instead she sees a huge engagement ring.

"Hey, I'm not judging, remember Johnny? I only had to blow him to get an extra ten minutes on CSI." Ashley declares casually.

Quinn keeps quite, which doesn't seem to faze the brunette in the slightest; she just continues chatting about random, unimportant things.

"Oh My God! Did you hear about Santana!? Duh, of course you did; you were there."

Quinn looks up from her ring in confusion; "What happened to Santana?"

"What? You don't remember?"

The blonde shakes her head vigorously.

"Jeez Quinn, how high were you? Santana over dosed. She's in rehab right now." Ashley smirks; "Just as well, her stuck up attitude was really starting to piss me off. She couldn't handle her drink, so what in the world made her think she could handle anything stronger is beyond me?" The brunette scoffs.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing; Santana was in rehab?

"Is Brittany at least with her?"

Ashley furrows her brow; "What? Oh you mean that dumb blonde? We haven't seen her since… Since you threw that drink over her."

"I what!?"

"Oh don't act dumb Quinn; we both know how you get when you're drunk. Although I don't blame you for what you did, if someone had been accusing me of being fake and a bitch I would have done just the same."

Quinn could barely think straight, everything was wrong; why would Brittany say those things about her? Santana was in rehab? She was engaged and cheating on her fiancé with some director? What was happening?

"Where's Sam?"

"Huh?" Ashley looks up in confusion.

"Where's Sam? Sam Evans."

"Your ex?"

Quinn nods enthusiastically.

"Last you said about him was that he was back in Ohio. Why?"

"No reason… I've got to go." Without waiting for a reply, Quinn jumps up from her seat and rushes out of the café into the street. Quinn being in such a hurry, she doesn't look where she's going and ends up bashing into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The blonde reaches down to help the other person up from the pavement but freezes when she realises who it is.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's jaw drops in amazement and her face lights up in happiness at seeing a familiar face; "Mercedes!" She yanks her up from the ground and envelops her into a hug; "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Mercedes chuckles at the blonde's reaction; "What's gotten into you girl?"

"I-uh… How long has it been?" Quinn asks as she uses her hands to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Umm… about five years…" Mercedes replies as if it was obvious; "We haven't seen each other since graduation…"

Quinn's beaming smile quickly fades; "We haven't?"

"No…" Mercedes shakes her head; "Look Quinn, I've gotta go; I've gotta go record some backing vocals… But I'll see you on Friday, right?"

"What's Friday?"

"The McKinley High School reunion… I thought Rachel sent invites to everyone?"

"Oh-yeah she did, I just forgot…"

There's an awkward silence until Mercedes looks down at her watch; "I'll see you Friday." She briefly hugs Quinn then rushes down the street, leaving the blonde alone.

* * *

After her run in with Mercedes, Quinn goes back to her apartment in search of the reunion invitation. After about half an hour of looking, she finds it in the top drawer of what she assumed was her desk.

Mercedes had been right; the event was this Friday at seven in the McKinley High School gym.

Quinn sighs and falls back into her desk chair; suddenly a thought hit her, she wiggles the PC mouse and types in her name into Google. Thousands of results pop up, many including her recent films, TV appearances and interviews. Quinn clicks on her Wikipedia page; knowing a lot of the information would be fake, but she just wanted to know the basics.

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray (born April 4, 1994) known professionally as Quinn Fabray, is an American actress, best known for her performance as Sophie Drake on the CW smash hit television series; Blood Ties."_

Quinn scrolls down the page and looks at her so called 'early life'.

"_Fabray was born in Fairbrook, Ohio, and then her family moved to Lima Ohio where she grew up. She is the second of two children of Russel Fabray, a real estate agent and Judy, a housewife. She has one elder sister, Frannie (born 1989). She attended William McKinley High School, where she was crowned senior Prom Queen, then graduating in 2012. Fabray was accepted into Yale, where she studied Drama. Only months after graduating Yale, she landed her first leading role as Sophie Drake in the television show Blood Ties._

_Fabray's parents, Judy and Russel ended their 21 year marriage after Russel's alleged infidelities, said to be caused by Fabray's unplanned pregnancy as a teenager."_

"Alleged my ass." Quinn scoffs, she types in 'Sam Evans' into the search engine and is shocked to see no information on him at all.

Biting her lip, the blonde types in 'Santana Lopez' and waits anxiously as the page loads.

Unlike Sam, Santana had millions of results; except most were to do with over doses, sex scandals and short lived rehab stints.

"_**Lock down for Lopez?"**_

"_**Lopez still drinking despite rehab.**_"

"_**Get out of my face!**_" Next to the quote was a large image that showed a clearly intoxicated and angry Latina.

"Santana, what happened to you?" Quinn whispers, hating the sight of her friend so low; she types in two more names. 'Rachel Berry' and 'Finn Hudson'. Much like with Sam, nothing popped up except a few small articles about Rachel being the new assistant to the now failing McKinley High Glee Club.

After another hour or so of researching her old friends, Quinn gives up on looking for Sam.

She'd found nothing on Puck, Finn, Tina or Sam. At least she'd learnt about some of the other Glee members; Mercedes was a backup singer for some wannabe Beyoncé, Mike was in London teaching at the Royal Ballet School, Kurt worked for , Blaine was an understudy in the touring company of 'West Side Story' and Britt was some sort of backup dancer for some reality show.

Surprisingly; Artie was one of the directors on her show; 'Blood Ties'. Quinn thinks back to her conversation with Ashley, she'd mentioned someone called 'Professor X' who was in a wheel chair.

Her green eyes widen; "Please tell me I haven't slept with ARTIE!"

Suddenly there's a small thud of the front door closing.

"Babe! I'm back." An unknown voice travels through the apartment and reaches Quinn in the small office.

"Babe?"

Quinn looks up to see the guy from all the pictures, standing in the doorway looking confused. So this must be Ollie, her fiancé.

"What you doing in my office?"

"I… Uh… I-I just wanted to look up something…" The blonde replies as she subtly closes the tabs on the computer.

He walks further into the room and spots the reunion letter; "Babe, I can explain…"

"Huh?"

"About the letter, look I didn't mean to hide it… I just thought you wouldn't want to go… I don't think you should go." Ollie guiltily runs his hand through his dark spikey hair.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" She asks bemused.

"Because your pathetic excuses for ex-boyfriends are all there. And seeing as we're engaged, I don't think you hanging around them would be appropriate."

"Wait. What?" Quinn's eyes widen; "You can't tell me what to do." She shakes her head in disbelief; "If I want to go, I'll go." She snatches the letter from the desk and stands up. She move towards the door but Ollie blocks her path.

"You're not going and that's final." He states angrily.

Quinn pushes past him but gets yanked back by the arm.

"I swear to god; if you leave now. Don't bother coming back."

"Not exactly a tough choice is it?" The blonde hisses before wrenching her arm back and stalking into the bedroom.

* * *

About half an hour of packing, Quinn had stormed out of the apartment and driven to LAX airport. She got the first plane to Ohio and was now sitting in first class staring out of the small window.

After a rather uneventful journey, Quinn collected her bags and tried to figure out where to go next.

She could always go home and see her mother, or she could go on the search for one of her friends.

She decides on the former, not really feeling up to driving around Lima desperately seeking a familiar face.

* * *

Quinn arrives at her old home and see's that not much has changed, her mother's perfectly tended flowers that line up against the front of the house flourish as per usual and paint on the shutters didn't look a day old.

The blonde slowly steps out of her rental and makes her way up to the front door. She goes to turn the handle but decides against and instead she rings the doorbell.

After a couple of seconds of waiting the door slowly swings open to reveal a small brown haired boy with grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" The young boy asks, he couldn't be more than five years old.

Before Quinn can reply, she hears a familiar voice and she freezes.

"Jonah! What have I told you about opening the door on your own-" Frannie Fabray stops dead in her tracks as she sees her younger sister standing on the welcome mat.

A long stunned silence falls between the two siblings until Jonah begins tugging on the hem of his mother's top; "Mom?"

"Hey Frannie…" Quinn gives the older blonde a small smile which isn't returned.

"Mom!" Frannie picks up her son and turns around to shout into the living room.

The sound of Judy's unmistakable high heeled footsteps fill the foyer; "Who is it?" She asks but stops short when she sees her oldest daughter's white face. "What's going on-" Judy turns to see Quinn waiting in the doorway.

"Hi Mom." Quinn awkwardly waves at her mother, not understanding why they were all so shocked to see her.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Judy asks frantically.

"What? No, why?"

"Then why are you here?" Frannie interjects before her mother can respond.

"I'm here for the reunion on Friday… And I thought I could stay here… Why wouldn't I?" Quinn answers with a confused expression.

"It's just so…" Judy starts but is once again interrupted by her eldest daughter.

"We haven't seen or heard from you in like five years. You cut us out remember?"

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing; she hadn't talked to her family in over five years?

"What's going on!?" She mentally screams to herself, Quinn slowly starts to stumble backwards and towards her car; she couldn't stand the way they were glaring at her. Somehow, she manages to get inside and start the engine; she takes one last glance up at the now foreign house, before driving away.

* * *

Quinn doesn't even register where's she's going until she's parked and has turned off the engine. She looks around and sees her old high school; like the outside of her old house, McKinley hadn't changed at all. Students were running around and causing trouble for the teachers, a new generation of 'Cheerio's' were all huddled on a large lunch table, all giggling at the football players that were trying to impress them.

"Why am I here?" Quinn whispers to herself as she continues to scan the crowds of people.

Suddenly one small brunette catches her eye.

Rachel.

The former Glee Club captain was chatting to a small, mismatched group that included a couple of cheerleaders and some jocks but also a Goth, one or two geeks and several miniature Kurts and Rachels.

Without thinking, Quinn steps out of the car just as the school bell rings; indicating the end of break.

She follows Rachel into the busy school and through the corridors until they reach Mr Schuester's office. However, there were subtle differences; instead of pictures of Emma and Mr Schue everywhere, there were pictures of Rachel and Finn. That's when she notices the name plate on the door; 'Mrs Rachel Hudson'. This must be Rachel's office now.

"Rachel?"

The brunette looks up in shock, recognising that voice anywhere; "Quinn? QUINN!?" She runs around her desk and practically jumps into the blondes arms.

"Nice to see you too." Quinn giggles.

"Why are you here? Please tell me that you're coming to the reunion. I got really worried when I didn't get your RSVP."

"Of course I'm coming, sorry I never replied…" She thinks back to Ollie hiding the letter.

"It doesn't matter, how have you been?" Rachel beams up at her old friend.

"I'm good… I really need to talk to you."

Rachel's happy expression lessens but nods in agreement; "Come on, let's find somewhere quiet."

"What's wrong with here?" Quinn asks puzzled.

"Oh, it won't be quiet for long. Glee Club will be staring soon." She gestures to the Choir Room that was attached to the office.

* * *

The two girls end up sitting on the bleaches overlooking the large football field.

"So… What's going on?"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but… I need you to fill me in on everything that happened since my accident. I can't remember anything."

Rachel's brow furrows; "What accident?"

"The one I was in just before you and Finn's wedding…"

"Uhh… Quinn, you weren't in any accident. You were at the wedding." Rachel states confidently.

When Quinn's puzzled expression doesn't change, Rachel pulls out her phone and scrolls though her photos; "Look."

And sure enough, Quinn was staring at a group photo with Rachel, Finn and the rest of the bridesmaids plus Finn's groomsmen. Most importantly Sam. He was standing with his arm around her waist and wearing a black tux.

"Okay… So you're married… Why aren't you at NYADA?"

"Have you hit your head or something?" Rachel chuckles; "I got accepted into NYADA, but because Finn got rejected from 'The Actors Studio'; I decided to refer for a year."

Quinn sighs in frustration.

"Don't sigh at me Quinn." Rachel states rather defensively; "After a few months I… Uh… I can't believe you don't remember this. I fell pregnant with Barbra."

Quinn whips her head around to stare at the brunette; "You were pregnant!?"

"Yeah. How can you not remember? I called you like every day for like a month after I found out. I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't of had your support. I don't blame you for not being at the birth, you were at Yale. You couldn't just up and leave whenever you wanted." Rachel clicks on another picture and shows it to the blonde.

On the screen stood a short, big, brown eyed, brunette girl; about the age of four. There was no mistaking her for Rachel and Finn's daughter.

This was becoming too overwhelming, her chest was beginning to feel heavy, Quinn takes in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down; "She's beautiful."

There's a long pause before either speak again; "So you teach here?" Quinn asks, unable to tolerate the silence any longer.

"Yeah, as Glee Clubs consultant. It's only part time; that way I can still look after Barbra." Rachel smiles at the thought of her daughter.

"What about Finn?"

"He's working at the tire shop, Burt's training him up so that one day he can take over the business." The brunette replies trying to sound happy but failing miserably.

"What about everyone else?" Quinn asks, mainly thinking about a certain blonde.

"Oh, uh… Kurt and Blaine are in New York, Mercedes is in LA… Mike's in London and Tina is teaching dance right here in Lima."

Quinn waits patiently as Rachel tries to remember where everyone was.

"Puck's still got his pool cleaning business, I think Brittany is still on that dancing show… And Santana; as you've probably already heard, is in rehab. I was really hoping for everyone to be at the reunion, but her getting better is much more important. Oh and Artie's still co-directing your show."

"What's Sam doing?" Quinn quietly asks, she almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"Why don't you take a look?" Rachel gestures to the large football team that were now making their way onto the field. All being led by Coach Beiste and a slightly taller Sam.

"He's the assistant coach, I mean; after his injury in college, there was no way he'd be able to play let alone do it professionally."

"What college did he go to?" Quinn asks desperately.

"He went to Trinity with you…" Rachel responds as if it was obvious.

As she watches Sam hand out several footballs to the players, Quinn begins to feel a small stabbing pain in her back and a faint beeping noise fills her ears, including some muffled voices.

"_She-awake-soon_"

Quinn could only catch a few words of what the mysterious voices were saying, she turns to look at Rachel expecting her to hear them as well but instead; Rachel seemed to be completely oblivious to everything that the blonde could hear and feel.

The stabbing pain becomes more intense and the voices start to get louder but not any clearer.

Quinn squints as a bright light pierces her eye sight, she tries to shield her face but nothing seems to help. The light continues to blind her and every so often it would switch eyes.

"_Quinn?_"

"_There's definite activity._"

The mysterious voices become stronger, as if they were right beside her.

"_Quinn? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me._"

Quinn's heart stops at the sound of his voice, Sam was near; the quiet constant beeping starts to get louder and more frequent. The noise was deafening, all she wanted it to do was stop.

Suddenly the pain, voices and beeping all cease abruptly and everything turns black.

* * *

Hope y'all liked my version of Glee's weird dream episodes ;)

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing :)


	26. Code Blue

Nawww you guys are so great :) Thanks for all the reviews

Sorry if any of my medical terminology is wrong ;)

Hope you enjoy this chapter

Code Blue

Sam was sitting on the hospital floor with his head in his hands, unable to move. Doctors, nurses and patients blur into one as they pass by the broken blonde. He hadn't spoken one word since returning inside. Instead, he just keeps repeating the same three lines from the doctor's update over in his head.

"_Her vitals are now stable…" _

_"The damage sustained in the collision has caused her to fall into a comatose state."_

_"If she wakes, there's a good chance she'll never walk again."_

Sam was no doctor but even he knew that most of them weren't good. "Her Vitals are now stable." Sam guessed that that meant her heart and other organs were no longer failing.

She's now in a comatose state? Did that mean Quinn was now in a coma? The doctor hadn't been very clear.

"If she wakes, there's a good chance she'll never walk again." Two things majorly stand out to Sam in this statement, the first was that Quinn may never be able to walk again and the second, was the word; "If". There was a chance she may never wake up? The moment he'd heard the doctor say that, Sam was running through the double doors and outside into the cool night air.

_"Just breathe." He orders himself, his chest rising and falling violently. Sam moves over to the brick wall and leans his heavy head against it; trying to block out any other noise._

_"Sam!"_

_The blonde ignores the calling of his name, unable to stop the vomit rising from his stomach._

_"Sam?"_

_Someone begins rubbing his back as the liquid sprouts from his mouth._

_"Jeez Trouty, how much can one person puke?" Santana cringes._

_Sam can't suppress a small chuckle as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand; "Sorry, I didn't think anyone would appreciate me throwing up on their shoes."_

_"A view some male patient didn't share." The Latina shudders thinking back to the guy who wobbled into the ER and practically passed out in his own sick._

_Sam simply nods in acknowledgement as he pushes himself away from the wall and over to a deserted bench. He sits down and holds his head in his hands._

_Santana sits down beside him and leans her head against his shoulder._

_"What if she doesn't wake up? What then?"_

_"What do you mean? This is Quinn Fabray we're talking about. Of course she'll wake up."_

_Sam desperately wanted to believe her, but any hope he had was slowly starting to slip away._

_The two sit in silence; both watching the speeding cars and ambulances making their way in and out of the hospital. _

_"I didn't even say 'I love you' to her… I just said 'Go'. I shouldn't of let her drive herself!" Sam shakes his head at his own stupidity._

_"Sam, calm down. She knows that you love her, I mean; you're both not exactly shy about your feelings for each other. It's both highly disgusting yet also annoyingly cute." Santana shrugs; "Secondly, there was no way you could've known what was going to happen. So stop blaming yourself."_

_"How come you're being the calm and composed one all of a sudden?"_

_"I realised that even though one of my best friends is incredibly hurt, so are my other friends. And I need to be strong; not only for myself and Quinn but also you, Brittany and everyone else. Quinn would've slapped me if she'd seen me earlier." Santana laughs half-heartedly._

_"What's going on up there now?"_

_"Umm… Well Quinn's sister Frannie arrived just as you ran out; you must've dashed right passed her. Well anyway, she and Judy are both with Quinn right now… Only family members allowed. Although, with your blonde hair; you'd definitely pass as her brother." Santana winks in an attempt to cheer him up._

_Suddenly they hear shouting; Sam and Santana whip their heads around to see Puck being escorted out of the building._

_"What'd he do?"_

_"Puck! What happened!?" Sam shouts as he stands up._

_Puck shakes off the security's grip on him and wonders over to them; "Stupid doctors wouldn't let us see Quinn. We just wanted to see her for ourselves."_

_"So they kicked you out?" Sam asks in disbelief._

_"Well… I may have gotten slightly hostile…"_

_Santana scoffs, knowing he must have gotten incredibly 'hostile' for them to escort him out of the building._

_"When can you go back in?"_

_"The security guy said I could once I calmed down, but Mr Schue is forcing most of us to go home and sleep. Like any of us will be able to sleep." Puck sneers._

_"Wait, he's making us go home?"_

_"Like hell he is!" Santana interjects, pushing past both boys and storming inside._

_"Looks like I won't be the only one getting escorted out."_

* * *

_"MR SCHUE!" Santana screeches as she hurries down the hallway, not even acknowledging the various sets of parents standing beside her fellow Glee members. "There is no way I'm leaving!"_

_"So much for calm and composed." Sam mutters as he quickly makes his way towards the group._

_Mr Schuester sighs; "Santana, we-" He indicates to Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester; "think it's best if you all go home and get some sleep. Then if you choose, you can come back in the morning."_

_"I'm not leaving!" The Latina states defiantly as she folds her arms."_

_"I'm with Santana." Rachel shakily stands up; "Quinn was texting me. It's my fault she's here. There's no way I'm leaving."_

_"No one blames you sweetie." Leroy tries to assure his distraught daughter._

_"They might not, but I certainly do."_

_"I'm not leaving without Rachel." Finn stands up and wraps his arm around his girlfriend._

_"You can't all stay." Mr Schue declares with defeated expression._

_"We understand that we can't all stay; that's why I'm selecting myself to leave so that someone else can stay." Artie announces as he rolls forward._

_"Me too." Rory holds his hand up._

_"Rory, you can stay round mine." Sugar smiles as she takes the blushing brunettes hand._

_"We'll come back tomorrow too… I don't think Tina can handle much more…" Mike states._

_Tina nods her head in agreement whilst trying to wipe away the continuous stream of tears that wouldn't stop gushing from her watery eyes._

_"What about you two?" Burt asks his son and son's boyfriend._

_"Well, as much as I want to stay and support Quinn; I think the best way we can help, is to stay out of the way of the doctors. We should go get some rest and come back tomorrow; fully refreshed." Blaine replies._

_"Kurt?" Carole looks at the boy expectantly._

_"I… I-uh… I agree with Blaine." Kurt responds drowsily, he then turns to Mercedes; "What about you Mercedes? What you gonna do?"_

_"You better keep us all updated." She turns to Mr Schue, he nods in understanding._

_"If there's any change, will call."_

* * *

It had been two hours since everyone except him, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Coach Sylvester, Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury had left. Quinn's mom and sister were still in her room and hadn't left her side.

Sam looks up from his hands to see that Rachel had finally stopped whimpering and was now clinging to Finn in her sleep, the taller brunette had also given in and passed out only minutes later.

Brittany was curled up in a tight ball, lying across two seats with her head in her girlfriends lap. Santana was slowly drifting in and out of sleep; sooner or later the Latina would be completely out.

Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury were both leaning on each other; both unable to stay awake. Whereas Sue was taking a 'power nap' and occupying five seats.

Sam waits until Santana finally gives in and her eyes fully close before he dares to stand up. He slowly makes his way down the quiet hallway, in search of Quinn. After about fifteen minutes, he spots a familiar blonde.

Frannie was nursing a small cup of coffee and biting her nails.

Unsure of whether or not to approach Quinn's older sister, Sam begins to retreat and hides behind the corner; but making sure he still had a good visual on her.

Suddenly, Judy exits the room behind Frannie and quietly starts talking to her.

Sam strains to hear what they were saying but it ends up being useless, the two blondes turn in the opposite direction and sluggishly make their way down the corridor.

Sam gulps and tip toes to the room Judy had just left, he peeks through the small window and sees her.

Quinn.

She's lying on a hospital bed completely motionless. Her face was so pale; it didn't look natural.

Sam takes one last look around; scared he might get caught. Once deciding it was safe; Sam slowly opens the door. He makes his way over to her bed side and takes in her appearance. Her blonde hair was pushed back from her make-up free face, the dark bags under eyes were only accentuated by her white coloured skin. She had a large bandage over her forehead and several more covering her hands and arms.

"Quinn?" Sam whispers, praying for her to answer. But instead she stays completely still. The only noise was coming from the beeping machine next to her bed.

He slowly sits down in the seat beside her and gently takes her hand into his own. He softly kisses it and tries to ignore the tears that were now escaping his eyes.

"You shouldn't be in here."

Sam nearly jumps out of his skin; he turns to see a nurse in the doorway.

"I uh…"

"I didn't see you." She winks as she checks the beeping machines that connect to Quinn.

"Thanks." Sam mumbles with a small smile, still clutching Quinn's hand.

"Don't be worried, she should be awake soon, there's definite activity." The nurse surveys the numbers on the screen then turns to leave but Sam stops her.

"Uhh… She had a ring…"

"All personal belongings will be in that plastic bag there." She smiles then exits the room.

Sam looks to his left and sees the plastic wallet on the bedside table. He goes through it and finally finds the engagement ring, he sighs in relief. Sam then delicately places the gold band onto her ring finger.

"Quinn please wake up. I need you..." He roughly wipes his tears away; "This isn't how it's meant to be."

Without warning the incessant beeping gradually gets closer together.

"Quinn?" Sam stands up, still clutching her hand; "Quinn? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The beeping stops and instead turns into an endless screech.

The room door bursts open and several doctors' rush inside.

"She's crashing!"

"Code blue!"

"Her B.P's off the chart!"

Sam's pushed aside as the doctors' swarm around Quinn.

"You can't be in here!" The nurse from before was now trying to steer him out of the room.

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Sam spins around to see an oxygen mask now placed securely on Quinn's face and pads on her chest; "Quinn!?"

"Three! Two! One! Clear!" A doctor shouts as he charges the two paddles in his hands then places them down onto her chest. Her whole body shakes violently at the impact.

"Jennifer, get him out of here!" A tall male doctor with grey hair orders.

Suddenly Jennifer, the nurse; uses all her might and is somehow able to shove Sam out of the room, she then shuts the door and closes the blinds; blocking any view of Quinn.

"What's going on!" Judy's voice fills the hallway as she sees Sam slam his hands against the wall.

Frannie pushes past him to look into the room but the blinds obstruct her vision. She turns to the distraught quarterback; "What happened!?"

"She-she… the machines went crazy- they kept shouting that she'd crashed-" Sam stutters finding it hard to string two syllables together let alone two words.

* * *

"Sam… you have to eat something." Finn states as he watches the silent blonde opposite him at the kitchen table.

Sam looks down at the fry up on the plate, the very sight of it makes him feel nauseous.

"You can't force feed him Finn." Kurt interjects as he plays with his own bowl of porridge.

"You sure you're not hungry again sweetie?" Carol nervously looks from Sam to husband; Burt shrugs his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry Carol; I'm just really not hungry." Sam quietly apologises.

"Don't worry about it, you boys should probably get going; you don't want to be late."

Finn groans at the prospect of having to go to school, but stands up and kisses his mother goodbye.

* * *

Sam was now sitting in the back of Finn's truck whilst Finn and Kurt sat at the front, all completely silent.

It had been a week since Quinn's accident and just under a week since Sam had last seen her.

After Quinn's heart had stopped; the doctors had successfully been able to revive her. But that didn't prevent Judy and Frannie from banning him from her room; both blaming him for causing her stress. Everyone thought they were being incredibly unreasonable but weirdly enough, Sam agreed with Quinn's family. If he hadn't snuck into see her, she may never have coded causing even more damage to herself.

The only source of information any of the Glee Club had about Quinn's condition was from Santana and Brittany, because Sue was keeping them updated.

* * *

"What do you mean!? Of course you're coming with us to the hospital!" Santana yells at the blonde in the school corridor, during break.

Sam places several books back into his locker, takes out a folder and closes it; "I already told you Santana. You won't be allowed. I certainly won't be." He replies with a detached expression.

"I've had it with you! You're being a weak little boy; Quinn would be ashamed of you." Not caring if it was a low blow, Santana pushes past the blonde and storms to her next class.

Sam stays in the same position for a couple of minutes, letting the Latina's words sink in.

* * *

After his confrontation with Santana, Sam skips his last few lessons and instead; he works out in the boys' locker room, mainly spending his time with the punching bag.

Coach Beiste had walked in to find him pummelling the thing to the point where his knuckles were actually bleeding, but she hadn't said anything because she knew how much he needed to let out all his anger.

Once Sam had arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson residence, he accepted a small bowl of stew and a piece of bread for supper.

No one dared to questioned his bandaged up hands.

He was now staring blankly up at the ceiling of his makeshift room.

Contemplating on whether or not he should go or not.

The black guitar in the corner of his room catches his eye and makes up his mind for him.

Sam quietly makes his way over to his door, he opens it a crack and hears Burt and Carol chatting whilst watching the television. He crosses over to the window and slides it up letting the cool air fill his room. He gradually climbs through frame and silently drops onto the roof of the conservatory.

The glass ceiling squeaks under his feet, making him incredibly nervous; he swiftly jumps onto the soft grass and makes his way over to his truck.

He takes off the hand brake and lets it silently roll backwards down the driveway.

* * *

He arrives at the hospital and makes his way to Quinn's room; not really caring who saw him. He glances inside the hospital room and sighs in relief when he doesn't see Frannie or Judy.

Sam sneaks inside and shuts all the blinds.

Quinn hadn't changed, she still looked incredibly fragile and like a statue.

He was wary to even touch her after what happened last time. He watches her small chest rise up and down, scared the beeping might stop.

Sam finally sits down on the edge of her bed and lays down beside her; just wanting to be close after being away for so long. He delicately moves her wires and cables so that he wasn't pulling on them before getting comfortable. He closes his eyes, knowing that in a couple of seconds a nurse or doctor will come in to check on their patient and will immediately kick him out.

However, that moment never comes and Sam wakes up a couple of hours later with Quinn still securely in his arms. He looks up at the clock on the wall; it was four in the morning. Sam rubs his tired eyes and gets up off the bed; cramp spreading down his back. After stretching, he smiles as he sees the ring still on her finger. He sits down on the chair beside the bed and stares up at her.

"You need to wake up. Okay? I don't know how much longer I can last without you. I don't know how much longer anyone can last. You should've seen Santana's face when they first brought you in, I never knew she could care so much. She's being strong for everyone now, not just Brittany, but also Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Sugar and she's even being civil to Rachel." Sam wipes his face with his hand in frustration; "Everyone's been singing songs and praying for you; even Kurt. I haven't sung yet, everyone keeps telling me that it will help… but it won't feel right without you there."

The noise levels outside start to get gradually louder, indicating that most patients and doctors were beginning to wake up. Sam sighs and stands up, knowing he needed to leave before he got caught; "I love you so much." He whispers as he leans down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you too."

Sam jumps back in shock; he stares down at Quinn and sees her green eyes fighting to stay open.

"Qu-Quinn?" Sam stutters, still unable to believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"Hi" She sleepily smiles up at his stunned expression.

"Please don't do that to me again."

Before Quinn can respond, Sam is already wrapping his arms around her; as if he never wanted to ever let her go again. She does the same, ignoring the shooting pain in her side; not caring; all she wanted to do was hug him and let him hold her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, nurse Jennifer walks in; not fazed by Sam's appearance. She must've seen him sneak in and kept her mouth shut.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Fabray." She smiles down at the groggy blonde and does a few routine checks on her, then leaves as quickly as she came.

"So… what did I miss?"

Sam can't help but chuckle at how casual she was being; "Well, you were in a car accident. Next time, don't text and drive please."

Quinn sorrowfully nods in response; "What happened to the person who hit me?"

"I think he was okay actually, only a broken arm. But don't worry about him, just focus on yourself. Okay?"

"How's everyone doing?"

Sam scoffs; "What do you think? We've all been a complete mess. Tina and Rachel haven't been able to stop crying, Brittany has barely spoken a word, Santana's become even bitchier; which I didn't think possible." He looks down at his lap; "I always thought I'd be good in a crisis. Apparently not."

"Hey." Quinn lifts his head up with her finger; "I'm okay."

"But you weren't before. The doctors weren't exactly hopeful and the first time I saw you after your surgery; you went into cardiac arrest. A.K.A, your heart stopped."

"I'm sorry that I put you through all of that." Quinn squeezes his hand.

Sam chuckles; "Why are you apologising? You didn't exactly choose for any of this to happen."

"I know, but that doesn't make it your fault either."

"Remember when I said; I was going to try and make sure that this was the best Senior year ever.'?"

"Yeah…"

"Hasn't really worked out as well as I first thought." Sam runs his free hand through his hair.

Quinn sits up, trying not to notice the stab of pain in her side and down her spine; "We still have a couple of months left. Don't write me off just quite yet." She winks before pulling him in for another hug.

"Never." Sam whispers into her hair.

* * *

Unlike before, when Sam had peacefully woken up; this time he was awakened by Judy and Frannie's yelling.

"What are you doing in here!?"

"Who let you in!?"

Sam jumps up from his seat, frightened of what they might do to him. For a split second he thinks that last night was a dream; until he hears Quinn's weak voice coming from behind him.

"Mom! Leave Sam alone."

Both Judy and Frannie freeze at the sound of her voice.

"Quinnie?" Judy rushes over to her daughters side and begins fussing over her; "How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of hours." Quinn replies sleepily, her tone incredibly irritated; obviously due to her being too exhausted to swat her mother away.

"How are you feeling?" Frannie asks from her standing position at the end of the bed, she clearly didn't know where she and her sister stood after their last, heated conversation.

"Tired and in a lot of pain." Quinn exhales.

"I'll go get the doctor."

Before Quinn can protest, her older sister is already out the door on the search for one of the many doctors that have been caring for her for the last week.

"Well, if you're tired sweetie, don't you think Sam should leave? You've already had too much excitement for one day. You're still very weak." Judy suggests.

"Sam stays." Quinn replies bluntly.

* * *

After another hour of more tests and checking her vitals, the doctors finally agree that Quinn was strong enough to have more visitors who weren't just her family. Sam calls up Finn and Kurt first, knowing Burt and Carol would be freaking out once they realised he was no longer there.

He then calls Mercedes and Santana; the former agreed to inform everyone else whereas the Latina only told Brittany and was then over at the hospital in record time.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Sam asks for what feels the hundredth time.

"Yes. I just wanna see everyone." Quinn replies with a small smile.

Suddenly the two blondes hear a commotion coming from outside, then Santana bursts inside; her eyes widening as she sees for herself that her best friend is in fact; awake.

"QUINN!" She runs over to the bed and pulls her into a bear hug.

"Santana, you could've at least apologised to that nurse. You know; the one that you just knocked over." Brittany states as she hurries into the room, she does the exact same thing as her girlfriend and she too rushes over to join in on the embrace.

"I'll give you guys some time to catch up." Sam chuckles as he gets up out of his chair and leaves 'the Unholy Trinity' alone.

"OH My God! How long have you been awake!? Sam only called us like, twenty minutes ago." Santana declares as they all pull away.

"Only a couple of hours-"

"WHAT!? You've been awake that long-"

"Santana calm down, the doctors wouldn't have allowed you in until they finished all my tests and stuff; so you would've just been waiting outside for ages."

Just as the Latina is about to argue back, Brittany cuts across her; "How are you feeling? You've been asleep for like a week."

"I'm okay, I guess. Just tired and sore." Quinn replies with a smile, but it doesn't fully mask her pained expression.

The two blondes hear a sniff and turn to the Latina.

"Santana? Are you crying?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

Santana quickly wipes away the tears that were now staining her cheek; "I-I… I'm just happy you're okay. You were like hit by a truck." She replies bluntly, not enjoying the fact they were both seeing her cry.

"Sam said; you were being the strong one. What happened?" Chuckling, Quinn takes Santana's shaking hands into her own.

"I was trying to be, but… I don't want to be anymore." Santana mumbles; "Please don't put us through this again."

"I promise."

* * *

The second Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Rory arrived; the shaky, unstable and upset Santana disappears and her old bitchy self-returns.

It obviously took a lot for her to show her emotions to her two closest friends, she wasn't about to do the same for everyone else.

"Gurl, you are darn near indestructible." Mercedes winks as she pulls away from her hug with Quinn.

Quinn gives them all a convincing smile; she wasn't ready to tell them all what the doctor's had said earlier.

"Tina, Jesus. She's fine. Stop crying, you're making everyone feel uncomfortable." Santana groans from her relaxed, prone position beside Quinn on the bed.

* * *

Next to arrive were; Puck, Artie and Sugar.

"What's this I hear about you getting yourself kicked out of the hospital?" Quinn raises her eyebrow at the guilty looking Puck.

"It was all a misunderstanding."

"Sure it was."

"We all made you a card Quinn! And I brought you lots of presents!" Sugar announces as she hands over the overly large card that had little get well messages from everyone in the Glee Club, several members of staff and hundreds of other students.

"Thanks everyone."

* * *

Last to arrive, were; Finn, Blaine and Kurt.

"Glad to see you awake Fabray." Blaine grins as he places a huge vase of flowers on the side table.

"Hey Q, how you doing?" Finn asks as he places a huge basket of muffins on the same table; "My mom says 'get well'."

Quinn laughs at Carols sweet gesture; "Tell her thanks. I'm good, where's Rachel?"

The room goes oddly quiet, Finn looks at the ground; unsure of what to say.

"Rachel said; she was sorry she couldn't make it, she had some… Glee Club crisis that she needed to deal with." Kurt interjects, trying to sound believable.

"What crisis?" Brittany asks, genially interested in the answer.

"Uhhh…" Blaine pulls at his bow tie.

"It doesn't matter Brittany; Rachel will come visit me later." Quinn gives the opposite blonde a reassuring smile; no one believes it but Brittany.

* * *

"So, why isn't she here?" Quinn asks once Santana exits the room; leaving herself and Finn alone.

After a long pause, Finn finally answers; "She blames herself."

"How can she think that?"

"She thinks it's her fault because she was the one texting you and telling you to hurry." He replies, still unable to look his former girlfriend in the eye.

Quinn leans back her pillow and sighs in frustration.

"Just give her some time Quinn." Finn tries to sound convincing, he stands up and walks closer to the bed; "Get well soon. We need you for Nationals." He winks and pats her leg but stops suddenly; "Oh God, did I just hurt you!?"

"No, Finn. I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asks, concern still etched across his face.

"Yeah…"

Finn glances at her one last time before nodding and then leaves her alone.

Quinn looks down at her numb legs; she couldn't move or feel them.

The Doctor's words from earlier were only now starting to sink in.

She gulps and blinks away tears at the thought of never being able to walk again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :) I'll try and update asap :D


	27. You Deserve Good Things Too

Thanks for all your lovely reviews :)

A little shout out to these people, all your reviews made me grin like a small child.

RJRRAA - It's pretty much gonna follow the same story as the show, so of course Quinn will be able to walk again :) In my story Sam is a Senior, that way they graduate the same year. I love reading your reviews :) I hope to keep you entertained.

xSilverandGreenx - I'm really happy you like the story, I'll try and update quicker. Thanks for all your amazing reviews :D

07RCA - I'm really glad that you liked how I wrote Santana :) I always look forward to reading your reviews.

gleekreader - I'm blushing ;) That was one of my favourite reviews I've read, thank you.

Kera - Sam had to be the one Quinn woke up to. :P You'll have to wait and see who helps Quinn, you may like it... Or ya might hate it ;)

Nicole - Your comment was beyond perfection ;) Thank you.

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

**You Deserve Good Things Too**

"Can you feel this?"

"No." Quinn replies as she stares blankly out of her hospital room window.

"How about this?"

"No."

The physiotherapist ignores her hostility and continues stretching and bending her legs in weird directions; in an attempt to get her to feel something.

"How much longer?" Quinn groans; she wasn't in the mood to be pleasant. She's been stuck in this room for four weeks and she was becoming stir crazy.

He ignores her question and changes the subject; "Excited to go home tomorrow?"

"You have no idea."

The physio moves Quinn's leg into another odd position and starts to gently push it backwards; "Anything?"

Still without looking at him, the blonde simply shakes her head.

He continues his movements so that her knee was completely up in the air; "Now?"

"No. Like I said before, this isn't doing anythi-" Quinn abruptly stops mid-sentence as she feels a slight twinge at the bottom of her spine.

Ryan raises his eyebrows; "Not working huh?" He shifts her leg backwards a little further but freezes as he sees Quinn wince in pain; "You okay?"

"No, please stop." All she wants to do is pull her legs away from him, but she can't.

"The pain is a good thing. It means you're beginning to feel again." Ryan gives her a reassuring smile and is about to continue once more.

"Stop. I'm done." The searing pain was now spreading from the tips of her toes all the way down to her spine.

Sighing, Ryan places her leg back down onto the mattress, then stands up straight and collects his tools; "I'll see you at our appointment on Thursday." And with that, he's gone.

Most people would think him rude, but after all the grief Quinn had put him through over their last couple of sessions, she wasn't at all surprised by his sullenness. She was still shocked he hadn't tried to switch with somebody else or just had given up entirely.

Quinn was used to be independent, rarely asking for help; but now, after her accident, she needed assistance in practically everything she did, whether that be; going to the toilet, sitting up straight or moving from her bed to the wheelchair.

Everyone including her mother called it;_ her_ wheelchair. But Quinn couldn't stand the sight of it, it only made her situation more real. She was even beginning to dread Artie's visits, he'd been in the same situation when he'd gotten into his car crash and he's never walked since, but he was somehow still optimistic about life.

Artie was constantly reassuring her by saying things like; "You'll get used to it." And; "That's exactly what I was like." Quinn just wanted to scream at him, she didn't want/need to get used to her situation.

She was going to walk again.

* * *

Quinn glares down at her so called lunch with disgust, after a couple of weeks of the stuff; you would've thought she'd have gotten used to it.

"Knock, knock…"

Quinn looks up from her tray of food to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Rachel? What you doing here?" She asks in surprise, the short brunette hadn't visited once since she'd been in the hospital.

"I… I-uh thought I should probably come see you…" Rachel stutters whilst avoiding looking Quinn directly in the eye.

Quinn scoffs; "Took your time."

Rachel nods her head guiltily; "I'm so sorry Quinn."

"This isn't your fault Rachel."

"Yes it is. It was my wedding you were rushing to get to. I was the one texting you before you crashed-" Rachel moves forward but stops when Quinn interrupts her.

"It wasn't you that made me text and drive. It wasn't you that made me make an idiotic mistake. Okay? So, can you please stop blaming yourself for my stupid choices?" Quinn looks up at the teary girl before her.

Instead of replying, Rachel just shuffles closer to the blonde and hugs her. Quinn accepts it instantly and tries to sooth her crying friend by gently, rubbing; her back.

* * *

"How does it feel to be in your own bed again?" Sam asks as he rearranges Quinn's pillows before helping her from her wheel chair up onto the duvet. Sam had helped Judy move Quinn's bed and other belongings downstairs, so she didn't have to have someone constantly helping her up and down the stairs.

"So amazing. It's only a matter of time before I'm back at school." She smiles brightly up at her boyfriend.

"Well, just don't push yourself. The doctor said; 'Not to force your body to do something it's not ready for.'" Sam reminds her.

"Well, he says that but then doesn't listen to his own instructions; he didn't seem to care that I'm in pain when doing my physical therapy." Quinn snaps back.

Sam nods, trying to ignore her aggression and decides to change the subject; "I haven't seen Frannie in a while, you guys have another fight?"

"Weirdly enough no, instead of me and her; it was Frannie and my mom."

Sam furrows his eye brows in confusion; "What happened?"

"Mom found out that Frannie let Russell into my room to see me." Quinn replies bitterly.

"Russell? As in…"

"Yep, as in the father who disowned me."

_Quinn was slowly drifting in and out of sleep when she hears harsh whispering coming from outside her room. She opens her eyes and squints through the dim light. Through her room window that looked out into the hospital corridor, Quinn sees her sister; Frannie talking to some man that had his back to the window; making it impossible for Quinn to decipher who he was._

_Suddenly a loud booming voice filters into her room; "She's my daughter!"_

_Quinn's heart starts thumping loudly; she'd recognise that voice anywhere. The last words he'd ever spoken to her were; "Who are you? I don't recognise you at all." And now it sounded like he was actually choosing to acknowledge her as his daughter?_

_Quinn watches as Russell Fabray angrily turns away from his eldest daughter to then storm inside of her room. Instantly closing her eyes, Quinn stays as still as she possibly can; scared he might say something horrible to her if he knew she was awake._

_"Dad, you can't be in here." Frannie starts tugging on her father's arm; "Please go before mom comes back." She pleads._

_"I can handle Judy."_

_Quinn continues to lay motionless, barely breathing; afraid of what might happen if her body twitched._

_"How you doing Quinnie?"_

_Quinn freezes as she feels Russell's rough hands stroke her hair._

_"Why are you even here dad?" Frannie asks anxiously as she glances through the window at the passing doctors._

_"The hospital called."_

_"That was like two weeks ago."_

_"I was on a cruise in Rio. I only got the message once we got back; Tracey doesn't allow phones on our holidays." Russell replies as sits down on the chair beside the bed, staring directly at Quinn._

_Frannie scoffs at the mention of her father's girlfriend; "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here? Last time you saw Quinn, was like two years ago and you disowned her."_

_"Last time I checked; so did you." Russell sneers; "I came here to check that my daughter was okay and to pay any and all of her hospital bills."_

_Quinn bites her lip in an attempt not to laugh; of course he was only here to make sure he didn't lose too much money on the well-being of his daughter._

_Suddenly the hospital room door opens once more; "Frannie, they didn't have any-" Judy Fabray stops herself mid-sentence as she sees her ex-husband sitting beside their supposedly unconscious daughter._

_"Judy…" Russell slowly stands up._

_"What are you doing here!? Get out!"_

_Quinn can't help but open her eyes at the loud shrieks coming from her usually quiet mother._

_"Shhh. You'll wake up Quinn." Russell whispers back whilst trying to steer the fuming blonde out of the room._

_"Don't act like you care!" Judy shoves him out of the room and slams the door to block out most of their shouting; however Quinn and Frannie can still hear their muffled yelling._

_"Sorry that we woke you…"_

_Quinn tares her eyes away from her fighting parents to stare at her sheepish looking sister; "I was already awake… Why did you let him in?"_

_"Quinn… I-I tried to stop him, but…" Frannie pauses as they both watch their mother and father's argument become more heated. _

_Eventually, Russell holds up his hands in defeat, he glances back inside the room expecting to see his youngest still asleep; but instead he sees her green eyes wide awake._

_As Quinn stares at him she realises that she feels nothing. _

_No regret, no sympathy, no anger and most importantly; she doesn't feel love. _

_After everything he did to her and her family, Quinn decided he didn't deserve to have them miss or care for him._

_The second she blinks, breaking their eye-contact; she turns away and looks outside. Russell looks down at his feet, knowing he no longer had any sort of relationship with his youngest daughter; he nods in understanding and leaves the hospital without another word._

"Mom hasn't forgiven Frannie for letting him in." Quinn states.

"Have you?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. I don't care for him anymore, but…" Quinn bites her lip; "She should've known better."

"You don't need him. You're too good for someone who doesn't appreciate you."

After a long silence, Quinn looks up at her boyfriend; "You can't go to Trinity."

Sam's eyes widen at the abrupt change of subject.

"You can't play for a team that won't fully appreciate your talent."

"Where's this all coming from?" Sam stands up from her bed and angrily stares down at her.

"I can't let you say yes to Trinity. You'll resent me."

"I'm saying yes to Trinity for us! So we can be together!"

"Exactly! You should be choosing it because you think it's going to be the best for your future." Quinn replies bluntly.

"You are my future. I thought you wanted that!" Sam yells.

"We won't have much of a future if you're always following me and resenting me for making you give up an opportunity to play for Miami or Notre Dame!" Quinn's chest rises and falls violently as she gets more worked up.

"I'm just gonna leave. The doctor said you shouldn't get stressed." Sam picks up his phone and jacket before heading for the bedroom door.

"Don't use that as an excuse!"

Sam pauses for a minute before shaking his head and leaving without another word.

* * *

"How's Quinn doing now that's she's home?" Finn asks he sits down beside the blonde at their lunch table.

"I wouldn't know." Sam replies harshly.

"What do you mean?"

"It means; he hasn't spoken or seen her since their fight." Santana casually interjects.

"I'm not even surprised she told you." Sam grinds his teeth in frustration.

"Quinn's my home girl; of course she told me. You being moody at her is just pathetic. She has your best interests at heart. Maybe instead of getting angry at her for it, you should actually listen to what she has to say. She's going to Yale for Christ sake; she's like a million times smarter than all of us. She know's what she's talking about."

Sam stays quiet, knowing whatever he said, the Latina would most definitely have ruthless comeback. So instead he simply keeps his mouth shut and continues to eat his lunch, not concentrating on what the rest of his friends were chatting about.

* * *

"Quinn?" Sam gently knocks before sticking his head inside of her room.

Quinn was sitting on her bed, pieces of paper, books and pens were surrounding her as she did the school work Rachel must've brought over.

Most of her bruising was gone, along with the cuts on her face and arms but she still had bandages wrapped around her wrists and stomach.

"What do you want Sam?" She asks not even bothering to look up at him.

"We need to talk…"

Quinn scoffs; "I thought we said all that we needed to last week."

"I'm sorry I got mad… You just sprung that on me and I was upset." Sam replies with an ashamed expression, he places his hands in his pockets and waits for her to speak.

"What do you want me to say Sam?" Quinn sighs, finally looking up at him.

"I want you to accept that me going to Trinity is my choice and know that I won't ever resent you." He slowly sits down on the edge of her bed; "I love you. I wanna be with you and nothing will ever change that. I'll be happy as long as I'm with you." He looks into her large green eyes and desperately hopes for her to agree with him; but all hopes are dashed when he sees tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too, but if us being together stops you from following your dreams… then I don't see how this" She gestures from herself to him; "can ever work. You are a great football player and an even better person; you deserve good things too Sam." Quinn can't help but think back to her dream that had occurred whilst she was in her coma; images of a broken, detached, dreamless Sam fill her memory.

She couldn't let him end up like that.

"Long distance relationships rarely work." Sam mumbles.

"Exactly." She whispers, unable to take her eyes off him.

"So we're over after this year?"

Tears trickle down Quinn's cheek; "I…Maybe we-"

Sam stands up, he angrily looks out of her window then after a few seconds he turns back to her; "Why wait for the inevitable? If we're going to break up at the end of this year, why not speed the process along?"

"Sam?"

"Don't worry about it Quinn. You got what you wanted; we're over." He gets up from the bed and leaves a devastated Quinn crying alone.

* * *

You all hate me now don't you? ;) Sorry it was quite a short chapter. The next one should be Quinn's first day back :)


	28. Big Brother

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had loads of school work -_- Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Big Brother**

"Quinnie, are you sure? No one will be mad if you stay at home for a couple more weeks…"

"They might not be mad but I certainly will be. I will be fine mom." Quinn replies as she slowly moves from the passenger seat into her wheelchair with help from her mother.

"Do you want me to help you inside?" Judy asks with a concerned expression.

"I'll be fine." Quinn replies bluntly, she then starts to wheel herself away and towards McKinley High School.

"I'll pick you up at the end of the day then."

Quinn doesn't bother replying, instead she tries to ignore the shocked faces; all gawking at her. Her fellow classmates all stare in silence as the blonde rolls her way down the crowed hallways, no of them daring to say anything.

Quinn can't stand their stunned eyes upon her, no one spoke; all scared they'd say the wrong thing.

"Quinn?" Artie wheels himself towards her from his locker; "You're back! How you feeling?" He asks with a wide grin.

Quinn sighs in relief at seeing a familiar face; "I'm good, just trying to not to notice all the staring and whispering…"

"Don't worry, it will die down soon." Artie replies with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so…"

"Does Sam know you're back? He's barely said a word about you lately…"

"He doesn't know, because we broke up. Didn't he tell you?" Quinn asks in confusion.

"No… I'm sorry… What happened?"

"I'm sorry Artie, but I'm not really in the mood to talk about it…"

"That's okay. How about we 'roll' to Glee Club together?" Artie wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"I'd love that." She smiles for what feels like the first time that day.

As they make their way down the busy corridors, Quinn spots Rachel and Finn at their lockers; "Do you mind if we make a quick detour?"

Artie looks up and sees the sombre looking couple; "You go ahead, I've gotta hand my geometry homework into Mrs Bletheim. I'll catch you up."

Quinn smiles and nods, then wheels towards Rachel and Finn.

"-it's not that; it's Quinn. I-I can't stop thinking about her, she's-"

"Right behind you." Finn interjects as he notices Quinn.

Rachel turns from her boyfriend and sees her blonde friend moving closer to them. Tears begin to fill her big, brown eyes; "Hi Quinn, we missed you so much-"

Quinn waves her hand in the air; "Don't, don't. I could of easily become one of those creepy memorial pages in the year book, but by the grace of god; I'm here."

Rachel tries to smile but she and Finn are stunned, unable to believe she was there.

"Believe it or not; this is the happiest day of my life." Quinn smiles up at the still shocked couple, she turns to look at Artie who's just rolled up beside her; "Come on Artie, I'll race you to the choir room!" Quinn then pushes past and leaves Rachel and Finn standing where she'd found them.

As they race, Artie ends up showing Quinn most of the school ramps and areas that are no longer assessable now due to her 'condition'. They finally make it to the choir room and see they are the second two to arrive; the first are Santana and Brittany.

"QUINN!" The Latina jumps off her seat and flings herself into the blonde's arms.

"Nice to see you too Santana." Quinn smiles.

"Heya Q." Brittany half hugs her then steps back and points up at the wall behind.

Quinn turns her head and sees a purple and green sign saying; "Welcome Back Quinn" in block lettering with pink, white and green balloons on either side of the large white board.

"Santana helped me with the spelling." Brittany beams up at her 'masterpiece'.

"Wow… It's great Britt, thank you." Quinn truly smiles at her friends thoughtfulness; "How'd you know I was coming back?"

"Your mom called my mom… She wanted us to keep an eye on you…" Santana replies.

Quinn can't help but roll her eyes at her mother's concern

* * *

Sam shuts his locker and slings his bag back over his shoulder, he makes his way down the busy corridor but stops abruptly as he hears a several of gossiping girls mention 'Quinn's' name.

"I can't believe she's back-"

"Didn't somebody say she'd died?"

"People are saying she'll never walk again-"

"Why are you talking about Quinn?" Sam interrupts them harshly; he hated gossip.

The three girls all gulp, all quite scared of the popular senior.

One girl looks down at her feet; "We weren't being mean… We were all just shocked…"

"Shocked about what? Her accident was weeks ago." Sam states angrily.

"We were shocked to see her today…" Another girl replies nervously.

"Wait. What!?" Sam practically shouts, but before the terrified girls can respond; the school bell rings signalling the start of class. They take their chance and scurry off before Sam can stop them.

* * *

As the day progresses Sam hears more rumours and gossip about people seeing Quinn in school, but he still hadn't seen her for himself. He walks quickly to Glee Club, being careful to keep an eye for his ex. He stops short as he reaches the choir room door.

Quinn was sitting in her wheel chair next to Artie chatting happily to Santana, Brittany, Rory, Sugar, Mercedes, Puck and Kurt.

"How you doing Sam?" Mr Schuester asks happily as he claps him on his back.

"I uhh…" Sam mumbles, unable to take his gaze off Quinn. He stumbles into the room with his teacher following close behind.

"Quinn?"

The blonde turns in her chair and smiles up at Mr Schue; "Heya, I'm back."

"I can see that. It's great to see you." He leans down and hugs his student; giving Sam time to sneak to the back of the seating area.

Just as Mr Schuester and Quinn pull apart, the rest of the Glee Club enter; Blaine followed by Finn, Rachel, Mike and Tina.

"Quinn?" Mike's eyes widen as he see her.

Tina runs into her arms, tears already falling down her cheeks.

"Here she goes again." Santana groans.

Quinn can't help but chuckle at the Latina but she gives Tina a reassuring smile; "Nice to see you too Tina, I'm fine so please stop crying." The Asian nods and grabs Mike's hand before sitting down in the middle row; tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Good to see you here Fabray." Blaine beams, he kisses her cheek before sitting beside Kurt.

Rachel and Finn stand uneasily in front of the blonde; neither knowing what to say, luckily Mr Schue clasps his hands together; indicating the start of Glee Club.

"Alright, I'd just like to welcome back Miss Quinn Fabray and say how glad we all are to see you look so healthy and happy." The group all cheer; "First off, Artie and Quinn have got a little number they wanna perform. So let's hear it for Artie and Quinn." The group all clap again as Mr Schuester sits down in an empty and Artie and Quinn wheel themselves into the middle of the room.

The song; '_I'm Still Standing' _by Elton John starts and Quinn and Artie begin singing and doing various tricks in their chairs.

Sam can't help but feel sorry for her, unlike the rest of the group, well maybe apart from Santana, he could see through Quinn's smile; it didn't reach her eyes and every time she thought she had her back to the audience she'd wince in pain.

But all Sam could do was watch, he was no longer Quinn's boyfriend and that meant he no longer had the right to get involved in her business. She obviously felt the same way; she hadn't even thought to tell him she was coming back today. She probably already knew what his reaction would be; "_You're not ready_." And; "_You shouldn't push yourself to do something that it can't handle._"

Sam's pulled out of his thoughts as the room all start clapping indicating the end of the performance.

"Here's a lesson for your board Mr Schue; don't text and drive. Ever. It's the stupidest thing I've ever done… besides sleeping with Puck." The group all laugh at Pucks shocked expression; "There's a lot of rumours floating around, so let's clear the air. First of all, all my plumbing still works; which is awesome. But my spine was severely compressed in the car accident, which basically means; I can't move my feet or legs. But, the good thing is, is that I'm starting to regain feeling" Quinn thinks back to her painful physiotherapy sessions with Ryan; "So with a lot of physical therapy, and your prayers; I stand a good chance at a full recovery. So no tears, that means you Tina."

Tina sniffs in an attempt to stop crying.

"Oh, and I apologise for the number; my dance moves aren't as smooth as Artie's yet."

Artie laughs; "With practise they will be."

Quinn looks down at her lap; "I promise by the time we go to 'Nationals', I'll be out of this chair and dancing on that stage." Her voice cracks slightly at the word dancing; she couldn't face the thought of never being able to walk again, let alone never being able dance again.

"Alright." Mr Schue grins as he claps along with the rest of the group.

Santana is the first to stand up and hug her best friend then Brittany does the same. Sam sinks lower in his seat, all he wanted to do was hold her; but he was the one that broke up with Quinn, it didn't really even matter that she was going to do the same thing to him.

* * *

The second Coach Sylvester shouts; "FIVE. SIX. SEVEN. EIGHT!" into her mega phone, Brad at the piano starts playing and the Glee Club tries to do the complicated dance routine.

"STOP! Please stop. This is an embarrassment." Sue looks at them with hatred, her eyes settle on one member; "Hey, Mercedes. Who you texting?"

"I'm not texting anyone… I'm donating to the Obama campaign-" Mercedes stops as her phone is snatched from her grasp and thrown into the audience seats. "My drawing!"

The group all gasp as it clatters to the floor; completely smashed to pieces.

Finn enters the auditorium whilst looking at his phone; "Good news, I booked a tour at the railway museum on Friday which means; we're gonna have an awesome seniors ditch day-" He stops midsentence when he realises Coach Sylvester is right in front of him; "What is she doing here?"

"Hey granny pannies! I'm taking over booty camp!" Sue shouts in his face before moving away from the tall brunette to stand in front of the group; "You're out of shape. You're constantly late! And when you're not too busy texting, you're complaining about the choreography you're too lazy to learn! You're nothing but a coven of tardy, narcissistic, bloated bags of cellulite; who will stab each other in the back at the first glimpse of a solo in a competition hosted by a late night horror movie host. Well those days are over.

* * *

"We all know why we're here. I've waited five years for this. I want ideas for Senior Ditch." Puck quietly declares, he didn't want to get told off again by the librarian for being 'too loud'; "Go."

"OH, a Gershwin song hymn scavenger hunt" Kurt suggests enthusiastically.

"Eurgh, that sounds like torture." Santana groans as she sits down between Quinn and Mercedes.

"I want actual ideas Kurt."

"Footloose movie marathon. Footloose. Footloose two thousand and eleven." Mike grins happily at his own idea.

"Country karaoke?" Sam suggests.

"Isn't karaoke exactly what Glee Club does?" Finn asks confused.

"What about a non-alcoholic pub crawl?" Mercedes proposes.

"Its senior ditch day. Not senior citizen ditch day." Puck replies.

"It's spring time; I would like to see something give birth." Brittany declares, the group can't help but laugh at their easily pleased friend.

"Quinn I'm so sorry."

Everyone quietens as they all look to an upset Rachel.

"It was my wedding you were going to when you got into your car crash and you were answering my text message. And now, we're all sitting here and we're talking about this day that's supposed to be the most amazing and unforgettable day of our high school lives; and we're-we're completely ignoring the fact that she's sitting in that chair! It's not right. It's not right and it shouldn't be like this."

"Well maybe not, but this is the way it is. My accident, which you did not cause by the way; does not define me, or ruin our senior year. I meant what I said in the choir room; I'm not going to dwell on this and neither should any of you. Kay?" Quinn looks expectantly at the guilty faces, she then turns back to Rachel; "Come here."

The brunette slowly stands up and shuffles her way over to the blonde.

"I thought we covered all of this nonsense in my hospital room?"

Rachel keeps quiet and continues looking at her shoes.

"Come on." Quinn pulls her into a hug; Rachel wipes her eyes as they pull away, but she still clutches on to Quinn's hand with her own.

"Now. We are ditching as planned. I think we should go to 'Six Flags'." Quinn recommends; the group all grin at the idea.

"Lady Fabray has chosen wisely. Six Flags it is. Meeting adjourned." Puck clasps his hands together.

* * *

"Quinn?"

Quinn turns in her chair and sees Sam standing sheepishly behind her and Santana; "What?"

He looks down at his feet nervously; "Can we talk?"

Santana looks down at her blonde friend and sighs; "Fine. I'll see you later." She turns on her heel and goes in the search for Brittany.

"Quinn, I just wanted to-"

"Can we not? We broke up. I've moved on and I think you should too. We only have a couple of months left of senior year; I don't want to waste them with petty arguments and teenage drama. So I propose we be civil and just stay out of the others way."

Sam's legs nearly buckle; he wasn't expecting her to be so blunt; "Yeah… Sure. Whatever you want…" He gulps and looks down at the floor again. He stands there for what feels like hours, he was willing himself not to get too upset. He didn't really feel like getting picked on by the rest of the school because he was crying.

When he finally looks up, he sees that Quinn's gone and has left him all alone in the corridor.

* * *

"What did Sam want?" Santana whispers into Quinn's ear from her seat behind.

"I'm not quite sure…" She hadn't exactly let him finish before she rudely interrupted; "I might of cut across him before he could even speak…"

"You're starting to sound like me." The Latina giggles.

"Don't say that." Quinn turns in her chair and winks; "I just told him that now that we're broken up we shouldn't dwell on the past and that we should just move on with our lives."

"Uh huh. It really looks like he's moved on." Santana nods her head in the direction of the choir room door.

Quinn looks around and sees Sam shuffling into the room with a blank expression and his hands in his pockets. He catches her eye but instantly looks away; he sits at the back of the room in the seat the furthest away from them.

Before Quinn can reply to Santana, the rest of the group enter including Blaine's older brother; Cooper and Coach Sylvester.

* * *

The next day, the glee club were all sitting at an overly large lunch table; all chatting and eating their lunch happily.

"Where's Quinn?" Tina asks as she curiously looks around the group.

"Uhhhh… I don't know, I mean; she left Mr Martinez's Spanish room before me…" Rachel replies.

"Maybe she got lost. I do all the time." Brittany declares whilst sipping from her juice box.

"What are you guys all talking about? She's right there." Puck states as he points towards the blonde; who was slowly wheeling herself over to the group.

"Where you been? Lunch started like-" Santana looks up at the lunch room clock; "-twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry, some idiot was blocking the ramp beside the gym so I had to go the long way round." Quinn sighs and seats herself between Artie and Rachel. This also happened to be the furthest distance she could get from the quiet blonde opposite her.

"Why didn't you go up the one beside Miss Doosenbury's Geography room? It would have taken you half the time."

Quinn turns to look at Artie; "Do you know how steep that ramp is? I can barely make it up the one at the front of the school."

"Hurry up and eat your lunch."

"What? Why?" Quinn asks confused.

"Because we're gonna go conquer this ramp." Artie replies with a smile.

* * *

"Ready?"

"I don't know; it's super steep…" Quinn replies as she looks up at the daunting ramp.

"In fact, it's the steepest accessibility ramp in Lima. I know; I've conquered them all." Artie replies proudly.

"I think I'm just gonna go to the front of the school, that ramp is nice and gentle." Quinn starts to wheel herself away but is stopped by Artie.

"Quinn Fabray! I believe in you."

She sighs and moves back to the bottom of the ramp.

"Now come on and prove me right. You can do this."

"I'm not gonna make it." Quinn states as she starts to push herself.

"You will!" Artie shouts.

"I'm not-gonna-my arms-are-"

"Are like iron! C'mon you can do it." Artie cuts across her.

"They're-not-strong-like-yours-"

"Yes they are! Lean forward and push! Push!"

Quinn can't help but laugh at his choice of words; "Don't make me laugh!"

"C'mon, you're half way there. You've got this! Push! Push!"

"Sounds-familiar." Quinn replies as she continues to slowly make her way up the ramp.

Artie laughs; "It's just like having a baby. C'mon!"

"You wouldn't know!"

"Three! Two! One! Zero! You made it! Wooo!" Artie cheers as the blonde reaches the top.

"Oh my God." Quinn sighs in relief as she high fives him, she loses her balance momentarily and begins to roll backwards.

Artie grabs her quickly; "Woah, don't do that!" He says in between laughing along with her; "Now just stay up here.

* * *

"That honestly, was one of the hardest things I've ever done." Quinn declares as she and Artie wheel their way down the corridors.

"Until you go to Six Flags. Look, I'm not trying to be a buzz kill but, going to an amusement park when you're in a wheelchair especially when you're still getting used to it; can kinda be a drag."

"Artie, its senior ditch day. It's the only the only senior ditch day I'm ever going to have." Quinn replies mournfully.

"I completely agree, which is why I want you to come with me on Friday. I promise you it will be the most amazing and incredible and inspiring ditch day ever."

* * *

Quinn wheels herself down the hallway and she watches as Finn collides with Joe.

"Woah, dude watch it. My toes."

"Sorry man."

"Hey, what were you doing?"

Finn spins around with his phone in his hands; "Texting-"

"Texting while walking." Quinn interjects whilst nodding her head; "That's exactly how I started."

"Well… I-I don't usually-"

"Think about it, luckily enough the guy that crashed into me while I was texting is fine… But, you know…"

"Kay." Finn looks down at her.

"You should, really not do that anymore…"

"No more texting. Okay… Well unless I'm in class or on the toilet or a movie or something." Finn gives her a goofy grin before turning away.

"Thank you."

"What's going on?" Artie asks as he pulls up in front of Quinn and Finn.

"Oh, well that's funny you're here; I was just- errrr- confirming ditch day amusement park ticket-"

"Oh, count us out." Quinn interjects.

"What? Why?" Finn asks with a confused expression.

"Because we have a super special senior ditch day planned; Artie Abrams style. Isn't that right Artie?"

"That's right." He grins and high fives her.

* * *

"You gonna tell me what we're doing here?" Quinn asks as the bus lift lowers to the ground.

"Just follow me, it's up here." Artie begins to lead her through the car lot.

"What is this?" Quinn asks as they arrive at a large skate park, but most of the skaters were either disabled or had some sort of broken bone.

"This is where _we_ go to play on senior ditch day. Or as I like to call it; Crip Skip." Artie announces proudly.

"Artie! What's happening!?" A boy in a wheel chair shouts up from one of the ramps.

"Sup Mickey!"

"I don't think I'm ready for this." Quinn declares as she watches people her age spin and jump around.

"Yeah you are. Trust me." Artie smiles as someone turns on a radio; the music blares through park and he starts singing along to the song; '_Up Up Up'_ by Givers.

* * *

"Sam hurry up!" Finn shouts through the door; "We're about to leave."

Sam sits on his bed debating whether or not he wanted to even go to Six Flags; his train of thought is interrupted when Puck bounds into his room.

"SIX FLAGS! WE'RE GOING TO SIZ FLAGS! C'MON!" He begins dragging the blonde off the bed and towards the door.

"Puck! Stop! I don't think I'm gonna go."

The brunette freezes then spins around looking outraged; "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? OF COURSE YOU'RE COMING!"

Sam shakes his head; "I'm not really in the mood, Quinn's not gonna be there and after everything that went down with us… I just don't really feel like it."

Puck hangs his head in irritation, he lets out a large breath before speaking; "Sam, do you not realise that 'Senior Ditch Day' is a once in a lifetime thing!? Dude, I know that you're upset about what went down between you and my baby mama, but you can't let it get to you. She's off with Artie having fun. Why can't you?"

Sam runs his hand through his blonde hair before sighing in defeat; "Fine. But I don't have to enjoy-" But before he can finish his sentence, Puck is already yanking him out of the Hudson-Hummel household and towards his truck that already occupied Kurt and Finn.

* * *

Once arriving at Six Flags, Sam's mood began to lift; it might have something to do with the fact that every time his smile faulted; Puck would punch his arm but after the third rollercoaster; Sam was actually able to enjoy himself.

"Guys c'mon! We're gonna finally ride Adrenneline!" Finn shouts excitedly as he and Rachel rush past.

Puck speedily shoves the rest of his burger into his mouth before jumping up out of his seat and sprinting after the couple.

"Twenty bucks he pukes before the end of the ride." Sam laughs as he, Kurt, and Rory stand up and make their way to the back of the queue; where Finn, Mike, Tina, Rachel, Brittany, Sugar and Santana stood waiting.

"Where's Mercedes?" Kurt asks as he looks around for her.

"She's talking to Shane on the phone whilst we go on the ride. She feels pretty sick…" Santana replies whilst trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

Sam pulls over the safety harness and turns to his right; "I swear Puck if you're sick I will-"

"I'm Puckasaurus! I will not puke."

Before Sam can scoff; the ride begins to move forward; "Here we go!" He shouts as they start to rise up a very steep ramp.

"Oh My GOD!" Rachel screeches from her seat at the front beside Finn.

"I can see the tire shop!" Finn declares loudly as they reach the top.

Ready!?" Puck shouts over the screams.

"Don't really have much of a choice do I?" Sam smirks just before they all plunge forward.

Screams and cheers fill his ears as the ride twists and turns in every possible direction.

* * *

Artie and Quinn turn to look at each other; he silently gives her a nod of encouragement before pushing himself off and down the steep ramp.

Quinn watches anxiously, she did not want to do this.

Artie skids to a stop and beams up at her.

She takes a deep breath before slowly wheeling herself forward, soon enough; gravity takes over and she starts to speedily roll down the several ramps. She sighs in relief as she reaches Artie, they high five and it helps slow her down.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Quinn giggles.

"Amazing." Artie grins.

* * *

"Thank you, this was a really great Senior Ditch day. You were right." Quinn declares as she and Artie wheel themselves out of the skate park.

"I just wanted you to meet a cool group of people having a great time in the same situation as you."

Quinn slowly comes to a stop; "Yeah, but I'm not… This is only temporary. The doctor said; it's only a matter of time before-"

"Look, I've been where you are. I know how it feels, but you can't keep denying-"

"I'm not denying anything." Quinn interjects bluntly; "You're not me. Okay? I'm not like you. This isn't my life. I'm going to Yale, I'm getting out of Lima and I'm gonna walk again." Quinn then angrily wheels past him.

"And what if you don't? When are you going to stop pretending that this isn't really happening to you?" Artie asks loudly as he watches Quinn leave without looking back.

* * *

Quinn leans up as far as she can to reach her books from her locker, but just as the tips of her fingers grasp a couple of her folders and books they suddenly all tumble out; "No. No, no!" She sighs in annoyance as she looks down at them all sprawled across the floor.

"Maybe you should request a lower locker?" Joe suggests as he leads down to help the blonde collect her stuff. "Could be… easier…"

"No. This has always been my locker. And it will continue to be till I walk across that stage in my cap and gown and get my diploma." Quinn aggressively shoves her books back into her locker then Joe gently closes it; "I have to get to class."

"Can I walk with you?" He asks.

Quinn thinks about but ultimately gives in; "Sure."

Joe starts pushing her down the corridor; "I've been praying for you."

"I guess it could help for God to hear from a few people. I've been praying to walk again as well."

"No, I don't pray for you to walk; I ask God to help you accept whatever your dream may be."

Quinn stops her chair abruptly; "I appreciate your prayers; I do. But, when you're done praying, you get to get up off your knees and walk away." She starts to move away but stops once again; "Sorry. Self-obsessed bitch."

Joe chuckles; "It's cool."

"You know what?" Quinn spins her chair around so that she's facing him; "You're really inspiring and I feel like you'd be inspiring to a few other people I know. What you doing after school today."

* * *

"Alright! Fair warning, in the glorious history of booty camp; this will be the toughest. But first, Quinn's got the floor." Mr Schue announces to the group.

"I invited a friend to join us; you met him Valentine's day-"

"Teen Jesus!" Brittany cheers.

"He's got a killer voice." Quinn smiles as the group all clap their new member.

"Okay. Alright." Mr Schuester smiles; "Welcome to the New Directions."

"Dude, you have a twig in your hair." Puck points up at Joe's dreadlocks.

Joe rolls his eyes and turns away from the boy with the Mohawk.

"No seriously."

Joe touches his head and actually finds a stick stuck in his hair; "Thanks man."

"Okay, let's give our undivided attention to Coach Sue."

"First off, please don't ask me who the father of my unborn baby is. Please, I will release that information once I finalise my book and movie deal. Now, it has come to my attention that I have been a tad… Harsh with some of you. I thought I was being kind, for instance; I said absolutely nothing about the maddening amount of sexual tension between Quinn and the Kentucky fried stripper."

Both Sam and Quinn look down at their feet in embarrassment.

"Or the sorry fact that you wasted untold millions on a laser show for yourselves, just so Sand-bags could dance with the night schools Polynesian janitor."

"Actually, he was Porte Rican." Santana interjects.

"Kids it's in my DNA to be intense. Okay? Just like it's in Porcelain's DNA to pop rainbow glitter. Now I'll admit I behaved badly, I also realised something; I am here for two very important reasons. Number one; Mr Schuester needs at least one adult friend. And number two; I am hoping that the miraculous life growing inside me can soak up some of your constantly annoying though admittedly laudable optimism and decency… Now I promise to be nicer if you promise to work your talented little butts off till they hand you that first place trophy in Chicago. Alright sloppy babies, let's take it from the top. Five, six, seven eight!"

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm really tired :/ hope you liked the chapter, I'll try and update soon :)


	29. Dance With Somebody

So sorry it's been ages since an update :( I just haven't really felt inspired.

* * *

Voice over: **"****So here's what you missed on Glee, Will realised that Mercedes, Finn and Santana had like no idea what they wanted to do with lives after high school, so Sue suggests a Saturday Night Fever tribute; or should I say Glee-ver… Moving on, Mercedes declares she wants to be a singer but is scared about how she will achieve her stardom, but luckily for her; best bud Kurt is on hand to record her performance and put it up on Youtube. Like Mercedes, Santana also wants to be famous-"**

"I just wanna be famous. Plain and simple. Don't even care how it happens; I just want everybody to know my name." Santana smirks.

**"So in order to help her, Brittany releases their sex tape; two girls, one cat. Meow."**

"Why would you do that!?" Santana storms over to the blonde.

"You said you wanted to be famous."

**"Yes she did Brit. Else where; Finn has absolutely no idea what he wants to do with his life. Do these people not realise they have less than a couple months left at school? Anyway, Will and Sue hold a "dance-off" and whoever wins will get a replica of the white suit that Joehn Travolta wore in the movie. Half way through channelling his inner "White Chocolate", Sam notices that Quinn is missing. But before he can go after her, Will pulls him aside and talks to him about his future."**

"Where you going after high school?" Mr Schuester asks.

"I haven't exactly decided yet…" Sam looks down at his hands anxiously.

**"Don't worry Trouty; you're not the only one. Moving on, turns out Brittany and Sue applied to the University of Louisville for Santana and she got a full scholarship! Yay! After singing in ridiculous outfits; Finn admits to wanting to become an actor.**

"I was afraid to admit it because I was afraid of failing. But I'm not scared anymore." Finn smiles.

**"Don't you just love it when that happens? And that's what you missed on Glee!"**

* * *

Dance With Somebody

* * *

"It was written for Dianna Ross."

"No, Mercedes; you are wrong, okay? 'The Bodyguard' was originally written for Barbra Streisand."

"Actually Rachel, it was supposed to be for Dianna Ross and Steve McQueen in the seventies." Mr Schuester interjects as he walks towards the white board.

"Thank you Mr Schue!" Mercedes smirks; getting right up in the short brunette's face.

"I've been doing some research in preparation for this week's lesson."

"Oh my god. Yes!" Rachel gasps as she watches their teacher write the name 'Whitney' on the board. "It's about time we did a Whitney tribute!" She claps her hands excitedly.

"Are we sure that's appropriate?"

"You did not just ask that!" Mercedes turns to look at Sam.

"I just mean, didn't Whitney… kinda have a lot of problems?"

"She had a hard life Sam. And?"

"This week isn't about passing judgement on Whitney, it's about celebrating her legacy; honouring her memory, her accomplishments."

"Which I would happily list for you-"

Ignoring Kurt, Will continues; "But I also want you guys to use her songs to get underneath your own feelings; to express and explore what's really going on with you."

"I don't get it Mr Schue, 'what's really going on with us?'" Finn asks bemused.

"Well, for most of you, these next few weeks will your last here at McKinley. Lots of change is coming up. Lots of saying goodbye, to your friends, to your significant other, to the last four years of your life. For a young person, all that transition can be overwhelming so it's easier to focus on other things; like not being able to say goodbye Whitney Houston."

"What are you talking about?"

"Santana, it's okay; I get it. You're hanging onto Whitney cause it's difficult to handle the upheaval in your own lives."

"We're hanging onto Whitney because she was incredible and we love her; so don't put your baggage on us."

"You guys, Mr Schue's attempt to understand us, though miss-guided; doesn't matter. What matters; is that I start rehearsing Whitney's version of the Star Spangled Banner immediately; it is the Mount Everest of anthems." Rachel declares making everyone roll their eyes.

* * *

The next day, Brittany jumps up from her seat and stands in front of the group; "This is my tribute to Whitney." She beams as the song '_I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)_' starts playing. She begins dancing around the room, pulling the guys up from their seats and letting them spin her around.

Quinn's smile drops as Sam twirls the blonde around, Brittany notices and tries to pull Quinn's chair forward in an attempt to help her feel included. Quinn shakes her head and gestures for the Cheerio to continue without her.

Santana strides over to Brittany and leads the group into the Auditorium where she has organised for some of the other cheerleaders to be their backup dancers.

The rest of the Glee Club all cheer as confetti starts to fall around the couple on the stage as they show off the complicated dance routine. The performance comes to an end and everyone cheers.

Brittany steps forward on the stage and addresses them; "Obviously I like dancing with Santana best, but you guys are all still cool dancers. And Quinn, you're still dancing in my dreams and you can fly and breathe fire."

Quinn gives the bubbly blonde a half-hearted smile before wheeling herself out of the auditorium.

* * *

"Quinn… You okay? You were kind of bummed back there…"

The blonde looks up from her locker to see a concerned looking Joe staring back at her; "I'm fine."

"How's your physical therapy going?"

"I keep going and nothing seems to be happening. So it's pretty depressing." She replies bluntly before closing her locker and moving away. It was true, the only time she'd felt anything had been that one session with Ryan and she hadn't felt anything since.

"Well, what if I went with you next time? That would definitely be less depressing." Joe follows the blonde down the hallway.

Quinn shakes her head; "You really don't have to go with me."

"I want to."

"You want to come with me? Why?"

Joe shrugs; "I care about you. And to me, being a Christian isn't about talk; it's about actions."

Quinn contemplates how to let him down easily but he interrupts her thoughts.

"C'mon, I'll let you hold onto one of my dreads for luck." He smirks at her before leading her down the corridor.

Sam watches from his locker as Quinn smiles before wheeling herself after 'Teen Jesus'.

"Dude, what's with the face?" Puck asks as he walks up to stand beside him.

Sam clenches his jaw in jealously before turning to his friend; "Nothing."

"Likely story. I've seen that expression on not only myself and Finn but on most of the guys in this place… well, except for Kurt and Blaine. What's Lady Fabray done now?"

"She's moving on." He huffs before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking away.

* * *

"You can leave if you want." Quinn says as she and Joe enter the large room.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde rolls her eyes and wheels herself over to Ryan, he and Joe help her up onto the table and she lies down.

"Any feeling today Q?"

Quinn shakes her head before adjusting her pillow; after a rocky start; she and Ryan had finally grown closer and were both starting to actually like each other.

"I'm Ryan by the way." He holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Joe." They shake before turning back to Quinn.

"What happened to the big lipped blondie?" Ryan asks; he hadn't seen Sam in a while.

Quinn ignores his question and changes the subject; "How long do you think it will be until I can walk?"

"We've been through this; it varies for each person." The physio replies before lifting her leg, he motions for Joe to do the same.

After a minute or so of silence, Ryan is called over by another physio therapist. He leaves Joe to continue lightly stretching the blonde's leg.

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you."

Quinn smirks as he leans forward whilst pushing her leg down, he begins to lean in close but abruptly pulls away at the sound of Ryan's voice drawing closer.

* * *

"Hey, some great Whitney songs so far this week guys." Mr Schue states as he leans against the piano; "I'm really proud of the way you guys have been conjuring up the emotions you feel towards her as we begin to move on and say goodbye."

"Mr Schue, I've been going with Quinn to her rehab this week, we started working on a Whitney song together that we'd like to share. I'm not sure if it's gonna help anyone say goodbye but it's a song we both really dig." Joe stands up and picks up his guitar.

Sam sighs in frustration; 'So Joe has been going with her to her therapy sessions.'

The song '_Saving All My Love for You' _starts to play and the group watch as Quinn and Joe begin to sing.

"_It's not very easy_,"

Sam grinds his teeth in anger as Quinn looks deeply into Joe's eyes.

_"Living all alone,_

_my friends try to tell me,_

_find a man of your own._"

Sam holds back a scoff; 'More like find a woman of your own Joe'.

"_But each time I try, I just break down and cry_

_'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_."

"Dude, this is Joe. You haven't got anything to worry about." Puck whispers.

"_You said, "Be patient, just wait a little longer"_

_But that's just an old fantasy_"

As he listens to the lyrics, Sam can't help but be reminded of his relationship with Quinn.

_"I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more_

_Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door_

_'Cause tonight is the night, for feeling alright._"

The blonde clenches his fists in rage as he hears Joe sing; "_We'll be making love the whole night through_."

Rachel and Santana both glance from the singing couple to Sam, unsure of what to think.

"_So I'm saving all my love_

_Yes I'm saving all my love_

_Yes I'm saving all my love for you_"

The song comes to an end and everyone except Sam claps the performance.

* * *

"Quinn, when you sang; '_Saving all my love for you_' yesterday, it sure felt like you meant it." Mercedes declares, giving the blonde a cheeky smirk.

"You guys seem much more than just singing partners." Rachel turns from the mirror to look at her friend.

"I don't know, Joe's really pretty; but I heard she doesn't shave her armpits." Brittany interjects.

"Joe and I are just friends. Nothing else is going to happen." Quinn announces to the group of girls.

"But you want it too, don't you." Tina wiggles her eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter what I want. I've said goodbye to that part of my life. Joe took me to rehab the other day, we had a moment and before we kissed he pulled away."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry."

"I don't wanna hear that tone. Like I said before; I'm done with that part of my life." And with that, Quinn wheels herself out of the girls' bathroom and out into the corridor.

"When she says; 'I'm done with that part of my life', does she mean; she's done with boys all together or… she's done with just Sam?" Rachel asks aloud.

"I don't think she'll ever be done with Sam." Santana replies.

"Did you see his face when Joe and Quinn were singing? I thought he might explode." Tina adds.

* * *

Joe walks into the boy's gym; he quickly spots Sam lifting weights and wonders over to the blonde.

Sam looks up; "You want to lift?" he asks bluntly; not really in the mood to talk to the boy who was getting closer to Quinn.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Quinn…"

Sam stops himself from groaning; "You like her? Yeah, I can tell; everyone can. I think she's into you too." He states reluctantly.

"Seriously? How do you know?" Jo grins and sits down; completely oblivious to the blonde's discomfort.

"I used to date her." Sam replies before taking a long swig from his water.

"So when you used to date her, how did you handle your… feelings?"

The blonde nearly chokes as he hears Joe's question; knowing exactly what he was implying; "Look dude, you seem like a really nice guy but… I can't talk to you about this." Sam coughs a few more times before grabbing his stuff and leaving a confused Joe alone still sat on the bench.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't really see the point in adding any of the scenes where neither Sam or Quinn talk. Or the ones that wouldn't help move the story along.

I didn't want to add in all the awkward 'flirting' between Quinn and Joe (they never worked as a couple) but I like Sam being jealous though ;)


	30. Choke

I skipped Saturday Night Glee-ver because there was nothing to write about for Quinn or Sam, sorry to disappoint anyone :( I just did another chapter to make up for it and to make up for my long absence. Hope you enjoy it :) Over a hundred reviews! :D Thanks guys

* * *

Choke

"Hello Sam, it's come to my attention that you still haven't applied to any colleges yet."

"Uhhh… Yeah, I'm still trying to decide…" Sam replies; unable to stop fidgeting on the uncomfortable seat.

"Any in mind? Coach Beiste mentioned Trinity College, the University of Notre Dame and the University of Miami; all of which are great schools. She also said you were leaning towards Trinity more…"

"I'm not too sure now…" As much as he wanted to go to Trinity and be as close to Quinn in Yale as possible; he knew she didn't want that. "I only really wanted to go there because I wanted to be near Quinn…"

"As much as I admire your commitment to each other, I don't think you should be making such a huge decision based on the fact you want to be with your girlfriend…"

"She's not. I mean, we're not together anymore." Sam interjects reluctantly.

"Oh, well then; why not give Miami or Notre Dame another think then." She hands him two glossy college brochures; "These are the two best schools for aspiring football players."

"They look really expensive; my parents won't be able to pay-"

But before he can finish; the ginger haired teacher cuts across him; "That's what scholarships are for. Coach Beiste also said that both college coaches wanted you enough to give you full scholarships."

Sam rubs the back of his head nervously; "Can I think about it?"

"Of course." Emma grins; "But the cut off deadline is this Friday, so make sure to have the fully filled out application forms in the post by then." Sam nods, stands up and leaves. After shoving the brochures in his locker, he heads to the gym; he was in a serious need to blow off some steam.

* * *

"This is how you do it." Sam shows Artie how to lift the weight before handing it back to him.

"Hey, I hear you guys talking a lot, but is anyone going to mention what's missing?" Finn looks around at them expectantly; "What's different here?"

"You finally shook the last five pounds; dude, congrats." Sam grins pointing at the tall brunette's stomach; the rest of the boys cheer and clap their friend.

"No, no, no. NO! It's Puck; he's not here. Dropped completely off the grid. Anybody notice that? He doesn't even log into Call of Duties tournie's anymore."

"Oh no." Artie's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm going into full blown prayer mode." Joe declares.

"Look, we need to go all black hawk down here. All he needs to pass; is that one test. Either we all graduate together or what was the point in all of this? No man gets left behind. We will get him to pass… by any means necessary."

"Right, let's do this!" The boys all nod and clap their hands together.

* * *

Finn spins around, holding a pointer; "Alright, everybody listen carefully. Puck's scheduled to arrive at the Schneider's pool at two pm, which means; he should be there by three thirty. Sam; you're the driver so… Stay in the car."

"Can I play with the radio?"

Ignoring the blonde's question, Finn turns to look at his plan on his small white board; "Rory, you're on look out; here."

"Who am I looking out for? I mean; besides Puck?"

"Blaine-Mike and myself will triangulate a very carefully planned attack on Puck; here-here… and here."

"Is that a bear I'm hiding behind?" Blaine points to his doodle.

"No, no; it's a bush." Finn replies.

"It looks like a bear."

"It's a bush." Finn states.

"Maybe a shrub?" Rory whispers.

"What's the difference between a shrub and a bush?" Sam asks loudly.

"What do I do?" Artie looks to Finn.

"Ah, it's the best part; you're going to be the bait. So when Puck comes in the gate, you roll your wheelchair into the pool and all of a sudden-" But before Finn can finish explaining his plan, the door to the choir room opens and a solemn Puck enters.

"You alright dude?" Mike asks.

"You look like you saw a ghost man; what's up?"

Puck slowly sits down on a stool; "I just saw my dad… I haven't seen him in five years. He needed money for rent."

"What did you do?"

Puck looks over at Finn and shrugs; "I gave it to him. Five hundred bucks. It's most of my seed money for L.A."

"I don't get it; why?" Artie asks.

"Cause I knew that if I gave it to him; I'd never have to see him again. You know; he dropped out of high school too. I just kept seeing myself sitting where he was sitting… across from Beth. No dignity. No future. Begging her for rent money. I cannot let that happen to me; I have to graduate. And to do that; I have to pass this damn European geography test. Will you help me? Please?"

Finn turns from Puck to look at the rest of the smiling guys; "Never leave a man behind." He raises his fist and Puck bumps it with his own.

"Thanks bro."

* * *

After yet another day without seeing Quinn, and Sam begins to start getting worried; "Hey Santana, have you heard from Quinn lately?"

The Latina turns her attention from Mercedes and looks up at Sam; "No, she hasn't texted me back in a while. Maybe she's sick?" Santana shrugs.

"Yeah… maybe…" Sam then turns around and leaves a confused Santana still standing there.

He walks through the school doors and heads for the parking lot; he doesn't care if he misses geography, unlike most classes; he was actually doing quite well in the subject unlike Puck.

* * *

Sam pulls up outside the Fabray's house; he hadn't been there in there since his and Quinn's break up. Taking one last deep breath before getting out of his truck, Sam slowly makes his up to the front door and rings the bell.

A few seconds pass then Judy Fabray swings open the door and is shocked to see her daughter's ex-boyfriend standing on her porch. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I… uhhh… I came to check on Quinn… She hasn't been in school in a while…"

"Didn't she tell you? She hurt herself during her physio therapy session."

"What?" Panic washing over him; "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine…" Judy eyes him, unsure of what to do; "Why don't you come and see her for yourself?"

Sam's eyes light up at the prospect; "Really?"

"Yeah, she's in her room." The older blonde holds the door open wider and lets him in. Sam thanks her again before heading towards Quinn's downstairs bedroom.

* * *

Quinn was sitting on her bed, flicking through the endless channels; trying to find something that might take her mind off the throbbing pain in both her head and spine. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door, sighing; Quinn mutes the television; "Yes?" The door slowly opens and instead of her mother standing in the doorway; it's Sam.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He gives her a goofy half smile before entering and quietly closing the door. "What happened?" He gestures to the side of her face, which was slightly purple.

"I fell…" Quinn sighs in frustration at her own stupidity; "One of the other guys who is also having therapy and who joined after me; walked for the first time last week… I thought that if he could do it in less time than me… then, why couldn't I?" She shrugs and shakes her head; "So when Ryan went off to help someone else, I tried to stand up by myself… I did for about five seconds but my balance was off and I fell forward and smashed the side of my head on the ground."

"Jesus Quinn!" Sam throws his hands up in aggravation; "What have we all been telling you!? You can't push your body into doing something it's not ready for!"

"Look, if you're just going to yell at me; then you can leave. I've had enough lectures from all my doctors, Ryan and my mom; I don't need another."

Sam rubs his chin; "You're right." He moves forward and sits on the side of her bed; "I'm sorry. Does anywhere else hurt? I mean, apart from your face…"

Quinn shakes her head; she didn't want to worry him by telling him about her aching back pain.

Sam's brow furrows; "Why wasn't Joe with you? I thought you two were an 'item'?" Sam states reluctantly.

Quinn scoffs; "Not quite, I didn't really think I should get into another relationship so near the end of the year."

"Is that the only reason?"

There's a long silence; "It's the only reason that matters."

Sam fidgets on the bed; unsure of what to make of her statement.

"Why do you look so tired?" Quinn asks; only just noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh, we were up all night doing some last minute revision with Puck; for his geography exam." Quinn nods in understanding; "Have you talked to Rachel?"

"What? Why?"

"She… kinda blew her NYADA audition." Sam replies.

Quinn's hazel eyes widen in shock; "What!? What happened?"

"Uhhh… Finn said something about her forgetting all the lyrics, and that she messed up twice."

Quinn sighs in defeat; "Goes to show; none of us are safe in our futures."

"That's not true, there's no way you're not going to Yale." Sam smiles at her.

"What about you? Where you going?"

He gulps before answering; "I dropped my applications in the post before I came here."

Quinn's eyebrows rise in surprise; "Really? Where you applying?"

"Both Miami and Notre Dame."

Her heart sinks slightly; she hadn't expected him to be so blunt. This is what she had wanted the whole time; then why did she feel so bad about it; "That's… that's great Sam. You're gonna do great in which ever one you get into."

"Thanks." Sam stands up from the bed and turns back to face her; "You're going to walk again Quinn. You're going to dance at National's, you're going to walk at graduation and you are most definitely going to walk into Yale." He kisses her forehead lightly; careful to not make contact with her still painful bruise. He then leaves without another word; thanks Judy once more before getting back into his truck.

"Should I have told her?" He asks aloud, but shakes his head; 'Quinn needs to focus on herself for a while. She doesn't need to worry about me... But what happens if I get in?' He thinks back to a couple of hours ago.

_He was standing in front of the post box; holding his applications in his hands, he gulps as he slides the first one in; Notre Dame. The next was addressed to Miami, he does the same as before and pops it inside. Sam looks down at the last envelope in his hands; Trinity. Closing his eyes; Sam slowly places it at the entrance and lets it fall onto the pile of other letters.' No turning back now.'_

* * *

"How'd you think you did?" Mike asks; the second Puck walks out from his exam.

"My best." Puck replies.

"Did you pass?" Blaine asks enthusiastically.

"Does your head hurt? Because if my head hurts after a test; it's usually a good sign." Sam declares.

"You know, it's weird; but I think I did. Thanks to you guys, so thank you. All of you. You know; it's hard growing up without a dad, you don't have any dude role models apart from NFL players and video game characters. But I lucked out, because instead of one dad; I got five. I got a whole gang of them; you guys showed me what it is to be a man, not just last night but for four years. Even you Blaine."

"Thanks?" Blaine replies; unsure if he should be insulted or not.

"Let's hug it out." Sam grins; "Bring it in guys, c'mon." They all laugh and huddle up.

* * *

Hope you all liked it :) Where do you think Sam will get into? Where do you want him to go? Any thoughts on what should happen between Sam and Quinn at prom?


	31. Prom-asaurus

Here's a nice long chapter for you all :)

**Prom-asaurus**

"Good morning McKinley High, first of all; those thoughtful enough to leave maternity gifts outside my office, both I and my unborn child thank you for the Lack Luster cracker barrel meat and cheese medley's and I'm sure my trash can will find them; delicious." Coach Sylvester's voice fills each classroom room via the speakers; "Now it's time to announce this year's senior Prom court nominees. Your choices for Prom King are… Rick 'The Stick' Nelson."

"Yeah! Know it!" The ginger hockey player shouts before flipping his table over.

"President Brittany S Pierce… that's weird. And also Finn Hudson."

Sam sighs in defeat, he didn't exactly expect to be nominated but that didn't stop him from becoming slightly hopeful.

"And now onto the category we all really care about; Prom Queen."

Quinn takes in a deep breath.

"Missy Gunderson."

The preppy brunette squeals in delight; resulting in Quinn, Santana and the rest of the girls in the class to roll their eyes at her.

"Santana Lopez."

The Latina smiles to herself as her named is called out.

"And Quinn Fabray."

Quinn's eyes widen in amazement, but then they turn confused along with the rest of her class as they hear shouting and crashing coming from the speakers

"Becky! Becky! That was an antique!"

* * *

"Okay, a big congrats to all our Prom nominees!" Mr Schuester enters the Choir Room just as the group settle down into their seats. "But hey, listen up, because we are all winners; because Principle Figgins asked New Directions to sing again this year! Come on!" The curly haired teacher practically punches the air in triumph.

"Fantastic." Puck interjects sarcastically.

"Alright, Brittany has an announcement."

The blonde moves to the front; "Hello my fellow Americans, the theme for this year's prom will be…" She stomps her feet as some sort of drum roll; "Dinosaurs!"

"Seer genius." Santana declares proudly whilst the rest of the group all look at their senior class president shock.

"I was inspired by the new girl Jo, who reminds me of a cavewoman."

Sam can't help but snort in amusement which results in Quinn turning in her chair and giving him a glare.

Completely oblivious to all the stunned faces and Tina's shoulders which were now violently bouncing up and down in an attempt to control her silent laughter, Brittany continues; "The refreshments will be berries, meat and rainwater. As you are no doubt aware, the US elections are riddled with corruption, therefore to keep the election completely above board; I have appointed Santana and Quinn to count the ballads."

"What!? That makes no sense!"

"Shut it Richard Simmons!" Santana turns from Brittany to look at Kurt; "Yes, Quinn's my home girl but I don't trust her and you know she doesn't trust me."

"We'll keep each other honest." Quinn interjects.

"You know, it's actually not a bad idea." Mercedes states.

"And last but not least, all hair gel has been banned from the prom."

Blaine laughs, not believing the blonde; "Right."

"I'm actually not joking. Hair gel was not invented until almost thirty million years after the Stone Age. And frankly, I don't like the way you look. Therefore, anyone who shows up to prom wearing hair gel; will be turned away at the door. I hereby degree this to be the best. Prom. Everrrrr."

"Okay… Let's start thinking of some dinosaur songs…" Mr Schue announces.

* * *

"Hey Finn, wait up."

The tall brunette stops walking and turns to see Quinn wheeling herself towards him; "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you maybe… wanted to campaign together?" Quinn looks up at the still confused boy; "Campaign? As in for Prom King and Queen?"

"Ohhhh." Finn nods his head in understanding; "I don't really see why not…"

"Don't worry, it's nothing romantic. You can still go with Rachel. I just thought it'd be quite a nice way to finish off this school year, you know; back on top, like we were all those years ago."

Finn can't help but smile at the idea; "Yeah, why not." He turns to go but spots Santana hanging up her and Brittany's campaign posters; "You know, if we actually want a chance at winning this thing… we may want some posters."

* * *

Sam wonders through the halls of McKinley, not really noticing what was going on around him, not the girls giggling as he walked past; all hoping for him to ask them to prom, not the concerned glances Santana kept throwing him and definitely not the prom campaign posters which consisted of his ex-girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend.

It's not until he nearly walks straight into one, as the door abruptly swings backwards and almost smacks him in the face, that his brain registers the two smiling faces looking back at him.

**FINN and QUINN  
4  
KING & QUEEN**

Sam grinds his teeth in anger and balls his fists up at his sides as he repeatedly reads the words over and over. Without hesitation, he rips it down from the door and looks around, his eyes narrow as they find their target.

"What the hell is this!?" Sam charges forward over to the lockers whilst waving the now crumpled poster around.

"It's a campaign poster Sam." Quinn replies bluntly as she slowly places her texts books back inside her locker.

"Look, I know we're not together anymore, but did you really have to do this with _him!_?"

"Would you rather me campaign with Rick? Or Brittany? Me and Finn are just friends. He's with Rachel and I'm single, that means you can't tell me what to do." And with that, Quinn crossly wheels herself away and off to her next class.

"You can be an asshole sometimes… but in this case; I think you've got a point."

Sam spins around and looks at Santana, she was leaning next to one of her own posters and was casually filing her nails. "No. She's right. We're not together anymore; I have no right to be jealous."

"Why _aren't_ you together again?" The Latina asks bluntly before examining her nails.

"Long distant relationships never work." Sam declares as he swings his bag back over his shoulder, he goes to move away but Santana steps forward and blocks his path.

"Last time I checked, you were both living in the same town and going to the same school… how much closer do you need to be?"

"It's more complicated than that and you know it." The blonde brushes past her and slowly walks down the corridor.

"_It's more complicated than that and you know it_." Santana can't help but mimic his dreary tone. "All I know is that we only have a couple more months left of high school and you both should be making the most of it. What's the point of wasting the time you actually have together by being apart? I also know that you applied to Trinity, which means you're not ready to let her go just yet."

Sam whips around; "How'd you know I applied there!?" He whispers harshly whilst glancing around to see if anyone else heard her.

Santana smirks and kinks her eyebro; "I didn't until you just confirmed it for me."

"You're such a bitch sometimes." Sam groans.

"I'm just good at finding out information. My parents are constantly telling me I could work for the FBI." Santana shrugs her shoulders; "Maybe when I retire from being famous."

Tiring of the conversation, Sam turns to leave again.

"Look, right now, Quinn needs _you_, not teen Jesus. She just won't admit it. She needs your support Sam. Now you can either sulk about how she's campaigning with Finn… Or you can try and talk to her later tonight at four thirty; during her physio therapy session. It's your choice." And with that, the Latina strides away with a small triumphant smirk.

* * *

Sam takes in a deep breath as he looks through the window into the training room. Quinn was lying down across one of the padded beds, whilst Ryan worked on stretching and bending her legs. Other patients were scattered around, all doing different activities; some were slowly walking on treadmills, others were lifting weights and a few were simply doing the same thing as Quinn with their own trainers.

He can't help but smile at how cute she looks. Her blonde hair was being held out of her face by a purple head band with a bow on the side. She was wearing black sweat pants, a baggy sweatshirt and very little makeup; Sam was completely mesmerised by her natural beauty. Most girls had to apply layers upon layers of makeup and cover-up to even stand a chance at being the prettiest girl in the room, Quinn on the other hand could simply turn up to school in her pyjamas, no makeup, un-brushed hair and she'd still be the most beautiful girl anywhere.

Ryan catches his eye, he smiles before turning back to Quinn and saying something to her. Sam tries to read his lips but by Quinn's wide eyes and her instantly turning to look through the window in which Sam was behind; he guesses that Ryan must have alerted her of his presence.

'Might as well go in now.' Sam thinks, he gently pushes the door forwards and steps inside the room. He can't tell by Quinn's expression whether or not she's happy about him being there. She opens her mouth to speak but Ryan cuts across her.

"Nice to see you Sam, haven't seen you here in a while. _I'm _glad you're here though, that other boy, the one with the dread locks was just down right boring."

Sam smirks at the physio's statement, unable to hide his glee; "Exactly."

"You're both as bad as each other." Quinn grumbles before using her arms to slowly help herself to sit up.

Ryan rolls his blue eyes; "Alright Quinnie, lets show Sam what you can do."

"I hate you." Quinn snarls at the use of her mother's nickname for her.

The brunette chuckles; "If you can walk from one end to the other, I'll stop calling you it. But if not… it's your own fault."

The blonde grinds her teeth in anger; "Fine."

Grinning in satisfaction, Ryan helps her down from the bed and into a wheel chair. He gestures for Sam to follow before moving over to what looked like two parallel ballet bar. Lying in between them was more black padding, similar to the stuff that covered the bed.

"Don't worry Q, I made sure to put down extra. We all know how easily you bruise." Ryan winks, he was intentionally trying to wind her up.

"Whatever. Why don't you go find somebody who actually wants your help?"

"Good luck man." Ryan playfully pats Sam on the back before leaving the two blondes alone next to the bars.

Quinn sighs in frustration; "Could you… could you help me for a second?"

Sam jumps at the chance; "Yeah, sure." He holds out his hands and Quinn uses them to pull herself up. Sam's green eyes widen as he sees her stand for the first time in months; "Woah."

Quinn tries to ignore him as she focuses on getting her hands from his strong arms and somehow onto the metal poles. Taking a deep breath, she pushes herself forward, her hands scramble around. She luckily is able to grip them and keep herself up right.

"You're amazing."

Quinn bites her lip as a light shade of pink fills her cheeks. She transfers all her weight into her arms and slowly edges her right foot forward.

All Sam wants to do is shout out in delight as Quinn takes her first steps, but he keeps his mouth quiet in an attempt not to distract her. Her face contorts in concentration as she looks down at her legs.

Ryan glances over at the two blondes and smiles, he then turns back to his other patient; "She doesn't need me." He winks down at the fourteen year old girl with braces.

After each step; Quinn begins to apply less and less pressure onto her hands and arms, and instead, she lets her still shaky legs take more and more of her weight until she's barely holding onto the bar anymore.

"C'mon…" Sam unknowingly whispers under his breath.

"You becoming my own little cheerleader Sam?"

The football player blushes; "I'm whatever you need me to be."

Quinn suppresses a giggle; she gives him a side glance and sees that his face is now a deep shade of scarlet. She starts to let go of the railing and takes a step with no support what so ever.

"You got this." Sam grins as she takes another step.

A little while later and Quinn's nearly at the end where the bar stops. She takes in another deep breath and moves a somehow even shakier leg forward. Sam looks her up and down, concern washing over him; she was getting weaker by the second. Quinn gasps as her legs give way and she starts to fall forwards. In a flash, Sam is by her side and catching her before her body clashes with the firm padding.

"You okay?"

Quinn can't help but chuckle; "Yeah I'm okay." She smiles up at him, her cheeks turning that adorable shade of pink again.

"That was probably my fault; I'm constantly making women go weak at the knees." Sam gives her a goofy grin before slowly picking her up with ease. He carries her bridal style back over to the bed and then gently lies her down.

Quinn looks up at him through her eyelashes; he had an almost longing look in his eyes.

"That headband makes you look super cute."

"Yeah, I really made an effort." She smirks down at her lazy attire.

Sam smiles down at her before shaking himself awake; 'those darn eyes.' He takes a step back; "Take a break, then lets show everyone; Glee Club-"

"No, no. No."

"Why? This is huge."

"Cause it has to be real." Quinn smacks her hand on the bed; "I mean…" She sighs; "You know, maybe if I practised a lot, I could walk into the Choir Room… or… even prom. So until then, promise me you won't tell anyone."

Sam looks down at his hands, not fully understanding her motives. He sighs and tries to smile; "You're going to be dancing at prom… even if it is with Frankenteen."

* * *

"Kurt, Blaine and I are throwing an anti-prom party." Rachel announces to the group.

"What's an anti-prom party?" Mercedes asks.

"It's a party for those of us who maybe feel a little… you know; disenfranchised by the actual prom. And I got us a hotel room at Lima's best hotel; the Red Rooster Express Suite and everyone's invited."

"You're supporting this?"

"I'm supporting her. And I'll be there as soon as I'm done fulfilling my… obligations." Finn replies to Quinn.

"The mood will be celebratory, the food will be catered, the libations will be plentiful and the dress code will be; creative black tie."

"Optional. Optional." Rachel cuts across Kurt; "And keeping up with the anti-prom them; everyone is welcome and unlike the actual prom which ends at eleven p.m., ours goes into the wee hours of the night. It's where the funs at you guys!"

"Okay, how is everyone 'welcome', when this is clearly just a party for you and the two gay van winkle twins?"

"Actually Santana, we've invited most of McKinley's under class men."

"I'm in."

Artie turns around to look at Puck; "What about your tradition of trying to spike Coach Sylvester's punch bowl? I nearly lost my teeth the last time."

"It's impossible. Plus it's a bummer, always failing. At everything." Puck then walks out of the room with a defeated expression.

"Can we all just talk about what this is? _Rachel Berry _isn't getting her way, so she's punishing the rest of us. "

"Santana, that's not the case at all-"

"Stop acting like you're fine and start dealing with your crap. Look, you choked at your big audition; I get it. I'm sorry. But it happens." The Latina gets up from the piano stool and moves closer to Rachel; "And I understand that you're pissed off at the universe, but imploding on one of the last nights we have to spend together because you're basically not in the mood to dance; is maybe the pettiest thing you have ever done. So have fun at you 'I'm a victim party', acting like you're not some selfish, self-centred, lame ass, wannabe diva from hell. Because me, I'm going to go to _my_ senior prom, with _my_ girlfriend and _my_ friends." And with that, Santana strides out of the room leaving the rest of the group in a stunned silence.

* * *

"You can't be too please by that stunt Rachel's pulling."

"I'm not, but I kinda feel bad for her; she's gone through a lot of rough stuff." Finn replies whilst pushing Quinn through the hallway and over to a blank wall.

"Rough stuff? Did you forget that you're talking to a girl in a wheel chair?"

Finn sighs and sticks up one of their posters; "It looks good." he states while they admire it.

"We've come full circle."

"Yeah, just like old times."

"But, to be clear; there will be no extracurricular activities this time. I'm going to Yale and there are no tire store majors there." Quinn winks.

"And neither are there at the Actor's studio; where I'm applying."

Quinn can't help but smile at his faux smugness, before she can reply, she sees a short, slightly chubby girl with glasses watching her intently.

"Oh my god. Quinn Fabray… You're so brave to be doing this." The dark brunette shuffles closer.

"Thank you. The atrophy in my leg is the constant reminder of my slow, withering remnants of my past life. The toll can at times be physically and emotionally hard; knowing that I may never walk again. People like you inspire me; your healthy, normal legs are beautiful."

"You deserve this." The girl walks over to Quinn and places a hand on her shoulder; "You've got my vote." She then leaves.

A bewildered Finn looks down at the blonde; "Wow, that was super creepy."

"It won't be when we're standing up on that stage; soaking up the applause."

"Don't you feel kind of weird; using your injury to get the sympathy vote like that?"

Quinn's smile drops; "Votes are votes Finn. Do you want to win or not?" She doesn't wait for a reply, instead, she wheels herself away and towards her next class.

* * *

Sam, Rory, Artie and Joe all arrive at School; all dressed in suits and tuxes. Sam jumps out of his truck and waits patiently as the Rory helps Artie into his chair.

"I've never been to a prom before… what usually happens?" Joe asks they make their way towards the gym.

"Oh, you know, slapping, male prom queens and people getting kicked out for fighting." Artie replies.

"That doesn't sound anything like the proms I've watched in the movies…" Rory looks at the boys anxiously.

"Everything will be fine." Sam claps the Irish boy on the back; "Now, let's go have some fun."

Artie cheers; "Praise. I don't plan on wallowing; we're all single; there are plenty of girls just itching to be asked to dance."

The four boys enter the double doors and are shocked to see the usually plain, boring gym; completely transformed. Colourful lights hang from the ceiling, each giving off a weirdly calming glow. Giant model dinosaurs were scattered around, along with blow up palm trees and the backdrop of the stage was painted to look like the land before time.

"I really love dinosaurs." Rory declares as his eyes widen.

"You gotta admit that Brittany is kind of a genius." Sam smiles, he spots Santana and the blonde dancing along to whatever song was playing in the background. He glances around and searches for any sign of Quinn; but he can't see her anywhere. The song comes to an end and Brittany squeals in excitement before running out of the room, with her fellow Cheerio's following behind.

"Nice suit Trouty." Santana moves over to them from the dance floor; wearing a skin tight, floor length red dress.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself Satan; the colour red really suits you." Sam winks.

"Oi Irish! Stop staring and go take a cold shower!"

Rory turns a deep shade of beetroot before scurrying as far away as possible from the friary Latina.

Artie shakes his head in amusement before leading Joe over to the refreshments table; leaving Sam and Santana alone.

"I'm guessing that your 'chat' with Quinn didn't go so well, seeing as she still turned up on blubber gut's arm."

"We didn't really have time to chat…"Sam sighs.

Santana raises her eyebrows.

The blonde shakes his head; "Not like that. Jeez, you have one dirty mind. We were too busy with her physical therapy."

"Boring."

Before Sam can respond, the song; 'Dinosaur' by Ke$ha starts playing. Brittany runs through the crowd wearing a weird cavewoman outfit. The Cheerio's circle her whilst wearing dinosaur heads.

"I need a drink."

Santana ignores him; unable to her eyes off her hot girlfriend.

* * *

"Hello?"

Quinn freezes on the spot; she was shakily standing so that she could see her face in the girls' mirror.

"Hey, Quinn? You in here?" Finn pops his head into the room, his jaw drops the second he sees the blonde standing. There's a long pause before he's able to find his voice; "Y-you can walk?"

"Yeah… isn't it amazing? You're seeing me take my first steps."

"So, y-you lied to us!? To everybody."

Quinn lowers herself back down into her chair; "No, I mean; my legs are getting better, but I wanted it to be a surprise. You know… for when I walk up there… and get my crown. The crowd will go wild. I really want this."

Finn looks at her in both disbelief and disgust; "Yeah. You may want this, but Rachel needs me and I-I picked you over her! D-do you know how stupid that makes me feel!? You have everything! You're gonna have your crown, you're gonna go to Yale! Rachel has none of that! And tonight, thanks to you; she doesn't even have me!"

"We're a shoe in! I need you!"

"No, you don't _need_ me! Kay!? I thought, going through all that terrible stuff made you cooler, but no. You're still the same old Quinn; all that matters is you!" Finn turns to leave.

"C'mon, stop! Please!" The brunette pauses and waits for her to continue; "Look, its mandatory for the nominees to have at least one dance together. I know you don't understand how much this means to me but… Will you please just stay here for me? Please."

* * *

The song '_Love You Like a Love Song' _by Selena Gomez & the Scene starts playing and Santana, Brittany and Tina take to the stage.

Sam watches from the side lines as his friends all run onto the dance floor. Mercedes and Shane spin each other around; whilst giggling uncontrollably. Artie, Rory and Joe are all trying to break through the mass of people; mainly to reach some girls. And Mike was happily dancing by himself as his girlfriend sang.

Then for the first time that night, Sam spots Quinn; she was wearing a stunning lavender dress that had intricate beading around the waist and straps. Finn was standing in front of her; he didn't dare move too much along with the song in case he might break another person's nose.

"Looks like everyone's happy tonight." Sam grumbles before downing the last of his so called rainwater.

* * *

Quinn smiles at her fellow classmates, all of which either give her pitying looks or expressions of pride. Suddenly, Finn stops his weird version of swaying and stares down at her with the same look he'd given her in the bathroom.

"It's just one dance. Can you finish it with me?"

"Yeah I will, as soon as you stand up and show everyone how much you deserve it. How much you _deserve _to be prom queen."

"Are you really doing this right now!?" The blonde whispers harshly up at him; she didn't want to make a scene.

"What? Making you walk!? Making you stand up and show everyone how much of a crazy liar you are. Yeah. Stand up!" Finn gets right up in her face before getting lightly pushed backwards by someone.

"What's going on dude?" Joe looks between an angry looking Finn and an embarrassed Quinn.

"Did you know she could walk too?" Finn turns his attention to Joe; "You must've with all that physical therapy you've been going to!"

"Just dance with me!" Quinn begs.

"Stand up!" The tall brunette leans down and goes to pull her to her feet; "Stand the hell up!"

Suddenly another pair of hands ram Finn away, but unlike before, this shove is a lot more forceful and protective; "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sam wedges himself firmly between Quinn and Finn, he shoves the brunette again before grabbing at his collar; "I swear to god Finn, if you try and touch her like that again, I will freaking knock you out right now!"

Finn's nostrils flare but he doesn't retaliate, Sam releases his grip just as Coach Sylvester breaks them apart.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! Are you forcing me to eject you from yet another prom Hudson!?"

"Not this time coach." Finn glances down one last time at Quinn before storming towards the exit.

"Good idea frumps." The blonde coach turns to face Joe; "What are you looking at Jar Jar Binks?" Joe's eyes widen in fright and he hurries away; scared of what might happen if he doesn't stay out of her way.

Once Coach Sylvester leaves, Sam turns back to Quinn; "I don't care about what you're doing, or even why… But no one deserves to be humiliated like that and Finn knows it." The blonde runs his hand through his hair; "I think Finn can be an ass half the time… But I also think he's right about what you're doing. It's wrong and sick. It's only a freaking crown." Sam shakes his head in disappointment before walking away leaving Quinn alone on the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey, I got your text." Quinn states as she wheels herself down the near empty corridor; "You have three minutes, the voting has started and I need to get out there-"

"Look, I owe you an apology." Rachel cuts across the blonde; "I-I found out that you and Finn were campaigning together and I kinda freaked out… I got really jealous and irrational so… I just should have been supportive." She looks down at her hands guiltily.

"Well, seeing as I had no idea that was going on; it's pretty easy to forgive you. So I'm glad we cleared that up." Quinn gives her a smile before turning around.

"Wait." Rachel hurries around the blonde and stands in her way; "Do you not understand what you mean to me? When we first met, you were everything I wanted to be; you were beautiful and popular and you had Finn."

Quinn shrugs half-heartedly; "How the mighty have fallen."

"N-no you don't understand; I still see you that way. Okay? That's why I got so crazy, because I wasn't seeing the new Quinn, the still beautiful but humble and inspiring Quinn." Rachel's big brown eyes begin to water but no tears fall; "I-I've lost so much over these last few weeks and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do with my life, but when I look back on my high school life, the one thing, the one accomplishment I'm gonna be so proud of is that; I found a way to be your friend. So I'm apologising to my friend. And I also wanted you to know; that I voted for you for Prom Queen, and I really think you deserve it."

Before Quinn can reply, a voice interrupts them.

"Ergh, stop making out with Berry and get to the Spanish room Quinn." Santana gags before walking into the nearest classroom; "It's time to count the votes and declare me the winner!"

"Alright." Rachel beams down at her friend; "Bye." She starts walking towards the gym; "Good luck." She calls over her shoulder.

* * *

"My count for King is the same as yours, I don't get it; how could Brittany only have gotten four votes? This dino-prom theme was a smash." Santana angrily gets up from her seat.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's a _girl_?"

"Well, screw this. I don't wanna be Queen if Britt isn't King."

"Well good, because my count for Queen was the same as yours… I won by one vote. I won? It's everything I've ever wanted and I don't feel any different." Quinn looks down at the votes strewn across the table in disbelief.

"Cool. I guess you deserved to win right? What with, you being a crip and all…" The Latina chuckles over the blonde's shoulder before rubbing off the tally from the black board.

Quinn turns herself around and waits for Santana to look back at her; "We really have had the dream high school careers; mega popular, doing whatever we wanted… whoever we wanted. You know, I'm not really surprised you and I were the top two candidates."

"Yeah, well you know it would be boring if we weren't so awesome."

"But, don't you wanna leave this place having made a difference?"

* * *

Everyone stares up at their Principle.

"Nominees for the Prom King are… Finn Hudson!" The crowd, mainly the Glee Club cheer as the tall brunette jumps up onto the stage. "Rick 'the stick' Nelson!" Half the audience boos the ginger hockey player while the rest merely clap. "And president Brittany S Peirce!" The blonde does a little dance onto the stage resulting in lauder cheering from her friends. "Nominees for Prom Queen… Missy Gunderson!" The preppy brunette saunters onto the platform, enjoying every moment of her soon to be short lived popularity. "Santana Lopezzzz!" The Latina strides on stage and gives her fellow queen nominee a smirk. "And Miss Quinn Fabray!" Joe helps wheel her forwards and the blonde gets the loudest applause from her classmates. "I'd like to invite last year's Queen, sassy main student; Kurt Hummel to crown this years winners."

Kurt reluctantly walks through the sea of people and makes his way up onto the stage.

"And… this year's Prom King is…" The room goes silent as they wait for the result; "Mr Finn Hudson!"

Rachel jumps up and down in delight along with the rest of the Glee Club.

"Go Finn!" Blaine shouts up at him proudly.

Kurt places the crown on top of his step brother's head once Principle Figgin's finishes waving the sceptre around.

"And the winner for Prom Queen is…" The principle looks down at the slip of paper and laughs quietly; "Students, for the second year in a row; we have prom anarchy. Receiving the majority of right in votes, I would like to welcome up on stage… Miss Rachel Berry."

All eyes turn to a stunned Rachel, there's a long silence before Quinn and Santana start the clapping.

Members of the audience start cheering as the short brunette makes her way towards the stage. Once on it, Kurt whispers something in her ear before placing the tiara on top of her immaculate hair.

"McKinley Titians, bow down to your new leaders!" The crowd claps them loudly before Principle Figgin's quietens them once more; "And now, the first dance of this year's senior King and Queen!"

Finn takes Rachel's hand and slowly leads her towards the dance floor just as the song; '_Take My Breath Away' _by Berlin starts playing. Santana moves forward and grabs both microphones, she hands one to Quinn and the blonde starts singing.

"_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lovers game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_"

Sam is leaning against the back wall of the gym; unable to look away from her.

Santana smiles down at Brittany who's simply swaying along to the song next to Mike and Tina.

_"Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away"_

Sam takes one last glance at the stage before hurrying outside into the cold and over to his beaten up truck.

_"Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place to cry_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn to me and say _

_My love_

_Take my breath away"_

Quinn takes a deep breath before slowly moving her foot forward.

_"Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game"_

Sam returns inside just in time to see Quinn unsteadily grab onto the microphone stand and unevenly pull herself up from her chair into a standing position.

_"Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames"_

Santana's eyes widen in shock along with everyone else's, she wraps her arm around the blonde's waist to steady her.

_"Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn my way _

_And say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away, ohh"_

The song comes to an end and the whole room erupts with applause. Quinn smiles shyly, she hadn't expected such a large response; overwhelmed, Quinn starts to sway; her legs beginning to give way. Luckily, Santana helps her back down into her chair the same way she helped her stand.

The clapping dies down as the school DJ puts on another song, Santana helps wheel Quinn off the stage and down onto the dance floor; where the Glee Club are all waiting.

"Nice to see you back on your feet Quinn." Mercedes smiles before leaning down to hug the blonde.

"Does this mean…"

"Will you be able to perform at National's!?" Rachel's squeal of excitement cuts across Blaine.

"Give her a break Berry. She's just stood up; give her some time to catch her breath." Santana interjects.

Quinn rolls her eyes at the bickering two before looking around; "I'm able to stand, just not for that long; but hopefully with sometime I'll be back to my old self."

* * *

"Alright, we've been thinking… and we think there's been one too many girl performances!" Artie announces into his microphone.

"So, we decided to do one…" Mike smirks at the crowd.

"This one's for all you beautiful gals out there!" Sam grins down at Quinn; who's sat at the front of the crowd, next to Santana, Brittany and Tina.

"We hope you enjoy it!" Rory shouts just as the band begins playing; '_What Makes You Beautiful'_ by the boy band; One Direction.

Joe grabs a mic and starts singing.

_"You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough"_

The crowd goes crazy as the boys start doing synchronised dance moves. Rory jumps to the front and gets closer to the screaming girls; who are all now trying to storm the stage.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you."_

All five boys stand in a line and look out at the sea of people.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh Oh"_

Artie rolls forward; "You don't know you're beautiful!" Every girl in the room swoons.

Mike jumps off the stage and cups Tina's cheek.

_"So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a song_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eyes"_

Rory gets the entire room to start clapping in time to the song.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you"_

Mike scrambles back on stage just in time to sing along with the rest of the guys.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful"_

Sam isn't able to take his eyes off Quinn throughout the next couple of verses, after debating with himself for a while, he gives in and copies Mike's previous movements. He jumps down off the stage and moves over to stand in front of Quinn. He kneels down and takes her hand.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know you're beautiful"_

He kisses her hand; "That's what makes you beautiful." His chest rises vigorously as he tries to catch his breath. The audience start screaming in delight but Sam barely hears them; all his focus was aimed at the blonde sat before him.

"I'm sorry I-" He's cut off by his band mates jumping onto his back and attempting to lift him into the air; all four of them oblivious to conversation with Quinn.

* * *

"Alright children, this is to be the last song of the night. Once it's over, please make an orderly line and leave through the exits located here and here." Principle Figgins gestures to the sides of the hall before stepping off the stage to allow the DJ to start playing the song_; 'One Heart Million Voices'_ by New Empire.

_It may be over for now,_

_But I am sure I'll see you again,_

_One day my friend._

Quinn rolls up to an empty table and watches her friends all rush onto the dance floor.

_When the lights fade away,_

_The memory remains._

Tina was clinging onto Mike for dear life, Finn and Rachel were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, and Brittany and Santana were giggling and twirling around. Kurt and Blaine were resting their foreheads against the others, a happy looking Artie had some girl sat on his lap and Mercedes had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend; Shane's neck.

_Time may take us take us far away,_

_Surely time, time can bring us back together,_

_Like an old school reunion._

_I'll be standing at the door,_

_And you'll still look the same._

"May I have the next dance?"

_One heart with a million voices._

Quinn looks away from her friends to see Sam standing in front of her, with his right hand out; offering to take hers and his left hand behind his back.

_One day it could all be gone,_

_Hold on to the words they told us,_

_Hold on to it all my son._

"I'd love to." She begins to wheel herself forward but Sam stops her.

"McKinley's true Prom Queen can't take to the dance floor without one of these…" He then removes his hand from behind his back to reveal a white rose prom corsage with both greeny blue and purple coloured ribbons wrapped neatly around it.

"But I'm not prom Queen."

"Santana told me about you and she did… I'm sorry for how I acted and for what I said earlier…"

Quinn waves him off; "Don't worry about it, I deserved most of it." She then looks down at the corsage in his hands.

"I got the same as last year… I hope you don't mind. The purple matches your dress and the greeny blue ribbon is the same one I used for our junior prom…"

"I love it." Quinn smiles as he gently places it on her wrist.

_It may be over for us,_

_But seasons change oh they change for a reason._

_With the autumn leaves that fall down,_

_I wrote your name across them all,_

_So you know that I'm here with you,_

_And the spring is coming soon my friend._

"Wanna dance?"

Quinn happily nods; Sam leans down and kisses her on the cheek before lifting her into his strong arms.

"Sam! What are you doing!?"

"I said I wanted to dance with you." Sam smiles before carrying her over to the rest of their friends.

_Just stay forever,_

_Can't come back to me._

_Just stay forever,_

_Can't come back to me._

_Would you just stay forever,_

_Can't come back._

"Please don't drop me."

"No chance."

Quinn leans her head against his shoulder whilst he slowly sways along to the music.

_One heart with a million voices,_

_One day it could all be gone._

_Hold on to the words they told us,_

_Hold on to it all my son._

_One heart with a million voices,_

_One chance to remember your name._

_Hold to the words they told us,_

_Hold on to it all._

* * *

Hope you all liked it :) I don't really know how to write the next episode- any ideas? Do you want to see Quinn and Sam as Rory and Sugar? Or have you got something else in mind?

Also... Do you want me to continue this story into season four and beyond or do you want me to stop after the season three final? I need to know because I have two different endings in mind... ;)


	32. Props

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update and I'm even more sorry that this is such a short chapter but after re-watching the episode; not much really happens -_-

Hope you enjoy and I apologise for any mistakes.

* * *

Sam grins as he sits at the back of his Spanish class, he wasn't paying any attention what so ever to what the teacher was saying, instead; he was thinking back to Friday night/Prom night.

_Sam and Quinn were sat in his truck outside her house._

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"I don't know… just, for being there for me, I guess." Quinn looks down at her bare hands; she still had the tan line on her finger where her ring used to be._

_"It's only fair, I mean, you were there for me last year when my family wasn't exactly doing well." Sam gives her a half smile; "You don't get enough credit for all the people you help. I'm sorry that I didn't defend you properly before…" He looks out of the window ashamed; "I-I was angry at the fact that you went with him and-and I didn't understand the reason you wanted Prom Queen so much…"_

_"I didn't really understand it either…" Quinn shakes her head._

_"I think you wanted something normal in your senior year… actually, no, not just your senior year; but your high school experience. It hasn't exactly been easy for you, and I don't think people remember or appreciate what you've been through." Sam turns back to look at her; "You got pregnant at sixteen, your parents kicked you out, you gave Beth up, people turned their backs on you, people including Mr Schue gave up on you, you were in a car crash that left you almost paralysed… I think you wanted Prom Queen so that you could experience something that is normal in high school."_

_"Maybe you should give up football and become a psychiatrist." Quinn giggles._

_"I'm not that great at reading people."_

_"Just me?" She kinks her eyebrow making him blush._

_"Maybe…" Sam replies bashfully._

_Quinn leans closer and cups his face, she leans her forehead against his and closes her eyes; "What am I gonna do without you?"_

_"You might not need to…"_

_Quinn pulls away slightly to look at him; "What do you mean?"_

_Sam takes in a deep, shaky breath; "I lied to you before…"_

_Her eyebrows knit together in confusion; "What'd you mean?"_

_"I lied to you when I told you about which colleges I had applied for… I also applied to Trinity… I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be mad at me and wouldn't want me to go, especially after we broke up-"_

_"You might be going to Trinity!?"_

_Sam gulps and anxiety washes over him; "I'm sorry, I-" But he's cut off by Quinn's lips crashing down upon his own. After a few moments, he reluctantly pulls away; "W-what?"_

_Quinn's cheeks turn a deep shade of pink, she brushes her fringe from her eyes before looking up at him; "You and I might regret this later on but… I wanna be with you Sam."_

_"So, you're saying that… that if I get into Trinity… I-I should accept? Because you want us to be together?"_

_Quinn bites her lip nervously; "Only if that's really what you want. I don't want you doing this for me."_

_Sam's heart was beating so loudly; "Of course that's what I want. That's exactly I want, all I've ever wanted was you." He leans in and kisses her again; but unlike before, this kiss isn't rushed._

* * *

'Nationals' Mr Schuester turns away from the word on the white board, folds his arms over his chest proudly and looks at them all; "Nationals." The group all cheer in excitement. "Okay. Song selection; we'll be kicking off our vintage theme with Jim Steinman's legendary; 'Paradise by the Dashboard Lights'. Rachel will do the solo; 'It's all-"

"'It's All Coming Back to Me Now'; one of Celine Dion's most powerful ballads, inspired by Wuthering Heights." Rachel declares proudly.

"And we'll be working in a new Trouble Tones number, utilising the talents of our featured performer; Porcelaina Hummel." Sue gestures towards Kurt.

"Not gunna happen Dragon Lady."

"Oh, you'll do as you're told he-she. We will be performing; 'What a Feeling' from Flash Dance. And I am familiar with the choreography of course, because I was Jennifer Biel's dance double." Quinn and Santana share a bemused look. "And on that note; please look under your seats."

Everyone bends over to find a large cardboard box waiting for them; they all lift them out and place them on their laps. Inside each one was a welding mask, similar to the one that was used in the film Flash Dance.

"Space helmets…" Brittany looks down at the mask warily; unsure whether or not she should trust the object.

"Welding helmets and leg warmers?" Finn lifts up both objects in confusion.

"Best way to get props; is to use props." Coach Sue retorts with a smug grin.

"I am your father. That's Darth Vadar…"

Quinn can't help but smile at Sam's impression.

Joe shrugs his shoulders; "Is that a movie?"

"A healthy dose of props and our plucky transsexual; Porcelaina and you are over the top."

"Aren't props a little… cheesy?" Blaine interjects as he fiddles nervously with his helmet.

Mr Schue moves forward; "Guys, I've asked for Sue's help because she's a winner and I'm not ashamed to admit this; I wanna win. But there's not one person in that audience who will think that we're nothing but underdogs who will be lucky to place at Nationals. We didn't even make the top ten last year. We've got one last week to come together and shake things up. If there's anybody here who's not up for trying and working their butts off; you should just get up right now and leave."

Tina glances around at the other members before making up her mind and standing up.

"Whoah, woah Tina; where're you going?"

"You guys don't need me. Carry on." The short Asian snarls as she turns to face them all.

"Tina, you don't understand; I need this." Rachel declares as she clasps her hands together.

"Because you blew an audition!? That's not a reason for you to get a solo at Nationals! Maybe the rest of us would like one too!"

"I wouldn't mind another one before I get deported…" Rory states quietly.

"I want one; even though I can't sing." Sugar grins happily.

"Tina, Rachel is a senior."

Tina looks towards her boyfriend; "So are you, but you can bet that only thing you'll be doing is a dance break with Brittany. Other people matter."

"Tina, you may not always get the solos but you are a key player. I put you in charge of costumes."

"Wow! Like that's some prise." Sarcasm dripping from each word; "You want props to move around, well I'm a human prop and I'm sick of it!"

"Take a lap and cool down Asian one." Sue interrupts.

"My name is TINA! Tina Cohen-Chang!" and with that, Tina storms out of the room leaving the Glee members left in a stunned silence.

Mike sighs and runs out after his girlfriend.

"Isn't she the one that used to stutter?" Sue asks incredulously.

* * *

Sam opens his locker and begins taking out his required text books. He did all of this with an incredibly large grin on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about last Friday night.

"Sam!"

The blonde turns from his locker to see Rachel walking towards him with a slightly stunned expression;"Hey Rach, what's up?"

The short brunette stares up at him, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"Rachel? Are you okay? Want some chap stick?" Sam holds out one from his collection.

"N-no thank you Ror-Sam…"

"Did you just nearly call me Rory? Have you been drinking?"

Rachel attempts to chuckle at his joke but she still has a bemused expression plastered across her face.

Suddenly the school bell rings, indicating the start of the next period.

"Uh oh, sorry Rachel; I've got to go." Sam closes his locker and hurries down the corridor; "Can't wait for you solo later." He gives her a large smile before rounding the corner.

* * *

"That's enough Tina! You can hock your chop Suey recipes after Rachel shows us her solo for Nationals."

"Sue, that's incredibly racist."

"I can't be racist William, since I am one sixteenth; Native American. My Comanche name is; 'Cheerleads with Wolves'."

"Woo!" Sugar cheers.

"Okay guys, National's is coming up and it's all riding on the shoulders of Rachel Berry." Mr Schue gestures towards Rachel; "Rachel, why don't you come up and show us what you got?"

"Mr Schue, can I have a couple of days to think about it?" The brunette looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Could I get a second to talk to my fiancé?" Finn asks.

"Sure." Mr Schuester nods.

The two brunettes stand and walk towards the front of the room.

"Is she alright?" Mercedes eyebrow raised.

"Who cares?" Santana groans as she continues playing angry birds on her phone.

Finn places his hands onto his girlfriend's shoulders; "Rachel, this isn't you. The Rachel I fell in love with just nods to the band and starts wailing. Look, I know you've got a lot on your plate; with New York and planning our wedding and what not, but you're at your best when you're under pressure. Now turn around and show us how you're going to win us Nationals. And then afterwards, we're going to make out because your boobs look slightly bigger day for some reason. Kay?" Finn nods happily then heads back to his seat.

Rachel lets out a shaky breath just as the song 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion starts to play.

Sam wraps his arm around Quinn's waist and begins playing with her fingers. A small smile creeps onto his lips as he fiddles with her promise ring.

The song comes to an end and the group all give Rachel a standing ovation.

* * *

"Are you okay Rachel? You look like you've seen a ghost." Quinn chuckles as she stares at the confused looking girl.

Rachel shakes her head in an attempt to wake herself up; "Yeah… I'm just stressed out…"

"Any word back from Carmen Tibideaux?"

"No…" Rachel replies as they slowly make their way down the hallway.

"Don't worry about it; you'll end up where you're supposed to be." Quinn gives the brunette girl a reassuring smile before walking towards her locker.

"That's easy for you to say. You've got Yale, you've got Sam; you're both gonna have a great time in New Heaven."

"Wait-how did you know?" The blonde spins round in confusion.

"Sam is pratically screaming it from the rooftops... and he might of told Puck, who told Ku-Finn, who then told me..."

Quinn rolls her eyes; "So much for keeping it a secret."

"Why would you want to keep it a secret?"

"Because I'm actually excited about this and usually when that happens, something bad happens."

"You can't think like that." Rachel smiles up at her friend; "You should be happy and you shouldn't have to hide your excitement."

"You've got stuff to be excited about too Rach, you've got Nationals, even though I don't support teen marriages; you've also got Finn. And I'm sure Carmen Tibideaux will return your calls; you can be incredibly persuasive when you want to be. You got me to be your friend didn't you? You getting into NYADA will be a piece of cake next to that."

Rachel giggles; "That is very true." She tries to wipe away the tears that were now threatening to fall from her watery eyes.

"Come here." Quinn pulls the shorter girl into her arms; "God, if only our junior year selves could see us now."

"I think you'd have a heart attack." Rachel smirks as they finally break apart.

* * *

I hope you liked it :) I'll make sure to update really really soon :D


	33. Nationals

**R.I.P Cory - you will be forever missed by all us Gleeks :')**

* * *

**Nationals**

* * *

"Guys, c'mon; we only have a few more hours. We need to decide now." Rachel declares defiantly.

"Eurgh, god I hate it when you take charge." Santana groans as she leans back further to bask more in the sun's raise.

"I vote 'Tripoli'." Finn states with his hand in the air.

"I vote anywhere that is close." Sam sighs as his stomach growls again.

"I don't care!" Puck growls, he too, was getting hungry.

"I just want a burrito." Santana announces; "And we all know you can get them at 'Tripoli's'; so why are we still arguing?"

"Fine. Tripoli's it is." Rachel storms towards the restaurant angrily with Finn at her heels.

"Can't we just ditch the dwarf and her giant?"

* * *

"Mercedes, what in the world is that!?" Kurt grimaces as he stares down at the girl's plate.

"I think it was called; Senora Salsation…"

"It looks like someone just barfed on your plate."

"San, really? We're all trying to eat here!" Quinn groans as she tries to get the image of someone being sick onto Mercedes food out of her head.

"That stuff looks like the food I feed Lord Tubbington when he decides to go on a diet." Brittany interjects with a happy smile.

"Would you all just shut up and eat your own boring burritos!" Mercedes growls as she stabs a piece unidentified meat with her fork and places it into her mouth.

* * *

"What's going on? How bad is it?" Mr Schue asks as he hurries into the room.

Sue looks down at the thermometer in her hand; "Her temperature is one hundred and one degrees and given the fact that Weezy is complaining about an upset stomach; it's either Amazonian dengue fever or the H1N1 super viris."

"Or I have food poisoning…" Mercedes groans.

"We all wanted burritos for lunch, so we went to Tripoli's but Mercedes tried some dive called; 'Senora Salsation'…" Santana scowls just at the thought of the stuff.

"Will, a word please." Sue stands up from the bed and motions Mr Schuester to follow her.

"Why couldn't you just be normal like the rest of us?" Tina smirks; trying to make Mercedes feel better.

Quinn can't help but smile as she watches Santana act all caring as she dabs Mercedes forehead with a damp cloth.

Mr Schuester spins round to face them all; "So here's what's going to happen; Mercedes, you're on bed rest. Quinn, you're stepping in-"

"No, no, no. I can't dance that number." Quinn scoffs; "Can't sing it either-"

"The Trouble Tones need you." Mr Schue states.

"And you're better than you think you are."

"Tina, you too; you're in the Trouble Tones."

Mercedes pushes herself up from her pillows; "Mr Schue, this is my last competition; I don't wanna miss it."

"Amen to that sister. That's why I'm putting you on a vitamin B twelve drip, we're flushing your system with Pedialyte and I'm gonna fill that bath tub with ice and see if we can't get your ambient body temperature back down to normal. Worked in Jacob's Ladder." Sue declares before heading into the bathroom.

"Alright, we all have our marching orders; let's do it." Mr Schue claps his hands together again and everyone jumps into action.

* * *

"Puck! Dude! Put the text book down and come and rehearse!" Sam was beginning to get incredibly irritated with the brunette.

"I already know the dance Trouty!"

"Guy's c'mon, we need to be perfect!" Finn claps his hands together.

"I can't do this!" Quinn begins hyperventilating as she continues to fall out of step with the other girls and their dance moves.

"Meeemeemeemeeeemeeemeeemeee!" Rachel was trying to do her vocal warm ups over all of the shouting.

"Oh no! Santana! Help! My blanket!" Brittany was standing over by the window, shouting down towards the pool area.

"Quinn, you're doing fine." Tina begins to rub the blonde's back as she doubles over due to lack of oxygen.

"You're doing it wrong!" Puck growls as he watches Sam make yet another mistake.

"Like you can do it any better! You practically fail at everything you do!"

Puck quickly gets to his feet, discarding his text book before shoving Sam violently in the chest. The blonde recovers quickly and does the same back. The boys all jump into action and try and brake up the fight.

Mike stands in the middle with both hands up to try and stop either Sam's or Puck's fists impacting the other's face. Rory and Joe grab onto Sam and prevent him from lunging at the brunette, whilst Finn does the same with Puck.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Sugar starts to chant with her fists up in the air.

Suddenly, Mr Schue, Miss Pillsbury and Coach Beiste charge into the room.

"What's going on!?" Mr Schuester asks loudly once he and the rest of the guys are finally able to separate the two feuding friends.

"He's studying for geography while we're trying to rehearse! It's bogus!" Sam replies angrily, he was still being held back by Joe and Rory.

"Cause I already know the dance! You dance like you've got your feet caught in bear traps and you're trying to gnaw them off!"

Sam lunges for Puck again causing Sugar and Tina to squeal out in fright but Finn gets in the way of the blonde.

"Mr Schue, are you aware that whilst we're arguing about jazz squares; Unique is being handed the key to the city by Rahm Emanuel." Kurt declares as he looks down at his phone.

"Really-"

"And plus, my blanket and my pillow both fell in the pool. Disaster." Brittany interrupts dramatically.

Artie wheels himself forwards with a bucket of popcorn on his lap; "Look, I just think that everybody is just a little tired; we've been rehearsing for three straight hours."

"Yeah. And we'll rehearse all night long if we have to. We can rest after we've won!" Finn interjects.

Rachel nods in agreement; "Just because we've lost Mercedes, doesn't mean we can be anything less than perfect. PERFECT!"

"Easy for you to say!" Artie replies with a mouthful of popcorn.

Everyone begins shouting once more and Sam shoves Rory backwards after the brunette refused to release him.

"Hey! You know what!? You know what!? I don't wanna hear any more of this; 'we can't do it without her'. Because, guess what; we don't have a choice. So be warned, if you are not giving this; everything you've got-" Santana hits a piece of corn out of Artie's hand to get him to pay attention; "I will go all Lima heights on your sorry asses!"

Mr Schuester looks around at them all; "Listen to yourselves."

"I know! I'm sorry! I always go to the yelling place; I have rage!"

"No, it's a good thing; a great thing. There is so much passion in this room. Even all of your arguing, it's about the work; you guys really want this." Everyone silently nods. "Okay, so let's take a half hour break and we'll run from the top-"

"Mr Schue, is it alright if we keep going? We've got the first slot which is like the 'death' slot." Tina tightens her pony tail; "We _have _to be amazing."

"Yeah, Edge of Glory's a bitch. I said; I'd be dancing by Nationals. I'll be damned if I don't." Quinn sighs in frustration.

"Okay then, let's keep going." The curly haired teacher claps his hands together; "Mike, help the guys out with their choreography. Artie, help Puck out with his geography. Ladies; Edge of Glory. C'mon Brittany, run us through it."

"From the chorus?" The blonde cheerleader asks as she moves to the front.

"Yeah, from the chorus; let's do it."

Sam hurries over to Quinn; "You doing okay?"

She nervously nods in response.

"You're going to be great up there." He kisses her on the forehead and steps back to get out of the way of their routine.

"Okay, get ready." Brittany claps her hands together as she counts them in; "Five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three-" She starts doing each dance move and the rest of the girls all follow her lead. Quinn tries to twirl but the pain in her back prevents her from doing it successfully.

"You okay?" Mr Schue asks with a concerned expression as he sees the usually poised blonde clutch at her back and sides.

* * *

Later on that night, the New Directions all gathered in Mercedes and Tina's room and they all sat down in a circle with pizza boxes and popcorn scattered across the floor.

"Oh my god! Do you remember that time when Kurt puked on Miss Pillsbury! She nearly passed out!" Puck throws his head back laughing at the memory.

"In my defences… I was drunk and I had been on the way to the bathroom before she got in my way." Kurt flicks his hair dramatically.

"Do you remember last year when we lost and Santana nearly battered Rachel?" Tina and the group all laugh.

"I still have night mares." Rachel replies with a small smile.

"Don't you dare get your mack on with him this year, otherwise; I will go all Lima heights on both your asses!" Santana interjects; half seriously, half playfully.

"Remember when everyone thought Sam was gay?" The group all snort with laughter at Mike's memory.

"Wait. You _all_ thought I was gay!?" Sam looks around at them with a stunned expression.

"I didn't until we did that Rumours project in Glee that time…" Tina declares with an apologetic smile.

"I continued to think that until you stopped dying your hair…" Kurt shrugs.

"I never died my hair. I-I…" Sam stops, unsure if he should reveal his secret.

"He used to put lemon juice in it so that we would think he was a surfer or something." Quinn declares with a smirk, which causes everyone to erupt with laughter once more.

"You're so dead." Sam whispers into his girlfriend's ear as his face turns a deep shade of pink.

* * *

The group continued telling stories for a couple more hours and then the talking died down.

"What if we don't win?" Rachel mutters quietly but the entire room hears her.

"Don't think like that. We are going to win." Finn gives everyone an encouraging smile.

"Is it weird that I don't even want to win this competition for myself but for Mr Schue? I mean, without him, we wouldn't be friends… we probably wouldn't even speak to each other…" Rachel looks around at her best friends.

"It's so hard to imagine my life without you all in it." Tina's lip begins to tremble.

"Oh my god girl Chang!" Santana playfully rolls her eyes before wrapping her arm around the Asian girl's shoulders.

* * *

Sam was standing in the middle of the courtyard outside of the building in which the twenty twelve show choir National's competition was being held. He needed some air after such a long day of rehearsal's.

"Well, well. Look who made it National's."

Sam hangs his head in disbelief and turns around with a smile on his face; "Looks like you didn't need me after all."

Scarlett Rivers stood before him in a black dress with electric blue piping and black heels. Her hair was still a dark, deep red and she still had that mischievous smirk on her lips. She skips towards him and pulls him into a hug.

"Scarlett Roxanne Rivers! Stop fraternising with the enemy!"

Sam lets got of the red head and sees Oscar Walton smirking at them. He had a black suit on and a blue tie to match the girl's dresses.

"Nice to see you too Oscar." Sam gives the short brunette a small smile before turning back to Scarlett.

"Just ignore him; he's just getting super stressed over our set list. How are you? We heard about Quinn's accident, is she okay? We all felt so bad…"

"I'm good and so is Quinn, she was in a wheelchair for a bit but she's doing great now."

Suddenly, a small blonde ball of energy runs past and over to Oscar; "Guys, Mrs Porter wants us all to meet her back in the dressing rooms like; right now!"

Tamera Chambers was practically jumping up and down with excitement, her platinum blonde hair was perfectly in place and her bright blue eyes were still as striking as ever.

"Hey Tammy, look who we found." Scarlett shouts over at the small girl.

Tamera spins round and sees Sam, she runs over to him and jumps up into his arms; "My Fiyero!" She giggles before he places her gently back down onto the floor.

Sam can't help but chuckle at how energetic she was being.

"She hasn't stopped drinking coffee and Redbull… she's going to be a wreck after this." Scarlett declares.

"Rivers! Chambers! Come on! Mrs Porter is waiting for us!" Oscar shouts loudly from the top of the courtyard steps.

"We'll see you later Sam, we might even let you join in on our celebrations when we win." Scarlett winks before grabbing Tamera's hand and dragging her in the direction of their Glee Club leader.

* * *

"Alright, gather round everyone!" Mr Schuester orders as he enters the dressing room; "I just wanna say a few words before we go out there-"

Finn holds up his hands; "Hold on Mr Schue, hold on. You've given us a lot of pep talks over the years, I remember that you told us once that; you know a teacher's job is done when his students don't need him anymore…"

"Okay." Their teacher nods and gestures towards the tall brunette; "Finn, the floor is yours."

"Last night we all sat in a circle after you went to bed and we-we told stories but then we went around the room and we everybody said what they wanted to win this thing for and we all said the same thing. We wanna win this for you."

"Yeah." Sugar nods in agreement.

"And I know that every year at school, Figgins gives away the 'teacher of the year' award, but I don't think any of us have to wait to see how we feel about that. You're like; our teacher of a lifetime."

The group all cheer and the bell on the wall begins to flash indicating that it was time.

"Thank you Finn, all of you; I love you guys so much." Mr Schue claps his hands together; "Alright, that's it. Show time! Hands in everyone!" The members all place their hands into the centre.

"Now I know you weren't planning on doing a show circle without me."

Everyone turns to see Mercedes standing in the doorway in her costume.

"Mercedes, you're alive!"

"Yeah, thanks to Sue; she's a miracle worker…" Mercedes then mouths the word 'crazy'.

"Well, it's amazing what a little TLC and some cortisone and a witch doctor can do." Sue declares.

"Thank god you're okay, because that just means I'm not going to fall on my face during that Trouble Tones number." Quinn smiles.

"Oh, screw that! This is our last time performing together; you're doing it and so are you Tina. I'm not taking no for an answer. Plus I have some many steroids running through my body right now; I may turn into the incredible Hulk if you piss me off!"

"Okay, if we don't get out of this Green room; none of us will be performing. Let's go!" Mr Schue claps again and places his hand into the middle, everyone else does the same and they all shout; "AMAZING!"

* * *

"The Unholy Trinity! Starting together-" Santana grabs both Quinn and Brittany's hands; "Ending together."

"Just the way it should be." Brittany states with a large grin causing the other two girls to squeal in delight.

"Okay, I love you guys." Santana beams before running to the other side of the stage.

"Please welcome our first contestants, from William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio… The New Directions!" The commenter announces causing the audience to cheer.

* * *

The song 'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga begins and the Trouble Tones take to the stage. Sam and the rest of the guys including Rachel all watch from backstage.

Sam gulps as he watches Quinn do the complicated choreography, he was so nervous that she was going to hurt herself.

_"It's hard to (feel the rush)_

_To brush the (dangerous)_

_I'm gonna (run right to)_

_To the (edge with you)"_

Relief washes over him as she completes her solo and executes a perfect spin, he can't help by grin when the light hits the small diamond on her finger.

The song comes to an end and as if in slow motion; Rachel strides onto the stage and stands in the middle. The song; 'It's All Coming Back to Me Now' by Celine Dion begins and a spotlight hits Rachel.

Once the song ends the audience all cheer and jump to their feet, Rachel half skips, half runs off the stage and jumps into Finn's arms.

* * *

Every member of the New Directions gulp as Vocal Adrenalin finish their two songs. They were sat in the stands, all with the same defeated expression.

Puck holds his head in his hands; "Oh god."

"Uh huh." Mike nods in agreement.

The audiences cheering ceases as the commenter introduces the next group; "Next up, from Blue Ash High School in Cincinnati… The Blue Phoenixes!"

The song; 'Ballroom Blitz' by The Sweet starts and the Blue Phoenixes all run onto the stage.

Scarlett moves into the middle; "Are you ready Jack?"

Jack Reese slides over to her on his knees; "Uh-huh."

"Oscar?"

The brunette does the same thing as Jack then jumps to his feet to stand on the opposite side of the red head; "Yeah."

"Alright fellas - let's go!" Scarlett throws her hands up into the air and they all run backwards to join the rest of their group.

_"Oh it's been getting so hard_

_Living with the things you do to me_

_My dreams are getting so strange_

_I'd like to tell you everything I see."_

They all start doing a vigorous dance routine.

_"Oh, I see a man in the back as a matter of fact_

_His eyes were as red as the sun_

_And the girl in the corner that no one ignores_

_Cause she thinks she's the passionate one."_

Rachel watches in complete shock as she listens to Scarlett's voice; "I-I…" She gulps.

Puck was also completely transfixed by the singing red head but for an entirely different reason; "Dude… she's… she's so hot!"

Sam just shakes his head at the nearly drooling brunette.

The song comes to an end and 'Written in the Stars' by Tinie Tempah and Eric Turner starts.

_"Oh written in the stars_

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main."_

The group all stand together, making them look like a choir but now that their voices are closer; they were like one big wall of sound.

_"Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way."_

The lights go low and then the beat kicks in and Jack Reese jumps out from his position and begins rapping, which causes the audience to go wild.

_"Lets go!_

_Yeah_

_You're listening now_

_They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while_

_That's why they play my song on so many different dials_

_'Cause I got more fucking hits than a disciplined child_

_When they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrraps_

_Man I'm like a young gun fully black barrack_

_I cried tear drops over the massive attack_

_I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat_

_Look at my jacket and hat_

_So damn berserk_

_So down to earth_

_I'm bringing gravity back_

_Adopted by the major I want my family back_

_People work hard just to get all their salary taxed_

_Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malorie Blackman_

_Where the hell's all the sanity at, damn_

_I used to be the kid that no one cared about_

_That's why you have to keep screaming till they hear you out."_

The crowd all cheer and clap along to the song which only makes the New Directions sink further into their seats; all incredibly nervous.

_"Oh written in the stars_

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way."_

The song ends and Sam and the rest of the Glee club all stand and reluctantly clap the Blue Phoenixes.

* * *

"And now it's time to announce the winner of this year's individual show choir MVP award! From Vocal Adrenalin and Carmel High's; Wade 'Unique' Adams!" Everyone claps as the trophy is handed to the lead singer.

"And now, a round of applause to your top four finalists for this year's National's Show Choir Championship. In fourth place… All the way from Oregon; The Portland Scale Blazers!"

Martin Fong hands the disappointed show choir group their award before moving back to stand by Lindsey Lohan and Perez Hilton.

"In third place we have… Cincinnati's finest; The Blue Phoenixes!"

Scarlett, Jack, Tamera, Oscar and the rest of their group hang their heads in frustration but happily accept their trophy. Scarlett looks over at Sam and gives him a smile whilst she mouths; "Good Luck" before walking off stage.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen; quiet please. Congratualtions to both teams standing with us on stage, but now; it's time to announce a winner… The twenty twelve, National show choir champions are… From McKinley High in Lima Ohio; The New Directions!"

Time seems to slow down as the announcer says their name, confetti cannons explode and the bits of brightly colored paper fall down from the ceiling and land on top of the screaming Glee club.

Puck jumps up and down whilst repeatedly chanting; "WE WON!"

Both Quinn and Santana cover their mouths in shock before pulling each other into an embrace, Quinn is somehow able to lift the Latina off the ground causing Santana to squeal in delight.

Sam high fives Finn and they share a manly half hug before turning to the rest of their friends and doing the same thing again.

Santana jumps into Artie's arms and Rachel begins spinning them around in delight.

Mr Schue holds up their new first place trophy above all their heads and they all cheer.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

Sam spins round to see a smiling Scarlett.

"Thanks." He smiles before pulling her into a hug; "Congrats to you guys too, third place is-"

"Oh shut up." The red head winks; "So what happens now?"

Sam looks down at her in confusion; "What do you mean?"

"You're a senior aren't you? Where you gonna be going?"

"Ooohhh… Well, I'm still waiting for my acceptance letter or letters but hopefully; I'll be going to Trinity College. How bout you?"

"I'm not bothering with college, I'd only go for the cute guys and the partying, I'm just gonna go straight to L.A and see where that takes me."

"That's brave."

Scarlett rolls her eyes; "It'll be an adventure."

"I'm sure it will all work out for you." Sam gives her a wide grin.

"Thanks and the same goes for you and Quinn. Here's my new number" She hands him two slips of scrap paper; "I still want us to be friends and keep in touch."

"Why have you given me two?"

"The second one is for your friend over there. The one that can't seem to take his eyes off me." She points over to Puck, who winks back.

* * *

"Do we have to?" Puck groans as they walk towards the front entrance of McKinley High.

"Yes. I want you all to walk the corridors as champions." Mr Schue replies before ushering them all inside.

"Fine."

Puck and Kurt open the doors and the group slowly walk inside. Artie had the trophy on his lap and the top of it got caught on a 'congratulations' sign.

They all make their way into the silent building, other students were lined up against the walls and lockers; all watching them.

Suddenly, two hockey players stride towards them with slushie cups in their hands.

Quinn grabs Sam's hand and the Glee club all close their eyes in anticipation.

A few seconds pass and they're still clean and ice free; they all reluctantly open their eyes and see pieces of confetti falling down on top of them. Everyone begins cheering and clapping the shocked club.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sam laughs as more students fling confetti at them.

"I don't know, but I am loving it!" Puck grins as two cheerleaders pull him in for a kiss.

Finn continues pushes Artie down the hallway where more and more people were waiting for them. Banners with the words; 'Congratulations New Directions!' hung on the walls and red and white balloons were scattered about too.

Sam twirls a giggling Quinn around before bending down to kiss her. Santana and Finn copy his action and do the same to Brittany and Rachel.

They eventually arrive back at the Choir room to find several bottles of sparkling cider, food and a stack of red cups waiting for them. Sugar, Puck and Sam all rush over to them and start pouring everyone a glass each.

Sugar shakes up on of the bottles causing it to spray everywhere, she aims most of it at Rory and he simply opens his mouth to try and drink as much of it as possible.

Brittany and Santana grab a bottle each and shake them up like Sugar, they then start drenching everyone whilst they dance around.

Quinn films most of it on her phone before getting preoccupied by Sam, who was also trying to soak the entire room but mainly her with his own bottle.

* * *

Once the celebrations were over, Mr Schuester entered and unlocked the trophy cabinet. Rachel then carried their first place trophy over the group and handed it to Finn who then proudly placed it in the centre of the cupboard.

The New Directions simply admired it for a few minutes in silence before starting up the celebrations once more.

* * *

The auditorium curtains part to reveal a packed audience. They all continue clapping until Finn starts singing; Queen's 'We Are the Champions'. As the song progresses, each member joins in. They all move forwards so that they were now standing in a row. Rachel and Finn walk to the front of the stage. Finn jumps down and runs up the steps to Mr Schuester, he grabs his teacher's hand and raises it above his own head; causing the crowd to clap and cheer again.

Quinn reluctantly moves away from Sam's protective hold to stand with Kurt.

_"But it's been no bed of roses_

_No pleasure cruise."_

Mr Schue steps up onto the stage and begins hugging each member individually. He hugs the seniors slightly longer than the rest; knowing they'd all soon be gone.

He reaches Sam and pulls him into a bear hug, the blonde chuckles and pats his teacher's back.

Quinn wraps her arms around Mr Schuester's shoulders and kisses his cheek, she then leans him to the front where Tina is stood waiting with the Teacher or the year award. She hands it to a teary eyed Mr Schue and hugs him one last time before the song ends and the audience stand and cheer.

* * *

**Hope you like it :) only one more for this season... Uh Ohhhh.**


	34. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

* * *

"That was _the_ most ghetto number I have ever seen." Santana declares once Artie, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt finish their rendition of 'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'.

"Then just call me George Jefferson, because we went from the ghetto to the penthouse! National champs baby!" Artie cheers causing the group to all clap again.

The applause stops abruptly as they all watch Mr Schuester write the word; 'Goodbye' on the whiteboard.

"This week's assignment is easy. Graduation is just a few days away, there's nothing left to prepare for; our work here is done. So, there's only one thing left to do; say goodbye. Underclassmen, pick some songs to say goodbye to the seniors. Seniors, pick a song to say goodbye to us."

"A part of me wants to lock these doors and stay in here with everyone forever." Mercedes interjects with a sad expression.

"We could use the waste basket for a toilet and then we could eat Jo for the food since she's been here the shortest and so we know her the least."

Santana suppresses a snort at her girlfriend's serious suggestion.

Mr Schue simply shakes his head at the blonde cheerio and sits down on a stool with his guitar.

"I really hope you're about to rap." Quinn grins.

"No such luck, I'm leading by example here; this one is for you guys." Mr Schue starts gently strumming against the guitar strings and begins singing Rod Stewarts; 'Forever Young'.

Quinn turns in her seat to face Santana, the Latina grabs her best friend's hand and just merely nods in understanding, they didn't want to say anything in case one of them started to cry.

* * *

"I wanted to dedicate my goodbye song to all of you, but I wanted to mostly thank the men in the room who have truly inspired me, you never saw me for the things that made us different, you only saw me for the ways that we're the same… because in this room, it doesn't matter if you're gay or straight, what matters is that we're friends."

The band starts playing; 'I'll Remember' by Madonna.

Kurt sings the verses and the rest of the group all join in for the choruses.

Quinn leans her head against Artie's shoulder as they all sing; they had definitely become closer since her accident and it was only really just beginning to sink in that weren't going to be seeing each other every day.

* * *

The band starts playing; 'You Get What You Give' by New Radicals.

"And now the Seniors of McKinley High school, class of two thousand and twelve and we're going to sing for you. This is your Glee club, take care of it; it'll take care of you!" Finn throws his hand up in the air; "One! Two! One, two, three! Yaow!"

_"Wake up kids_

_We've got the dreamers disease_

_Age 14 we got you down on your knees_

_So polite, you're busy still saying please"_

Finn hurries back over to the rest of the seniors just as Sam starts his solo.

_"Frienemies_

_Who when you're down_

_Ain't your friend"_

The blonde quarterback begins to do his infamous body roll which causes Quinn to cover her face with her hands in mock embarrassment and the rest of the group to laugh out loud.

_"Every night_

_We smash their Mercedes-Benz_

_First we run_

_And then we laugh till we cry"_

The rest of the male seniors join Sam at the front and sing together.

_"You've got the music in you_

_Don't let go_

_You've got the music in you_

_One dance left_

_This world is gonna pull through_

_Don't give up_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Can't forget_

_We only get what we give"_

All the seniors move towards the underclassmen and pull them up from their seats. Quinn grins as she pulls Joe forwards whilst Sam playfully pushes Rory into the middle.

_"Don't let go_

_You've got the music in you_

_One dance left_

_This world is gonna pull through_

_Don't give up_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Can't forget_

_We only get what we give"_

The underclassmen were now all in the centre of the room; the seniors begin to circle them whilst singing.

_"Health insurance rip off lying_

_FDA big bankers buying_

_Fake computer crashes dining_

_Cloning while they're multiplying_

_Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson_

_Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson_

_You're all fakes_

_Run to your mansions_

_Come around_

_We'll kick you down yeah!"_

Finn leads the rest of the soon to be graduates back over to the seats, Quinn gives Mr Schue a quick hug before sitting down in between Santana and Sam.

_"Don't let go_

_You got the music in you_

_Don't give up _

_You got the music in you_

_You got the music in you."_

* * *

"Okay Seniors, the underclassmen have something they'd like to say to you." Mr Schuester declares.

"With all the dedications being thrown around McKinley this week, there was one we wanted to make sure didn't get missed… Finn."

Finn stares at Artie in shock.

"Right now, you're something I never thought possible when I first rolled down these halls. You're my friend. Our friend. Even before Glee Club was kind of cool; you had our backs. You were on the football team, you were one of the most popular kids in school, you had a lot to lose and people forget the sacrifices you had to made. We wanted to thank you."

Once they finish singing; 'In My Life' by The Beatles, the seniors stand up from their seats and give the underclassmen individual hugs.

* * *

'Who would of thought that I'd end my McKinley days, exactly how I'd started; back on top. I've gotten into the school of my dreams, I have the most amazing boyfriend _and_ we won Nationals. Plus, I'm feeling stronger every day.' Quinn thinks as she practically glides down the hallway on cloud nine. She shakes her head as passes her fellow peers and friends; girls and even some boys were hysterically weeping and hugging each other.

'Everyone else is _so_ emotional, but I don't feel that way; I guess I've cried enough for three graduations or maybe it's just hard to feel weepy when I look at my friends.'

Quinn smiles as she sees Mercedes, Mike and Kurt do some weird dance by their lockers.

'They've grown into such incredible people. Nothing is going to stop any of them… well, maybe one of them…' Quinn stops walking and watches Santana ignore Brittany's pleads for her to college and not stay with her in Lima.

'This school has given all of us so many gifts, me especially and I want my last week here to be about me giving back a little of what I got.'

* * *

Quinn walks into the girls' bathroom and finds Rachel doing her make up in front of the mirror; "This freshmen just hugged me and told me to never change, poor thing is too young to realise that change can be so good. Think, if we hadn't changed; we would never have been friends."

Rachel beams and turns to face the blonde; "It's still so weird having you call me a friend."

Quinn smiles in return before pulling out her present for the brunette from her pocket; "Here."

Rachel accepts the gift with a confused expression; "What's this?"

"A metro north pass from New York to New Heaven. I got one for me to New York."

Rachel's mouth nearly drops to the floor.

"You know how everyone keeps talking about staying in touch and I wanna make sure that _we_ do."

"Thank you. Thank you, it's so sweet."

Quinn leans down and pulls the shorter girl in for a hug; "Although I'm still not a hundred per cent that I'm _for_ teen weddings; I _am_ really happy that you and Finn are together. You guys are meant to be."

"Thank you." Rachel grins before placing the ticket into her bag; "That's what I think about you and Sam, I mean; when you're together, you both are truly at your best."

* * *

"Gawd Quinn, are you and Rachel enemies again because I just saw her come out of here; blubbering like a wimpy school girl." Santana declares with a smirk as she strides into the bathroom, she jumps up onto the counter and swings her legs down in front of her.

"Quite the opposite actually, I just gave her a ticket from New York to New heaven; I want us to stay in touch next year."

"Where's mine?" Santana looks down at the blonde expectantly.

"There's no point in giving you one anymore."

"Why? Is it because we both know you won't ever be able to forget about me whilst you're at Yale and you'll be calling me ever second; willing me to insult you."

Quinn shakes her head; "Nope. It's because, I bought a ticket for you from Louisville to New Heaven, not from Lima to New Heaven."

Santana hangs her head in annoyance; "Q…"

"Don't San, it's your life but why would you want to waist your talent in a place like this?"

"I want to stay here for Brittany; she needs me-"

"Don't talk crap S. Brittany will be fine here on her own. She doesn't need you babysitting her, what she really needs is for you to follow your dreams.

"Last time I checked, being a Cheerleader for the rest of my life wasn't exactly 'my dream'."

"Is staying Lima part of it?"

"No but-"

"Then, where do you want to be? You're talented Santana; you can make it anywhere; don't waste your time here and become a 'Lima Loser'."

"A part of me sort of wants to go to New York but…"

"No buts San, you should go."

The Latina looks down at her lap; "I'll think about it…"

Quinn can't help roll her eyes at how stubborn her best friend was being; "Fine." She moves over to Santana and pulls her in for a hug.

* * *

"Hey coach, it's my Cheerio's uniform." Quinn places the pristine red box onto the cheer coach's desk. "Dry cleaned and pressed. You were kind enough to let me wear it again and I figured it was only right to return it; in case you wanted to pass it on, maybe some underclassmen who's about to be the new team captain…"

"You keep it." Sue hands the box back to the younger blonde; "I'm retiring this uniform."

Quinn looks down at it then back up to Sue in confusion.

"Sit."

Quinn does as she's told and waits for her old coach to continue.

"You know when I first laid eyes on you Q, I thought you reminded me of a young Sue Sylvester, but looking at this young, amazing young woman sitting across from me right now; I realise I was wrong. You're nothing like me. You're better. Sure, I'm as smart as you are and every bit as pretty, but somehow; you're slightly less evil and I admire that. I admire you Quinn Fabray. I admire your perseverance." Sue stands up and walks to the front of her desk so that she was now looking down on Quinn. "You're gonna go so far kiddo. And I'm gonna have the best time watching you do it and I'm gonna get to say; 'Hey, I remember her from way back when… way back when she was getting Ryan Seacrest tattoos and lying about who the father of her unborn child was."

Quinn bites her lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying, she gets to her feet and wraps her arms around the older woman; "I'm gonna miss you."

Sue takes in a shaky breath; "I don't see how that's possible; but thank you." She then rubs the younger blonde's back comfortingly.

* * *

"What's going on?" Quinn asks as she walks down the hallway towards where Mike, Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Santana, Mercedes and Sam were all pacing.

"We're waiting for Mrs's Doosenbury to finish grading my test." Puck folds his arms and turns to face the classroom door; "And if I don't pass; it's open season on all faculty tires!" He yells through the door.

Suddenly, the room door opens and the ginger teacher walks out with Puck's paper in her hands. Rachel goes over to take it from her but Puck gets there first and snatches it out of Mrs's Doosenbury's grasp. He then hurries away and keeps his back to the rest of the group whilst he looks at his grade.

"What's it say?" Finn asks anxiously.

Puck spins round; "C minus!" He holds up his paper above his head triumphantly; "That's a Puckerman A plus! I'm graduating!" The group all cheer and high five each other.

"I'm so proud of you." Quinn hugs the ecstatic brunette.

Once they're all done celebrating; they run off to change into their red graduation gowns.

* * *

"Quinn. Puck. Rachel."

Quinn, Rachel and Puck turn around to see Sam standing by the door, beckoning them over. They give each other confused looks before moving closer to the excited blonde.

"What? It's nearly time-"

Sam waves his hands around; "That can wait. I've got a surprise for you all…" He grabs Quinn's hand and leads the three of them out into the deserted corridor.

"What's going on Trouty-" Puck stops abruptly as he sees Shelby Corcoran standing by the school entrance and in her arms was a two year old Beth.

Quinn gasps at the sight of her daughter, she hadn't seen her in the flesh in several months; she'd seen her in photos and updates that Shelby had sent her but nothing compared to seeing her in real life.

"Shelby!" Rachel squeals in delight as she hurries over to her birth mother.

"Hey Rachel." The taller brunette gently places Beth back in her stroller before hugging her daughter.

"I can't believe you came!"

"Of course I would." Shelby smiles as they pull away from each other, she looks up to see Puck and Quinn still standing by the door; both completely transfixed by their daughter; "You guys wanna come say hello?"

Puck gulps and nods his head quickly. He moves closer before bending down so that he was now at eye level with the two year old; "Hey monkey face."

Beth reaches out to touch his face; curiosity written all over her expression.

Sam smiles at the father daughter interaction but his grin falls when he notices Quinn beginning to back away. "Quinn?"

"I'm sorry…" She continues backing away before eventually spinning completely away and hurrying towards the girls' bathroom.

"Quinn!" Sam runs after her, leaving Rachel, Shelby and Puck alone with Beth.

* * *

"Quinn, I'm sorry. It was a mistake to bring them both here; I thought you'd be happy to see them…"

Quinn grips the counter, causing her knuckles to turn white; "No, I'm sorry." She sniffs, finally releasing the counter top to face him; "I… it's just every time I see her I-I… It just reminds me of everything I gave up. I know that's selfish but-"

"It's not selfish Q." Sam moves over to the crying blonde and wraps his strong arms around her petite frame; "Do you want me to go tell them to go? We could just pretend like this never happened… we've only got a few minutes before graduation…"

"No…" Quinn shakes her head; "I… I want to see her."

"Okay." He kisses the top of her head before pulling away. Sam then takes her hand into his own before leading her back out into the hallway.

Quinn gulps as she sees Shelby and Beth still waiting for her.

"Where are Rachel and Puck?" Sam asks as the move closer.

"Puck had to go warm up with the band and Rachel went to go find Finn." Shelby replies softly; "Hi Quinn."

Quinn gives the brunette a small smile but her eyes never leave the small blonde baby in her arms.

"Wanna hold her?"

Quinn nods and holds out her arms, Shelby hands over Beth with a large grin.

"She looks just like you." Sam states as he watches his girlfriend handle her daughter so carefully.

"Everything but that cute dopey smirk." Shelby interjects; "She definitely inherited that from Puck."

Sam stares in admiration at how good Quinn was with Beth, maybe it was just some motherly instinct or maybe it was just Quinn being Quinn.

"Guys? It's nearly time."

Shelby, Sam and Quinn all look round to see Rachel poking her head through the door they had all entered through.

"Okay. It's time to graduate." Sam grins whilst Quinn hands back her daughter to Shelby.

"Ar-are you staying?"

"Yeah, we'll both be cheering you all on."

Satisfied, the two blondes hurry over to the door and follow Rachel through to where they had all been instructed to wait.

* * *

As they all wait behind the red curtain, they hear Finn and Puck start to sing 'Glory Days' by Bruce Springsteen.

"Michael Chang Junior!" Mike bursts through the curtain as he hears Principle Figgins announce his name and the audience in the auditorium all cheer.

"Ready for this?" Sam whispers.

"Nope." Quinn giggles as she tries to ignore the fact that her hands were shaking.

"Get ready." Sam pushes her gently forwards just as her name is called out.

"Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn gasps at the crowd's reaction as she comes into view; it's all a blur as she makes her way down the steps. She self-consciously re-adjusts her graduation cap before making her way through the masses of people. She waves at both Tina and Brittany as she passes and then quickly climbs the steps to the stage where Principle Figgins and Miss Pillsbury were both waiting.

Quinn turns to face the audience and it's only then that she's able to see all the familiar faces. Puck's mom was stood clapping next to her mom; Judy and then next to her was Frannie and Josh.

Slightly taken aback by their appearance, Quinn blinks rapidly before turning to hug Miss Pillsbury and accepting her diploma. She moves over to where Mike was now standing and looks back at the audience.

Frannie was standing with her son; Johan on her hip with Josh and her mother clapping beside her. Quinn scans other people's faces and her eyes land on Shelby and Beth; they were both smiling and Shelby was using her own hands to clap Beth's tiny ones.

"Sam Evans!"

Sam pulls back the curtain to thunderous applause; mainly from the football team. He grins as he makes his towards the stage, his eyes focused on Quinn. He accepts his diploma before raising it up in the air triumphantly.

"Go Sam!"

Sam's attention is distracted when he hears their voices; he quickly scans the audience before he finally finds them next to Finn's mom; Carole and Kurt's dad; Burt.

His younger siblings; Stevie and Stacey were bouncy up and down whilst waving at him happily. Sam's eyes flicker around them and he sees his parents; Dwight and Mary Evans, they were both beaming with pride at the sight of their son graduating.

"Mercedes Jones!"

Sam claps for his friend as he moves over to where Quinn and Mike were standing; "They came!" He shouts over the singing and clapping, he then points towards his family and they all wave back.

Quinn kisses him on the cheek before pulling him into a hug.

* * *

"Sam?" Quinn peers into the astronomy room and sees Sam sat on one of the tables with his back to her looking down at his lap. She slowly walks across the room and then stands in front of him; "Sam?"

He finally looks up from his lap and stares into her green eyes; "Hey."

"I got your text… What are you doing in here? What did you want to talk to me abo-" Quinn stops midsentence as she notices the letters in his hands; "Oh my god…" her voice barely above a whisper.

Sam gulps and nods his head; "They came in the mail earlier… I-I…" he takes in a deep breath; "I got in…"

"Wh-where? Which one?"

"All of them." Sam's shocked expression gradually turns into a wide, goofy grin; "I got into Trinity!" He jumps off the table, wraps his hands around her waist and spins her around in glee.

"Tha-that's amazing." Quinn says once he places her back down onto the ground.

Sam's smile falters; "Then why are you crying?"

Quinn touches her cheek and feels the small droplets slowly flow down her skin; "I…" she wipes her face with the corner of her cream cardigan.

"Quinn?" Sam steps forwards but the movement only makes the shorter blonde stumble backwards. "What's wrong?" Fear and concern appear across his features; he didn't understand what was happening.

"You can't go to Trinity…"

Sam shakes his head in disbelief; "Seriously? We're having this conversation, _again_!?" he throws his hands up in the air in anger; "What now Quinn!? Why now!?"

"B-because, I won't let you sacrifice your dreams for mine." She was trembling; every part of her.

"But I'm not! Why don't you understand that!?"

Quinn flinches in fright at how harsh his tone was; "I-I-I'm so sorry." She was full on crying now; no amount of wiping could stop them from cascading down her face.

Sam blinks away his own tears that were threatening to fall and moves forwards once again, but this time; Quinn doesn't move away. "Why are you so scared?" he asks as he leans his forehead against hers.

"Because of the way you make me feel. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I wanted you to be with me in New Heaven. And because you love me, you agreed and in doing so; you're giving up everything else…"

"You're all that matters to me."

Quinn shakes her head and pulls away; "But I won't be forever Sam. You need to forget about me and focus on yourself for a while and you can't do that if we're together in New Heaven."

"So what are you saying?" He knew, he just needed to hear it out loud; he needed her to say it to make it feel real.

Quinn lets out a shaky breath and cups his distraught face; "I'm s-saying that; I'm gonna go to Yale and you're gonna to go to Chicago. Notre Dame is where you're supposed to be Sam." He starts to pull away but Quinn cups his face causing him to freeze; "If you truly love me, you'll let me go and go to Chicago. If we're meant to be together then God or whatever higher power there is; will make it happen okay?"

Sam could no longer keep his tears at bay and they began rapidly falling down his cheeks; "I'll never stop loving you."

Quinn nods and takes his words as an unspoken agreement that he would be going to Notre Dame in the fall. "I love you too." She wipes away a few of his tears with her thumb before moving up on her tip toes to kiss him.

* * *

"Quinnie! Come on sweetie, we need to leave soon otherwise we'll hit traffic." Judy Fabray calls up to her youngest daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Quinn replies just as she zips up her final suitcase. She looks around at the now practically empty room. All her posters and photographs were missing from the now bare pink walls, her shelves were missing all of her books and her wardrobe was naked of all of her clothes. The only thing left in the bottom of her closet was the red box containing her now retired Cheerio's uniform; Quinn didn't see much point in bringing it with her to Yale; it would only remind her of everything that she no longer had.

The only thing of importance left was lying on her bare mattress; she couldn't stomach the thought of leaving it but she also knew that having it with her would make her regret her decision.

"Lulu, mom is about to leave without you!" Frannie laughs.

Quinn grabs the necklace with Sam's ring attached to it and then lifts up her suitcase from the bed and wheels it over to the door. She looks round her room one last time before switching off the light and closing the door.

Josh meets her at the top of the stairs and carries down her bags down and out to the car. Frannie and Judy were waiting for her by the front door.

"Weirdly enough, I'm actually going to miss you." Frannie winks before pulling her younger sister into a hug. Quinn giggles and makes sure not to crush five month old Jonah in the process of hugging her.

"I think I might miss you too."

"You're still coming back for Thanksgiving though aren't you?"

"Yeah, we all made a pact." Quinn smiles as she thinks about the Glee Club.

The two sisters eventually pull away and Quinn strokes her nephew's soft brown hair before turning to her crying mother; "Mom, please don't cry."

"I-I'm not." Judy hiccups as she wipes her face with a tissue.

"I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**You all hate me now... I'm sorry but if Sam went to Trinity, he'd be living in Quinn's shadow; he needs to become his own person.**

**Don't worry, I will be doing a season 4 but I probably won't do every episode; just the important ones :) And I''l make sure to add Quinn into more episodes :D Stay tuned; it's about to get interesting ;) **


	35. The New Rachel

**This is the first chapter of season four! :D Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**The New Rachel**

Quinn enters her dorm room to find her roommate; Megan, still asleep with half her body hanging off the side of her bed.

"Megan! Get up! You've already missed breakfast; you can't make us late for our first lesson!" Quinn tugs on the curly blonde's duvet causing her to groan in annoyance. "Get up!"

Megan growls and ducks her head under her pillow to try and block out Quinn's demands.

Quinn throws her hands up in the air in defeat; "Fine! Be late!" She then goes over to her side of their room and begins collecting her things for her first class. She can't help but chuckle at the contrast of their areas of the room; hers was neat and tidy, her books were all in alphabetical order on her shelf whereas Megan's side of the room was a complete mess; clothes were strewn across the floor, bits of food and paper were littering not only her desk but also her bed and her textbooks were all still wrapped in their protective plastic covers.

"Fine! I'm up!" Megan slowly emerges from her sheets before trudging towards their shared bathroom. Her blonde curly hair was sticking out in every possible direction and she had smudged makeup smeared across her face.

She reminded Quinn somewhat of Santana; they could both be incredibly moody, rude and they both are most definitely _not _morning people.

* * *

"What position you play?"

Sam looks up from his phone to gaze over at his jittery roommate; Elliot Philips.

"QB."

"Woah, you _must_ be good then." Elliott grins; "Only the best quarterbacks get in here. I'm a kicker, I wanted to be a right winger but my coach slash father always thought I was too small." The mousy blonde rolls his eyes irritably; "My body mass probably isn't helped by my smocking." He states before grabbing a cigarette out of its packet and lighting it up.

Sam stands up from his bed and slides open the window; he didn't really want second hand smoke destroying his lungs.

Elliott places his head phones on and starts tapping his foot along to the loud beat; completely oblivious to Sam's annoyance of having him smoke in their shared dorm room.

Sam glances around in search of something to do. He'd been living here for just under a week, he planned to come sooner but his family pleaded him to stay with them for as long as possible. He had already unpacked everything and he was starting to think of the room as his new home. Elliott on the other hand, he had been living here just over two weeks, yet he still hadn't unpacked and was still sleeping on just a mattress with a pillow and blanket; no duvet or sheets.

* * *

"Welcome to Yale and your first official drama session. I am Mrs Womack; I am the person who will decide if you have a future in acting. I've been called a bitch, the Devil… some have even called me a Nazi; and in a way, they are all true. If any of you misbehave, skip or merely irritate me; you're out."

Quinn stares up at the tall brunette, she was in all black and her hair was unnaturally straight. She was in incredibly high black heels and she had an almost evil twinkle in her dark eyes.

"I don't take crap from my students. You're the ones that paying for this education and it's your own fault, nobody else's if you screw it up." Mrs Womack strides back and forth; eying each of them; "I don't care if you were the best in your minuscule town, I don't care if you always got the main part in your high school's plays; everyone and I mean everyone starts off at the bottom here; you'll need to prove yourself to me. This is my first year teaching freshmen, I usually teach third and fourth years; because they are meant to be the best but lately I've been finding weak people who have somehow made it through. That is why I'll be teaching you all this year as well as my other classes; I want to wheedle out the weak before you have the chance to waste mine and my other colleagues' time."

Quinn glances around the large gloomy room, the dark wooden panels gave the room an air of sincerity and seriousness. The dark brown curtains had been pulled back to allow sun light to illuminate the room.

Every student was watching their new teacher intently; some looked excited, others looked overly confident but most seemed to be absolutely terrified. Quinn wasn't sure yet which category she fell into.

"It's common courtesy to learn your names, but I won't bother learning them until you pass this year, so in the meantime; I'll just give you nick names that are either based on appearance or whatever bull that comes out of your mouths."

Mrs Womack then claps her hands together, causing some students to jump in fright; Quinn is almost positive that she sees a small smirk flash across the drama teacher's face.

"All stand and get into a circle."

Everyone does as their ordered in silence and then wait for further instruction.

"You." Mrs Womack points one of her bony fingers at a light skinned boy with ginger hair.

"Me?"

"Yes you. Name and where you're from."

"I'm Adam Cox… I'm from Seattle…"

Mrs Womack checks off his name on the register then writes something down next to his name; "You are now Weasley. Next!"

"I'm Brent Watson and I'm from Arizona." A tall, burly blonde flashes the teacher a large toothy smile.

"Brent? Really?" Mrs Womack doesn't bother to disguise the fact that she was now sniggering; "You will forever been known as '_What-were-my-parents-thinking'_. Next!"

"Hello everyone, my name is Ellen Draper-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You are now Birdy because you squawk."

Ellen's lip start to tremble but it goes unnoticed by the stern teacher.

"I'll go next." A handsome brunette smirks before continuing; "My name is Alexander Edwards and I'm from Washington."

"Thank you Alexander. Next!"

Everyone glances around in confusion; he hadn't received a cruel nickname. The room remains silent as they wait for the next student to introduce themself.

It's only then that Quinn realises that everyone's eyes were glued to her; she was next.

"Oh… Hi… I'm Quinn Fabray… I'm from Lima Ohio…"

Mrs Womack looks up from her clip board to eye the blonde, recognition crossing her sharp features; "Not many people would admit from coming from Lima, little Miss Bristol Palin."

Quinn's eyes widen in shock and hurt, thankfully; no one else seems to make the connection but her.

* * *

"Morning gentlemen, I am Reid O'Donnell, the assistant coach for Notre Dame's Fighting Irish football team." A red faced, balding man announces to the large group of boys. "Now, I may be shorter than some of you-" several of the guys beside Sam snigger. "As I was saying, I may be shorter, but that doesn't mean that you can intimidate me." Coach O'Donnell glares at them all but stops when the changing room door opens and a fifty something man with grey hair strides in.

"They causing trouble already Reid?" Head coach Morgan stands in front of them all in a grey suit; "I'm sure you all know who I am, I'm your new head coach; Frank Morgan." He folds his arms over his broad chest in a relaxed manner; "You were all accepted into this program because you are the best. But, that doesn't mean you _personally_ are the best. It means that I and Coach O'Donnell think that you could be a great asset to this team."

Someone scoffs behind Sam and both coaches glare at the culprit before moving on.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, there many players competing for the same position; only a select few will make the first string and the rest will become second stringers and sadly, that might be all you'll ever be."

Worry washes over Sam; he hadn't really thought about never making the team, he always assumed that once he got into college, he'd be in the squad immediately.

"Try-outs are in a couple weeks' time, so I suggest you all use the time you have to train and practise extra hard." Coach O'Donnell declares as he eyes each player.

Sam had been working out over the summer, he played touch football with some of the guys from Glee Club before he left to visit his parents, but once he arrived in Cincinnati; he simply got distracted and barely lifted any of his weights.

"Alright men, let's get out onto the field." Frank claps his hands; reminding Sam of Mr Schue.

* * *

"Great. I'm stuck with Princess for the rest of the year." Megan groans as she flings herself backwards onto her single bed. Quinn ignores her as sits down on her own before bringing her knees up to her chin and sitting in silence.

"Well, it could be worse… I heard that one guy was called; 'Finger spade' for his entire time here because Womack caught him picking his nose." Megan bursts out laughing, she buries her head in her pillow in an attempt to stop but it only makes her laugh harder.

"I'm gonna go get some air…" Quinn quietly states before walking out of their room.

As Quinn wonders down the old corridors she merely stares down at her feet; not concentrating on where she was going or what might be in her way.

Suddenly, Quinn collides with somebody's broad chest; she stumbles back and falls to the floor.

"Oh Jeez, are you okay?"

Quinn blinks rapidly; slightly dazed.

"Here, let me help you." A strong hand grasps her small soft one and pulls her up onto her feet.

Quinn sways for a moment but soon regains her balance and looks up into a pair of dark blue eyes staring back into her green ones. "Th-thanks…"

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was walking; too immersed in one of my student's papers." The tall brunette man states as he bends down to pick the now dishevelled papers from the ground.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry; I was in a whole other world." Quinn bites her lip nervously.

"No harm, no foul. I don't recognise you… are you a freshman?" The brunette asks once he straightens up.

"Uh… yeah, I just had my first class…"

"By the sounds of it, it didn't go too well…"

"You could say that…" Quinn runs a hand through her slightly longer blonde hair. It had grown over the summer and was now nearly touching her shoulders.

"Who'd you have?"

"Mrs Womack…"

"Oohhh… Yeah, Womack can be pretty… _tricky_."

"Is everyone like her?" Quinn laughs half-heartedly; she didn't think she'd survive here if all the professors were as '_tricky_' as Mrs Womack.

"Depends… who else you got?"

Quinn pulls out her time table from her jeans back pocket; "Professor Green… Professor Martin and… Professor Hastings… what are they like?"

The brunette rubs the stubble on his chin as he thinks; "Green is a bit of a ball buster; lots of essays and she loves pop quizzes. Martin is pretty laid back, best to be relaxed around him; he can't stand teacher pets. And Hastings… he's worse than Womack, he kicks students out of his class for simply looking at him weirdly…"

"Great…" Quinn retorts sarcastically.

The tall brunette suddenly looks down at his watch; "I better go, otherwise I'll be late for class. It was nice to meet you…"

"Quinn."

"Well Quinn, it was a pleasure to meet you, I'm Chris; I'm sure we'll be seeing each other in the near future. Don't let Womack get you down, she_ can_ be quite a good teacher." Chris winks before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hey, fish lips; pass me the damn ball!" A muscular, dark skinned guy shouts over at Sam with an angry expression.

Sam does as he's ordered; but he makes sure to put as much power behind the throw as possible.

"What yourself with him Evans." Elliott murmurs as he walks up to stand beside his roommate.

"Why?" Sam sneers as he watches the rude guy catch the ball with ease.

"He's just known for kicking off for no reason; he broke some guy on his high school football team's ankle, just because he didn't catch the ball… he threw him to the ground and stomped…"

Sam cringes at the thought; "Why wasn't he prosecuted?"

"Cause his coach _didn't_ see him do it. What a load of bullshit. He probably just didn't want his star player to get kicked out of school." Elliott scoffs.

"What's his name?"

"Jordan Casey."

"Position?" Sam asks as he watches Jordan pelt the ball at one of the other players.

"Quarterback… unlucky mate." Elliott chuckles as he playfully claps the blonde on his back.

* * *

Quinn shuffles inside the large lecture theatre, Chris's words still ringing in her head; '_Hastings… he's worse than Womack, he kicks students out of his class for simply looking at him weirdly…'_

She sits down next to Megan near the back before pulling out her note pad and pencil case; she wanted to be prepared.

"Alright class!"

Quinn jumps at the sound of his voice.

"My name is Mr Hasting's but you can call me Chris; I don't really care for the whole formal thing."

Quinn shakes her head in disbelief as the teacher she had bumped into addresses the class; he gives her a cheeky smirk before continuing.

* * *

"So… was Hasting's too hard on you all?" Chris grins as he leans against his desk confidently. He and Quinn were the only two left in the room, everyone else had been in a rush to get to the food court.

"Why would you lie to me? I was so nervous."

Chris chuckles at her, she looked like a stubborn little girl; "You seemed just fine. You answered everything correctly, unlike some of your other classmates; I think I may have found my new star pupil."

Quinn blushes; "We've only had one class…"

"That may be true, but I think I'm pretty good at distinguishing who'll actually do well and who won't."

Quinn gives him a shy smile before heading to the door.

"I look forward to getting to know you more this year."

Quinn turns from the door to give a bemused expression; "I hope not to disappoint…"

"Not possible." Chris gives her a quick wink before pushing himself off the front of his desk to wipe his whiteboard clean.

* * *

**What did you all think? Yay or Nay?**

**I hope you liked my first attempt at season four :)**


	36. Britney 20

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews :) **

**Why don't you want the whole professor/Quinn thing to happen? What do you think should happen instead? :P**

* * *

**Britney 2.0**

Quinn packs up her stuff slowly so that she ended up being the last to leave Mrs Womack's classroom. They had just had a gruelling session in which they each did a famous monologue from a play or piece of literature. Quinn had chosen Juliet's soliloquy from William Shakespeare's play; Romeo and Juliet. They all had to perform individually in front of the entire class including Mrs Womack. The first couple did well; they weren't interrupted and none forgot their words.

_"Little Miss Bristol Palin." Mrs Womack's stern voice echo's off the dark walls and Quinn reluctantly gets to her feet._

In Quinn's opinion, along with many of her classmates; the monologue went really well. She wasn't too quick, she injected just the right of emotion and thankfully; she remembered every single word.

_"What was that?"_

_"Pardon?" Quinn's green eyes widen in bemusement._

_"Why would you choose Juliet's soliloquy, when you have obviously never been in love? How are you meant to act in love when you have no idea what it's truly like?" Mrs Womack stares across at the stunned blonde expectantly. _

_"I-I…" Quinn looks around at the other faces in the room, Megan's mouth was agape in shock, the small brunette girl that Mrs Womack had named; Soap, because she apparently would most likely end up being a soap opera actress; was anxiously biting her fingernails; she was up next. Alexander Edwards, or 'no-name' as some of his fellow classmates referred to him as; was simply staring up at her in contemplation, as if he was trying to decipher whether or not Mrs Womack was correct in her judgement._

_"That's what I thought." The brunette teacher clicks the top of her pen before beginning to scribble down notes next to Quinn's name on her clipboard. _

_Quinn clenches her fists and slumps back down next to Megan._

_"I thought you were great." The curly blonde whispers sympathetically but Quinn ignores her and continues to give Mrs Womack her best HBIC death glare._

"Uh… Mrs Womack? May I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it Palin?"

Quinn bites the inside of her cheek in an attempt to not spit some insult straight back. "It's two things technically… The first being the nickname you _bestowed_ on me. And the second being that I don't fully… no, I completely disagree with your comments about my piece earlier." She didn't really care that she had most definitely crossed the line.

"What's wrong with Bristol Palin? I added 'little miss' to make it more comical." Mrs Womack picks up her hand bag before turning to face the young blonde.

"You've obviously read my file; I saw it in your face the day I introduced myself. I'm trying to move on from that part of my life and I just don't find the nickname very appropriate…"

"Of course I've read your file. I was one of the ones that fought for you to be accepted here."

Quinn's jaw drops slightly in shock.

"And I commend you Quinn for being able to rebuild your life, but what are you going to do if you make it in this business?"

"What do you mean?"

"People, journalists, critics; they will all know about your past, whether you want them to or not. _And_ I can guarantee that they will call you much worse things than; 'Little Miss Bristol Palin'. You'll need to develop a much thicker skin."

"So you think that by calling me 'Bristol Palin' it'll… it'll help me grow stronger?" Quinn shakes her head in disbelief.

Mrs Womack tilts her head to the side; "Only you can do that. I'm preparing you."

"I'd rather not have your _help_." Quinn sneers whilst turning on her heel and storming for the door.

"I criticized your piece earlier on because you've obviously got a good technique, but you hide your real emotions down within; you need to play on them if you want to your future performances to be authentic."

The blonde stops abruptly and turns around.

"You can give me that 'death glare' all you want; you know I'm right." The brunette teacher smirks as she folds the piece of paper in her hands. "Oh and Bristol…"

Quinn reluctantly looks up from the floor to stare at her teacher.

"Don't pretend like you don't have a daughter; it's best to just be honest with your peers before they find out some other way and decide to use it against you."

"Thanks for the _advice_." Quinn retorts bluntly before leaving the room without a second thought.

* * *

"Why are we here? I can't be hung-over for practise tomorrow morning." Sam reminds the skinny, light haired brunette as they make their way up the driveway.

"We are here to get you to relax. You need to stop worrying about try-outs and just enjoy yourself." Elliott swings open the front door and they're hit by a wave of incredibly loud music. He then leads a bewildered Sam through some random frat house; guys and girls were drinking, dancing, smoking and making out in every free space possible. Sam didn't recognise any of them.

"Guys, this is my roomie Sam!" Elliott shouts over the loud music to a small group in a dark corner. Clouds rise from their mouths as they exhale cigarette smoke.

"Alright." They reply in some sort of daze; they weren't smoking cigarettes, they were smoking weed.

"Want one? Or something stronger?" Elliott offers him a spliff casually.

"No, I'm good thanks… I'm gonna go find something to drink." Sam then quickly wonders off in the opposite direction. He soon finds a large table littered with bottles and cups, he picks up an unopened can of god knows what and downs it. The stuff burns his throat but Sam doesn't seem to care, instead; he goes in search of another.

* * *

Sam's vision kept changing from blurry to slow-motion; it was like someone had placed ear muffs over his ears because all sound was now muffled. A slightly subdued version of Brittney Spears's; 'Gimme More' was pulsating through his body making him want to dance. He stumbles over to the dance floor; not really in control of what his limbs were doing.

Girls start grinding up against his crotch and wrapping their arms around his neck.

Sam shakes his head trying to make them stop but they ignore him. He desperately wanted to say that he had a sort of girlfriend whom he really loved but his mouth had decided to stop working.

Suddenly he's no longer on the crowded dance floor, instead; he's being dragged up a staircase and then pushed up against a hard wall.

"You-s-unbelievably-hot-com-on"

Sam tries to concentrate on what the girl was saying but his attempts are futile. He opens his mouth to reply but it's soon covered with her lips, she quickly slips in her tongue causing Sam to involuntarily moan.

The girl pulls away and whispers in his ear, Sam only catches a few words; "Let's-bedroom-you're-hard." She grabs his hand and jerks him forwards, she opens one of the many doors and pushes Sam inside before slamming it shut.

Sam stumbles around the dark room, the backs of his legs hit a soft object and he falls backwards onto a large double mattress. His eyes start to close due to exhaustion but they abruptly fly open as a bed side lamp is switched on. Sam moans as the harsh light blinds him but he becomes distracted by the girl straddling him. It's only then that he's able to get a good look at her; she had long bleach blonde hair that fell down to her chest, she was wearing a very tight, skimpy red dress and dark, smoky eye shadow.

"What's your name?" She asks in between kissing his neck.

"S-Sam… you?"

"I'm Jessica." She replies before getting up off him.

Sam would be lying if he said he didn't miss the contact.

Jessica starts unzipping her dress and steps out of her heels, the red piece of fabric slinks off her incredibly skinny body; leaving her just in her faded pink underwear.

The sight of her is enough to sober up Sam, he scrambles off the bed and runs to the door; "I'm sorry." He apologises before wrenching the door open and running back down the stairs.

He ignores all the dancing drunk students and stumbles outside where he slumps onto a porch swing. He holds his head in his hands as it begins to start pounding along to the beat coming from the stereo inside.

Without thinking, he shoves his hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone; Sam wasn't usually someone who drunk dialled but he couldn't remember why. He presses speed dial and puts the mobile up to his ear. He waits a few seconds as it rings but after a minute or so, she eventually answers.

"Sam?" Her voice was groggy and quiet; he'd woken her up.

"I'm sorry… I-I did-didn't meeean to wake yoouu." Sam does his best to sound as sober as possible but he still managers to slur and stutter.

"Are you drunk?" Quinn's tone didn't seem to be too angry, it sounded more amused than anything.

"Yeah…"

"Sam? Why are you calling me?"

There's a long pause before he answers; "I… I just really miss you." Sam holds his head in his free hand; "I don't know what I'm doing here… I can-n't stop thinkin bout you and-"

"We've talked about this… we-we said our goodbyes after graduation…"

"I know but…"

Sam hears a soft sniffling coming through the phone.

"I can't do this right now… I-I… I've got an early class in the morning…"

"Quinn wait-" but it's too late; she'd already hung up.

* * *

Quinn lies back down on her mattress and curls up into a ball; willing herself not to cry. Thankfully, Megan was out with some guy and wasn't there to witness the phone call. Her breathing becomes shallow as she tries to stop the tears from creeping down her face.

She hadn't spoken or seen Sam since that day at the station, they were all there to wave off Rachel; Finn had asked them all to be there so that the brunette would be able to say goodbye to them all properly before she left for New York.

_Sam kept mainly to himself on the platform; only chatting when he had to. Once Rachel and Finn arrived, he put on a brave face and smiled as he waved to the crying girl as she stepped onto the train. _

_Every so often, Quinn would catch him staring at her but as soon as he notice that she was looking back at him; he instantly look away._

_"What's up with you and Ken?" Santana asks after the train leaves._

_"I'm going to Yale… and he's going to Notre Dame in Chicago. We need to go our separate ways for a while…"_

_The Latina reluctantly nods in understanding; she and Brittany were in a similar situation but she had no idea how to bring it up._

* * *

"Where'd you disappear off to last night?" Elliott wiggles his eyebrows as he enters their room.

Sam tries to think up an excuse; "I… uh…"

"Don't bother lying, we all saw you go upstairs with Jessica. Nicely done."

Sam rubs the back of his neck; "I don't usually do stuff like that… I wasn't having the best night." He thinks back to his phone call with Quinn and how he hadn't gone back up to Jessica and how he'd just left instead.

"Hey, I ain't judging, just be careful…"

"Why?" Sam asks nervously; "Has she got something?"

Elliott chuckles; "Nahh… well, not that I know of... I meant, be careful of who you go for next time; some of these college girls can be really needy."

"Well, I think it was more of a one-time thing…"

"Totally understandable, some chicks you just wanna hit once. I'll make sure we both get some action next time."

Sam shakes his head; "I don't think there'll be a next time…" He didn't even do 'it' but he still felt guilty about what he _had_ done. It didn't matter that he and Quinn were no longer together; it still felt like he was cheating.

"What!?" Elliott sits bolt right in shock; "You've got to be kidding me!? You have to! It's… it's like expected of us guys to go out every other night and bone chicks! Don't be such a pussy and get _some_ instead."

"It's just not really my scene…" Sam stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Give it one last chance. I'll make sure it's memorable."

Sighing in defeat, Sam agrees; he'd go out one last time, he'd just slip out early like last time.

* * *

**Hope you all like it :) keep the reviews coming :D**


End file.
